The Second Realm
by Nurian1021
Summary: The Three Celestial Species have battled since The Beginning. When Hell is set to corrupt the Realm of Humanity through Trigon, a sacrifice is made by the Emperor of Nuria to protect the Second Realm, himself. But the apocalyptic nature of his quest is met with dubious and frivolous trials dealing with the inhabitants of Earth, old foes, and the Titans team that finds him.
1. Chapter 1

The Second Realm.

"The Fracture"

"The Law is sacred...even you, the Emperor of the Nine, must abide by its sacred pact. You will not travel to the Second Realm to aide the Humans, Xremisis." A black humanoid dragon-like creature clad in imperial regalia armour with four spiny wings told to his Emperor. The Emperor, who was a platinum and obsidian scaled humanoid dragon with two large black wings clad in Roman-like armour. He stood a well over a foot against the naysayer.

"If the Law is clear that one of the Nonoarchy cannot aide the Second Realm. Then, this will be my abdication from the Celestial Throne of Nuria and all of her holdings. The Second Realm falls to corruption and demonic presences. Hell is already making their moves and deployed Trigon to conquer it. Heaven is too cowardly to fight the injustice and corruption that the Wyraa brings. And it seems that my own people have fallen to cowardice."

Xremisis turned to face the ever nightly realm before him, with the Moon shining brilliantly across his scales and armour. He lowered his head to see his vast city, Nuria, the home of the Nurian Empire, and the Nurian people and the Akeuria Doctrine, the Faith of the Nurian which single handedly made them survive the onslaught of Angelic and Demonic invasions over eternity.

"My Emperor, you would abandon your sacred duty to lead the Nurians to aide the Second Realm. What are you proposing is madness. The Red Legion will destroy the Empire without the Full Nonoarchy to stem them."

"Luxzaria will lead you, she is capable for rule as am I. My mission is critical for the survival of Nuria, if the Second Realm falls our people will fall. If the Empire falls, then so be it. But we cannot allow the Wyraa to consume the Second Realm and inevitably, destroy the Akeuria Doctrine again like our predecessors. Action, not inaction will secure victory, Kreaium, Archnuria of Souls."

The Black Nurian bowed before the Emperor, completely humbled by his honour and pride. He knew it must be done, but the Law in which that guided him for tens of millennia, he could not help to think that the Emperor was only acting as if he were a pupling. Xremisis signaled for him to rise.

"Open the door, you have served these halls before Vahamut himself restored them. I only ask of this command, treat me as your Emperor, not as your grandson."

"You will be weak in the Second Realm, the Non-physical realm. You will not be able to defeat the Wryaa alone. There are great Akrisas in the Second Realm, find them, and you may be able to survive."

"I have studied the scripture on the Second Realm, yet I feel that you are not telling me something."

"Indeed, this is my final persuasion. The Second Realm is a one way gate, once you pass through, you will never return. Unless you set you wish to set off the Endwar, however."

"We all must make sacrifices, Kreaium, All of the Emperors before me have made that sacrifice, awaken the Door."

Kreaium simply nodded and backed off of the Emperor. He raised his left claw and with his middle talon effortlessly ripped a black passage in the middle of the observatory-like structure they were in. The Emperor approached the portal that would lead to the Second Realm. He stood before the great passage and before he entered; he summoned a great spear that was nearly 4 foot taller than him. His black eyes with blue irises crossed Kreaium's green eyes before he entered the warp field.

"Goodbye, old friend."

He walked through and was suddenly stricken with blindness. Impossible, he thought, he was the Archnurian of the Night and Moon, darkness was as much as sight to him as light. The blindness lifted, Xremisis saw a white glow coming from the top right of his blurry vision. He began to here the crashing of waves, soon enough he began to feel that he was being carried by water. But suddenly he felt a feeling that he could not breath as if something was blocking his energy from reaching him. He felt a wave crash onto him; sending to a rocky beach in which introduce him to the concept of pain, but at least he could breathe as the water retreated from him. It was completely dark. He tried to get up but something would not let him. He could manoeuvre around a bit, but he could not turn over or lift himself up.

"I had not imagine that the Non-Physical makes me this weak." The Nurian said to himself. deduced that his armour was the reason he could not get up. He commanded that his armour detach from him. But it did not happen, frustrated, he ripped it off his body. Now he was confused, he apparently had enough strength to rip off his armour, but not wear it.

"It seems that my constitution was weaken not my strength. Or the laws of Intermediate are different here."

But in actuality, Xremisis realized that his armour was huge compared to himself on the orders of four to one as he emerged from the destroyed armour. Surprised, he founded that he shrunk to about six feet. He realized that would nearly reduce his constitution by a factor of 16, but he reasoned that all of his power could have been affected this way. He stood up to get his bearings, he stretched his wings and tail, which confirmed that he was not humanized. At least he got that right. He looked up into the sky, while most residences would just see stars, Xremisis saw the First Realm, his home and everything physical or energetic. Xremisis also felt young, as if the centuries he had been alive was no more compared to crawling pupling compared to this realm, in fact, it felt older than the First Realm. Perhaps, maybe this Second Realm was older than the First?

He turned his gaze towards the horizon, apparently he was on a beach, which concluded that he must have travelled the Sea of Realms to get here, or Kreaium was careless where to put his abdicated liege since he was not coming back. He kept gazing certain to find signs of life as he felt plenty while arriving here. His eyes found the bright glow of a city powered by tamed light or as the natives referred to it, "electricity."

"They are more advanced then we thought." He noted as saw the tall structures that the humans have built. He reasoned that he was only about 20 kilometres from the city. But before he headed to civilization he needed assess how powerful he was. Since the place had night-time and a Moon he was sure that his powers would transferable. He tried his most essential power, flight. He stretched his wings, they disappeared into the night, and with the only the moon outlining them. He jumped into the air and soon behold he was floating in the clouds. He mentally checked off flight which was an essential power he needed, the wings were the main source of his power. He tried his next power, he formed a bright silvery white sphere around him and reappeared back where he was before he took flight instantaneously.

"Excellent, flight and blinking work." Blinking was the term of instant transportation across a relatively small space.

Two auras of energy now surrounded forearms, one was warping the space around into a dark gas, and the other was burning a silver flame. He clenched his claw and punched a nearby rock. The next thing he noticed was water was filling in the crater. He blinked to higher ground a few hundred feet away. The crater he left was about 10 meters deep and a diameter of 15 meters.

"What holds this place together, some type of cotton?"

He threw some punches with his right arm into the air, it did not leave craters but left flames that dissipated into the night around him. He disbanded his physical powers and took a deep breath. He focused a lonely tree in the distance about 500 meters away. He stamped into the ground, took a huge breath and a highly energetic white beam projected from his maw. The cone of white energy sawed the tree in half and everything within a half meter of it was on white fire or turned into rarefied plasma.

"It seems my physical and my Nurian powers are fine. No other problems other than this huge size reduction, but I can carry that burden. Now, my hope is that city is infested with Wyraa, or at least not overrun by it. No Divine powers until I find a Wyraa Lieutenant of such. Even then, I should not be to visible."

The Nurian took to flight as he sensed the night would not last forever unlike his home. He would not know what would happen if he was caught out in sunlight.

* * *

"Friend, ROBIN! Will you like try my bakely fresh pizza pie! I offer this to the entire team as well!" The redhead alien said to her leader who gave out a tired smile. The pizza actually looked pretty tasty to him, if he were a Tamaranean.

"Sure, Garfield. your on taste tasting." Robin ordered Beast Boy to act as a vanguard.

"Alright, I can handle it, nothing like a just..." Beast Boy casually chewed on the pizza, in which was more like a seafood platter than anything else, especially squid. The changeling could hardly bear it especially considering his animalistc nature, but an sad Starfire was unbearable and dangerous. Robin expected him to spit it out any time. He of course harboured some feelings for her, but consuming what she made might cut a few years of his life.

"...see, this ain't nothing bad, this is the spot! In fact! Hit me up again! A WHOLE pizza, Star!" Beast Boy misleadingly said.

Starfire's face lit up with glee, finally something that her fellow friends would eat, well at least one.

"Time to kiss up, Robin. At least Kory can cook better than your 'barbecue' charcoal." A familiar voice told Robin as he walked into the lounge and causally ate a piece of the pizza.

"Okay!" Robin exclaimed and wolfishly ate on piece of Starfire's pizza. For him, it was personally torture, but the sensation of tentacles going down made him run to the bathroom. Starfire was shocked, Robin's face was nearly green when he ran past her.

"Friend Robin, did I put to much of the ancohives? Or was it the octopuses or octopi? Robin? Cyborg? Did friend Raven want any?"

"Ehh, she said she was on diet, too many of Beast Boy's Tofu sloppy joes." Cyborg retorted, drinking a suspicious amount of soda.

"Tofu sloppy joes, is that some type of mating call?" Starfire curiously asked. Beast Boy began to laugh uncontrollably, shifting into a bunch of animals, but mostly a lemur.

"No, Kory, it's a sandwich, a very lazy one at that!"

"Hey, not everyone has time for Spanish or Italian food Vic."

"Boy...if you are suggesting..."

"Please, Chrome Dome, I can outcook you any day. any time."

"Friends! Please, I enjoyed all food, even Robin's...L'sorkia. But, I must attend with Robin, I fear he might have the Glork-glorks." Star rushed to Robin's aide after they heard a huge groan coming from the bathroom and vomiting. After the door closed, Cyborg and Beast Boy turned the gazes back towards each other with intense rivalry...

"Let games begin, Tofu Toy." Cyborg cracked knuckles as he rushed to the kitchen.

"What are you two boneheads doing?" The blue cloaked girl emerged from a portal. Just as Beast turned into a falcon to get to the kitchen.

"Raven, this is between me and Garfield. You can be our judge." Cyborg said while trying bat away Beast Boy raiding the pantry closets. He turned back to his regular form. Raven was not amused, but she did see the pizza on the counter and decided to have some, it was right there and she thought why the Hell not.

"Hmmm, just needs little pepper...Beast would you please do so?" Her recommendation of the spice was answered by a flying can of pepper that nearly struck her if she had not been paying attention. She causally stopped in mid flight and applied the pepper to her pizza before launching it back to the kitchen, striking an unsuspecting Cyborg which she meant for Beast Boy.

"I want the stove!" Beast Boy said.

"You can't handle the STOVE!" Cyborg said recovering from the can of pepper striking him. The fighting duo tried cook their own meals while Raven turned on the TV to check the local news in case of any late night attacks. She thought she might as well amuse herself with boys' struggle back there, it was a long day of meditating and nothing happened in the city.

"Don't take too long." Raven warned them as she waited. Ten minutes later a large bright explosion caught her right eye. It seemed to come from the bridge. Expectedly, the sirens went off, and Robin burst out of the bathroom. Cyborg and Beast Boy halted their fighting. Starfire was with Robin. He took a few seconds to say anything.

"JCPD are saying there's a fight broken out, one is seemingly a Gondorion, but unlike anything we've seen. The other is demonic entity. We need to get down there and figure what is going on. Titans GO!" Robin said sickly and about puke again.

"It is definitely the Glork-glorks..."

* * *

The Nurian was approaching the City. He began to scan the area for any Wyraa. To his surprised mind, there were not much Wyraa, to be found. He stopped in midair to get a good look at the city and turned his body to do a full scan. But to his expectation, the heart of the city was filled with Wyraa ready to to strike. Their leader only needed to give their command.

"It seems that these Demons want to corrupt the native human population to serve them rather than launch a full invasion. Despicable, they cannot fight against the Empire so they resort to this, sacrilege." He disapproved of the underhanded ways of the Wyraa. Though he knew that actual purpose of the Humans were just to give the Angels another food source. He scanned to find the commander of the Wyraa. If managed to find it then victims of them wouldn't be harmed.

"Where are you..." He said and his eyes locked on to a high level floor in a large skyscrapers. Actually, there were several lieutenants across the skyscrapers. He decided he could take them one at a time.

"So much for their achievements." The Nurian realized that Wyraa have been forcefully advancing Humanity so they could reap it's benefits and satisfy their power fantasies. Xremisis raised his left, a bright explosion came from the Moon behind him, and launched a bolt at the skyscraper. He blinked to the impact zone, he rematerialzed and retrieved his spear with that left hand. He wasted no time with introductions and powered his wings backwards which sent him flying towards his target with breakneck speed. Only to slapped aside like fly in the midsts. He landed his feet and looked at his enemy. At first it seemed human just waking up, but it slowly started to deform. Spins were growing every from it's body, teeth growing wickedly, it's skin began to shed off revealing a blood soaked leathery coat. One wing exploded out it's right side. It looked amusing toward the Nurian with a hungry bloodthirsty red eyes.

"Do you Nurians have any respect of curiosity? Or least subtly. You are nothing but a mere pawn here..." It said

Xremisis did not care for words in battle, especially after that embarrassing strike that the Wyraa managed on him. He blinked behind the demon and struck his spear through the heart of monster before kicking into the wall. He blinked to him and picked up the now full transformed demon. He pointed his spear at his secondary heart.

"Eh, a Nurian, this is a clear...violation...of your law. No...less the Emperor himself..." The Wyraa had a sudden change in attitude after being counterattacked. It began coughing blood and it was clear that Xremisis managed a decisive blow on him.

"Your Lord, why has he wasted all of this Wyraa here. Tell me, and I might let you embrace the Akeuria Doctrine." Xremisis said coarsely, the Demon began to laugh, spitting his blood into Xremisis's face and black hair.

"Humans, they are so corruptible, just pay them a little bit of paper or numbers and they worship you. They are bound to you. These creatures were made to be my master's and my servants. But for you...your strength isn't what it seems." Demon laughed again. He unleashed a deluge of reddish fire that distracted Xremisis. The Wyraa sent the Nurian flying out the building after a single leg kick. He followed in pursuit after the Nurian. Xremisis regained his balanced in flight.

"Why are the Wyraa so strong here?" Xremisis remarked as he took a deep breath and breathed a cone of Lunar energy at the rapidly advancing Wyraa. It stopped it in its tracks and fell down into streets. Xremisis blinked to be about 5 meters from him and with a flap of his wings he jumped into the air, lowered his spear, aimed his spear at the leg, and blinked. A roar was heard in the crater were the Demon landed. Xremisis pulled the blade out, flipped and attempted to strike the secondary heart before he felt an unbearable heat cross his shoulders, which made him roar in pain as well.

"Impossible..." He though as he saw his wound, white blood was pouring out from as he grasped it with his right hand. It quickly began to heal before the Wyraa once again smacked him into corner shop like a ragdoll. Xremisis focused on his spear and lifted the body of the demon out the crater. He then tried to pin the Wyraa to the side of a building. But it slipped out, the spear blinked to Xremisis hand again. He saw humans in blue outfits trying to shoot the demon, others when some type armor coming after him. He scanned them and found them to be harmless...until one shot their guns at him. In which he grieved in pain again, he blinked to safety to heal for second. In which he saw the Wyraa arm himself with black blade that grew from the ground. With one spin, everyone on the street in a 40 meter radius was decapitated. Red ran through the streets, the response the Nurian had was to charge his spear and bolt towards the Wyraa. Their weapons clashed, which blew everything apart and sent a white beam of energy to the sky. The Wyraa smiled.

"Aww, did I hurt someone's feelings." It replied in a mocking patronizing way. However, his sword shattered, and Xremisis kept the same velocity as when the clashed. Impaling the Wyraa, but missing the second heart. He retreated the spear, hovered over the Wyraa's second heart. And began to charge it with Lunar energy.

"kit sa fiuira Mea!" Xremisis insulted the Wyraa before he struck. However, the the coup de grace was stopped as the demon simply grabbed the spear mid strike and simply blasted him away across the city, striking several buildings. He landed on a bridge on his back. He saw the Wyraa appear instantly in the sky with his sword falling towards him. He blocked the strike with his spear, causing a burst of energy to send the Demon upwards and landed on a car, causing it to explode. The explosion rocked the bridge side to side, which made the Wyraa struggle to maintain is asymmetrical form but Xremisis maintained his balanced as got back up.

"Why haven't you called your friends." He thought to himself as the Demon recollected himself after his torn to pieces from the attack. Xremisis, blinked, twirled, blinked to dodge an swing, ducked, swung his spear to remove the Wyraa's leg, came around and removed the Wyraa's sword arm. He used his right armed pulsing with nightly energy to rip into the demon's chest and rip out his second heart. The Wyraa roared and clamped his maw onto Xremisis's neck before he could crush the heart. The Nurian pushed the Wyraa off his neck by blasting him with his spear, The Wyraa licked his lips. Nurian blood was a delicacy for him as if he was satisfied with defeat anyway.

"Kill me, I am only a mere lieutenant, this realm belongs to the Lord Trigon and King Lucifer. Next is yours, my Majesty." The Wyraa's final remark warned Xremisis.

"Not unless I end you all." The Nurian crushed his right hand, destroying the heart and killing the demon outright. The Nurian then began to breath a white fire that burned away the demon's body so it would not be consumed by other Wyraa. The body decayed under the hot flames that Xremisis produced. However, it beamed a red light, in which Xremisis scanned the bridge.

"His death has seemed to call his loyal soldiers to him...that, is not supposed to happen to him. Very well, if they want an audience, I will give them one." He said as the nearby humans started shift into lesser Wyraa, which were mostly fauna that roamed Hell. Xremisis armed himself again, and proceeded to slay the new beasts by simply blink slashing them. They were dumb creatures unlike Wyraa. Xremisis had dealt with plenty of them. A simple thrust to the chest ended them, and there were not that many of them, so he induced that killing a lieutenant would only spawn lesser Wyraa nearby. He finally ended the last one. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but he only heard the screams of terrified humans running away from the bridge.

"This is certainly not a good arrival. That Wyraa should have been executed perfectly..."

Overwhelmed with failure and sudden pain, he felt the Akeuria Doctrine giving him a beating for being so reckless for such a unworthy foe. He expended much energy and gained little. He collapsed onto a care using his spear as stand.

"Miurius aer Erakoin? Rrerusiua, se moraetie aeif knaufnot? Skriuarinm!" Xremisis heard as the Doctrine berated his performance. He endured the punishment given. It seemed that even that was not the Emperor anymore, that he would still be set to the same standards of fight as if he were.

"Mrkutria, Saoa...RETORAIUR." He heard followed a wave a pain which caused him roar and project a beam a lunar light to towards the sky. He felt the pain recede as he began to breath regularly again. Then his eyes turned towards the horizon. He saw dawn rising...his vision of the First Realm, shattered before him as the great light arched over the horizon seemingly accelerated.

"Impossible, there's still ten hours remaining of the night..."

He felt the Sun's warmth on his scales in which he began to depower immensely, becoming neutralized, and humiliated even more. He could feel his spear wither away to dust, then his wings, then his scales, then his powers, then his spirit. Throughout the process was sheer despair he felt. He began to burn black and white which caused him immense pain as well. He felt as if were dying...the Sun was the sole reason that demons haven't taken over, the power of it was simply overwhelming for a Nurian, and would outright kill any Wyraa it came in contact with. It felt as is he was stripped naked in front of the two Creators in which everything came from. He raised his hand...

"What? These aren't my hands, can't it be?"

The Nurian inspected himself, his Nurian form was burned away by the Sun. His counterpart Aspect. It had strip him of his already weakened form. His hands were now human not the clawed talons he was used to seeing.

"It must be when I calling my power is that I am shortening the day..." He realized, he gathered himself together and stood up. He scanned his body, it was human but he was wearing just a normal black T-shirt, dark jeans, his skin was golden-brown as if the fire roasted his skin as well. He looked for a mirror before he saw one on a car next to him. His eyes were not changed as the scarlea were still black while his irises were Arctic blue. He found that he still had his black hair, his lean tail was gone as well, and his horns were too. Physically devastated, he needed to find safety above all else now, he was vulnerable. He turned around to see a human standing right in front of him with a white mask that covered his eyes. He wore a weird uniform of red, yellow, and green with badge on his left side with R. He jumped backwards, unknowingly, as if his Nurian instincts were replaced with Human ones. However, he assumed a defensive stance as he remember the last humans shot him with some force. He narrowed his eyes at the figure that stood in front of him.

"Who are you...and what do you want?" Xremisis asked his voice was very average for a human of his type. The spiky haired masked man simply stared at him. As if he seen things just as terrible as Xremisis.

"More to the question, What are you, a Gordanian, have you mastered shape-shifting, albeit a very spectacular way."

"A what? Answer my question first, human, then we can get on an equal footing."

"Robin, that's all you need to know."

"Friend Robin! This isn't Gordanian! This is a...uh."

Xremisis noticed a humanoid girl floating off the side of the bridge, this baffled the Nurian. When did Humans mastered flight? However a scan realized she wasn't Human, neither Wyraa, or Angelic, or Nurian, something completely different.

"Ehy, eyes over here, she could easy knock you out if you give her a funny look. Pay no attention to the alien girl. Now who are you, before we send you off."

"Send me off to where? Stop giving me questions to ask."

"Disregard it...just tell me who you are."

"Well, I am Xremisis..."

"That name doesn't ring a bell to me." Said a green wolf emerging from the side of wreckage of car.

"It's not from here..." Xremisis aggressively responded, he did not know better that wolves did not talk or were green.

"Easy there, at least you can understand our language. Now tell me, what were you fighting."

"You saw me fight? Impossible."

"Dude, nearly everyone the city saw it." The wolf interjected.

"Beast Boy, shut it." Robin

"Enough of this, it's clear that don't have a purpose for this." The Nurian said and turned around only to meet a women in blue robes standing in front of him now. He did not even need to have scan to prove something was way off with this women. She was practically a walking Lady of the Wyraa, but yet seemed disjointed, not unified, and the most baffling question it did not attack him, or was eviscerated by the Sun.

"If I were you, I would be patient." She bluntly said, he could absolutely tell that she was an empath, he felt an invasive presence seemingly watching his emotion.

"And in what world, does a Wyraa, command a Nurian."

"This one, Xremisis."

The Nurian felt a peace suddenly, he obviously knew the empath was doing something, but he had this involuntary reaction to turn back to face Robin.

"Now, are you human? Altered, Slade's henchmen? Or just a random bloke."

"I am a Nurian..." Xremisis obviously didn't want to reveal the hidden secret so easily but this Human body had an absolutely terrible defence against any, and that Wyraa was extremely powerful. However, he found an exploit in her power, she was extremely unstable, especially prone to anger, if he could trigger it.

"Raven, do you have any idea what a 'Nurian' is."

"Very, very little.. _.stop it._.." The blue cloaked women said, foiling the Nurian's plan.

"Say, Raven, can you control him for bit longer, I want to bring to the tower."

"I can barely contain him now. Who knows when dusk comes back." Raven said concentrating extremely hard to not let Xremisis set off her anger. She realized that too many people would get hurt if she let him win. Maybe she could reason with the Nurian.

 _"Just come with us, we aren't here to harm you, we can help you, if it means anything, I felt your pain too."_ Raven said mentally to the human Nurian. He backed off of Raven's emotions and cooled down.

"Fine...I suppose I can attend to a council." He said with puffy attitude.

"Does this mean he's coming with us?" Beast Boy said.

"I am wary, he could be very dangerous." Starfire mentioned. Robin waved his hand.

"Vic, bring the T-ship around, we are extracting him...Yes...Rae got him under control for now...yes I will pay the gas bill. NO WE ARE NOT HAVING PIZZA TONIGHT AGAIN!" Robin used his communicator to buzz Cyborg.

"Welcome to Jump City, werido!" Beast Boy commeted.

"Thanks for the greeting, Bush Boy." Xremisis 'accidentally' said his name wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reawaken The Empire."

"We got a slight problem boss." Beast Boy announced as returned to his normal said. Robin turned to face him and Xremisis was intrigued by the dynamic form that Beast Boy could control at will. He had not known that Humans were capable of dynamic appearances.

"And what is that, Beast boy?" Raven said.

"There's only five seats..."

Robin facepalmed and Raven interjected to quell Beast Boy's naivete.

"Beast Boy, what is Star doing right now...What I can do right now?" Raven 'educated' Beast Boy by pointing at Star, floating in the air and her creating a portal.

"Oh that's right..."

"Is he the pupling of your kinship?" Xremisis said pointing to Beast Boy. Raven found the word amusing, even though Xremisis made no attempt to label him for how he was.

"Pupling?! You better watch your tongue mister Xre...ilanus...is..as.. whatever it is!"

"Pupling it is then. And it is pronounced X-re-mis-is."

The T-Ship was brought around by Cyborg and landed in front of them. Robin told Star and Raven to meet them back at the tower. Xremisis was impressed by the flying boat that they had, he had no idea how it worked because it was not powered physically. Apparently the Humans have mastered flight as well he thought too. Robin even help the Nurian to get into Starfire's port position seat. Xremisis had no idea what the bright lights and random words were for. He felt the T-ship lift up off of the ground, despite him being used to flying for his entire life, he felt uneasy when was just sitting there not moving, but yet moving. The trip was short and Xremisis saw that he was approaching a giant tower, in the shape of T. It wasn't impressive as the Hall of the Nonoarchy and the Emperor's Retreat. But in this vaguely human form he possessed it did seem like achievement for such a small team.

"You reside here, well, It figures that Nurians are not the only that love wasted space."

"Is that the New Guy." Cyborg said on the radio as he brought the ship for a landing.

"We'll talk about it more once we are inside, Cyborg." Robin intervened as they landed on the roof. Xremisis was ejected from his pod, and Cyborg would take off again to take the T-ship to the hangar. He had an excellent view of the surrounding area.

"Follow me." Robin said bluntly.

Robin brought Xremisis to the main ops room with the other three Titans already inside. Robin hoped he wouldn't see the mess the that Cyborg and Beast Boy made.

"Now let me formally..."

Xremisis was just staring at the shadow of the couch next to him, curious, he outstretched his hand towards it The shadow began to move towards his hand and was being sucked from it's position. He could feel a tiny portion and a partial reformation of his true, Nurian form return back to his hand, which restored his talons for but a second. All before the nightly energy dissipated, the regular human hand returned, and the shadow did not return for a while. The action had Raven shocked, Beast Boy dumbfounded, Starfire intrigued, Cyborg confused, and Robin neutral.

"Interesting...Please go on." Xremisis said as he noted the event that just happened.

"We'll get to your power demonstrations later. Now, back to what I was saying. We are the Teen Titans of Jump City, we are a band that brings justice and fight evil wherever it appears. I am Robin, the leader of the Titans, that is Beast Boy, this is Cyborg, this is Starfire, and that is Raven. Now, why are you here, and why have you caused so much havoc?"

"Fight evil, bring justice? You mean to say that you don't sit idly by when corruption and darkness spread? Perhaps, this will succeed after all."

"Get to your point." Raven said.

"I would watch your words...Nurians and Wyraa do not have the best of histories..."

"You say you are Nurian, what is Nurian? Is it another alien species or a set of Gordanrians?" Starfire said with a hint of defensivness, if Xremisis was a Gordanrian in actuality she would not hesitate to protect her family.

"No, Nurians are not supposed to be here under the Sacred Law. However, I deemed that Law to be archaic of bygone age of my Great Grandfather. No, a Nurian is one the three Celestial Beings of the First Realm...your Wyraa should know this does she not?"

"I am not your common, Wyraa, Ilirkern, I was not raised as a Demon." Raven defended herself.

"Wait, what is this First Realm, is like another dimension?" Cyborg said.

"It's hard to explain in Non-physical terms. I will do my best. The First Realm is anything immortal, divine, or physical resides. The three most powerful beings in the First Realm and serve as the fabric of such realm, are Angels, Demons, and Nurians, each representing a third of the Way of Balance."

"So, you are from the afterlife?" Beast Boy said.

"The First Realm serves as the resting place for the deceased souls of the Second Realm and vice versa, this Realm, otherwise called as the Mortal Realm. The Angels were responsible in assembling this Realm, in which was their greatest achievement, but possibly their undoing. Now, to answer your question on what exactly is a Nurian. Originally, they were the masters of all things Physical and the bringers of Order to chaotic realm of Purity and Chaos..."

"To make this absolutely clear to everyone. No, he is not an extradimensional being, he is entirely from a different Realm. Realms are bigger than Dimensions and are extremely hard to breakthrough." Raven tried to clear confusion, but everyone but her and Robin were scratching their heads trying to understand, especially Cyborg.

"...close enough, not quite, but close enough. But, to continue on. The old Nurians found out that neither the Angels or Demons would accept their rule of Order, so in which they retreated to build strength, and to find peace in order, not caring what the other two did, they put their faith into a perfect code of order the First Akeuria Doctrine. However, the Fallen one, Lucifer, ambushed the growing Nurian League with a third of his soon to be demons. And destroyed them with a massive legion, the Red Legion. Every old Nurian was slaughtered, they did not see it coming because it was a holy day of peace. The League was dismantled and the Demons settled into the destroyed lands, crushing anything that was of Nurian origin." The Nurian told the story, Raven had shivers as if she knew the old bedtime story she was told while in Azarath, she did not know that actually did happen. How Nurians were brutal demon slayers and would kill without remorse.

"Damn...that's brutal." Cyborg said.

"It sounds like my people with the Gordanrians...but only much more sadder..." Starfire could understand what the Nurian past was like.

"Why be sad about something that never affected you? Over time, some Demons managed to find just nothing but strips of the destroyed Nurian way. They were weaker demons who in which would be in eternal servitude to tyrannical lords. Some of the even found the Nurian way of life much more preferred rather than being a slave and a conscript. So they took up the Nurian faith and culture. At first, the Demon Lords and Archdemons didn't care for this new resurgent Nurian faith, if demons followed it, no one cared. The Fallen One, usurped by his marshal Belial saw no need to waste resources to crush it while in the midst of war with the Angels. The Faith gained a respectable following with in Demonic Politcs and even one Archdemon, Vahamaut embraced it."

"So you are a demon?" Robin said.

"Absolutely not." Raven interjected involuntary to defend her Father's race as if it was instinct rather than her rational thought. Xremisis cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, okay then, but yes, she is correct. Overtime these demons started to look more akin to lesser Nurians. The longer we went on, they realized they were not Demons anymore, they were now superior to them and thus the Nurian Revolution came about, led by Vahamaut and eight other of the strongest believers in the Faith, including my grandfather, Kreaium. Their initial goal was to usurp the Hellish Throne, destroy it, institute a Second Akeuria Doctrine and free all Demons from servitude. However, the Revolution failed in that regard, but we managed to form our own nation and regain our status of a Celestial Species. Vahamaut renounced his demonic heritage and became a full Nurian, his kingdom restored the Nine Cities of Faith including the Grand City of Nuria, where the last stand of the Old Nurians was at. His son, Xremisis formed the Nonoarchy and formed the Empire of Nuria, in which I am Xremisis the Third, Eighth Emperor of Nurian Empire, King of Nuria and Baria abdicated, Archnurian of the Night and Moon, and Son of Piraifa and Zarchia'um. At your service." Xremisis finished with a mocking bow.

The Titans' eyes exploded in shock, Robin did not know what to say. This was usually Raven's expertise but she was speechless as well, she thought this was some random Nurian bloke that she would easily explain, not an Emperor himself and an Archnurian. Starfire was impressed by his titles and enamored by fellow royalty, Cyborg and Beast Boy were the only ones highly skeptical in Xremisis's claims, especially Cyborg.

"Ok, I can make a nice story as well, but how do we know you are just making up stuff to hack our computers or take something or kill us in our sleep? Like I can be the King of the Planet and..." Beast boy said, Raven gave him a deathly glare with almost red eyes.

"Zip. it. Boy. This Nurian could wipe us out at any moment!" Raven snared at Beast Boy.

"I...cannot, the Second Realm appears to have safeguards to insure the cattle don't get too harmed..." Xremisis interrupted Raven's attack. Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Alright, so answer our question, why are you here?"

"Hell intends to use the Second Realm as power source to win the Celestial War, your shepards, the Angels are so pompous that they the Sun is enough to stave off the Hell's plan. Us Nurians realize that the Second Realm is a park meant to be preserved and not exploitated. However, because we never reformed the Akeuria Doctrine to have Inter-Realm intervention only I can aide because nobody would budge their beliefs. It took my grandfather Kreaium a century to let me even reach here!"

"So you left home to save our Realm?" Starfire asked still eyes wide open.

"Save is subjective term, more like clean it from all this Wyraa that Trigon is sending to bring him into this realm. Quite hilarious when you..."

"Alright, so what are your powers?" Raven immediately asked the question. Even though the Nurian was underpowered, would he ever find out that she was Trigon's daughter, and he would get his full Nurian powers back, it would most certainly be the end for her much like that demon he killed on the bridge. Though, she realized he revealed something very personal to him and sought him no good, would it be best to disclose it? She would have to think about that for another meditation.

"Well, well! I'll kept those a secret unless you Seconds are willing to help me on my quest..."

"Raven may have the same objective as you, no doubt we can help, but we need to know if we can trust you. Maybe I can get the JLU on your case as well, and we can use the help." Robin answered, Raven shook her almost violently in approval, she was the only one who knew how actually powerful a Nurian, no less an Archnurian could be.

"Trust...now that's a word I haven't long time. I can live with this."

"Wait, does that mean..." Cyborg unexpectedly asked.

"New friend!" Starfire exclaimed and gave him a welcome hug, that nearly crushed him.

"Easy there! I am subject to this body's physicals, which are incredibly delicate." Xremisis said with strained voice as Star was literally crushing his ribs. She released him after double tap on her back by Robin.

"Come! Let me show you around the tower!" She said grabbing his hand and nearly dragging. Xremisis underestimated how strong this Tamaranean was by large margins.

"Star, do you know you are doing? " Robin was concerned that Starfire might leak some sensitive information to otherwise untested and barely trusted person who may or may not friendly, he especially did not want another incident with Terra happening again, though he could not let past incidents shut off all help. He wanted to cautious because if his claims were true, it would be Hell if they had to fight him.

"Yes, Robin, don't worry! I won't show him your secret stashes or any of your rooms." Starfire took Xremisis out of the Main Ops Center to tour the tour leaving the rest of the Titans to discuss about Xremisis.

"Well, Starfire has no problems with him it seems." Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"I think he's hiding something, why would something this powerful just come here, not the Justice League?" Beast Boy inquired.

"You could be right Beast Boy, there are things that are not adding up. Though we do not know how he got here or how long has he been here." Robin agreed with Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but, Rae you said you are familiar with these 'Nurians?" Cyborg added.

"They were just bedtime story monsters used to scare me away from ever following them. Of all the books I have the only thing they could be a possible is a book I will not open."

"You're talking about Malchoir, could he be related?" Robin asked, Raven shook her head.

"Nurians, if I remember correctly call themselves superior to Dragons, to point where they actively hunt them for sport, but I don't know if that's true. It's hard to understand...I will need to mediate on this."

"Understood, inform me of anything useful." Robin said.

"Me too, I could probably build some countermeasures in case he goes rouge." Cyborg requested Raven's findings as well. Raven thought Cyborg would not be able to help, but she would not deny her friend information.

"Oh, and Robin...clean up your mess in the bathroom, I can smell it from here." Raven said after created a portal to her room, leaving the boys.

"She's acting as if she's afraid...of him." Beast Boy said.

"Well, if he is what he is, no doubt he could be an huge threat. If he is going to stay here for a while we are going have to keep close eye on him. You saw what he did on that bridge." Cyborg advised the group. Robin nodded, he held the same suspicions but for different reasons.

"JLA is off planet for the next half year, so will have to wait then. But, your right Vic, Raven does seem a little unsettled, Beast boy does have a valid concern that he could be a mole. Take note of any questions he asks, especially any personal or critical information. I don't trust him." Robin answered.

"Pretty dickish of you to say. Especially after you wanted his trust, dude is probably suspicious of you as well." Beast boy said.

"After the incident with Terra, I am not taking any risks." Robin said.

"I know I am taking a nap! Whew! 11Pm and the sun is rising!" Cyborg said after a long yawn.

"I still don't how he caused that. I hope it returns to normal." Beast Boy said, Cyborg gave a shrug.

"I'll have something to help track him today Robin." Cyborg added before the group disbanded to hit their beds. Robin went to find Starfire and Xremisis. He needed a much shorter name to call him that rolled off the tongue.

Starfire was dragging Xremisis and showing every corner of it, despite her promise not to show any rooms she did anyway, except for Robin's. They were about to head towards the window to the east side of Jump City and pass by Robin's room, they passed through a dark corridor, Starfire noticed there was no shadow in the corridor anymore, and her hand did not feel the soft flesh of human skin, but instead a very metallic scales and a feeling that her skin was being pressured by something sharp. She immediately became extremely cautious and stopped. She thought this could be an abduction.

"Umm, please tell me that this is just Kelada?" Starfire said stopping her place, trying to lighten the situation, she had no idea what Xremisis now looked like, but she was strong.

"What is wrong? Oh, sorry, I had no idea that this would happen." Xremisis realized what had happen, but he felt it would not last. Starfire turned around, ready to fight, but she was stricken with shock and fear in which she saw. Xremisis turned back into his Platinum and Black Nurian form. He towered over Starfire and could very easily overpower her incredible strength like it was twig, however, the form began dissipated and his human form was restored. Starfire almost blasted him with her starbolts, as her right was glowing green with ultraviolet rays. Xremisis hurriedly put up his hands. The shadows began to return into the corridor.

"Sorry, sorry, that was inconsiderate of me. Though you now know what I am truly." Xremisis apologized, just being his regular self was now a treat for him. Though he realized he has to abide by customs of others as well.

"You scared me very much, yet it was like standing in the presence of...Lunand and Komad, it was stunning. What was that?"

"It seems I can use dark areas to temporary restore my regular Nurian form. I theorize that is why it's morning because of me using that form to fight that Wyraa." Xremisis said rubbing his chin looking through the left wall. He felt guilty of scaring of a person that just called him a friend, the only one that called him a friend.

"So, you really are what you say you are." The voice of Robin said, Star floated over to him, almost as if to protect him. Though she became more relaxed after Robin appeared. Her lighthearted self returned.

"Friend, Robin, he does have a very scary appearance, but he is very friendly and quite wise."

"So you use shadow to restore your actual self?" Robin inquired with his hands on his hips.

"The Night is just a huge shadow cast over a world, thus it appears I can use them. Being that other state is much more natural that this protective yet hollow body."

"What does it feel like?" Robin said.

"Like I am looking through someone else's eyes. Come, let us continue the excellent tour you were providing!" Xremisis in a tolerant and even tone voice. He clapped his hands. Starfire's resumed her cheery attitude returned, she understood that the Nurian meant no harm. Robin was still reserved.

"Do, Nurians ever reach tiredness?" Starfire as resumed her tour with Robin following.

"Well, not normally, we are physical beings, as in we make the non-physical, such as the Night into physical stuff. I resided in my city which was ever night and full Moon. Though, I fear that this vessel of mine, might need some external needs, that I have yet to understand."

"Interesting..." Robin quietly said.

"Yep, you are definitely not a Gondarian, though you looked like one, and thus I wanted to protect myself."

"Say, what exactly is a Gordanian and why I am being compared to one? Some-type of Inferian species?" Xremisis asked as followed.

"I do not not know what an Inferian is, but Gordanians are a race of very war loving people. My people have had difficulties with them, and I have some personally traumatic experiences with them. Oh! Over there is the room of Robin!" Starfire explained to the Nurian. Xremisis understood what she meant by 'traumatic experiences' many demons running away from their masters told the exact same thing to him while begging for absolution. Since being a lesser demon is akin to being a slave, Xremisis reasoned that Starfire was once enslaved, but he dare not ask for confirmation.

"Starfire you might want to get some rest." Xremisis said, that surprised both her and Robin.

"I do feel quite tired...maybe you are right. I will go to the room of the bed for a nap. Goodbye Nurian Xremisis. Robin we need to clean that room of rest too before the next mission." Starfire accepted Xremisis's advice and went to her bedroom even though it was morning technically. This left him and Robin in front his room, they were both silent until Starfire's was out of hearing range. Xremisis had serious face when he looked to Robin.

"She was a slave once...am I correct?"

"How did you..."

"It is easy for me to tell someone who has been abused or enslaved by the way the react to their slaver race or that something that looks similar to it. But, what really confirmed it is her language speaking about these 'Gondarians.' Sounded nearly the same when I heard runaways come to my city."

"Starfire is a Tamaranean, her power is directly connected to her emotions, bringing up those memories could seriously hurt her. But how did you know not to say it, or you are just a bounty hunter looking for her?"

"You have a hard time trusting me, no I am not a bounty hunter, why would need to be one?It was easy to tell her variable power of energetic power directly correlating with her mood, especially after she saw my Nurian self and your arrival. Seeing patterns and predictive actions is what kept our Nurian species alive, and for the old ones to be purged."

"I am convinced that if you were going to do something to Star. You would have done so at that moment. You've earned my trust for now. But Cyborg and Beast Boy has doubts about you." Robin told Xremisis, he was not offended, technically, he was doing the right thing not to trust ones on site and handshake. He also had a theory that Robin and Starfire were closely connected than more just one, based on his complete flip of attitude from a cold distant person to co-worker like disposition.

"Then I will just have to prove my trust. And, I need find some shade, the sun is literally killing me." Xremisis said.

"I have a place in which you can move into, I shouldn't do it, but it's time to put past demons aside. Follow me."

Robin lead him to Terra's old room. It was haunting for him to put Xremisis into her room. But, there were no other rooms left in the tower he could put him in, unless they wanted to move the bathroom. But Terra would not be coming back, he opened the abandon room and turned on the lights.

"Welcome home...breakfast is at nine. Sleep with one eye open because we can deploy at any time. Do whatever you will with the room. Just try not be like Beast Boy and trash the place. He had fond memories of this place." Robin outstretched his arm to welcome Xremisis in his new room, Xremisis himself however was befuddled by the size of the room.

"This would chest for a pupling in my old palace. But it's probably enough space...probably..." Xremisis inspected the room and closed those blinds.

"Well, if you are not hermit like Raven, then you will be socializing with the others to satiate the boredom that come here."

"Noted. I can probably get to work on figure out what do next with this. Oh...and Robin."

"Yes?"

"CLEAN THAT WASHROOM! I CAN SMELL THAT FROM HERE!" Xremisis demanded that Robin clean that bathroom. Robin nodded his head and went to go fetch the cleaning supplies.

He closed his door, and started to get to work constructing theories. Theories were the main way a Nurian progressed from a pupling to an Archnurian such as himself. He sat at desk, he felt that this place was occupied before, yet he did not care about it.

"It seems that most here are accepting. Except for that changing creature, what was his name, Yreast Yro, and that torn soul called Cyborg? Anyway, I need to get work on theories. No matter what realm it is, theories always will work. First I need to do the Blank Theory." Xremisis said.

He grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the side drawer of the desk. Just before he began to construct the theory, he saw a picture on the desk. It was a picture of a blonde girl and Beast Boy, kissing, albeit the picture was terribly shot. He picked it the photo.

"The little boy has a camrede...and what artist painted this, it looks pretty well made!" He said after he put the picture back in its place. Was this the place of Beast Boy's mate. Despite that sombre thought, he resumed his Blank Theory. Having a opposable thumb in human form was actually pretty useful, though he still wrote in Nurian Proper. He began the basic questions of the Blank Theory, once constructed it will give him a picture of his soul, power, unity spirit in one neat package. Blank Theory was created by him and one of his proud achievements to the Nurian people. Nurian faith was not dependent on worshippers reaffirming the faith, it was proven through theory, thus the Nurians called their powers physical. It is because they can prove and actually revise their laws of faith and power unlike the two other Celestial species, this was the Nurians' distinct advantage over the other two. Xremisis began to write his theory, while he could just think it, his mind was being hampered by a mortal brain that couldn't understand the theory. Writing would circumvent that limitation.

"What is Soul?" He wrote as the paper in Nurian. By itself it does nothing, it needed to be united with the two other questions.

"What is Power?"

"What is Unity?"

He finished them and was rewarded with three forumlas that appeared under the questions that burned bright white before settling down. Off to the left hand side of paper contained numbers that were needed. Xremisis began solving these problems, using the formulas. For the first problem he came up with 19 percent once translated into universal language.

"Well, well, that is extremely low...no wonder I had trouble with that lieutenant. Over 80 percent of soul is sitting there, useless or just consuming energy."

Soul in the Nurian sense, was how much physical energy that was available for use by the creature. Great souls or Akrisas had huge amount of Soul and are capable of great power. In which the Nurian solved for Power, in which was 150,000 for him, which was absolutely normal for him and any Archnurian. That explained why his attacks dealt so much damage even though his soul was basically rebelling. He then solved for Unity, which was how stable the spirit was, low unity meant his defense against all other attacks would more devastating because it would not be simply cancelled by a united spirit, though some Nurians used low unity as motivation to become very efficient while fighting. His Unity was at 15 percent, which was lower than the average demon. Finally, the most important calculation of this answer given he could make, was Soul Unity. Soul Unity would give how fractured is soul was. Usually heresies would lower it, or belief in multiple doctrines as well, or high damage could lower it. High Soul Unity would directly raise Soul, in which he would become more powerful and more efficient in his power. The calculation came out to be just three percent, the Nurian was sweating, not because he was so severely disjointed, but he was actually on the teetering edge of Death itself. A soul unity of zero percent was death, the soul is completely destroyed and become free-flowing energy to be used by others. It would be easy raise, he had theories could raise it, in fact there was a entire doctrine to raising soul unity. A doctrine being a set of theories combined into one package that a Nurian can follow so he or she could easily find something they wanted. The Thalia Doctrine, his great great Aunt and Empress was a doctrine specifically designed to help his soul unity crisis. Xremisis had his own theories in raising Power and Soul, but nothing like his predecessors Archnurians or Emperors, since he was just mere youngling in terms of age.

"I will have to wait for night, practising the Thalia Doctrine requires a Nurian form. However, my theories might not need it, Blank Theory worked fine. I have to be extremely careful, I am fragile as glass."

Xremisis knew it would take a while before he would see a noticeable improvement. Blank Theory was the most simple of theories, his theories would take weeks to complete, there were some that took thousands of years to complete, and Doctrines could take eras to complete, Nurian physics was slow in progress because of those reasons. However, he realized that the Light Wyraa, the one who called herself Raven, had significant power in what the Wyraa called Magic. It was only theoretical, but he thought that he could have an research program with her, with two working on a theory, especially inter-species could probably solve theories extremely faster than just regular Nurian thought. But, his body fell on the desk, eyes closed, and his mind was fully awake, but he suspected that his body was recharging as he wasn't separated from it. He awaken his body after a few minutes.

"Hmm, sleeping? But this was simple theory!" He thought to himself. But sleep actually felt good, he moved to move his body to the bed, not caring for its condition. He fully went to sleep. His first day was over and overwhelmed with the Second Realm. Today would would bring a new day for him. Hours passed before he was awaken by an alarm and someone banging at his door. He immediately woke up and opened the door. It was Cyborg.

"Time to mobilize! We got a baddie on the loose, might as well show us your abilities too."

"What time is it?" Xremisis said groggily...he could have sworn that just close his eyes a minute ago.

"7am, just a nice morning workout. So let's go!"

He followed Cyborg down to the Main ops centre, Robin was there as with the rest of the Titans. He carefully stored any shadows around him without transforming into his Nurian form as he was too divided to use that form until his Soul Unity was raised higher to something more comfortable.

"Alright, seems like Slade has made a reappearance in the Down town area. He also has two apprentices with him. We don't know who they are, but we are getting to the bottom of this. Titans, GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Humanist Approach"

The Titans and Xremisis headed to the hangar. Xremisis understood what was going on, he was no stranger when it came to war. Albeit, this was not a glorious charge into a pit of burning Wyraa, he no would not take it anyway, this was his pride, and maybe he could cleanly demonstrate his heroic tributes to this Titans. He followed them down the stairwell. This he was not used to, normally he would just jump or blink to the site at hand, but he did not know where they were going, plus he would need their help, he certainly knew he was weaker than he ever has been before, and these stairs were not helping.

"Akeuria of the Nine! How many more stairs do you have!" The Nurian shouted his disapproval, he noticed the lack of Robin as well.

"Suck it up! Shouldn't have skipped leg day!" Beast Boy said, Xremisis was actually offended, despite the term coming from the Second Realm, it was very well a concept of insult in the Nurian Empire, it meant that a Nurian couldn't land his or her feet.

"ya Vis! I can land perfectly!" Xremisis proclaimed his legs were actually fine and well proportioned if he was in his Nurian form.

"Would you two stop bickering around. We got one more plight to go!" Cyborg asked for Beast Boy and Xremisis to knock it off. The last thing he wanted was Beast Boy annoying a supposed Celestial Being from a different Realm. The team made it to the garage in which, the elevator door opened, to reveal not just Robin, but Starfire, and Raven all standing in disappointment.. The boys looked at each other neutrally and turned their heads back to them.

"YOU SKIPPED LEG DAY!" The three boys shouted to them to redeem their honour, or rather to justify it.

"Would you stop your justification just because you did not see the elevator to the LEFT of you." Raven mocked them.

"Just get in the car." Robin said after he placed his helmet on. He clicked his communicator and his R-cycle came out of the hangar.

"Wow, horses have evolved here..." Xremisis noted as he saw a resemblance to a horse, however he saw it. Cyborg clicked his communicator and he saw the white and blue T-car emerge from his garage. Again, Xremisis was impressed again by these metal horses. He had rode some when the time called for some, knowing no better he jumped, expending some precious onto the top the car. He pointed forwards.

"TO VICTORY! URRRRAAAA!" Xremisis formed a black whip and cracked it, shattering all the windows on the T-car.

"MY BABY!" Cyborg screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Oh...my." Raven was sympathetic to Cyborg's misfortune, but could not help to chuckle. Beast boy felt embarrassed.

"Umm, Nurian Xremisis you enter the vehicle, you do not ride on top of it. I made the same mistake before during trips." Starfire calmly explained to the confused Nurian as she showed him how enter the car.

"Interesting..." The Nurian noted as he entered the car normally. Robin just held up a hand to the devastated Cyborg, bewildered he entered the defiled vehicle.

"Don't worry! I can fix it! Glass is very easy to meld, we can..." Xremisis was cut off by the roar of the engine and flinging back into his seat. Starfire almost vomited with the sudden G-force, but due the acceleration it simply stopped it.

"Mi madre!" Beast Boy gasped as he never felt Cyborg drive this fast. Even Raven was taken aback by the road fury Cyborg had. They launched down the tunnel with Robin following them. He was surprised at Cyborg's speed, he hoped that he was not too angry.

"LEFT!" Beast Boy said pointing at the GPS.

"I KNOW!" Cyborg slid the car to the left exiting out the exit gate that lead on to the main coastal road. Cyborg gunned the car, everyone but him was screaming and being blown by wind. Cyborg then made sharp turn right and bolted down the main drive. Due to his machine brain, he managed to dodge all obstacles in his way, but Robin was sure that they were going to get a few tickets tonight. The two vehicles arrived to the site, the Bank of Perez in record time. He brought the car to a grinding halt.

"Let's go" Cyborg said charging his sonic cannon. Everyone else was dizzy, even Xremisis had not felt so much force sitting in one place. He opened his door almost falling out; Starfire drizzly exited from his side as well. Robin's R-cycle arrived on scene as soon as Beast Boy finally exited from the care.

"Dudes, we have to take that to Tampa, Florida and onto the track!" Beast boy was amazed.

"No time for silly talk, Slade is in there with two others." Robin said.

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg said patiently.

"Cyborg and Star you have the front gate, Slade probably has his bots guarding the front so we need to show them the meaning of 'superior fire-power." Robin ordered Cyborg and Starfire to take positions in front of the gate. They both nodded and flanked the two sides of the entrances.

"Beastie, you're with me." Raven said almost dreadfully.

"Aww right!" Beast Boy tried to cheer Raven up.

"You have back exits, side exits, and air cover, don't let them escape. Xremisis, you with me, we are going to sneak in. Hope you're stealthy." Robin said as Raven and Beast Boy disappeared in cloud of dark magic. Xremisis nodded and followed Robin into an alleyway surrounded the building. But, before they got the alleyway, Robin threw something at Xremisis, and he caught it with his regular hand.

"Communicator, press it, and we all can hear you speak. Don't lose it." Robin said as the entered the alleyway.

"I am detecting a lot of heat sources in the vault room, you two can set up to ambush them once they come out." Cyborg informed the team on the enemy whereabouts.

"Got it Cyborg. Raptor, we need to get on the second floor, think you can figure it out." Robin gave Xremisis the codename of "Raptor" because of his true reptilian-like self and because he needed a break from saying his true name all the time. Xremisis understood what Robin meant by "Raptor" as well, he looked at the second floor and saw some shadows. He smirked and grabbed Robin's arm and the fell into the shadowed wall behind, and reappeared on the second floor. This was his nightly version of blinking and far less disruptive.

"Nicely done, but warn me next time you use your powers. Keep quiet. Star and Cyborg, we're in, if you see Slade and his minions, don't hesitate to attack, but until you do, do not engage until my mark." Robin said as he and Xremisis crouched through the hallways.

"Looks like it's just them, the civvies must have evacuated after Slade busted in." Cyborg informed.

"Robin, I finally managed to set some welcome gifts if they try to escape, I am right under them with Beast Boy as a smelly T-Rex, don't resign me to this Hell."

"Roger that...hold until my mark." Robin continued, Xremisis was silent. The approached an inconspicuous office room. Robin stopped his crouching and began to lay explosive disks in a circle. Xremisis scanned the area, something below them was extremely powerful, but locked.

"I think they are not just here for the gold."

"What ever they are here for, we aren't letting them getting it. Are you going to fight with your fists?" Robin mocked Raptor at the end of his statement. He laughed quietly and summoned his spear, it was incredibly draining so it would not last longer than five minutes. It was not the spear he used to fight the Wyraa, it was actually human-rated sized.

"We got five minutes before with this thing before I become to weak to use it. You ready?" Xremisis said as he stepped in the circle

"Always have been. Titans GO!" Robin said and he clicked the detonator R button on his costume. The disks exploded under them and sent them falling into the vault. The roof crushed a robot, Robin threw his birdarangs at an unsuspecting henchmen. Raptor jumped off the off the fallen ceiling landed on his spear on a henchmen, and impaled another henchmen to the ground with his spear. He sucked the shadows to reveal more henchmen, he bolted twirled his spear, taking out all three of them, and left a bright white line of energy in their place. The bodies fell to the ground. He saw a giant beast emerge from the ground, a giant green beast with mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The creature just gave him a silly wink before clearing the room henchmen. The front door, however was blasted by a greenish bluish energy. The dust settled and saw two green eyes and one red eye.

"BOOYAH! I love it when a plan comes together!" Cyborg said while high fiving Starfire with is non-handcannon. However, Raptor saw Robin having trouble with another mercenary. He advanced towards him ready to strike before a dark bird swept the henchmen away. His strike barely missed Robin and instead struck an ambush robot. He pulled the spear out the machine. He then helped Robin up.

"Always have each others back." Raptor said as he saw that mercenary fly back with several others from a dark corridor into a wall. The shadows revealed Raven, Xremisis saw another two henchmen come for her, he ready to blink but before Beast Boy rammed his head into one and Raven simply looked at the other one before using dark magic to cause a pile of gold bars to barrage the poor man in a golden shower. Xremisis saw a enormous man ready to strike him with an sledgehammer. He blocked with his spear, dodge to the left using a blink before he saw a green flash send the figure into a rack of gold bars.

"I think that is all of them." Starfire said in a victorious manner.

"Slade is still here. He has to be."

"I got his two little, apprentices...pathetic of Slade." Raven said as she held two little kids.

"Decoys..." Robin said kicking in a gun in frustration. Slade had vanished in the ensuing chaos.

"Raven, did you traps catch anything." Raptor asked, Raven shook her head.

"Yes, but they were all regular henchmen. Slade must have knew that I would set up traps there." Raven answered in a bitter tone. Suddenly, they heard a bloodcurdling scream of women coming from the other side of unlit vault. It shook everyone to the bone, except Raptor. The sound morphed into sobbing and weeping.

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked as he turned into a cheetah. Robin began to headway towards to the sound. Raptor immediately grabbed him.

"No..."

"There is someone screaming..." Robin informed Xremisis. Xremisis knew what it was, or who exactly was. He began to drag Robin back like a child.

"Go, GO! Get out of the vault NOW!"

"But, Raptor, there is..." Starfire interjected as another scream silenced her.

"NOW, LET'S GO!" Xremisis said, finally the heeded his advice, Xremisis still dragging Robin. Raven teleported with Beast Boy to the front of Bank. Starfire was floating backwards. She was being a Vanguard for whatever came out of the shadows, mostly to protect Robin. Her vision caught a glimpse of the being in the shadows and she flew out of the bank with Cyborg, Robin, and Raptor. The landed behind the T-car, Cyborg armed himself.

"By X'hal! WHAT WAS THAT! WHAT IS THAT! KOLIF GRUMIFA X'HAL!" Starfire was completely driven insane by the creature she just looked at. She began to ramble in Tamaranean about it, but even Cyborg could not understand it.

"Raptor, what is it! What's is it!" Cyborg demanded an answer. Xremisis voice was cold. Raven and Beast Boy joined up with them behind the car. Raven managed to calm down Starfire's insanity.

"It's not what it is...it is who it is." Xremisis heard the screams of all of the remaining henchmen left in the vault, with one loud groan coming from it.

"It...was...pale...K'noeurgne..." The Tamaranean tried to explain. The screams halted after a while, and Xremisis took a huge breath as if he was underwater, drowning. He continued to take several large breathes.

"She is gone. May Akeuria have mercy on those poor souls." Xremisis said as he stood up.

"Answer me, now. What and who was that, what did do to Starfire." Raven said. The Nurian nodded.

"Like, I said, there are three Celestial Species, Nurians...Demons...and...Angels." The Nurian began explaining.

"Was that an ANGEL? Dude, are you serious!?" Beast boy eyes lit up. Xremisis nodded his head in approval.

"But, it was not just any normal Angel...she was Adriel, the Archangel of Despair...the Grey Angel. A terrible Angel that was once the Archangel of Hope, she was the last of the Messites, a group of Angels that saw the Nephilim, Nicholas as the next Messiah of their kind, and Adriel was his personal love and Queen. The Nephilim died by my hand after he lead a united attack on the Gates of Nuria and ports of the Infera, after she realized everything she loved for was gone; she went mad and began to slaughter every Nurian, Inferian, Angel, Demon, and Mortal for her own subsistence violating even the most draconian of angelic law. Suffice to say we put her down, and imprisoned her in one of the Second Realm's many dimensions...it just so happens to be this is the realm where she was imprisoned. What happened to Starfire is that she looked into the aspect of Despair itself, her vital essence, nearly torn from her, if it were not Luna Doctrine and Raven's quick aide. My, mission has changed, she needs to be destroyed above all else."

"So if you killed her husband...why did not she attack you!?" Raven demanded an explanation, desperately trying to keep Starfire from falling to despair, which would be lethal to the Tamaranean. Xremisis simply grabbed Starfire's hand.

"What is Hope?" Xremisis said in the universal language, it was one of his theories he knew by heart. Raven and Xremisis could feeling Starfire starting to return back to regular life signs. Starfire however was unconscious.

"She'll live, now to answer your question..."

"Just...leave. You brought us nothing but trouble, this mission of yours is up to you, now, I am finished with you." Robin said to the Nurian with an accusatory finger. He was holding Starfire's hand, it confirmed to him how much the Tamaranean mattered to him. He nodded his head and began to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait if we would have responded WITHOUT Raptor, we would have been dead! Slade had the literal PERFECT trap, only Raptor could have known that. Robin...get yourself together!" Cyborg said grabbing Xremisis arm as the Nurian began to leave.

"I don't care." Robin said coldly. Raven eyes grew red with anger, even she knew that was pitiful for Robin, there leader to say. She decided to him the truth, painfully.

"Robin, without him, Starfire would have been DEAD! GONE! TORN FROM EXISTENCE! YOU ARE SPITTING IN THE HAND THAT JUST SAVED YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Our fate is now intertwined with his, we need him." Raven filled with righteous anger spewed towards Robin. It made Robin dismayed, he never saw Raven act this way towards him. He did not even know that Raven knew that secret of Robin.

"Yeah, umm, all I have to say is. Raven and Cyborg are totally right...I saw that thing and was freaked out!" Beast Boy admitted to have seeing the Archangel. Xremisis eyes immediately locked onto him.

"Are you saying you looked, Despair right the face?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Robin...Nurian Xremisis...he is a good friend, don't cast him aside, he showed the light, when I all I could see was darkness." Starfire awoken from her blackout, only to be hugged by Robin, who had the evidence of tears coming down his mask. Angry that he could not save her.

"FINE! Raptor stays with us, until we find this Adriel, then he is gone."

"Dude, man up. Just thank him, he had no reason to warn us or save Star, so I suggest you swallow your pride. Especially after you said you did not trust him." Beast boy lied the truth down onto Robin. Hearing that from Beast Boy especially knocked some sense into Robin. He always wanted to be an adult, perfect, crime fighter, but he realized that he betraying not only a teammate but who saved not only himself, but his entire team from a fate that should have been sealed.

"My apologies...I...am sorry that I busted out like that. Raptor, I owe you in more ways than one."

"We are a team, Robin. I knew something was powerful down there, but I had no idea it would Adriel until after that scream. This, Slade must a cut different from the usual human."

"Is it still in there?"

"She's not in there, she feasted upon the souls in that vault. She's weak and cannot take physical form for long, thus she needs to feed on Akrisas, great souls to restore her physical form, my guess is that she will dwell in the cathedrals. Sucking on the hopes and dreams of the worshipers."

"Are you telling me that she eats souls?" Raven said, she wanted to confirm this, she had no idea Angels were even allowed to harm humans."

"All angels possess that ability, why do you think there are so many references to angels in your temples? The feed off the dead believers that pass into the First Realm to power them. All Adriel is to them is that she's a poacher and a criminal, not the instigator of the Apocalypse that needs to be dealt with immediately." Xremisis said, Raven was literally horrified that Angels were no better than Demons.

"Okay, I think that's enough on the Biblical stuff." Cyborg said as he was unsettled by the revelation that Xremisis said.

"You...do you?" Beast boy asked with wide eyes.

"No, Nurians don't do that...we are not monsters were are theorists, we prove faith through theory. Now, Robin I need you to get Starfire back to the Tower, bunker if you have too. " Xremisis pressed his finger on Robin's heart.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as he cocked his head.

"I am going hunting...anyone want to go with?" The Nurian reformed his spear and had a confident look.

"Chasing an Archangel, who's is Despair incarnate, in city that has high unemployment rate...and simply knocked out our heavy hitter with a stare...sure." Raven said clenching her fist, she wanted revenge, badly.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this Rae-Rae! Cyborg you with us?" Beast boy said.

"What are you guys waiting for? GET MAH CAR! WE GOING SACK THIS ONE!" Cyborg said enthusiastically and entered the car.

"Please do be careful..." Starfire said as Robin helped her to his R-Cycle. The rest of the Titans entered the T-Car, Xremisis was in the front while Beast Boy and Raven were in the back for better or for worse.

"Raptor, all right, Jump City has a few million people, hundreds of square miles of buildings, and a sewer system that spans thousands of miles, not including the subway system tunnels. Where are we supposed to look?" Cyborg asked Raptor where the Archangel could be. He still could not believe he was doing this, but even so, the City is in danger so long as that thing is out there.

"Head to the largest cathedral in this city." Raptor answered Cyborg, he stepped on the gas to head into the inner city.

"Al Templo de Madre Santa y Cielo Arriba!" Beast Boy cried out the name of the temple, Raven plugged her ears, his Spanish was terrible. The headed for the cathedral, while Robin and Starfire headed back to the Tower. But left behind in the Vault was only the mask that belong to a man, illuminated by the hole Robin and Raptor busted through, and it's only discernible feature was black and orange with traces of blood on it, whoever the mask belong to, must have received a terrible fate.

"Do you feel it Raven?" Raptor calmly said as Cyborg approached the cathedral. The empath raised her head, and felt a faint but yet discernible feeling of pure dread, as if her time had come. She shook her head, yes. Raptor turned to face the cathedral that Beast Boy told them to go. Cyborg parked far away from it.

"The Crow is roosting in her nest. I will handle this...alone. If I don't come out in 10 minutes, flee." Raptor said to his fellow teammates, Cyborg gave him a look he would never forget. He opened his door hurriedly and slammed it shut. Raven got out of the car.

"I haven't rode with that little rut all the way here, just to sit with him longer. Whatever happens, happens, but we are doing this together." Raven said as Beast Boy and Cyborg emerged from the car. He looked back at the Cathedral, it was a massive complex, reaching at least 50 meters tall not including it's steeple, the place seemed to be spotless of color, Gothic in appearance despite being Spanish in origin. Raptor prayed that his teammates would not have the courage to follow him in. But they were stalwart even to the gates, except Beast Boy, he almost ran back before Raven looked him in the eyes. Raptor and Cyborg scanned the place of worship, but only Raptor saw something, something, destitute, decaying, and living memory that would always haunt him. He hoped the weaken Archangel had not gained enough power greater than him. He took to the door and opened it. Raven followed him next, Cyborg and Beast Boy came in. The door forcibly shut, freaking Beast Boy out. Only Raptor heard a voice, an old, child-like, stricken, androgynous voice.

"Welcome...murder, betrayer, my most heinous Emperor Xremisis. I will gladly entertain you and your guests, just as I did with you, 200 years ago." The angel said, the Nurian grunted when she brought that up. He stopped and signal everyone else to stop before the entered the main chamber. Cyborg gave him glance of concern.

"You're just as weak as me, Adriel, your simple tricks and mirrors, do not affect me as does the mortals." Raptor responded in Nurian. Adriel's laugh could be heard by all members. Cyborg armed his sonic cannon, Changeling morphed into a tiger, and Raven's hands began to glow black.

"Is this your pitiful crusade?" Adriel announced in a mortal tongue. She laughed despicably, the Nurian readied his spear.

"Close your eyes, and what ever you do...don't open them, until I say so."

"Especially you, my dear Gem." The Archangel said directly to Raven, though Raptor heard it. What could she mean by "Gem"? Raven's face was horrified by the fact she had reveal her true purpose. Not only it did it anger her, it shook her very bones.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Raven burst out in shock, but not rage. Only child-like laughter was heard through the Cathedral.

"Why don't you come pray to my altar...I am sure I can answer your confessions. Come to me, Xremisis, see your past, present, and fate." The angel "offered" to the team. The Nurian gripped his spear and right hand was drenched with his Nightly powers.

"You should have stayed dead. Titans hold until my mark." Raptor said and blinked into the sanctuary. He was now his Nurian self, he raised his spear against Despair. The angel was simply sitting in the air, over the Cross, legs crossed, draped in a silver leathery gown fit for a queen, silver boots, wore a silver corset to accent her bodily curves, two massive silver wings flanked her body and were only half opened with the longest feathers touching the ground, her face was fair and was silver eyed maiden, with waist length silver hair. On her back was a huge golden longbow and a quiver of arrows. The maiden simply gave a sinister look of mischievousness to the abdicated Emperor. Raptor certainly knew that this was facade of her actual self, the Archangel only trying to remind him who he cast down. The Nurian flapped his wings, and lunged his spear towards the Angel, surprisingly the angel simply took the blow, content on being impaled. The two celestial beings landed on the west side of the altar, Xremisis landed on his foot talons. The Nurian had no idea why the Archangel did not defend herself, or even shifted into her dreadful form.

"Surprised aren't you? Me too." Adriel said with red blood oozing from her midsection. Raptor, however, knew one could attack the body of an angel for eternity and it would stand, it's wings were her halo that was her critical part, that she lacked.

"Where is you're halo?!" Raptor roared at the Archangel, she laughed and with a single tap, Raptor launched into the dome of the cathedral. He shook his head, and saw his spear fly to him. He slew it done before he caught it with his left hand and dislodged himself from dome's wall. He looked back down and saw Adriel back where she was, he blinked back down and almost slashed her. Though she simply blocked it and punched him with her free hand. Raptor flew into a pillar, destroyed it, and landed on bench.

"You thought I would _that weak_." Adriel taunted Raptor, as she drew her bow, carefully. But before she released, she felt a sonic blast threw her off her aim and her arrow bounced off of Raptor's chest, his eye being her intended target.

"I ain't coming to church to pray! But watch this miracle!" Cyborg ambushed Adriel, his eyes were closed, but since he was half robot, Adriel could not tell what he was, she was technological as blind as Raptor. She simply fluttered her wings to float towards the interesting mortal. Only to be blasted back his sonic cannons onto the floor.

"Surprised? I brought friends this time." Raptor said, as he recovered from the punch he took. He flapped his wings to get across the altar, Adriel was about to do the same before she felt some dark energy rose up from the ground and locked her arms. Raptor struck a flying roundhouse kick to her face do her immobility. He could not help but think him and Adriel were fighting as if they were old decrepit mortals.

"Is a little angel afraid of the dark?" Raven taunted the Archangel, Adriel simply yelled at her. She lashed out a strike to Raptor, he dodged effortlessly as Raven was strategically blocking Adriel's physical strikes, Cyborg continued to lay down the firepower, she tried to block it her wings. The Archangel felt she was at maximum power, as if she could end this realm, yet when she saw a green Rhino charge into her sending her out the stained glass window, she realized that was not case. The four landed in front of her.

"WHY?! This isn't right, you are all supposed to flee in terror!" Adriel said as she got up from the road. Civilians walking and driving past didn't even care, she could not even commandeer their souls. Even her actual form was locked off. She was dazed and confused by all the light and sounds, and the fact that it was night.

"Welcome to the Second Realm!" Beast Boy grunted as he returned into his regular humanoid self. Raptor was shocked as well, how easy that was, or that she was not faking, her power levels had dropped considerably after he scanned her. But he also knew what the cause was.

"This is what happens when you let the Wyraa infest this realm. That in which you partook to create, will not give you it's power now." Raptor said as he withered away back to his human form. The Akeuria Doctrine did not even call that spar a fight, but more as pushing and shoving to get in front of the line. Thus he was not punished for his actions.

"I guess, even Angels are affected just as much as the Nurians."

"Quiet you fowl betrayer!" Adriel said in a rather normal human voice, even her wings felt insanely heavy to her frame. Raven laughed, picked her up, and slapped her unconscious. Everyone but her was surprised, especially Raptor. Either Raven was more powerful than he thought, or Adriel had suffered some critical mistake with her innate power. He assumed both and even thought the Second Realm empowered the Wyraa, and underpowered the Nurians and Angels. Even Adriel being the Aspect of Despair did even affect Raven.

"Can we open our eyes?" Beast Boy said

"Yes, boy." Raven said as her eyes were opened and did not effect her.

"I don't get it...she nearly killed Star, now she can barely lift herself up. Raptor? Rae just smolder her like a Defensive in." Cyborg asked. Raptor head went up.

"Of course..." Raptor figured it out.

"What?" Raven questioned Raptor's statement. He simply smiled.

"You are an empath, Adriel is the Aspect of Despair, despair is a emotion. That means you're basically sucking her power just by standing there. Incredible! Who would have thought a single empath could fell an Archangel!" Raptor theorized, but he was not satisfied, she would have be an empath of unknown proportions to have achieve that.

"Raven, Bane of Archangels!" Beast boy shouted with the voice of tiger. The blue cloaked women, simply shook her head. Cyborg gave her a pack on the back.

"Good job sis...I knew you had it in you. Raptor what are we going to do with her."

"I have no clue, we've never managed this before...it's unprecedented. It's clear that Raven has her in check, she does not have a halo, so I can't slay her. Imprisoning her far away would only make her stronger...this is unique and pretty hilarious." Raptor began to chuckle, he could not help himself that one of his greatest adversaries and the most powerful Angel to ever exist was at his feet, humiliated by a Wyraa by just standing the vicinity of her.

"Are you saying that we have to BRING HER WITH US?!" Beast boy exclaimed with his waving around in the air. Raptor sighed.

"Here's the problem, we got to her before she could get any stronger, right now she can't even lift herself, we have no way of banishing it, and Robin would disband the team on a flick of tail if we brought her to the tower. Now, I am Nurian, but can't reliably be a Nurian, so what would a human do?"

"Lock her butt up. Throw the key away." Beast boy gave an answer.

"Is that, the thing?" A boy on motorcycle, a red motorcycle pulled up to the four titans. It was Robin, he had located the team. He climbed off to the vehicle and approached Raptor.

"This is what almost gave Starfire's a heart attack? It can barely lift itself?!" Robin was bewildered, all the drama he had cause, and yet he was staring at a being far more ancient than him.

"Well, yes, but no, but yes, but really no. This appearance she has taken was before she Despair...but she still is Despair, but this facade seems to be actual, and Raven seems to depower her considerably. I am long for answers as well." Raptor shrugged his shoulders, he was not the expert on dealing with the clean up, or the plans, or really other than commanding an army and fighting decently, that's what technically the Emperor is, just a military commander.

"YOU ARE EMPEROR, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Robin yelled him shaking his fist.

"An Emperor is just a Nurian who was lucky enough to be related to someone who died and happened to be in favor of eight Archnurians. I do not know what to do because this has not happen before! I am just as clueless as you human." Raptor explained, it seemed to calm Robin down, even though he was still angry at him.

"Guys, looks like an Angel just lost its wings." Beast boy remarked and pointed at the Archangel now lack of wings. This shocked the Nurian and Raven. Raptor was shocked by how far Raven could depower her and Raven was shocked as well as she could clip an Angel's wings, no less an Archangel.

"I mean, it's no Seraphim, but damn...No Halo, no Wings...she has to be mortal now." Raptor examined this new Adriel, apparently this one was differently, since an Angel losing its wings meant it was reborn, had Despair left Adriel? She became extremely younger looking as well, no older than 20 in appearance. Most importantly for Raptor, her halo reappeared, a faint silver glow from behind her head.

"Who are you people, where am I? Why is it night?" Adriel said with a pleasant, feminine, and invigorating voice as she rose up. Raptor was dumbfounded, apparently Raven sucked the Despair out of Adriel, and Raven was unchanged, he registered no trace of the power within her, it was simply gone.

"Xremisis? I feel your presence but you are not here? What is going on?"

"Umm..." Xremisis said.

"Are you a soul-sucking maniac that wants to farm this place?" Beast Boy interjected. This new Adriel face was appalled, why would he say such a thing to her?

"What? XREMISIS, ARE YOU STILL PERPUATING THAT LIE, THAT WAS, BY CHRIST, THOSE ARE THE OLD TESTMANT ANGELS, I AM A NEW ONE! I am different from those psychopaths, Emperor, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Adriel voice was burning with passion, strength, and hope. Raven noticed it.

"Hold on! YOU WERE DIFFERENT! THAT DAMN NEPHILIM YOU HELPED! HE TURNED YOU BACK INTO AN OLD ONE, BECAUSE YOU TRUSTED HIM!" Xremisis yelled back at her. Adriel's face was confused, Nephilim? She was not familiar with the term, but it popped back into her head.

"What...Nephil...ooooh, I was coming to you, because I distrusted him but then I saw him and then darkness...wait...how long have I been here?"

"RAPTOR!" Robin finally managed to collect his word. His mouth agape.

"Who's raptor? Who are these Infera? What happened to Burin? Oh my god! I am in HELL there's a demon right next to me!" Adriel collapsed sobbing, not know . Raven gave her a friendly slap.

"OW! That hurt!" Adriel rubbed her cheek, her skin color began to return to a regular flesh toned

"Get a grip. You're in the Second Realm, my name Raven, this is Cyborg, that's Beast Boy, and that is Robin, we are the Teen Titans, except we are missing one." Raven applied her "therapy" to the angel.

"Oh, Akeuria, Adriel you've have been lost for 200 years...come with us, Archangel of Hope...we have a lot to explain." Xremisis said as he finally met an lost old friend again. Robin face-palmed, he thought Raven was hard to understand, he was getting to know Raptor, but now this event has reset everything again.

"Welcome to Jump City, werido!" Beast Boy gave his response to the Archangel with a toothy smile.

"Who would have thought, an Archnurian, a Demon, and Archangel would ever be in the same place." Raven retorted.

"What, have you not heard of the Senate?" Adriel asked Raven.

"Let's just go." Robin and Cyborg announced.


	4. Chapter 4

"Reformation"

It took six days...six whole days for Adriel to explain her story to the Titans, most of them feel asleep during the out of order day night sequences. Adriel never stopped talking about her love for God and the Lord, during those six days, Starfire had no problem adjusting to Adriel in her current state, the two became quite friendly as another women on the team seemed welcome after Raptor's arrival. Whether she was mortal or not Raven or Raptor did not know. When the Titans had to deploy, Raptor stayed behind during those times to help Adriel adjust back into her New Testament self, at his discretion. The Nurian and Angel knew each other quite well. They were social and political allies before during the reign of the Senate, a ruling body that was designed to keep peace, but the Nephilim destroyed long ago before Adriel's banishment. Adriel had some problems adapting to having a half-demon, a Nurian, and a cyborg next to her residence, which was the refurbished basement that Cyborg managed to fix up.

By the seventh day, Robin could not tell the difference between a church and Adriel's room, and Raven refused to go into it, but though Starfire and Beast Boy were regular attenders, especially Starfire she was fascinated by all the stories Adriel would tell her. Despite her sketchy past with Starfire, the two actually were the most sociable together, though Raptor thought she was trying to convert the Tamaranean to Christianity, or as she called it, the Reformation. Apparently the angels stopped treating the human souls like cattle to slaughter right about 2000 years ago, and instead these new reformed angels put their faith and power back into God, the first one being Adriel, thus she was crowned as the Archangel of Hope by His Holiness Himself. Though most of the senior angels dismissed this claim, but it would cause the house to be divided until the Nephilim corrupted Adriel into a Old Testament Angel. It was not known exactly how Adriel returned to her previous state, Xremisis had no explanation other than it being a miracle.

"Oooh! Xremisis, and the Seven Seraphim, don't you remember that awesome fight with your great, great grandfather! That was a sight to behold! Glory unto God!" Adriel was in the main ops room talking to Adriel, he just wanted to catch up with her with history, but it turned to be history lesson for him, with Adriel's revisions. Raven was about to join because it would be amusing to see an Angel and Nurian converse in the second realm.

"And yes, my ancestor did slay all seven seraphim!" Xremisis wanted to drive home the point that his bloodline was proud one.

"No! He didn't even injured two, and only killed one! I saw it with my own eyes! You weren't even a thought back then!"

"Then why did Heaven registered SEVEN new Seraphim according to your records?" The Nurian begged the question. Finally on the seventh day, the angel did not have the answer to the question, imposed.

"I...uh...Glory unto GOD!"

"What are you guys talking about. Anyway, I know you two are _incredibly_ busy, but I would like to ask if you would too..." Raven did not even enough time to react for Adriel's missionary offer.

"YES! You should embrace the Lord! He's love, light, and glory!" Adriel began hugging the half-demon, which did make Raven shed a tear, but her mind was stalwart. She carefully pushed the zealous angel away from her.

"Not what I intended, sorry..."

"See Adriel! She is going to follow the Akeuria Doctrine, Uphold Vahamautist-Xremisisist-Luxzariaist thought and see the power of revolutionary Nurian theory!" Raptor's offer was not nearly as empathetic but it was much less intrusive, however, it was more pretientous.

"NO! I AM NOT SUBSCRIBING TO YOUR REILIGONS!" Raven shouted at the two, Raptor did not take it personally, but Adriel felt nearly broken, but she remained strong, and thought next time could be the day.

"So what do you want?" Raptor asked.

"If you will let me speak..."

"Please go on." A smug Raptor said to Raven

"Xremisis, don't you do that, that's mean! A Raven can get very scary when she's angry!" Starfire said to him across the corner, she was preparing a great sandwich, one which had taken her a very long time to create, and was in the most delicate part of it's creation. He did feel a sting of guilt, but it was the Nurian way of saying: "Get on with it."

"Yes, thank you Star. NOW! I would like to learn from you two, you seem...adept in magic that is beyond..."

"It's not magic, it's faith! Praise..."

"No, it's theory! By Akeuria I..."

"WHATEVER! I DON'T CARE!" Raven summoned her soulself of raven to intimidate the two, which worked out to topple Starfire's magnificent sandwich onto the floor, where a green mouse began nibbling on it. Causing her to twitch and smash the counter and the green mouse never returned.

"ZORRGNARGIES! The sandwich...it is toppled, ruined, how I am supposed to rebuild it! NOOOO, it took me an hour to make it! What are you bumgorfs doing over there!" Starfire with her eyes glowing green marched the three celestial species, her outburst in anger made them all shrink in terror, especially Raven who was shaking in fear.

"What in the world is going on? Oh...We having a meeting?" Cyborg entered the main ops centre, though his intended purpose was to grab a snack after he completed weights and target practice. Robin came though, he was just done with training as well, he heard the counter being smashed as well, he sighed, that would be the 40th counter Starfire smashed. But he noted the lack of Adriel preaching her sermon.

"Guess so, I didn't call it. Though looks like everyone is here, except for Garfield." Robin reluctantly joined with Cyborg. He had no idea what this was about, and Starfire was steaming with rage.

"Sorry friends, I was making a sandwich for a long time to fill my appetite, but this friends' fighting made me spill all the contents to the floor, ruining it, as the klorbags shattered."

"I am so terribly sorry, I never meant it to be this way. The Lord forgives all!" Adriel raised her hands into the air. Raptor shook his head, it only made the situation more awkward.

"There is no problem Angel Adriel, it was just a sandwich." Starfire accepted Adriel's apology. Raven broke her muteness.

"Okay, all I wanted to say that is I wanted to learn from you, it could really help me and you two as well."

"Why just us three? Why not everyone! We can have our own study group! I'll get the correct scriptures, not that false word they sell at the merchant's square!" Adriel began before Raven caught her arm.

"That will not be necessary." Raven held out her hand as Adriel went up to go get her scriptures. She was seated again, Beast Boy came into the group next to Raven, which nearly had him punched.

"Hey dudes! What are we doing today! We haven't done anything today except for training!"

"We're just having an informal meeting Beast Boy. Come on in." Robin said as Beast Boy sat down.

"Alright, so..." Raven actually started first.

"Yes friend Raven?" Starfire cocked her head at her.

"I did not really mean for this, but here we are. Raptor, I've seen your work, and I really think you should partner up with Cyborg." Raven announced to the Nurian who raised his eyebrow. What was Raven doing in his room, and more importantly why?

"Really? What makes you think that sis?" Cyborg folded his arms and gave a glance. Robin rubbed his chin.

"His work has lots of numbers in it, I thought it would be incantations, but no, it's cold hard mathematics. I can't really understand it well. But you are like a...half robot?" Raven admitted that she could not understand Nurian theory.

"Is that so? But it's understandable, Nurian theory is a completely different from your regular Angelic faith and Demonic magic, you would be best with Adriel." That statement made Raven vomit in her mouth a bit, working with an angel, and archangel no less? A Nurian seemed fine to her, but she would not want be spending all day with a evangelizing angel.

"She's a damn fine healer, I'll give her that. Maybe you should check her Raven. Honestly it's not as bad as you think." Beast Boy said while Raven turned to looked to him.

"I concur, Angel Adriel is actually really good, my tulong was gone with a swift visit to her room of scripture." Everyone simply gave confused looks at Starfire.

"Tulong?" Robin asked.

"I think it is a pain in the head region." Starfire explained. Pointing directly at the head with her foot.

"Well, I am glad to be doctor or physician of some sorts! Praise be." Adriel raised her hands and settled them.

"So, Robin, what is the plan?" Beast boy announced after no one spoke up. Robin had an idea.

"You guys want Mexican?" Robin announced, he honestly did want to do a study group and wanted so food instead. He hoped that no villains would attack during the night out. He wanted to get out as well, since it was actually rare for all of the Titans being out of their rooms. Usually, Robin would walk around checking on Starfire or the area, Cyborg would tinkering with his gadgets or exercising, Beast Boy would be in his room playing Mega Stolen Auto Seven from dusk to day, Starfire would be on the balcony if she was not playing with Silkie, and Raven would be in her room. But with the arrival of these two new people, they managed to become more social like the team's first days. They became more relaxed after Raven faced off against Trigon three years ago, since crime had been going down due to increases in mental health, education, and social policy.

"What in the world is Mexican?" Raptor said

"Type of food, which I am starving for! Let's go! Time to get some fresh air!" Cyborg got up from his seat. He would pass by Raptor's room later when they got home. He never thought Raptor's magic would be actually scientific or mathematical, according to Raven. This intrigued him and warranted further investigation.

"Food? Nurians don't ingest anything!"

"Do you have this 'pain' in your midsection. You have complaining about for it for days!" Beast Boy asked Raptor.

"Kinda...I had to see Adriel three times for it. Said it was some-type of parasitic force that keeps regenerating."

"DUDE! You need to eat! That's hunger!" Beast Boys eyes bulged he threw him a energy bar from his pocket. The Nurian ate it, not know where that energy bar is been, but did seem to quell that 'pain'.

"Hunger? What's that, though I do feel that parasitic force as well to. Xremisis?"

"Just come with us!" Beast Boy pleaded with them. Adriel shrugged her shoulders, this made Raptor get up as well. In which Robin, Star, and Raven got up.

"I am quite hungry, especially after my sandwich fell into the floor."

"You're going to have to clean that up you know?" Robin reminded Starfire. Starfire simply vacuum the mess off the floor with her mouth, and dumped it into the trash, and she marvelled at her handiwork. While Raptor, Robin, and Raven were taken aghast.

"Mmm! Not enough, but maybe it was an appetizer." Starfire remarked about the mess she cleaned up.

"At least she cleans up her messes and doesn't leave chemical waste in the bathroom." Cyborg remarked about Robin's incident with Starfire's pizza. It almost made him lose his appetite remembering that pizza Starfire enticed him to eat. The entire team managed to fit in the elevator as Beast Boy turned into a cricket on Raven's shoulder, which annoyed her to no end.

"Cricket...cricket...cricket...cricket...cricket..." Is all they heard while they went down to the hanger. Starfire found the noise pleasant and soothing, while Cyborg just muted it out, the rest endured it. The doors opened to reveal them back in the hanger, but there were policemen and S.W.A.T. Teams surrounding them. This shocked everyone except Adriel and to a degree Raptor.

"Freeze! By the order of the Governor, the Joint Chief of Staffs, and the President! You are to exit in an orderly, single file line! Any attempts of resistance and we WILL fire on you!"

"What is this the meaning of this hostility!" Adriel said while fixing her silver traveller's hat, Robin came to the front of the room and faced the music.

"Show me your badges." Robin asked, it could have been a sneak attack by another villainous organization. A well dressed businessman approached them, the rest of the team, except Raven, Raptor, and Adriel followed the S.W.A.T. teams orders, but Starfire rose into the air, which had a some of the law enforcement members rose their aim.

"Hello Mr. Grayson, good day." The man in business suit spook with a heavy Italian accent. This confused Robin, what was did a Italian businessman had to do with American law enforcement. This made him extremely suspicious.

"What do you want? Tell the men to stand down, you are literally having armed men pointing at kids!" Robin tried to gauge whether or not this was an legal operation or not.

"And sometimes kids need to be tried as adults. I and my consultants are here to do business and to make a quick buck."

"Get to your point." Robin demanded the slick businessman state his intention.

"You see, the American government realizes your team has been harbouring alleged terrorists who are undocumented..." The Businessman pointed to the three celestials in that very elevated.

"We are outside US jurisdiction due to the Wayne-Luthor Vigilant act, we are apart of the JLA's sphere of influence, even then you have no proof nor probable cause to assume those three are suspected or alleged terrorists. You want something and your are not getting it." Robin speculated that this person was knowledgeable on subjects pertaining on those three he called for.

"That I do, allow me to make a offer to you. An offer that you cannot refuse. With the Wayne-Luthor Vigilant act being struck down as unconstitutional by a generous donation by yours truly, and documented evidence that those three species you are harbouring have committed to domestic violence, your team, this Teen Titans has been formally indicted by a Grand Jury of your peers. However, I will allow a deal to made. I will take control of the one's called, Raven, Raptor or Xremisis, and Adriel. And I will formally drop charges against you and your team."

"You think you are going to take Raven? Dude, you are going to be crushed before you even know it."

"I simply require some...seals. That rightfully belong to me"

"What do you mean by 'seals.'" Robin asked.

Before the businessman could utter anymore words. Raven, Adriel, and Raptor launched themselves out of the elevator, Adriel simply waved her hand and a wall of silver light sent the law enforcement backwards, but she collapsed after expending so much energy after that spell. The rest of the law enforcement began to fire on the Titans. The Businessman simply walked back into admist the chaos, before his car was destroyed by a sonic blast. Starfire tackled the SWAT members in bomb suits, rendering them unconscious. Beast Boy turned into a Kangroo hopping into battle, and judo kicked armed mercenary auxiliary before he could fire.

"Don't kill them." Robin warned. Raptor noted as she helped Adriel up. He summoned his wings to block the bullets and slugs being fired randomly in the air. Raven telekinetically snatched all of the guns from the SWAT members and disintegrated them. Raptor ended the fight by simple shadow blast sending the businessman across the tunnel. The officers and mercenaries never really stood a chance against the Titans and the Nurian and the Angel. The businessman simply clapped his hands slowly.

"Guess my deception didn't work after all. Conscripts, BACK TO THE FRONT!" The businessman said with a jubilant voice and the running "law enforcement" stopped. They began to morph and turn into...

"Wyraa...the gloves are off now!" The Nurian said and turned into his Nurian self. He had been practising some of the theories of Thalia doctrine, Namely the quick ones, but the one's that only benefited Soul Unity. He was at 20% Soul Unity now, fighting with 40% of the Soul an acceptable level maintain Nurian form in battle only. He summoned his spear and went to battle.

"These things are uglier than a Gondarian room of rest! To battle!" Starfire said after blasting one of the Wyraa with a starbolt, dissolving the Wyraa. Robin let out a sigh, it was a trick all along. He threw his birdarangs at two unsuspecting Wyraa, he then punched one in the face, elbowed another in the stomach area, dodged swipe, before Starfire literally crushed one of their heads and vaporized the other one with her eye beams. Starfire saw Robin was cut on his shoulder, but a silver glow began to heal it at incredible speeds. Adriel simply had her hand raised and was directing healing energy to Robin. Raptor and Cyborg tagged team kills, as Cyborg would run past a Wyraa, sonic blast it, and it would land on Raptor's spear, and he would rip its heart out before he removed it from his blade.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven called on her more enhanced powers.

Raven provided long-range magical assistance by, summon shadow constructs that fought for her while she advance further up. This helped Beast Boy in his Gorilla form smash the Wyraa, with his huge arms, and tear Wyraa apart as well. He smashed Wyraa into the walls by kicking them and then pummel their heads with his giant fist. Being mobile as well, the Wyraa could not even touch Beast Boy. He rammed into two Wyraa crushing them into the ground, while Raptor came in for the final kills. Adriel gave Beast Boy a buff that increased his strength even further, the helpless Wyraa were sent flying down the tunnel, and his kicks were nearly godly. Robin stealthily took down unsuspecting Wyraa with neck snaps, tactical gadgets, and the use of smoke grenades. It impressed Raptor that Robin could easily handle the Wyraa in front of him. He turned around to face a Wyraa, ready to tackle him to the ground before falling into a black pit. Starfire covered his flank by sweeping up the stragglers near him and Beast Boy. Cyborg started to encircle the battlezone by creating an area of denial zone. No Wyraa got past him, and when the Wyraa got close to him, he simply strike him with his fist.

"Just like old times Rae!" Beast Boy voice emerged from the chaos of the brawl, but yet dominating success of the Titans. The last Wyraa fell to an arrow fired by Adriel. The Akeuria Doctrine was impressed with Xremisis's cooperation with Cyborg and his use of battlefield support to aid, and this time, rewarded him with a 5% Soul Unity bonus. The only one who broke a sweat was Beast Boy, being an angelic-blessed fighting Gorilla was no joke. Though his buff had wore off, and instead, Adriel had blessed Robin with increased fortitude during the battle.

"Impressive, but just a drop in the pale." The Businessman spoke to the Titans, who all directed their attention to him.

"You're little coup is over, Wyraa." Raptor said.

"Indeed, it seems your little neo-senatorial alliance has succeeded for now. No worries, I am patient, have fun at dinner!" The Businessmen casually remarked before being bathed in Lunar fire, by Xremisis, which was augmented further when Adriel declared holy fire.

"What is your true self...Wyraa?" The Nurian expelled a torrent of white lunar fire onto the businessman. Starfire began to blast the figure with her starbolts, Raven summoned black fire, Cyborg chip-in as well, Robin stood back with Beast Boy. The combined strike made the person fall to the ground onto one hand. The attacked halt to see a black and red, partially scaled, curved black ram horned, insanely buff monster, that simply growled from the attack.

"Your end, Xremisis." The most bestial, guttural, sounding of a voice responded.

"Belial...the Defiler." Adriel called out his name, Raptor and especially Raven could feel the Demon course with power. The Demon stood up, well over 11 feet, it's mouth engulfed in fire. This was unprecedented for Xremisis, Belial was the top lieutenant of the Fallen One. But given the him being the Emperor, and Adriel being the Archangel of Hope, it more or less did not surprise him. The beast pointed its finger at Robin, who was sweating because the heat Belial generated as he literally had wings of fire, the Second Realm seemingly helpless to underpower him.

"Now will you accept my deal? I will make your deaths, much, much more painful if you don't." The beast taunted him

All he got for as response was an Lunar powered uppercut that sent erupting from the surface. Xremisis had stored a lot of shadow and lunar energy over the nights and time. He launched out of the silo to go engage the Wyraa. Starfire followed, the rest of Titans got in the T-Car for pursuit. Cyborg floored it.

"You stronger than I imagine, has not the mortal realm weaken you?" The Wyraa said before, Xremisis blink slashed him and used a lunar beam sent him onto the street. The civilians actually ran away this time. He blinked to the street and walked towards the demon, his spear was now flaming black.

"I assumed the same for you, but being in the mortal world has taught me things that I would never learned. To be nothing fear, but fear itself. Normality, and truly reaffirming my belief that the Akeuria Doctrine needed to be reformed!" The Nurian engaged the Demon once more who got up from his crater he made.

"I wanted to capture you, but it seems you have elected death instead." Belial summoned a fiery spear and threw it at Xremisis, he dodged to the right, using his wings, the sun shining brilliantly off his scales, he had learn not to fear the Sun, but embrace it. However, he was struck by another flame spear that sent him into the building. He was unharmed, and nobody else was harmed. However, he saw a green bolt strike from the sky and ambushed Belial. The Demon ready another spear, but Xremisis blinked and tackled the Wyraa. Belial pushed him off and returned back into the air, however, Starfire being resistant to highly resistant to extreme temperatures, not only applied to just natural heat as she sacked the Demon onto the roof a building. The Demon landed on his fours and taunted the Tamaranean.

"Why 'ello feminine beauty. I promise I won't defile your body too much." The demon's comment earned him a face full of Starfire's eye beams which blasted him off the roof.

"Enough of this playpen stuff!" Belial announced and summoned a monstrosity from a fiery portal. It was a Hellfire Dragon.

"Now, now, Charon, remove this pest from my sight. AT ONCE!" The dragon followed Belial's orders and began fly to Starfire at incredible speeds, until it's head was sliced by a black and platinum Nurian. Starfire took the beast up into and kicked onto an extrasolar trajectory, and shattering every window in the city. Belial flew into Xremisis and crashed into the ground, which caused an enormous explosion that nearly destroyed an old stadium in a fiery, white, and black blast. Starfire was catching up with the Nurian and Demon, and who knew where the other Titans were, it was a battle between god-like beings. Suddenly, fissures started to erupt from around the town and jets of magma missiles began flying towards the old stadium. The fissures caused widespread chaos and destruction in the city by just launching out of the. The dust settled to reveal a panting Raptor who was in back in his humanoid form.

"I WILL NOT DEFATED, LAUNCH THE HELLFIRE!" Belial defiantly roared at the Nurian. As Raptor saw the missiles head straight towards him, he braced for impact. But, he heard a familiar voice.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven cried out to the fiery heavens, and the missiles exploded into dark energy, some were intercepted by Starfire. Each missile created a catastrophic explosion almost compared to low yield nuclear bombs. But since they were high in the air, nothing was harmed.

"About time you guys showed up!" Raptor said while charging Belial when he was about to summon another Hellfire.

"DUDE! We wouldn't want YOU to have all the fun!" Beast Boy revealed himself as he was about to turn into elephant. Starfire landed on Raptor flank, and saw her green energy turn into gold.

"Don't forget the priestess! For the glory of God!" Adriel hovered down from the stadium said as she cast a blessing onto Starfire's starbolts.

"Let's finish this, BOOYAH!" Cyborg said while running with both Sonic cannons and began charging them for the coup de grace.

"GLORIOUS!" Starfire said as she charged her golden eyebeams. And fired them as well.

"Titan's GO!" Robin said as he leaped out of nowhere and threw his birdarangs. Everyone converged on the Demon and slammed into him. The violent explosion that ensued ripped the stadium apart, and the parking lot around, and created a shockwave that flatten anything that was in 500 meters. Every Titan was on their back after that explosion, Robin was protected by Adriel's and Raven's magic. Pieces of debris were landed after across the city, and one landed right next Raven, which caused her cloak to be pinned. The team attempted slowly got up from the monumental attack, that would have very possible to been seen from Starfire's home world, thousands of light-years away. As the superheated dust settle down, it revealed a orange glow coming from where Belial once stood.

"Shields, kids. Now is your little tantrum over?" The demon taunted the team as the Demon summoned a trident, he started approached an unconscious Raven. Raptor still felt he had something left, he saw the Moon just over the horizon, he outstretched his hand, and pointed towards the unsuspecting Belial. A ever faint white line of energy started to glow brighter and brighter, soon it was joined by two black channels of nightly energy. He clenched is right fist and an enormous tunnel of energy fired from the Moon. Belial was about to strike Raven, before this bright explosion can from the Moon, one second later, Belial was engulfed by a wall of Lunar and Nightly energy, which disintegrated the demon and vaporized all three of his hearts. Even his molecular bonds started to decay. The Moon Laser strike stopped after Raptor passed out, but Belial was utterly vanquished.

"Lasers, Wyraa." Raptor uttered a counter taunt after he passed out.

Raptor would later reawaken with most of his fellow team mates in the infirmary. He saw Beast Boy on his left and Cyborg plugged in on his right. He sighed in relief in that he was not dead from that power he just used. The Akeuria Doctrine once again rewarded Raptor for his significant progress in his studies and skills he made, but with a 1,000 increase to power instead. He saw Adriel carefully healing Starfire, since her standards of healing were much different than regular humans.

"Oh! You're awake! I was worried that your Soul-Unity would be too low to wake up with out a boost. But it seems like your Akeuria doesn't want you do die just yet." Adriel looked over to the waking Nurian.

"What in the world happen?" Beast Boy awoke as well, he felt like he had the best dream in his life, and most comfortable sleep he ever had.

"Well, I told you I am a priestess! Priests heals people, which all you lads needed something." Adriel smiled at the young boy, before moving on to Cyborg. She had single handledly loaded every into the car, drove manically back to the tower, hauled everyone out of the care, and spent unknown amounts of hours administering healing to the entire team.

"How's Raven?" Beast Boy quietly asked.

"Why do you insistingly worry about ME, first Beast Boy? How about" Raven heard the young voice of her comrade. She felt the worst, angelic healing felt like drinking to much whiskey for Raven, she was dizzy, tired, and wanted to mediate back her room. She tried to get up from bed by Adriel rushed to her placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you are kinda of different from the rest, but please don't rush, you're still very, very groggy."

"I am fine." She tried to get past Adriel.

"How many fingers I am holding up." Adriel raised five fingers.

"Ten, no, 4, wait, wait, 32?" Raven failed miserably, and the result of her being tucked in again into the bedsheets. However, Raptor got out his bed, he felt fine and passed Adriel's "test" of fingers.

"You know where Robin is?"

"Got up before the rest of you, about a few hours. Should be upstairs." Adriel answered while moving on to Beast Boy, he cooed in the sensation of being healed while awake. To him, it felt like being tickled. Raptor carried on with his business and carried on to the top of the tower, where he found Robin sitting on the edge.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Raptor was sure that Robin wanted to talk to him before Belial attacked.

"I don't remember saying that, how's the rest of the team?"

"Fine, Adriel is one damn fine healer."

"Yeah, it's weird how you're something that can give you a nightmare can help save us."

"You're talking about Starfire's incident right?"

"Anyway, I was going to ask you what happened to that demon and what are these seals that he was after?"

"Well, since he was immortal killed in the Second Realm, he goes back to First Realm, but he's out of commission for a long while. He was one the lower ends of the Upper House of the Demonic kingdoms. These seals he was after..." Raptor out stretched his hand, white and black gas began to flow out of it, to reveal a small circular object, engraved with the Roman numeral of 2.

"...these are the Endwar Seals, They are what keeps the First Realm from merging with the Second One."

"You mean the Seven Seals of the Apocalypse?" Robin asked with wide open eyes.

"Not really, those seals are locked up in the Golden Vault under the Diamond Tower in the City of Michael under eternal guard by Archangel Michael and Gabriel. Those seals would reform their almighty back, but probably will never be used. No, these seals are what the three celestial species use to declare an Eternal Total War until every last Celestial species is exterminated. There are 15 of them, 8 for the Seven Seraphim and Adriel, 6 for the Demon Lords, Trigon, Abbadon, Belial, Lilith, Azrael, Samael, and Lucifer in which they all broke theirs as soon as they received. One for the New Nurians for the rightful Emperor, which is still technically me. If all 15 are broken, the First Realm would be at total war, and the Barrier between this realm and mine would be broken." Xremisis reabsorbed the seal back into his secure space, in which only he knew.

"So he was trying to get the seals to allow his kin to burst into here?"

"Possibly, but I think if was trying for that he would have put up much more of fight. Maybe the Wyraa wanted to be destroyed. Though, the whole reason I came here is to stop Dukes such as Belial from manifesting into the Second Realm, and more importantly does not bring in more powerful, world ending Dukes, such as Trigon."

"You might be surprised that Trigon actually stepped foot here once."

"I know, I know, everyone in the First Realm was aware of it, especially us Nurians, it gave me an ample reason to convince my Grandfather to let arrive here. I am here to find who did it, and make sure it doesn't happen again. I not going to let the Wyraa corrupt this realm without a fight! Though with the defeat of Belial would be a terrible blow if he was acting as an anchor for him." Robin cocked his head and felt that he needed to tell Raptor the truth about Raven. He did not want Raptor to find out personally, especially since his powers were not to be dismissed either.

"You know, Raven actually was the reason Trigon was defeated and thrown back into your realm. You might want to go talk to her when she comes to her senses." Robin said as he got up and patted him. The statement made Raptor shocked...

...How could such a young Wyraa, defeat the third most powerful Demon and cast him back to Hell and be alive?


	5. Chapter 5

"Old customs, new ways"

Raptor tried to get in touch with Raven, but she was still out of commission, the Demon proved incredibly tricky for Adriel to heal without causing to much harm to her. It often intrigued Raptor that an former Archangel was trying to heal some random Wyraa. Maybe she had some residual soft spot for demonkind because of her experience with the Nephilim long ago, which he thought that could be the case. With him, her, and Robin being the only ones awake at the moment, which Raptor took to his room. He had redecorated it to fit more to his liking. Most prominently was that he installed a forge so he could get better armor than the black T-shirt and jeans he was restricted to wearing due him being clueless about a general store. Of course the forge meant that only Cyborg and Starfire ever really visited his room, with the occasional Adriel's Sunday morning call to prayer. As he entered his room, he sighed over his mediocre recreations of the divinely crafted armor he once wore. He was more of thoughtful person, rather than a materialistic one, but his main problem was the lack of special metal called, Cyrosteel. As the named implied it was an extremely cold steel, that was extremely durable, heat resistant, and had anti-magical properties to it. He never asked anyone about his very own Titan's suit because he felt more like an ally in war rather than full blown Titan, though Starfire considered him and Adriel as elders. He thought so in away, inexplicably he started to feel protective over them. Even though his mission was most likely intended to be solo. He felt glad that he was apart of something and the fresh view on mortal life was something he would write about one day, if he would ever return back to Nuria, in which he wonder if a certain man was still alive.

"Akeuria! This pauldron is too narrow, and I have to deal with changing physiology!"The Nurian complained about his inept skills at the forge, and he was running out of metal that he "acquired" from Cyborg. Though he could make simple sword or dagger, his spear or armor was neigh on impossible for him to create. He muffled around in his memories if he had learn any Smithy Theories. He came up zero, and he knew zero. He kept making the same mistakes and today was no different. He attempted to create a chest piece, it took him hours to finally realize that the metal was too think and would not flex enough for any plates to be interlocked. Throwing his failure out the window he footsteps come to his door. It was Cyborg, apparently he had remember to meet Raptor after "dinner."

"What brings you here, lad?" Raptor began work on simple sword to at least impress Cyborg.

"Well, my backup drive told me to remember to visit you. Something about theories and Raven can't understanding them?" Cyborg looked around the room, any trace of Terra was simply gone under black soot.

"Take a look at my desk. If they are not burnt already. Might not understand some the full Nurian writing, but you should be able to read the Universal language." Raptor said as he pulled a slab of metal out of the forge and began wildly beating it. Cyborg approached his desk...and was taken aback by how much scientific advancement that the Nurian knew, yet squandered. No wonder why Raven could not understand it, this was high end quantum, theoretical mathematics that he would see in developing faster than light travel, taychon communications, proving an link between the four primordial forces of the universe, millennium problems solved in simple two step equations, n variable set formulas, existential end logic questions, and yet Raptor was beating a piece of metal at a forge with a primitive hammer. When he could have easily be duel wielding plasma rifles powered by artificial stars. And that was Cyborg simply reading one paper that was not destroyed, he shuddered to think what WAS destroyed due to Raptor's carelessness. Cyborg began to hog as much data as his hardrive would let him, but even then, it would take centuries to process and he did not understand the foreign language of Nurian, which locked off even more complex answers and questions.

"So...umm, what are you working on." Cyborg ask, paralysed by Raptor's apparent ingeniousness according to him. Raptor shrugged.

"Sword thingy? I'll be honest with you, this would make my Great Grandfather probably proud compared to things I attempted to create before." The Nurian held with deformed piece of metal without regard to his hand. Cyborg carefully trying to save the papers from the ever hot forge made a move.

"Okay, I definitely understand your umm..."

"Theories? And those are the short ones! Wait until you get into Doctrines!"

"Doctrines?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, they are sets of theories that we use to improve ourselves, but they can take thousands of years to complete and hundreds of thousands of theories to answer." Cyborg jaws dropped, how could a technologically capable species such as Raptor be stuck in using just swords, and spears? Though he speculated these theories are what made Raptor a cut from a different cloth than the rest Raven or Adriel.

"Come to my room, I'll get you suited up to your liking. I got this new toy in! You'll love it."

"Oh...does that mean I am Titan now?"

"Man...I seen those papers, goodness I could need that, especially since am I half-rabot. Considered yourself our protégé right now."

"Rabot?" Raptor question what a "Rabot" was.

"Machine, does processes, takes commands, does what ever its supposed to do. Let's go, Gizmo isn't going to get his grubby hands on me with this! Plus, you probably need a suit more than I need those theories."

"But I thought you could understand it. Should not you be able craft it on your own?"

"Well I need for you to translate this language you wrote in. I mean, I get a little of Tamaranean, but this looks like chicken scratch to me. "

"The Universal language? I thought that was supposed to be...universal...ah well, sure thing. Beats this." Raptor lowered done is hammer and followed Cyborg. The passed Beast boy who felt quite chirpy after recovering from such explosion. Starfire was released as well, the were both talking about natural fauna on their planets. Which meant Starfire was doing most of the talking. They hardly noticed Cyborg and Raptor pass by, and only gave a wave. Raven passed by Raptor, he wanted to talk to her, but she seemed very cranky. He decided he would talk to her later, finally the arrived at Cyborg's room. Despite Raptor being here for about a week, he's never actually been to other one's room before. Cyborg's room was a stark contrast to Raptor's medievalesque room, with sleek lines, advanced robotics, and complex machines. Raptor understood none of it, and Cyborg knew it.

"So, what is all this stuff?"

"Not important. Say, I saw you been trying to make some suit for yourself. I'll like to help a brother out, besides I think you have been wearing those clothes for about week."

"How did you know..."

"The Port Authority has telling us to clean up metal pieces of 'armor' in the river. Considering that only ONE of us has a forge..."

"Noted..."

"Now, I want you to say hello to my latest and greatest plasma cutter torch, with computer integrated design, can easily out do your forge and help you reclaim some space."

"So it's a forge...that makes armor by ITSELF!" Raptor's face lit up. Why this was simply glorious and ingenious, why not have the forge make the armor! This changed everything about the Smithy theories, he rushed over to table and began writing like a madman.

"You're acting like if your haven't seen a freaking lightbulb before! Dude your theories could solve life's many questions, and yet you are banging metal against an anvil! Hey, what are you doing!" Cyborg opened his arms in confused meant. As Raptor ran to his desk and started writing furiously. He did not even knew he had paper in his room.

"Crafting my armor set, do you have something that could solve this?" Raptor finished his dissertation and presented it Cyborg. Cyborg raised an eyebrow while reading the unsolved formulas and problems.

"Is this a mathematical equation for your armor? Man are you that serious?"

"Do what you will with, but I think that should create a good enough armor set, but it would take me months to actually complete. Can you help?"

"Sure...this is complex but really easy for solving program to run. Come over to my computer, we'll get your suit ready." Cyborg walked over to his computer, log in, and Raptor was wowed by the fact they had interactive portraits, which he confused with Cyborg's desktop of all the original five Titans out at dinner. He clicked on a icon with that was name "3DSCLUPT-CYBORG'S EDITION" and launched the program.

"Alright, so this program is going to take this formula and solve it, we just need the variables. Since this is supposed to a suit I think we just need your height to get started." Cyborg began typing in the huge equations into a formulaic line and translating them to coordinates.

"Well, here's the problem. My height is variable, I think I gain about 10 inches, not mention I have huge wings, and a tail, and horns, and the fact that my scales become very fiction heavy! That's the least of my problems. So I need a suit that can actually change form..."

"Done." Cyborg finished the variables, he used past data on Raptor's Nurian self to form a compound suit. He solved the formula in about .4 seconds. He then processed all the formulas and equations and had a design acceptable for Raptor in 2 seconds when it would have taken a Nurian eighteen weeks to even get to the design. Cyborg showed him the design, it was nearly the exact same as old armor set. Once he translated the Universal language to English it showed the required materials needed to make the set.

"Impressive..." Was all Raptor could say.

"I'll tell you, that was actually pretty easy to figure out." Cyborg humbly bragged about his speed.

"Well, now is the hard part...getting the materials. Especially finding Cyrosteel."

"Cyrosteel? What is that, cold steel?"

"Extremely durable metal, has Anti-magic properties, very lightweight, highly resilient, non-reactive, my spear is made from it, bluish-whitish metal, and it's almost impossible to find, impractical to make."

"Can you come up a theory describing it? I think I can find what you are talking about."

Raptor came up with theory, Cyborg ran it in a solver, it turned out Cyrosteel had the same exact chemical properties of a platinum-palladium-cobalt alloy with the density of lead. Cyborg rubbed his eyes to make sure that was correct, the amount of raw materials require would bankrupt the Wayne Corporation and Lexcorp.

"114.64 tons of palladium, 352.24 tons of cobalt, and 70,000 TONS OF PLATINUM! JESUS! All for one suit of armor?!" Cyborg circuits went bonkers after he figured out they were going to need a small comet of the most rarest materials on Earth to land right in front of themselves.

"Oh, and to get the Cyrosteel you have to melt the metals at 150 million degrees, then cool it to this Zero point temperature in exactly 5 hours or you will get Iron. Not really practical as I said, but Cyrosteel is simply not topped by anything, we almost conquered the entire First Realm by finding the stuff. Which seems to be almost entirely gone, and causing shortages within the Empire."

"Yeah...how about Titanium? I got enough to make your suit and extremely strong as well." Cyborg said.

"Hmm, I not unopposed to it, it's probably more practical. How much do you need?"

"Like less then a ton. And I got some stored in the new basement."

"On with the plan!"

Cyborg clicked on the materials he would use for Raptor's suit, he felt a giant sting in the Titan's wallet, though technically they were funded by the Wayne Corporation for some unknown reason. Titanium was not exactly easy to get either, though he did not want to launch an space mining company today. Once they got the block of Titanium to the cutter. The plasma cutter started to assemble the lorica plates, first was the upper breast plate that would protect the chest, it would also be able to expand to fit the eagle-like chest that was Nurian form. Second was the lower waist piece, since Nurian physiology called for most of the vital organs to at the chest, due to the skeletal structure of of Nurian, the waist piece was lightly scaled armor and with segmented plates to compensate for the change in heights. Next were the pauldrons, they would be rounded and open on the back to allow Raptor's wings to be unfolded. Then came the arms, these were segmented closely, since his arms did not change that much they were made to be form fitting as possible. His gauntlets were tricky, Cyborg had to manually direct the plasma torch so it would correctly get the form right, because Raptor's hands would turn into long talons, the gauntlets would be open from the top. The armour's bottom section did not have greaves, but had a black chain-mail cirrus with cuisses protecting his thighs and hips. The reason of the chain-mail dress because there was absoultely no way to compensate the change from straight legs to dragon legs, in which the knee makes a perpendicular intersection with the lower leg and with the feet be highly arched. In conclusion, there was no way for Cyborg over even Raptor come up with a solution without Cyrosteel. While the armor was being created, Raptor brought the auxiliary leather that would use to tie the armor together. Most importantly the straps and belt, and a black chainmail underskirt to protect areas of the armor lacked. When the armor was all said in done about hour, Cyborg and Raptor went over final accents and engravements.

When it was completed the two stand back in their creation, it was beautiful, and the two were sweating like pigs because of the heat. Raptor carefully breathed on with white flames to temper the armor and make it harder. Cyborg took a deep breath.

"BOOYAH! This is exactly how it is on the computer! Whew! I think we went through four years of college math in with this one set." Cyborg wiped his head, Raptor approached his suit, it made him terrible nostalgic about his previous armor, he had it for 50 years so he was quite attached to it. Cyborg waved him to get in and try it. Carefully he placed his assembled the armor together starting with the chainmail and ending with the decorative black cape, with a T on it. He shifted into Nurian form and the armor held up perfectly.

"Impressive Cyborg, I could not have done this, myself."

"We are a team, we help each other out. Don't go thinking you are all by yourself. Besides you have given more than a fair share with your theories."

"Thanks, Cyborg." Raptor said as he returned back into his human form. And the armor behaved perfectly.

"Come on! The team has to see you, you look damn spiffy!" Cyborg followed out of his room. Raptor was a bit slow getting used to all the weight again, but he was ready for his début. He summoned his spear, in which made him felt like true paladin of the Nurian Empire. The doors slid open to reveal the suited Titan, though not everyone was here, everyone turned their heads to see Raptor.

"It seems me and Cyborg have managed to put together a suit."

"Dude, you look like you are going on crusade or something! Jesus!" Beast Boy remarked, Raptor could feel all those awkward emotions that humans would feel, he guessed it was humility.

"You look very nice, Nurian Xremisis. Is that Greisnki armor?" Starfire floated over to inspect the armor.

"Titanium." Raptor said.

"OH, it has are symbol on the grifbif! Does that mean Nurian Xremisis can now be called, Friend Raptor? Glorious! I must inform Friend Robin."

"I guess so?" Robin came into ops room with Raven and Adriel. Both were surprised at the newly dressed Raptor. Raven could not lay her eyes on it too much because it was too bright, especially after all that angelic healing. She wanted to be her room, but Robin had other plans. He actually wanted to go out for real this time, especially with Star, the two haven't talk to each other for while.

"Oh joy! You got your armor back! Praise be to God!" Adriel said

"Yeah, not the original Cyrosteel set, but this will more than sufficient." Raptor said, Beast boy mulling around with something in his, before he said what was on his mind.

"You know, we are kinda of like a RPG team. I mean Robin is the rouge, I am the warrior, Cyborg is like the Techno-wizard, Starfire is the space-archer, Rae is the sorceress. Raptor is the Paladin, and Adriel is the priestess-healer!" Beast Boy tried to make a connection to video games and the team, though everyone just laughed at him, except Raven.

"My name is not Rae, its RAVEN! Will you guys stop that!"

"Rae it is then." Raptor declared deep and prophetic voice his new name for Raven, because it was easier than saying Raven. Just when she was about chide Raptor, the alarm went off. The screen projected a SITREP on to the screen.

"Titans, this is Lieutenant General Hall of the US Armed Forces, we have a situation developing..." A voice projected into the room and caught everyone's attention, this was odd, the USAF would usually not directly call the Titans. The screen shifted to an area of western seaboard, specifically Jump City.

"What is it General?"

"Our nation is is experiencing an enormous rebellion, we have no idea how it happened, and Jump City is about to be subject to a Naval invasion in less than hour by the Third and Seventh fleets and numerous air squadrons have defecated as well as nearly 60% of our land forces. Thirty-four states have already pledged allegiance to this New American Empire, under it's leader self-styled as Vahamut I. We need you to coordinate with 194th and the 195th fighter squadrons as well as the 4th armoured division and 5th infantry division and the National guard as they scramble to. This is message to all JLA and it's subsidiaries. We can't let them take Jump City, it's an invaluable port of operations for the 9th fleet and 10th fleet to make their way to." Hall briefed on the situation. Robin could not believe it, the NAE bisected the country. The screen then showed predicted battle plans for the rebel fleets, and allied support operations. It also showed person Titan plans to be followed. It called for the Team to operate in four mission sectors, those sectors being the Naval, the beach defence from landing craft, civilian evacuation, and the combat airspace.

"What in the world? How could such a rebellion be possible, and you said their leader is called Vahamaut I? We are deploying as fast we can! Titan's GO!" Robin was in no mood of humour. Neither was anyone else. However Raptor was confused, who would know the name of Vahamut? The Titans deployed, before their missile shrieking towards the city. Cyborg was preparing to launch the T-ship, when of the missiles impacted near the island. Starfire and Raptor would be the T-ship escort, since they themselves could

"We need some freaking air cover, where the hell is our army?" Beast Boy said.

"That was our Third Fleet. It just defected from us." Raven informed Beast Boy.

"Engines nominally, weapons armed, radar normal, cleared for take-off!" Cyborg began to take off, Starfire and Raptor began to run with the T-ship before it launched out of the hangar, just barely before another bomb rendered it useless. Raptor assumed his Nurian for better flight.

"Jeez louse! The practically reducing the city to dust! Dozens of cruise missiles and attack fighters." Cyborg said has he banked right heading west to the sea. He was going to engage the fighter escorts so that the two interceptor squadrons would not have as a tough of time.

"Raptor, do you know who this is? He's self-styling as your progenitor."

"I have no idea, this is as much as surprise to as to you!" Raptor tried to communicator by roaring over the wind, but only Starfire heard him. Though he was certain he heard him, he was going to follow Starfire just incase.

"Well, no matter who it is, let us kick the butt!" Starfire said with her communicator.

"Command is saying take out the landing craft first! Plus we'll get shredded by those SAM sites and AA guns those ships have." Cyborg advised Robin. He noted some long range bombers flying undercover of the clouds however.

"Alright, we are officially at war with the New American Empire, Titans you are authorized to use lethal force to deal with the threat. God save our country!" General Hall informed the Titans. Technically the American government could not command the Titans since some were under 18, but no one was paying attention regulations.

"Alright, Star and Raptor, take out those bombers before they release their payloads, well hander the landing craft's and the fighters. Raptor, followed Starfire's lead" Robin ordered his wingmen to engage the bombers.

"Roger that. You know I haven't been in several wars involving giant winged monsters attack cities before." Raptor complied as he banked right with Starfire as the T-ship. The two were going to try to forcefully land the bombers, rather than outright kill them since these people weren't common criminals on the streets but may be confused servicemen, the two agreed on the plan. Because they had no way of telling them if their friend or foe. Starfire landed on one of the B-52's wings and walked towards the bomb bays, while Raptor trailed a bomber to see where it's weak points were. Saw the bomber was firing some flame balls out him at incredible speed. He casually dodged them, while Starfire punched a whole in the bomber bay and broke the aircraft in half. She carefully landed the front of the aircraft into the water under her own strength. Raptor fired a small beam and destroyed the right side's engines. He then punched the left wing off of the bomber, finally he saw the humans eject from the bomber and he pushed the craft off from a course into the water. Raptor saw several higher bombers, he blinked to a black, B-2 bomber and forced in down a 40000 foot dive turn into the water, Raptor pulled the canopy and pilots out before dumping them into the water. He saw Starfire's eyebeams tear another B-2 flying low, fly through it, and removed the pilots from the wreckage.

Meanwhile, the T-ship was not the most agile of crafts compared to an F-14. Cyborg jinked right and dived, before making a lifting turn left. However, the F-14 had no problem keeping up with T-ship. Raven finally cast her incantation and ripped the engine out of the Tomcat after Cyborg managed to stay level for enough time. He fired the particle lasers and destroyed another F-14.

"Booyah! That'll teach to mess with America on her Freedom Day! Cyborg passed by the wreckage of the Tomcat. However the alarm for a hard radar lock went off, Cyborg's IFF determine there were two F-35Cs coming from the north. Cyborg pulled an Herbst manoeuvre turn to head North, but they were beyond visual range for their particle beam to work. Cyborg deployed flares to knock the missiles off their track.

"Why did I get in this T-ship..." Raven bemused her choice not to fly alone.

"Come on! It's FUN!" Beast boy walloped.

"I would have to agree with Raven. I wish I had my wings. Forgive me!" Adriel agreed with Raven, flying while strapped to a seat was as much as foreign to her as to Raptor.

"Come in Titans, this 194th Griffins and 195th Warhawks Fighter Squadrons, sorry to be little late! Had to scramble on the runway! 195th squadron engage the transports, 195h you're with us. Let's give this kids some cover. Griffin 1 engaging. FOX 2." Griffin 1 fired an AIM-120 missile from beyond visual range, he was engaging the two F-35Cs.

"Holy shit, that was fast!" Beast Boy said.

"Eh, not really fast enough, Griffin 2-4 engaging!" The rest of the Griffin team engaged the rebel forces.

"Warhawks engaging the transports, feel the steel, rebels!" Warhawk 1 said and dived down with heavy ground support munitions. 194th squadron were F-15Ds Eagles 4th generation fighters. While the 195th were F-16C Fighter Falcons.

"This NORAD command. We'll providing battlefield situation awareness since almost all of AWACS units are destroyed or non-functional. The hostile should not be allowed to land in the port or civilian beaches until the 4th and 5th divisions reach city. Titan's I am registering your craft has a particle beam, so why don't you take out those cruise missiles hammering down on National guard and police force? Griffin team will take care of those F-35s."

"How in the world did over HALF of the United States managed to rebel, don't you guys have like the NSA or the CIA to stop that?" Beast Boy said on the radio.

"We only found out of this attack only a few hours before you guys did. Whole reason we made it here in time. Nobody expected this Vahamut dude to be serious." Griffin 2 said.

"Roger that, T-ship is going on cruise missile intersection. What those ships launching the damn missiles over there." Cyborg performed a split-S manoeuvre to disengage with F-35s.

"We are going to need some serious fire-power to take out those carriers. It'd be suicide to attack them." Griffin 4 said.

"Well, we got a Starfire..." Beast Boy said.

"I would not want to risk Star, that's something that can get her seriously hurt" Cyborg said, he did not get a response.

"Hey! I can get rid of that of that carrier! Allow me a few seconds" Starfire said as she taking down another bomber. The Warhawks began their attack run. The two other teams Pigeon and Knight were engage in Northern Jump City. Their interceptors were more than enough to handle the Superhornets breaking into their airspace.

"Without killing anyone?" Robin added the qualifier, even though they were allowed to use lethal force, he did not want it to be one's responsible for killing thousands of people on an aircraft carrier, that was for the USAF to figure out, because even the planes Cyborg shot had ejection seats fire off.

"Do not worry friend Robin..." Starfire said. Robin saw a green streak across is horizon heading west. Robin was uneasy, because a Carrier was practically a floating city with thousands of sailors on it, and most likely they had no clue what was going on either, or worse they have convinced that the rightful government was usurped and that they were fighting the rebels.

"Raptor how are you doing..." Robin tried to call Raptor, but he soon realized that the Nurian forgot his communicator. He feared the worst. Cyborg blasted several cruise missiles with the main weapons system.

"Adriel, can you confirm that Raptor is still active here?"

Adriel simply pointed to the south. Robin saw B-52 bombers going down left and right with cockpits being safely landed. Though some of the bombers managed to bomb the industrial park of the city, and managed to strike the nuclear power plant with a cruise missile. Multiple explosion followed after the strike.

"God damn, they striking nuclear power plants so they can cause a meltdown! Starfire, where the bloody hell are you!? " Robin denoted.

"What? Fuck those monsters!" Griffin 2 overheard Robin.

"Griffin 2 keep calm and engaged to the enemy. If we lose the air, this city is going be in a lot more trouble."

"I think I found this carrier, you speak of Robin." Starfire found the carrier a few tens of miles off the coast. Minutes later, NORAD was picking up a large bogey heading towards the city.

"NORAD command, Griffin Team to T-ship, can you confirm, we have a very large unidentified object moving in, moving at a high speed."

"Yessir, that's a flying aircraft carrier, if I ever saw one. Fully flight operation Nimitz Aircraft carrier, might be flying."Griffin 4 said.

"WHAT!?" All except Adriel and the crewman at NORAD was all they said.

"Cut the nonsense, Griffin 4, this isn't The Avengers! Wait what the...tell me which CVN number it is! Command we got flying aircraft carriers!" Griffin 3 said citing the popular movie.

"Oh my...Starfire what the Hell are you doing!?" Robin cowered in fear and awe as he the now aerial fortress and heard grunting of Starfire over the radio, this was by far the most impressive event he had ever seen her do. It reminded Raven of Azarath except with more metal, and she was just appalled how large these carriers were, especially out of the water. She tried to assist Starfire but even her magic was could not help.

"Starfire if you can hear me, set that thing down gently!" Cyborg intercepted a cruise missile.

"How does one exactly, gently put down an freaking battle ready aircraft carrier?" Griffin 1 questioned how would Titans not cause more harm by beaching the carrier.

"Don't worry Friends, even though this thing is VERY HEAVY! I will safely land it on that beach."

"NO, NOT THE BEACH YOU NEED PLACE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! They still haven't evac off the civvies off the beach!" Griffin 3 blurted over the radio. But his concern was justified, and thus he was forgiven.

"Hey Starfire, place it on the riverside next to the Tower! I would love to have an aircraft wreckage when I wake up!"

"This isn't landscaping day! Just set back in the water!" Raven wanted to smack Beast Boy's stale joke, however Starfire complied with Beast Boy's request and 'landed' the carrier on to the river side, unfortunately for him, the Tower had actually sustain multiple air-strikes and Beast Boy's room was on fire and about to collapse. Raptor saw the incredible feat from the top of a B-52.

"They have flying islands? Akeuria above, can't we get those!" Raptor said and decommissioned the B-52's service and landed the crew onto a street. He kicked the falling wreckage back into the blackened ocean.

"NORAD to T-ship, that beached carrier it's the "Big Stick" CVN-71 Theodore Roosevelt. This has caused a massive blow to their naval operational force. The airspace is looking about 40% cleared in your area. Keep the pressure up. Drive them out!"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry to damage your big bad ship! Maybe next time you should not rebel." Starfire blasted off into the air, she was covered in oil and water.

"This Warhawks, we managed to stop most of the landing invasion, national guard is going to have to take one the rest as we are almost out of munitions. We will head back to base to supply." Warhawks pulled out the airspace.

"Roger that Warhawks, proceed to Los Angeles AFB." NORAD directed to them to open non hostile Air force base.

"Dang, we just lost like a big chunk in our force. Los Angeles is like forever away." Beast Boy complained. He was starting to get sick from the manoeuvres Cyborg was pulling off to take out the maximum cruise missiles.

"It what happens if you close all of the Air-force bases in the largest populated state. And when navy rebels against you that have carriers you need." Robin explained to Beast Boy.

"Well the carriers WERE out bases for the most part, us desert rats are stuck on the mainland just as you guys!" Griffin 2 corrected Robin's misunderstanding, which to Robin's chagrin made him quite ill suited on Naval structural command."

"Robin, you know we can't stay up here forever."

"Just keep intercepting those missiles Cyborg. Wait, there's Raptor!" Robin said as he saw Raptor resumed his escort mission with the T-Ship, Starfire followed suit. Both were covered with oil and hydraulic fluid. It confirmed to Robin that Raptor did not defect to Vahamut I. Cyborg saw a very complex missile pattern, it was staggered across a long distance, and it would take multiple attempts to clear. Raptor and Starfire helped them clear the stragglers. Griffin 1 scored a kill as well over the skies, marking the first aerial kill for the US since the Gulf war.

"Hold on...I am tracking an unidentified vehicle approaching at a high speed. Low altitude...is that a...I don't believe it..."

"What is it NORAD."

" S.L.A.M.! All units break away from the airspace! I repeat all units..."

"What the..." Griffin 3 spoke in a dazed confused manner.

The Titans and the fighter squadrons only saw a black large missile zip past them at hypersonic speeds, Cyborg could not turn the T-Ship and Raptor and Starfire had no clue what a S.L.A.M. was. Though the missile caught Raptor's eyes he couldn't blink in time before the missile detonated in the heart of the Jump city. The resulting explosion was unlike anything Raptor, Starfire, Raven, or Adriel had ever seen before. It was blinding light even for the Archangel herself. The city was simply gone within the light, then they heard a deafening roar that even shook Raptor to the bone, this weapon was simply more powerful than combined might of the Nine Archnurians. He heard a howling throughout the air. Then he felt an intense heat, the T-ship engines failed, and the it began an uncontrolled dive to the water. Very soon it began to become extremely hot, even. Raptor began panting wildly.

"What is going on..." Is all Raptor could hear Starfire hear before a great air-burst shattered his hearing and blew him into the sea like leaf in an hurricane. He saw the T-ship ripped to shreds right in front of his eyes. He was literally on fire as he streaked across the sky at nearly twice the speed of sound. Before he went unconscious, he saw a cloud. A very ominous cloud shaped like a mushroom enveloped in flame and dust, like a demonic flower of hate and rage raw and unchained. He felt as if millions of souls, suddenly disappeared, smite from existence, killed in away even he would not wish on the Wyraa, not gloriously killed in battle, but ruthlessly murdered in the name of power. He went unconscious as he landed in the water, skipping over the water...

...minutes were hours and hours were days to him. Witness to mankind's greatest achievement he was. For what he had truly witness was Death and Despair, not by immortal hands, but by mortals who commanded too much power. As he drifted in his mind while floating across the ocean unconscious, the simple question repeated to him.

"Is it worth the price? Was it worth it saving?" That questioned lingered on his memory, until he regained consciousness, he was on a rocky beach, not to dissimilar when he first step foot hear. He shook his head, he was still in Nurian form. He was blinded in one eye because of shrapnel and the light the weapon created. It was snowing as well, but it was not the snow he was familiar with, instead he realized it was the vaporized city remains of the place he called a home. He fell to his knees and felt torture as the mushroom cloud continued to rise higher and higher. The wind howling, he almost did not hear someone.

"Friend...Raptor?" A weak voice called out to him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Prayer"

Raptor heard Starfire's voice behind him and he slowly turned around. She was floating, covered with the black soot of fallout, but other than that. She seemed very well compared to Raptor. He tried to take step, but the blast had tempered the leg bones and the water landed shattered them. Raptor could barely see Starfire. He attempted walking towards her as she just floated there, watching helpless as her teammate struggle Perhaps she was totally blind? Raptor managed to get close enough to her to outstretch his talons, only for him to fall through the apparition that his mind fooled him into believing. Foolishly he believed that anything could survive this weapon of mass destruction. The only thing that accompanied was the howling winds and oppressively hot air. He began to crawl away from the hellish landscape. He continue to crawl until his arms gave out, his barely seeing eye froze on its frame, and everything started go white, with the feeling of coldness of his broken spirit, he only lifted his talons for someone, anyone to grab onto before he gave up. Hope had long abandon him, but maybe someone would console him.

None did, he collapsed his plea for help, and exhaled for the final time. He did his best, but it was not enough. His corpse was swiftly buried by the fallout as a shallow grave in only a few minutes time. Only for a black craft to land near his grave only a few hours later.

* * *

A few minutes after his death. Over the destroyed city, a sizeable but puny black portal compared to awesome destruction of the city. A familiar ship exited from it, the T-ship. All five occupants were suddenly taken aghast by the terrifying scene of their home. Raven felt an ominous lack of any emotions when she could have felt the entire pulsing with life only a few hours ago. Robin was stone-cold, expressionless, but behind the mask, he was utterly terrified of what happened to his city that he sworn to protect and Starfire and Raptor, fearing the worst. Not to mention he had completely failed to save the city.

"Dude...they fucking nuked the city! How did they manage to do that!?" Beast boy was the only one angry about this devastating attack. Cyborg was doing the grim death toll calculation and the affected radius. Adriel though completely horrified remained ever hopeful that there would be survivors to rescue.

"Twenty-five megaton yield, ninety-five percent fatality, 99.9% of the city is vaporized. Fallout for dozens of miles. Jump city, it's gone...everything is gone. Geiger is already spiking and we are no where near the epicentre, it's all gone." Cyborg finished his calculation.

"What happened does not matter, we can't fix it. We need to find our teammates." Robin ordered Cyborg to begin tracking for the communicators.

"Robin...we were only a mile away from ground zero...their communicators would be fired by now." Cyborg told him.

"Got a signal! It's Starfire, she's about five miles from the epicentre of the blast. No luck on Raptor's." Beast Boy gave a silver lining of good news.

"Hope, is kindled." Adriel words did comforted the team. But Robin still felt guilty for not expanding the T-ship to fit seven. Though he could have never seen this scenario coming. At least they were alive because of Raven's teleportation spell to Azarath. The T-ship flew past the obliterated island where their Tower stood. The original Titans heart sank, their home for years, memories untold, simply wiped away.

"Cyborg, can you get in touch with Titan's East?"

"They are probably on their way here now. But yeah, I already sent out an S.O.S. message." Cyborg answered Robin.

"Coming up on Starfire's position, looks like may have survived." Beast Boy said as he used his eagle eyes to spot the Tamaranean on the coast simply watching the T-ship. However, the T-ship didn't have any Hazmat suits or any seats left. Cyborg landed the ship next to Starfire, she was covered in fallout, but seemed unharmed from the blast. Cyborg used the voice module to call out to Starfire.

"Starfire, are you hurt?" Cyborg began his list of questions, he had no nuclear clean up protocol so he was doing the best he could. Starfire shook her head.

"I am fine friends! Please, can you help me Raptor?" Starfire said her normal, actually cheery voice despite the dead-lands around her.

"We'll right on it, Starfire, but we need to know your condition. Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I am fine! Just please help me, I really need help!"

Someone was going to have to go out there, Robin and Beast Boy was immediately excluded because the torrent of radiation out there, the only thing protecting Robin was a lead shielding on his cockpit canopy. Only Raven, Cyborg, and Adriel could even go out there.

"I think this stuff won't hurt me." Adriel said

"You're going out there! You fall flat on your face within minutes!" Beast boy warned Adriel.

"I fought in the Dregs of Hell, this is not too bad."

"You'll irradiate the entire craft and we share the air. I can do it." Cyborg said as he prepared to disembark from the craft. He started to use a full body sonic projection and use his half-robot self to repair his cells and keep him from being contaminated. He disembarked and went outside to meet Starfire. He carefully approached her. Starfire expression warmed up.

"What is that you need Star?"

Starfire simply hugged Cyborg, and despite him getting a dose of radiation, he embraced her. Starfire simply started to pout and tear up. She had been bottling up her emotion until the Titans found her. She thought nobody would ever find her, she looked up Cyborg.

"I just needed someone help me. But thank you."

"We're here for you Star, always will be. You can still fly?"

Starfire nodded as she started to float away from Cyborg.

"We need to find friend Raptor, I think he flew father that way. We must find him, friend Cyborg!"

"Don't worry sis we are going to find him, and we are going to need you to find him. He's communicator is missing."

Starfire nodded and blasted off into the clear sky. Cyborg headed back to the T-ship and embarked after he sonic dusted himself off. He started up the T-ship and began to follow Starfire's signal. The looked for hours upon hours, until it was getting dark. Starfire, Raven, and Adriel tried their best to locate anything that would resemble Raptor, but none did.

"Robin to Starfire, maybe he went to another sector of the city? We are out of the conceivable range he could have been thrown to. We can't stay here forever. Radiation is too high still."

"But, Robin I am certain that he flew this way. I saw him" Starfire protested Robin's ordered. But nevertheless she complied and the team went west to check the ocean. After checking most of the Ocean, Robin reluctantly declared Raptor missing in action, much to the protest of the team. They began to head North, but Starfire was hellbent on finding Raptor, she knew Robin would have never stopped searching for her, and yet Robin was abandoning the one who saved her back in the Bank. Why would she abandon such friend? She stopped in midair, Robin immediately took notice.

* * *

"Starfire! We got to get out of this radiation belt! We are going to meet up with Titans East, and get the necessary equipment to carry-out a full search! That's an order!" Robin pleaded Star not to go back, he had no idea who or what could be there.

"Robin, go on. I will find friend Raptor. He has to be there." Starfire broke communicators with the T-Ship and headed back to where she initially believed where he was. She spotted a black triangular ship this time with people coming out it. It was only one ship. So she believed that it was search party specifically for Raptor or at least something special. She flew to the site and saw the body of Raptor being dug up. Which made her pitch to the ground in hurry but in a small satisfactory feeling. She landed in front of the assailants that exhumed Raptor's body. They were armed and pointed advanced weapons at Starfire. In which she charged her starbolts.

"You are not taking friend Raptor. Put him down and leave." Starfire commanded that the assailants set Raptor down. They began to fire, and thus Starfire fired her starbolts, the bullets simply deflected her Starbolt shields, though it was superficial because she was bulletproof anyway. She blasted the their armed men, physically assaulted one, and the two that were carrying the gurney with Raptor on it. She approached the gurney because struck by a powerful, sunlight beam, coming from the ramp of the craft. It actually partially burned her skin but she blocked the next strike by hitting it with her own eyebeams.

" 'Scuse me miss. dat isn't yers." A dominant Celtic sounding feminine voice came from the ramp. Starfire looked to the ramp. She saw a figure very similar to Raptor's, but golden, and wearing golden armor, and sculpted humanoid feminine figure, though her armor was made for a male. She had armor that resembled a Irish crusader knight. She wielded a large staff and she was flanked by four large golden wings. The new Nurian raised her staff again and summoned a torrent of sunlight energy, though Starfire was directly powered by the Sun, these beams were highly energetic, as if the nuclear fusion of the star was slamming into her shield. When it was clear that shield was not going be broken, the new Nurian blitzed Starfire, shattered her shield, and kicked the Tamaranean in the abdomen. The new Nurian's escort came out to surround Starfire and the body of Raptor. However, Starfire easily broke the circle by spinning around while floating and blasted everyone with her starbolts. This was stopped by the Nurian grabbing her hand, in which was extremely hot; even for her. She twisted Starfire's arm, Starfire counterattacked with a ultraviolet punch for the Nurian. Starfire then kicked the Nurian to the ramped, knocking out her Staff, Starfire grabbed it and aimed it back to the Nurian.

"You may not take the body of Raptor. Please be on your way" Starfire simply said to the surprised Nurian. It seemed to be that both underestimated Tamaranean strength.

"Why, oi can not say oi 'adn't me 'ole 'anded ter me in a while...i'm Luxzaria, but dees petty 'umans somehow got me mixed up wi' pretender va'amut. oi, first general av de new amerikan 'mpire, field marshal av de second tamaranean authority, an' de em'press av de second Nurian 'mpire. 'oy nice ter m'et yer, ahem? " Luxzaria stood tall again, seemingly weaponless as Starfire held her staff against her her face crunched. Luxzaria's voice was like a barrel scraping against ice with the subtly of a foghorn.

"Nice to meet you Luxzaria, you are just like my sister. Is Raptor your boyfriend?" Starfire spoke in faux happy voice. She was enrage by this new Nurian.

"Waat? Ay that lil' pipsqueak, he wishes! oi'm Empress, 'is successor, an' oi intend ter recollect him, break dat sappy seal, an' finally put an end ter dis meddlin' war. Nigh, lass if yer wud 'an' me staff, an' me bounty, an' we can git on our ways. C'nsider dis me pardon fer yisser thievery!" Luxzaria's voice was disgusted in that notion and her face subsided from a golden halo to reveal a stark contrast to Raptor's head, rather than Raptor's falcon-esque face, she had a much more of a mix between a human and eagle facial appearance. Despite the response, Starfire was not complying with both commands, for she being a princess and heiress to the throne would always know that random people would claim to related to her, but in actuality wanted to seize the throne. Starfire used Luxzaria's staff to punt her back into the ship, sending the ship airborne a bit. Starfire turned around and threw the staff on the ground. She attempted to pick Raptor up, when she felt a hot, metal, blade come out through her abdomen. She saw a golden blade protrude, reminiscent of flaming claymore. Luxzaria simply released her grip. Starfire dropped to the ground, and clutch her core writhing in pain. She curled into a foetal position around Raptor's corpse.

"That'll teach yer no 'ood thievery a 'ood old lesson. Now if yer 'ill please git aff me cargo?" Luxzaria kicked the Tamaranean off of her bounty. Starfire yelped in pay as the golden boot torn at her wound and landing face first into the ground. She was angry but tired.

"Raptor, hold...on." Starfire said as she saw Luxzaria picking up the body of Raptor. She managed to fire fire a starbolt at Luxzaria, which knocked Raptor and her to the ground. Starfire carefully pulled the blade out of her abdomen, grunting in pain. Luxzaria spat at the ground, he rolled over to get her staff.

"Fighter ain't ya?" Luxzaria was shocked that Tamaranean was still standing. She swung low to swipe Starfire off of her feet but, she counted with a high jump. Starfire swung the claymore from over her head. Luxzaria blocked with the shaft of the staff, Starfire attempted a kick, but Luxzaria managed to hook her leg with her tail. She caused Starfire to flip, but Starfire spun floating in the air and started to drill in to the Nurian with her heels. She became upright again and began to Luxzaria's sword like a maniac, several struck the Nurian's horns, and Starfire landed a blow to one of Luxzaria's primary wing arm.

"Nigh dat ain't nice, yer come bargin' into mah treasure site wi' yisser wee fancy magic. Roi den."

However, Starfire twirled her figure and struck a blow that sliced deep into the Nurian's chest, and managed to take off a secondary wing. The Nurian fell to her knee, smiling. Starfire raised her sun blade over the Nurian's head.

"Congrats sprog you earhned it..." Luxzaria said her final words, Starfire took the bait. Before she rammed the sword down her neck. Luxzaria's summoned a dagger from her gauntlet, blocked the strike, and rammed it into Starfire's throat, The Tamaranean went wide-eyed, gargling as she could not breath and her mouth was burning apart. She attempted to choke the Nurian but her attempts were futile as Luxzaria grabbed her second arm. Luxzaria gave Starfire one hefty blow to the face and kicked to bend over. Gasping for air but could not breath still, she felt a hand on the blade.

"Ah s'weet 'oney, dis is jist de beginnin', ye really tink it wus goin' dat easy? look's loike scon are gettin' double on dis." Luxzaria pulled her dagger out Starfire's throat. After standing for few seconds in shock, Luxzaria simply kicked her over to Raptor's corpse, where she would be joining him shortly. The golden Nurian simply looked over the alien girl and spat in her face. She collected her items before she collected the two bodies as she placed some carefully crafted handcuffs on the alien. She loaded them into cargo section, which was filled with other meta-humans' corpses. Starfire wanted to scream for Raptor to wake up or anyone to help, but her vocal cords were utterly burned, and as a result, she quietly passed out from the lack of being able to breath and blood loss. Back in the pilot's module, Luxzaria was on the communications.

"Ye job is finished, sure n'thin' else survived dat blast, wha yer want 'em?"

"Delivered right on my palace, I am going to make a statement, that we are not be trifled throughout the world. We will unite against the evils of the world and purge those who resist us! Or really we going to get INSANELY RICH!" A manipulated voice cackled on the microphone.

"As long as ya pay me dearly, ah I got dat 'ol Starfire gal, gave me quite the thrashin', I want additional compensation, Kommader Vahamut. You are gonna 'ave to give moar legions to play with. "

"I will be able to get you whatever you desire. Just drop them off here."

"Yer nu yer still a wagon for doin' dis."

"You want my help? Help me, and I will help you. Besides that is one less thorn in my side."

"Whatever, gie me three for 'ours, an' better not be a sneaky wee langer on 'oldin' yisser end av de bargain. "

The black ship took off into the air and headed south-east. It's payload secure and quiet, pleasant and surprising change for the golden Nurian. She hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

"Dude it's been like eight hours since Starfire left...how long can she be out there." Beast Boy, came out the radiation shower room at the Titan's East Tower after a two hour long decontamination rinse. The Titans East tower was not near the front lines of the ensuing war between the two Americans, though the line was advancing ever closer as the entire west coast fell, with only a few holdouts left such as Seattle and NORAD because of the nuclear strike of Jump City, and the combined offensives of the 3rd and 7th fleet. The American loyalists were now solely dedicated to the east coast. NATO had called all of its members, thus Canada immediately rushed to reinforce the eastern front, rather than push out into the badlands of the west. The main focal point of the war was the Midwestern region, as it contained the old war factories that could be reactivated and ample food supplies. Reinforcement forces from Europe were expected to arrive in two weeks. But that plan was scrapped when Russia used the chaos as cover to invade Eastern Europe, again. NATO was being overwhelmed easily because the entire chaos of the situation, it was never meant to handle an American rebellion with a simultaneous invasion from Russia, and their were talks about an imminent Chinese invasion as well. The situation looked grim for the western world, and it was not getting prettier. The JLU swore a mandate of neutrality, as their intervention might cost more lives and would be deemed illegal under the United Nations, which was now defunct. Even though the JLA was off planet and had no option but to stay out there. And the most ominous waiting period was what the response the President would have after a nuclear strike. Though the N.E.E. Had made a specific goal to take the missile silos, but proved harder than simply storming them, only a few select people even knew where they were, and they were made to hold out as years, waiting for Gold Codes to be broadcast.

"I am getting concerned Beast Boy, the front line is moving closer by the hour and Starfire is deep foreign hostile ground." Robin was the most worried about Starfire, especially that she was not responding to her communicator. Everyone was concerned about Robin however, he seemed unstable, especially to Raven. It was as he was having a war with his own with his doubts and hopes.

"Her communicator is still showing she's in Jump City, it is a big place there. Even it was flattened, big chunk of the state to search for one man." Cyborg said.

"She would have called in, said something, or even just stopped by. She can fly to home planet in seconds!" Beast boy said.

"Raven?"

"I cannot feel a single individual from that far away, when there's a war going on. Too much death, destruction, and hate. Robin if you are that worried..."

"I just hate it when the team is apart, I don't like things I can't control." Robin sat on the stool, jittery.

"She is very powerful, and she cares for you. She can easily defend herself from most things in this Realm." Adriel came into the main ops centre, she was talking to the Titan's East, before they themselves entered.

"Sorry guys about what happened to your city...Been all over the news and has everyone demoralized about it." Speedy came in with the rest of Titans East.

"Only insane people would do such a horrible thing!" Bumble bee pitched her response to it.

"I am very worried as well, will they do it again, what is the next target?" Aqualad calmly interrogated the situation.

"There won't BE a next target." Robin slammed his fist on the counter.

"Are you okay Robin?" Raven asked Robin, he was displaying a mix of negative emotions, but mainly grief.

"We were the ones to protect the city...we failed. Now millions are dead, and two of our teammates are missing. No, I am not okay." It was clear that Robin was taking the most of the trauma from the attack, and with his complicated past, it only to further his torment. Raven tried to place her hand, but Robin smacked it away, he got up from his seat and stormed off. Raven was shocked, this was the person that saved her from her own destiny and the world from her father.

"Dude, is Robin breaking down?" Beast Boy said with his mouth agape.

"The world he once knew is gone. His livelyhood obliterated. Countless memories and happiness snuffed out. It takes it toll." Adriel said mournfully.

"I don't know..." Raven said, she pulled back her hood and went to go follow her distraught friend. She followed into a room that Robin and stormed into. She carefully opened the door, and saw a glimpse of Robin frantically putting his mask back on in light that Raven followed her. She could the overwhelming feeling of sadness coming from him. He was in pieces. Raven took a deep breath.

"Robin? Please, tell me."

"I can't..."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"There was...a children's parade event...going...I"

"Robin I need you to breath." Raven grabbed hold of Robin who was visibly shaking. He had lost control of his emotions and Raven could feel it.

"I can't be a hero...all those people we left...Rachel." Robin's mask fell off his face. But, Raven refused to look at this crumbling Robin. Maybe

"There is no hero in war...but maybe we can set things right. I can't force you to do anything. It is up to you to stop them."

"How? They got what they wanted..."

"By making sure it never happens again, like you said. Don't submit to destiny, you are who you are. You always have a choice and you will always be my friend. We won't judge you if decide it's time, but..."

"Sorry to interrupt the moment! But Starfire's beacon has gone missing!" Beast Boy barged into the room. Surprised nonetheless to see Robin sobbing and with his mask. This cast another cloud of horror and terror to him. He felt utterly broken, Raven simply finished her statement.

"...you can always be a hero to someone." Raven finished as she placed her hood back on.

Robin, looking at his mask, decided, would he continue to take on the mantle of Robin? Or would he fall from grace. He closed his eyes and placed the mask back on to him, despite all the protests. Raven embraced him for a few precious moments. The Boy wonder then stood up.

"Get the T-ship ready, we're going hunting."

"Right on it boss!"

"Now there's the Robin I know." Raven sounded excitingly.

* * *

Starfire awoken from her deep slumber, her vision blurry. She was confused, was she dead? Was she alive? Certainly, those wounds would have caused her death she thought. She checked her throat, it was unharmed. She felt an eerie presence of absolute peace surrounding her. She felt that if she was on something metallic and dusty, it almost felt like her home beaches. She felt relaxed and comfortable in this place. She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. She was next to a beach, as she washed ashore, yet she was completely dry. She looked at the sky, it was night yet she could see clear as day, the land resembled highlands, yet where coloured as the same as the sand. A tide came in yet she did not feel the water affect her. Starfire also noticed her casual attire was replaced by a long white bedshirt

"Where am I?" A confused Starfire said she began to walk over the ridge. Her eyes came across a vast valley, and a horizon that went on as far as she could see. She did not feel dead, but yet she did not feel alive, almost as she was wandering around as a entity. She continued walking aimlessly forwards not knowing what to do. She could not feel her powers and she felt her emotions were locked to certain feelings. Starfire then saw animal run across the silver grasslands, she wanted to follow it, but it was way to fast her to catch up with it. Her eyes caught the figure next to a ruined arch who was leaning on it. Maybe the person could explain where she was. The person stayed where it was until Starfire called it out.

"Excuse me! Can you help me?"

"Navigator for you, mademoiselle? Oui, navigator Burin La'corssnat at your service." The navigator shifted his attention from the pipe he was smoking to Starfire. He had a extremely deep Occtain accent, wore a 16th century brown explorer's dress, had a tricorn hat, brown hair that went to his shoulders which was well kept. Starfire could understand him perfectly nonetheless.

"Umm, can you help me, I just awoke and was..." Burin placed a finger on the Tamaranean.

"Shhh,..I am a navigator, tell me where do you want to go?" Burin playfully informed Starfire that he was a navigator not an rescuerer.

"Well, where are we? This does not look like home to me?"

"Strange world is it, miss? That is exactly what I thought when I first took my passenger here? Serene and beautiful, but not overbearing as Heaven or Aqulia, simply marvellous. But, ah, you wish to know where you are? Tell me, what were your last thoughts before you woke?"

"Bleeding, horrible things, choking...and some Nurian who had a very terrible voice."

Burin waved his hand and a telescope appeared in his hand. He offered it to Starfire.

"Take it, it will serve you good purpose later, since I suggest that you are lost and confused. Now based on what you just said, you are in the Infera...are you a new arrival?"

"Infera? What in the Glroabkainks is the Infera?"

"Are you comfortable? Speaking about tuerie Inferians can be very sensitive." Burin clasped his hands together. Starfire nodded her head.

"You are an Infera. What is that exactly? Specifically in your case you are tuerie Infera in which your death involved a being of supernatural origin. You are close to the gates of Arce De Nuria, the capital city of the Nurian Empire. Seeming that you were slain by know ordinary Nurian might I ask who it was?" Burin lied down the horrible news to Starfire, but she had the feeling in her that she was long gone. What about Robin what about her friends? Did they survive? Where they here or not? What did this mean, and did he say Nurian Empire? That reminded her of her gruesome battle with...Luxzaria.

"Luxzaria...its name was."

"Interesting mon amie, that would make it have that not one but two Archnurians were gone no less the Emperor and Empress themselves. Consider yourself lucky, Tamaranean."

"You know my race?" Starfire face blew up.

"I have had many people used my service. Tamaraneans are no strangers to me, but it seems you are lost. Usually Tamaraneans would be in Aqulia, not this far south near the Infera. Are you looking for someone?"

"Well, I was looking for Friend Raptor but then she came and..."

"Raptor? Hmm, strange name."

"Well he was called Nurian Xremisis?"

"And your name is?"

"Koriand'r, but Earthlings call me Starfire, why did you want that?"

"You know the Emperor of Nuria? While he was on Earth? Mon amie! Come, the Emperor had put out a decree for finding such Starfire! Allons-y! L'emepereur attend votre arrivee! And I was thinking he meant finding a magic based flame!"

"Wait, what!? How?"

"He summoned the Navigators to be on the lookout for someone named Starfire! I was taking a smoke break before heading to Aqulia! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour!" Burin jubilant that his mission was over grabbed Starfire's hand. The started to head south towards on stone pathway until Burin stopped in front of a pillar of stone. Starfire had no idea what to do, but Burin seemed to know what he was doing, besides it was not like her life was in danger.

"Mademoiselle? Would you please use that telescope on that rock and tell me what you see." Burin calmly pointed towards it. Starfire raised it and peeped into it. She saw a magnificent wooden sail double decker ship simply lofting in the distance. When she lowered her telescope the ship appeared where she looked.

"Oh! We have a royal here! Je suis en va payer pour cette!"

Burin escorted Starfire to the ship and carefully boarded onto it. Her clothes simply changed back into her regular Titan's clothing instead of her bedshirts. Burin manned the Captain's wheel. Even though the ship needed hundreds of men to keep running, it was just those two. He spun the ship's wheel and the ship lifted off into the air. Starfire took a breath of the majestic landscape of Infera, in fact it was not just landscape but multiple cities as well.

"Take a deep breath and admire my land I live in! Over there is Heustia, our captial! Just over these mountains is the Empire of Nuria! Sit back and bask in the Moonlight! Because it's only going to get more stronger!" Burin yelled over the creaking of the wood and the wind shears. He was not used to flying royals around, he mostly helped poor folk out.

Starfire complied and sat next to the mast's pole. At least she was not alone, but she needed somehow to get back. Was not Burin a navigator? Could he do such thing? She was anxious to see Raptor again, maybe he could bring light to what has happen to them, and maybe get them back. No doubt that she thought if Robin was still alive he would suffering.

"Do not worry friend Robin. I will find a way."

* * *

Luxzaria's ship arrived in a highly fortified Texan coastal town. The town was buried underneath all the equipment, supplies, bases that this captial of the New American Empire had stack there. She flew over the compound and approached a large palace over the seaside. With a grand port and personal railine. It was the Imperial palace.

"Luxy 'ere landin' roi on de H. 'Keriua landin' dis little twerp is 'ard." Luxzaria's ship landed on the helipad, it was immediately taken down into the palace, then down into an underground bunker where missiles were being assembled. Not unlike the one that strike Jump City. Luxzaria was greeted by two figures shaded in by a light standing behind them. Luxzaria pressed a oranage button to turn the helipad around, knocking out the ominous light fixture.

"Fiddlesticks...dat was me fault." Luxzaria opened up the ramp and exited the ship. She was met with a human in a grey miltary suit with a bunch of self awarded medals. This was their face for the media, next to him was a violet haired women, solid red eyes, wore a black and violet cloak with light armor. She worn a purple crown that fitted to the shape of her head. She approached Luxzaria.

"You are late, Field Marshal." She said as her w

"'ey! oi needed sum sun! Don't yer go al' missy on me! Got yisser cargo ready roi 'ere!"

"Would please...stop that horrible erklkin speech! Just tell me how many you got and show me the Tamaranean's body."

"Ungrateful langer, oi got 16 in de trunk 7 more t'an yer asked! Nigh oi nade ter git back ter me battle plans if yer please. Oi also want me payment clear by de end av de week before oi conduct yisser operashun too."

"The name is Blackfire, not langer, have you decided to opt out on our deal? I certainly would not mind. Free help is always appreciated."

"Take yisser feckin cargo." Luxzaria passed Blackfire. The Tamaranean smiled knowing she had won.

"You are also a master with debts." The human said. Blackfire simply walked up to her ship she lent to Luxzaria flattered by the compliment. She simply tapped the ship and the cargo doors on the bottom of the ship opened. It released it's bounty, she smiled with glee as she saw her sister's body, Starfire mixed in the pile.

"Who could have knew that it would only take few grubfars and simple words to have my beloved sister's funeral. I think I will be keeping this Nurian. Now how to make a statement..." Blackfire eyed the deposed Nurian Emperor, Luxzaria was right. It did give her shivers.

"My Grand Ruler, we are ready for the next launch." A lieutenant respectfully hailed the Human and the Tamaranean. The Human took up the response.

"Has the the President responded yet." The grey suited human asked.

"...umm yes...but not in the sense.."

"What did he say." Blackfire turned to face the officer.

"General Pallin intercepted a Gold Code, the US STRATMISS is on..." The Tamaranean was slowly approaching the officer with a look of annoyance causing in to shiver. Blackfire simply clamped the lieutenant's throat and raised him up. She looked him right in eyes, extremely frustrated at the human for some arbitrary reason.

"Do I look like I know what a gold code is?" Blackfire was annoyed that lieutenant was speaking in a clear understandable manner, she had made it clear that military jargon was not to be uttered in her presence. The grey dressed human stepped in, he was about the lieutenant's age, going on his thirties, just promoted from Major to General-Prince because he was in the wrong place at the right time. Seeing how they were already running low on trusted officers to deliver information to the Imperial duo. Plus, it would be waste, which he hated, since Blackfire was extremely wasteful, such is royalty. He stepped into save the officer's life.

"Gold code, it's an order for Strategic Missile Command to move to DEFCON 1. They are preparing for Nuclear War. Depending on the code they could be launching one or their entire arsenal. Though I can safely say the latter is going to happen if you do not find those missile silos." The

"You are not immune to that jargon rule too. But, they are going to nuke us? Is that so? Well, I can not use a world that is going to be irradiated by useless Earthlings. How do these people still fight against my righteous rule? Do I have to personally execute every leader, Friedrich?" Blackfire through the lieutenant away, who scurried off, he was lucky than most who had the "honour" to brief the Grand Ruler.

"Our missiles are too slow to launch a decapitation strike and it would disastrous. My briefings would suggest we do not have the capability to survive a second strike. Therefore, I suggest moving into 4th generation warfare. Most likely we are going to lose our front line first then our infrastructure and then our bases. The president is most likely going to force us to stand down and will activate is missiles if we take a major city, such as St. Louis"

"They are threatening us? How pitiful, only such lowly Gondarians would be that stupid. Are you sure that you are human? Because I am going to exterminate them all and lay a New Tamaran a colony for the brave expeditions, well, all of them except you of course, for now."

"Missile is ready, the Two-man rule still applies. Select coordinates and fire-by codes." Friedrich immediately averted the subject about extermination of the Human race with launch protocol for a SLAM missile.

"Steel City, I want to wipe those Titans of the face of this planet! Oh can you please show me the live leaks of its destruction. I also want you to ready to address these idiotic 'world leaders' once this thing is complete. Also do not miss dinner."

"Komand'r fire-by codes, you're the one that put them on there?" Blackfire huffed, why did she have to remember all of this stuff. Just do it was her doctrine.

"13o3Le21ae4af2e182363i42...BETA" She finished the 115 character fire-by codes. Fredrich left with codes inscribed on to his tablet. She shook her head and returned to see the glorious site of her victory before her. Before Friedrich tapped her shoulder. She smacked him across the face. Causing a scar to reopen up.

"WHAT IS IT! DO NOT EVER VIOLATE ME AGAIN, OR I WILL HAVE YOU FED TO ASHES FED TO GLORGS!"

"The missile has been sabotaged...I told you not import Chinese nuclear reactors and instead get the Russian ones! Missile crews can't fire it because the guidance system and the engine is backwards! We are running low..." Friedrich flailed his arms around, before Blackfire violently restrained him and forced a kiss to shut the general up, she spat at the floor, but it did the job. Friedrich was always nagging about something. Not enough this, not enough of that. Of course, Blackfire believed in simplicity. Just do your orders so she sit back and watch the play, while she gets all the fame and credit for it.

"Fix. it. Begone...and bring me that lieutenant. I want to reward him for is 'information' handsomely" Blackfire pushed Friedrich away from her presence. He simply shook his head in frustration, it was a status report not a goddamn alien invasion, he had insisted on American made products first, but Blackfire insisted on the cheapest weapons systems possible, especially for missile command, it seemed she had no clue what cost-benefit anaylsis was or currency exchange were doing to their war-machine. How he managed to end with a genocidal kinslaying alien as his partner in rebellion was fuzzy at least, he probably that that no good Luxzaria had to do something to do with it. But he was now bound to her will, willingly or not.

"As you wish." He said through is teeth wiping off the black lipstick, it slightly burned as well. Though working with Blackfire was skydiving without a parachute, if his plan succeeded he would not need it anyway.

"Do your duty Friedrich, it is the only thing I ask of you." Blackfire masterfully acted to feel compassionate to the Human General-Prince. Of course she did have some strategic utility in keeping him a tight leash. He is popular figure and very well received according her standards, trained at some West Point school.

"Yes, madame. You have about four hours before that Gold Code is confirmed. We might be able to get a Buzzkill code to stop it. We also need a new shipping lane of oil and coal the partisans blew them up. We also need more steel and iron." He walked off yelling orders at junior officers snickering. He even slapped one who bursting out laughing. He retreated into his command box were other defector generals, well the other defector general, because most of who defected were admirals and air force generals.

"Freddy you have..." General Pallin noted the corrosive lipstick and ruptured scar.

"It's nothing. Back to work, what is are state of the frontline..." He resumed his martial self, he would need the stop or delay a nuclear war to fall for his plan to work.


	7. Chapter 7

"I should have told her to come with us." Robin said to himself as loaded back in the T-Ship once again.

"We'll find her and Raptor, come Hell or high-water we are surviving this as a team." Cyborg sat in his seat, going over pre-flight checks, and warming up the engines. The ship had been scrubbed clean of radioactive dust to mostly acceptable levels. They were preparing to departure around 7:00AM. Adriel was speaking with Beast Boy and Raven had her signature cloak dressed once again, clean from radioactive fallout.

"I can never remember how you humans are so violent. Bellum Infinitum for such peace." Adriel image of the destruction of Jump City was well imprinted in her mind.

"Well, there's kinda like evil beings residing here! Demons and crazy men!" Beast Boy argued for the innocence for humanity. Adriel considered it. But Raven seemed peeved.

"Ahem?"

"Like it or not Raven, you're still responsible for allowing him to arrive." Beast Boy quickly and brashly laid down Raven's troubled past. It struck her with confusion, at first with such anger, but then turned to denial, yet she came to dreaded conclusion that Beast Boy was right.

"Who's 'him?' I suppose a greater darkness? Still we must forgive those who seek reconciliation with God."

"Eh! We don't have time for chatty! Let's get going!" Cyborg yelled at the group. He wasn't listening in the group. He was trying to make sure the T-Ship wasn't going to explode on lift off.

"I tell when we have time, Adriel." Raven promised after she boarded her seat. Beast Boy followed suit and Adriel boarded Starfire's old seat.

"Alright we have a long flight ahead of us. Get some shut-eye." Cyborg as he eased the engines and took off from the landing platform. The frontlines weren't close to Steel City and the Loyalist forces weren't going to stop them for now. The frontlines of the war were situated for control of the Mississippi river, specifically two important cities to halt the Imperial Americana advances. Of these they were St. Louis which became the effective capital as Washington was deemed unsafe due political compromises. The other city was New Orleans which controlled the major shipping and delta regions into the Gulf of Mexico, as well as the oil rigs out sea. Imperial supplies could not be imported if the Gulf was controlled and St. Louis would allow the Imperials to move in the industrial heartland, jeopardizing Loyalist production output.

While the Midwest was an effective war zone, the West Coast was controlled by the Imperials in nothing but name. Guerrilla resistance after the destruction of Jump City had incited revolutionary fervour in the region and began to actively sabotage Imperial supplies to the Mississippi Front. Grandmaster Fredrick had not expected such a fierce resistance and even under threat from Blackfire they wouldn't stop.

Despite the successes of the Guerrillas, the Empire steamrolled the American United Front. The Empire seemingly had an edge on their technology and tactics on conventional battlefields. Slowly they were advancing to the major strongholds, taking town by town. It would take a massive invasion in the rear to throw off their unyielding advancement. A plan that was being cooked up by the remaining Joint Chiefs.

Internationally, Russia called off its invasion into Europe, citing that the economic implications would implode their economy by 50% and would likely be the end of the Russian Nation. There were also severe defectors and traitors within the government sympathetic to the Imperial Americana fight. They were immediately purged from now on, and war reparations would be due to the European Union based on the unintentional skirmish with the main recipients being Poland and the Belorussian Region. Russia would also be forced to give up control in the Crimea in exchange for a international naval base in return.

In much more interesting news, China announced its support the American United Front citing that the Imperial Americana could have dire consequences on global trade and the Chinese people and plans to intervene with heavy force to restore order back into the American region. Canada has also expressed in joining the American United Front in defence of the egregious Imperial Americana. Mexico has expressed neutrality but has formed La Coalicion De Americana Centre to take up the role of protecting the Latin American countries from Imperialist influence. With such shifts in global politics it would seem that American United Front could last longer. No doubt that the top brass of the Front understood if European forces could land on the mainland that these war would be turn around.

As for the vast network of superheroes and super villains, most were actively avoiding the war or directly running away from it. It was not the glorious charge to defeat evil as they have been so accustomed to. Even the ambitious of villain and heroes dared not interfere in the war in fear of reprisal from the winning side. There was no glory in this war, it is completely, in it's entirety, industrial warfare operated on continental scale. Thousands were already going to perish. Towns laid destroyed, farms abandon, and entire families wiped. Despite their herculean efforts to stabilize society; the basic instincts of man and it's insatiable thirst for power reigns supreme. There would be no winners of this save for a few select people, some human, some not who would profit from this.

The T-Ship managed to cross the front lines, relatively undetected, it operated at height far higher than most aircraft. Yet the team could see the flashing explosion and mass warfare that was happening over the Mississippi. Just to pass over it, it pained them all, they wanted to do something. But it was someone else's fight down there, to their most unfortunate fate.

The Skies of Nuria however were not filled with such dread, rather the crew of the flying frigate felt rather reassured, protected, and to the Tamaranean that was aboard at peace.

"May I ask a question?" Starfire said as began to read the sky, indeed the moon and night seemed almost frozen in place.

"Yes, madame?"

"How did you become of here? Are you like me?"

"Oui, I was an explorer magnifque of the sixteenth century. I had travelled many afar, seen many of people. Then Dieu had most eccentric arrangement for me. I returned home from a mission given by the Most Christian King Francis of France in Saintoge. Only to be here a few days later becomes of a brute Daemon who advised the King! Friend he was not, the connard will pay!"

"King of France? But I thought France was a Republic?" Starfire's knowledge on human history was shoddy at best. She was still stuck reading the past 10 years of human history, let alone 500 years of it. But the word Republic and France together drew Burin's attention massively. He almost turned the ship forty-five degrees northwards.

"Une Republique? France? The King no more? Bon Debbaras, those sacks of shits got what they deserved! Long live the Republic!" Burin's face shot up in joy. He was ahead of his time. But alas he could not see what his country has become.

"Do you hate royalty?" Starfire said uneasily, because she herself was royalty.

"No, I hate puffed up...wait, I did forget to ask your title. Otherwise I wouldn't even have this ship to escort you. Madame what is your title?"

"I am a Princess of Tamaranean." Starfire said flatly.

"The ship seems to agree."

"Huh, the ship is alive? Does it have feelings? What is it thinking?" Starfire asked inquisitively

"No, No, but the ship is a very skilful judge of cargo and passengers. If you were a pauper the ship chooses to be a row-boat."

"I am guessing that you have a lot of passengers."

"Exactly mon cheri. Dieu seemed to have need for me to ferry the dead. But why I always asked. I have received small paupers, to the Emperors of distant worlds and universes. But all of them seem to be lost when the arrive."

"Maybe you are to guide them." Starfire walked toward the edge of the port of the ship. The wind was calm. She could see small towns and farms from the distant grounds beginning to pass away.

"Me? A mere explorer in life? No Christo Colombo? I doubt I would such honoured for a prestigious responsibility. Oui, Oui, see those lights just in the distant, madame?" Starfire turned her head to those lights. She could also see a large mountain range.

"Is that where the city is?" She said.

"Upper Nuria to be exact, the City of Arce De Nuria, Imperial Capital of the Empire de Nuria. Situated on Le Mount des Nurf, the Mount of the Nine, seat of the Nonoarchy. If the winds hold true, we should be there in no time."

"So is this the Lower Nuria?"

"Common Nuria to be correct, most denizens live here, such as us Inferans, some daemons, angels, and other soul based creatures. Upper Nuria is where most Nurians live, with a small community of angels here and there. The mountains are harsh on others that live in the empire. Consider yourself lucky, miss. The closest Soul Springs is nearly 300 miles from here." Burin masterfully steered the craft towards a valley in which he could sail through to the inner mountain ranges.

"What is a Soul Springs?"

"Common places where the dead enter the First Realm, there are at least a dozen of them, major ones to put it lightly. Millions pour through every day, it's an ass of challenge to manage it. But you, Feu d'Etoile are special, I have to guess you can from the Sea of Realms. The ocean that splits the First Realm and the Second Realms. A sea that I have only crossed once in my 500 years being here."

"Wait... you can head back to the Second Realm?"

"Certainly, you just need a Pride of the Mare ship, which there was only 20, I was given one on loan. The 20 sailed to explore the Sea of Realms, 16 sunk due to attrition, and four others barely had time to sail around the cost of distant world. Oh, how I remembered the pillars of light in that night sky. The massive bridge that connected to two lands. It's a shame that I could never go back. The last four are owned by the Grand Admiral of the Inferian Republic. They are forbidden to set sail until the Senate has been restored."

Starfire face snapped back to Burin. She was most intrigued by the description Burin gave. It sounded like home.

"When did you set sail with the Pride of the Mare?"

"Recently, not even 40 years ago." Burin sighed. "But, I would be a sinner if I told you I only crossed once. In truth, I crossed the Sea many times, illegally. My Caravel, the L'anne and I crossed many times in its heydays. And it once boarded the dreaded Nephilim, Nicholas. The Connard sunk my L'anne, alas because he was jealous for the Saintly Angel, Adriel."

"Adriel? Is she the silver-haired, silver eyed, the angel that was lost?"

"Wait, you have seen Adriel? Where is she? Most importantly, where is she?"

" Xremisis, found her, at first she was most horrific, she went by the style of Angel of Despair. And nearly killed me if were not for Friend Xremisis. Then all of sudden, she was back at our tower, and wingless, but had an aura an undying love and hope. Though her words were jaunt. I do not know what Raptor did to her."

"L'aigle Argente alive and pure. Maybe the damages will be healed after all. Mademoiselle, may I join your audience with the L'empereur. I might can get you back to the Second Realm if you so wish. "

Starfire's face lit up like a bunch of fireworks. Never would she expect Burin had relations with Adriel but to come back? How would that even work she thought. It could not be as simple as sailing across.

"But how?"

"With the Emperor's grace, and my former position of Grand Admiral, I might be able to pull a few strings. If there as valid sighting of Adriel, I am honneurbound to find her and bring her back."

"Do you love her?" Starfire said carefully. She could obviously tell he had feelings

"She's my daughter, first chosen to be the herald of Christ for the Heavenly Kingdom. Like I said, Dieu works in the most eccentric ways. But who I am to judge" Burin responded after the reached the mountains of Upper Nuria. Again it shocked Starfire, many things being revealed to her.

"Adriel was human?"

"Of course she was, but her heart was pure as light, not destined to stay on the dirt. I said my goodbyes when she was mere thirteen years. Said my bonjour only 30 years later. I was honneured to play such a part. But the dastardly Nephilim I shipped to the second realm gained my trust, and her affection. It costed us dearly, for all."

Burin's face was solemn as navigated through the mountains, careful not to hit the rock bridges and pathways. As they got deeper in the mountain range, the quality of the structures improved drastically, complex pillars, and heavy traffic became. Beautiful stone watchtowers dotted the snowpeaked mountains. Shining rivers flowed, pristine from any pollutant. Delicate ships roamed in the skies and in the water. Starfire could even see other Nurians walking on trails or even flying by.

"We're about to head through the Vahamut pass. If you have some sensitive eyes, mademoiselle, please shield them." Burin said eloquently and turned the ship starboard, nearly hugging the mountainside.

"City of Arce De Nuria, home of the Nurian Empire." Burin said as Starfire's mouth was agape. There was single mountain, that was sunken in, inside the mountain's crate was some the most pristine, well-developed stonework of city she had ever seen. The mountain was surrounded by a massive lake and was connected to the mainland by four near mile long silver steel bridges. Towers surrounded the mountain in the lake; nine of them lit with each one with their color of flame. The city itself was a circle in design and flowed organically even with its rigid stone material. At the crown of the mountain sat a large imperial palace, with the everlasting moon shining down to it.

"It's beautiful...never have I seen such...perfection." Starfire took in the epic proportions of the city. It was far more in grandeur than her home and could not reason why Raptor would simply abandon this.

"That's what a lot of people say when they see their first Celestial Capital. Even the Lake of Fire. Prepare for landing. The docks are just for show and commoners, we are going in through the back."

The ship began to lower and slow itself down. Gracefully it landed into the water, some of the water vapour drizzled onto Starfire's skin. It was freezing but incredibly soft. Almost like a perfect cold wind on her homeworld. Something that she rarely experienced. Burin steered the ship to port and made one giant turn around the mountain island city. They approached a small, but impressive harbour that could hold a few dozen small ships of Burin's size. Funnily enough, Starfire's ship was the largest compared to most of the galleys that were docked. However she saw two very well armoured Nurians about six to eight feet tall approached the docked ship. Another Nurian in regal clothing soon appeared as well. But to Starfire's disappointment, the Nurian was brass and copper like and a totally different wing structure than Raptor's.

"I trust that you wouldn't be back so easily La'corssant. If you didn't have urgent news?" The Nurian spoke from then dock platform.

"Bonjour, Archnurian Zarchia'um, yes I do have some urgent news. Koriand'r why don't you introduce yourself." Burin docked his ship and gestured to Starfire.

"I am Koriand'r, Crown Princess of Tamaranean, and I am the Starfire your liege is looking for."

"His Most Excellent Emperor of the Nurian Empire, Son of Piraifa, Duke of Nuria, Captain and Protector of the Nuria and Righteous Archnurian you will address Reinstated Emperor Xremisis III, by Koriand'r. I mean not to be stickler about it but it is his style that he is anointed by his father. But yes, His Excellency will suffice or what ever he deems acceptable.

"Raptor will then suffice." Starfire announced. Zarchia'um golden eyes flamed with shock.

"Raptor? What type of name is that? He did not seriously demean himself to animatistic titles!? Oh, Akeuria the rumors are true. Come! We have much to discuss."

"Oh, can I bring Burin along? We know where Adriel is and I would be honoured if he would come join us."

"Adriel? The Lost Silver Eagle? These days grow more chaotic by the day. Fine, Burin my men will dock the Sloop." Burin nodded and lowered the gangplank to the short bunk and escorted Starfire onto the bunk. The Archnurian stood over the Tamaranean with inquisitive behavior.

"Now why would the Emperor would call forth a Tamaranean? Surely there could be no Tamaraneans on the Earth."Starfire simply raised her hand to disapproval. Zarchia'um simply turned, his bulky regalia fluttering in the wind. Burin nodded his head forward and the two went along.

"I take it that this your first time entering the City." Zarchia'um lit at torch on the dock.

"Yes, is there any custom I am supposed to abide by?"

"Good, your people have actually advanced in your royal manners. Very good. Last time I had to deal with one your people it ended up with my teeth getting crushed in by raging Tamaranean Emperor in the Tavern Halls."

"I am sorry that happened to you. But what was his name?"

"Tyrand'r or something, wanted to join Xremisis II court, we had to kick him out."

"Might I add that you still haven't paid me dues for fetching the Argent Reeds?" Burin interjected. Burin could see Zarchia'um face become embarrassed.

"Hijrian has been on our tails about unauthorized expenditures, I have told him twice but he consistently says 'bets are not debts of the Empire"

"You, cheapskate! Rapiat! Honneur your debts or you will feel the wrath angry dead Frenchman who cannot feed himself!"

"Okay! Okay! It will be in your desk at noon!" Zarchia'um turned around sheepishly.

"But I am so sorry, Koriand'r it appears that Burin will be escorting you to the Imperial Palace." Zarchia'um snapped his fingers and golden clock appeared behind before entering into it himself.

"L'connard! I have a lost daughter to find and shipments to make! And you're pennymeister attitude won't help!" Burin yelled and shook his fist.

"I see that you two do not seem very friendly. "

"No I have good terms with him. Zarchia'um, Archnurian of Time is incredibly shifty when it come pay his personal debts but pays good when he does. Upright asshole at best. Luckily I already know how to get the palace."

"And luckily enough you won't need to." A familiar voice came from the sky followed by nearly all the lunar light focused into single figured, shrouding it.. The two turned their head. Burin face lit up. Burin dismissed his hat from his head and placed it on his chest. The bright light of the moon made it incredibly hard for Starfire to distinguish the flying Nurian. But the voice was unmistakable.

"Raptor? Is that you?"

"Despite the harsh protest within my council not to embrace it. Yes." The harshness of the light disappeared to show the Nurian. His face was relieved but his black eyes were solemn. He was still the size as he was on Earth, but simply appeared as shining paragon of absolute authority. Even Starfire felt compelled to kneel before him, but she had seen a much more humble version of Xremisis. The Imperial Nurian landed before the two, Starfire was bewitched before, but now she was enamoured. To her, it was literally perfection of design in living being.

"Yes, I look a Mauria of a lot better, Koriand'r You can stop staring, Burin? Burin I told you do not kneel."

"By Xhal, your really are an Emperor."

"Why would I tell a lie? Especially about who I am." Xremisis cocked his head. Did she not trust him? Even though he knew it sounded outlandish and what a pretender would say.

"You have summoned us, Rap—Xremisis."

"Raptor is okay, you guys were my equal, I am not expecting you to bestow with such titles you barely know me as. But I do need your attention." Xremisis raised his open palm and nodded.

"Go ahead, Raptor." Burin crossed his arms after he placed his hat back on his head. His face was incredibly smug.

"I'll have you know La'corssnat that Zarchia'um's debt can be reprieved at any time, by my leisure. Now, Starfire, as you may know, you are not supposed to be here. In fact I'm not supposed to be here. Yet here we are, both utterly confused."

"You were what the humans call, nuked." Starfire explained with a cheery attitude.

"I don't understand the context but I can see it use. Now, I know that you were not murdered in that explosion because of how you arrived here. You've managed to stumble upon something, a traitor."

"Is her name Luxzaria?"

"Come along with me, Burin your..."

"Already been informed about this, mon amie. Koriand'r has already agreed for me to drag along." Starfire shook her head in approval.

"Unexpected company, but I will make the preparations. But I should walk you through the city. Would you mind? Or would like to get business, we have enough time for either."

"I would like to return as fast as possible. If my death is unjust and there is way to return I wish for it as soon as possible."

"That can certainly be done." Xremisis opened a Silver Portal. "Follow me."

"FREDRICK!"

"Colonel Krum have taken the City of Lebanon? Master General Fredrick ignored the summons. He was not pleased with the progress Imperial forces have made.

"United forces are putting a hell of fight we didn't expect this, we can't advance along interstate forty-four, and all of our air wings are busy in the Gulf. ETA for the European air wings given by INTELCO is about 36-72 hours. That's how long we have until we lose air dominance in the Gulf. Our naval and air forces are trashed in Jump City." Colonel Krum informed Master General Fredick about the slowing advancing the United American Forward Capital

"What are possible alternatives. I need them now. Centrco isn't going be impressed about the progress."

"Sir, we cannot open a front in the Northern States without taking St. Louis, our supplies would be decimated if we are not able to control the Mississippi. Interstates are being target and destroyed as we speak but it will take a major cost if they dam the Mississippi. Something that they do not have time for. Besides Canadian forces have already reinforced across the Missouri river with local United forces. And going through Appalachia is a bad move in of itself. It is like they almost caught our wind." Another officer reported

"What about New Orléans?"

"New Orleans is proving incredibly difficult for even our advanced mechanized infantry to cross the swamps and marshes. Railroads have FUBAR'd Supplies are even harder to get because we don't hold supremacy over the gulf. But we are still making progress. We about 40 miles away from the city outskirts but naval bombings and air raids have nearly ruined two tank divisions."

"General Hall was always better at playing chicken than offensive. Inform Admiral Thompson that if we this war we need to win the gulf. Send the 3rd Fleet from the Pacific, we've won there."

"Sir, I believe he knows that. However we have no carriers out in the gulf while the United Front have two recommissioned ones. And the manufacturing power is not to be trifled with. Thy are probably spitting out more guns than we are destroying. But pulling out the pacific leaves us vulnerable to China, Russia, and Japan. Overseas bases still stay loyal despite having their leaders defect to us."

"Russia chickened out the invasion of Europe, but they won't attack us. Japan is absolutely useless because we were their military. China would not be allowed to intervene, politicians won't allow it."

"Excuse me, 'Master General' when I send for you, you best heed my orders." Blackfire seethed venomous words to Fredrick. Fredrick huffed.

"I want to win a war. Especially when the entire European Continent is going to come reinforce a rapidly reorganizing enemy."

"You humans are so swallowed by 'securing victory' that you fail to realize what is giving you this opportunity and what she has to say."

"I would say the same, but the consequences of me losing is far more greater than yours. Now what would you like to report, ma'am." Fredrick still didn't give his attention to Blackfire, he was still looking over on how to actually pass the river before the First Reinforcement wave. However, his defiance was quickly evaporated when Blackfire stood in front of his desk, hands spread across the table, her piercing eyes stared into Fredrick, instead of battle map that displayed on the overhead.

"Pay attention idiot, there's galaxy full of generals that would happily slaughter you and your entire family for this place, do not try my patience again. Now, do you remembered those beautiful corpses that were dropped off by are friend Luxzaria? Including my sister's?" She spoke in domineering way with her hands anchored on the table. Fredrick was bewildered but mostly horrified. His body stiffened up once again.

"Yes? What about them, have the tech reversed? I can look into funding..."

"Did I say anything yet? I will tell you when you speak...I found a salesman of sorts. He's willing to do some...things with them. But what you need to now is that this salesman is willing to offer up to 200,000 thousand men. Equipped with some of the finest weaponry in the galaxy. Stuff that makes stellar empires fall to their knees. Of course, this where you can ask your ask your pedantic questions, my little bumgorf." Blackfire darkly petted and informed Fredrick about the deal with the corpses. Fredrick rubbed his chin, of course he felt that this deal was already shady enough. Especially he practically knew none of the corpses, who Blackfire made this deal with, and when would the deal actually benefit in his favour. Ultimately he was going to betray Blackfire so bringing a huge interstellar army would benefit him. If Blackfire would in control of this army, then the entire Earth would be pretty much under her thumb, she would find out about his treason, and have him brutally murdered. If he had control then he wouldn't be able to properly understand what to do with them, and he did not want to cause a scorched Earth campaign, he did not want to be an Emperor of desolate world. Finally, if they were under the salesman's control he could very well just sold Earth to an alien master. The risk for him was too great, but he probably did not have a say in the matter.

"Why did this 'salesman' wanted these corpses. Does he want something from them that we can use instead?" Fredrick recollected his composure after seeing Blackfire retreat from his desk.

"Not a simple question after all. He wishes to acquire them for study a mere collector of knowledge he placed himself as. I'll let you in on trade secret, you are part of this study. Deals with some mutilation, engineering, and other pretty things."

"Wait, what? What are you two are going to do?"

"Here are those pedantic questions I expected. Here's my answer, you will find out. Continue with the war, but when I call you. You will answer my summons. Even if you lose, defeat won't be so bad for you." Blackfire placed an ornate ring and left the General to himself. The ring was crafted out of unknown metal, brilliant, and seemed to be held together by bright white energetic forces.

"Beginning landing in the last known signal, Robin." Cyborg said as flipped on the landing gear and lights. He gracefully manoeuvred the T-ship for a flat spot in the desolate wasteland of Jump City. Robin was, however, worried, Starfire should have seen her by now. But then as soon as they landed...

"Something is off, I can feel it, like some powerful being was here, two of them." Raven said

"Her, communicator, it's right there! We've got an abduction!" Cyborg noticed her communicator with his enhanced vision, he could tell it was dead for a while.

"Dammit, I should..."

"Hold on, Robin...looks like we got company."

A band of survivors began to surround the craft, the rag-tag team armed with suprising functioning firearms and mêlée weapons. They were being lead by a feminine looking human, but it was hard to tell.

"Make a move and we will fire on you." The supposed leader of the band said.

"We're looking for someone! Can you help us!" Beast Boy sounded his PA system to relay the distress and to break the ice.

"We've got ships like your flying around taking people away. We aren't going to let you..."

"We're the Teen Titans, we are not here to take anyone away, we are looking for Starfire, one of hours. She went missing hours ago looking for an initiate of ours. Let us talk and we'll find a way to get to the bottom of this." Robin calmed down and address the group. "We are coming out." He added.

"Fine, make any moves, and they'll be your last. Skincrawlers."

The group was heavily shrouded in the typical wasteland fashion. Outsiders could barely distinguish anyone because the filth and shrouded faces they had. The Titans exited the T-ship and approached the group carefully. The leader gestured defensively as Robin approached.

"Do you mind telling us your name, I assume you know ours." Robin asked. The leader huffed as if she was disappointed in Robin.

"Damn, I know that this entire fiasco probably doesn't help your memory, and with Starfire missing, I sure as hell know that you are off your rocker Robin. It's been years since our little adventures. In any case, the name is Markov, Tara Markov. Might not remember me by that name, but I know Terra rings a bell." Terra undid her shroud to confirm her identity, her blond hair frazzled and long, her face covered in radioactive dirt. But still recognizable with the shroud off.

The original titans eyes grew a wide in shock and surprise. Terra had not contacted the Titans in years after the incident, Beast Boy approached her.

"Ah, Beast Boy, sorry I couldn't come 100% with you. But I really needed go to school. Didn't want to fuck anything up again. Well at least not too much, I hoped"

"What are you doing out here Terra?" Raven asked curiously. She could sense very defensive attitude in her. Very standoffish and territorial.

"Was going to pay a visit, settle some grudges here, and kill some demons of mine. But it seems I'm still walking mayhem machine, like fucking Jump City nuked? A literal invasion before that? What in the hell happened. I'm been looking for survivors and shit to eat, but every now again airships and fast aerial vehicles keep landing, the crews aren't so friendly, and kill a bunch if they get the chance. seems like they are trying to get all the survivors erased. My band has fought them off, except for one special, damn she was tough bitch to fight. The load the bodies into the cargo ships and take off heading southwest."

"Seems like this supposed is trying to clean up shop here. Any metahumans hunted down." Cyborg asked, Terra sighed.

"Yes, very much so, it's like they know where they all are half of the time. Of course I just smash them with ton of rocks, but goddamn they are so annoying, and highly dangerous. Bastards sneaked into our camp last night. Now, I don't want to be out here long so I got two questions. First, how in the hell did Starfire go missing, and who's the princess in the back?" Terra pointed her finger to Adriel.

"I refer to Adriel. I am of my own special kind, close to God, and of Heaven."

"You guys got a time traveller now. Sounds like she from the 1500s?" Terra shook her head and repositioned her gun.

"Well, she's like Raven, but only an Angel and fully 100% bonafide Archangel! That is on our team!" Beast Boy introduced Adriel to Terra. Terra didn't seem surprised, the past years had harden her to the point she was a cynic to just about anything, including her powers.

"Well then, that certainly a good find. I don't want to know how you got her though, or why she's following."

"Actually the reason we are here is because it's related, you see our 'initiate' turned out be a very powerful Nurian...named Xremisis, but goes by Raptor on our team..."

"You're telling me that, you got the Emperor of Nuria into your team for a bit? Jesus, what else then, do you have fucking Satan himself."

"We're related. But you know what Nurians are" Raven said and cocked her head.

"Yes I do, they were children's bedtime stories from the local merchants, big, winged, scaled, dragons that walked on two legs? Didn't believe they were actually real." Terra shook her head and looked towards the ground, before looking back up. "Dammit, Robin, you can't go out there making deals with literal divine figures, you can barely handle Raven, barely."

"He came to us, well, we found him. But enough of that, after the explosion Starfire went looking for him, now she and Raptor is missing."

"Well, then, that explains her then." Terra scratched her chin and shifted her weight. "Do you know who, Luxzaria is?"

"Which one?" Adriel said

"So you do know your stuff, huh. Well, they are both Nurians, but one of them is a pretender to the Pious Curator, the head of the Nurian's religion. The other one is the 'actual' Empress, and Pious Curator of Akeuria, so the stories goes. Guess who's here then? Hint, she talks like a Country Irishwoman."

"The jealous one?" Beast boy guessed with his shoulders

"They are both powerful, incredibly vigilant, and incredibly dangerous to mortals. Even of your great power. What is most likely is that Starfire's senses found Xremisis, but crossed paths with the Pretender Luxzaria. Such meetings with her, are usually, violent."

"Its also been collected dead metahumans, even knows to fly some sort of aerial transport. How did it get on Earth and what its doing?" Terra asked Adriel.

"More importantly, why didn't Raptor stop her? He's a flipping god!" Cyborg threw his hands the air in disbelief.

"I sensed that Xremisis was not ready for a weapon of such size and brightness. Even I was taken a back by the sheer energy released at once. The Archnurians have the limits, and by God, it seems humanity has exceeded them. Though I do sense a residual energy, your half-demon could notice it as well."

"I mean, I feel something but I can't explain it." Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Somewhere near here."

"Alright, but how do we know that Starfire even crossed this Pretender Luxzaria's path anyway? There a multiple possibilities, including the fact that Starfire could have reached safety." Robin asked.

"She would have come back if that was the case. Let me scan the area." Cyborg said.

"We'll keep watch, Kevin, have the men set up a perimeter, if you see anything shoot it." Terra ordered, the team nodded.

"We'll help, just this one time, repaying old debts."

"Considering joining back up?"

"Nope, I intend to help this wasteland now, already helping to rebuild civilization here. Thanks for the offer though." Terra shook her head, she had more important events for her to deal with than doing herowork.

"It is strange, it feels as if he was here, yet I feel the Pretender's residual energy as well, fragmented souls wisps and of the such." Adriel scoured the local area, it was quite hard to make of anything spiritually in these deadlands. It was desolate for miles. Meanwhile, Cyborg scanned picked up a reading. His scanner detected blood stains on the ground, he began an analysis of the stains. He feared the worst and when the results came back, it hit him like a punch to the stomach.

"95% certain that this Tamaranean blood right here, we had a fight."

"It seemed that she almost won, but feel victim to a trap. I can feel the rhythm of a battle taking place. But it seems that Starfire almost won, but lost in the moment of victory to a dishonourable attack. " Adriel assessed the situation as well.

"Hold on, are you saying that this pretender beat Starfire?" Robin asked.

"DNA match, it hers, I cannot deny it."

"Dammit! Alright, alright, we need to..."

Shooting was heard by the team, Terra turned around to see a small black craft headed towards their direction. She pointed towards the craft, Cyborg placed a target on it to track it.

"Thanks for the warning Kevin. Alright everyone just like we practised. Robin get your team together, they are going to be packing a lot of heat if they think they can take on this." Terra emptied her magazine and reloaded her weapon.

"Hmm, I suggest that residual energy might not be so residual anymore."

"She's here?!" Beast Boy said while turning into an Elephant.

"Hell yeah, ain't no way grunts are going to take this down!" Terra opened her left palm and began to glow her signature yellow light while lifting a sizeable boulder. She made a throwing animation to catapult the boulder at the flying machine. The boulder scored a clip on the wing and drove the machine into uncontrolled dive. However the plane managed to land safely about a 300 meters from their place. Terra's team formed a spaced out while the Titan's covered the flanks, with Cyborg and Robin on the left, Adriel and Beast Boy on the Right, and Raven covering center flank.

"Elites! Full body armor!" One of Terra's team shouted and pointed.

"Looks like royal meat is in there. Fire everything we got into them, they fetch a nice price maybe even some caps!" Terra aimed her assault rifle at the elites and began firing. The rest of Terra's team began firing their random assortment of rifles. The elites were being hailed by a volley of bullet fire and forced them to take cover behind the plane. The guardsmen were only armed with mêlée spears and were pinned down. However, gunners rushed out of the plane. Terra picked on off with a shot to the throat. The gunners however dug in their place and began to return fire. Raven and Beast Boy had to drop to their stomachs to avoid the energized plasma that was flying past them.

"One down." Terra reported. Before raising rock to cover her as she advanced forward.

"Cyborg, take out their cover!" Robin said.

"With pleasure! One Sonic Blast coming up." Cyborg kneel on to the ground and ripped into the plane's structure. Raven concentrated on the gun's of the Gunners and cast her hands. With simple flick of her wrist and incantation, the guns flew away from the Gunners hands. Which allowed for Beast Boy to charge into the unarmed guardsmen and trample them. He also knocked the plane over.

"Garfield, behind..." Robin yelled at Beast Boy's exposed flank but the assualters were dispatched by rocky spears to the head. Terra wiped her hands and let out a sigh.

"That can't be all of them? Rae?"

"I don't feel anything, other than some bruised men."

"Adriel?" Robin noted that Adriel didn't really partook in the fight.

"I am still feeling something here...I just can't explain it. It's not here, but close."

"Boys, scour the craft around, usually we don't get these. Make it quick in what you can pull out." Terra ordered her group to secure the plane. They entered through the tipped entrance of the craft. Single file while Terra watched the skies. The Titans reformed

"Looks like they only sent one. Must have tracked us and thought they could take us on." Terra said to Robin after nudging the dead soldiers with her barrel. She was about to speak before shots went off inside the plane.

"Jackpot!" The team heard of voice from within the craft. Terra and Robin followed into the craft.

"Now I don't hear that everyday." Terra said while walking to the entrance.

"Cyborg, Rae, Beast, and Adriel, keep the place locked down."

"Got it." Cyborg responded.

The two entered the craft, Terra saw her squad-members grabbing some advanced weaponry. Terra took a look at such weaponry. Slinging her rifle on her back she picked one large rifle.

"Look's like either from a different world or this is where tax money has been going to. High energy weapons in a compact portable form is way ahead of current standards."

"I've been fighting some of the most advanced robots Slade ever had, nothing comes close to this."

"Ma'am, Gybe has managed to get into the flight systems of the craft. But he can't read it."

"It's in what language? Russian, Chinese, Japanese? I know those three." Terra asked.

"Just come and see."

Terra and Robin walked up to the terminal where Gybe was, he had a jury-rigged hacking device with a military grade computer. He handed it over to Terra who took a look at it.

"This isn't Russian, nor Chinese, nor Japanese at all. It seems to be..."

"Tamaranean? That can only mean one thing. Especially now, especially that Starfire is missing. Hell, I probably know what happen to Raptor as well." Robin called up Cyborg. He felt like wrench hit his stomach but he at least had a very good led to Starfire.

"Vic..." Robin rung up his communicator.

"Yeah Dick, skies are clear. Got anything to report."

"Blackfire is behind this. She ambushed Kori, and probably made off with either a conscious Raptor or unconscious Raptor. Bottom-line is we need to translate some flight systems in Tamaranean. Most likely that American forces are dealing with Tamaranean weaponry."

"Shit, Blackfire is behind all this? Man, she's really outdone her self this time. Alright, just download the results to my hard drive."

"Uploading now." Robin synced his communicator with the computer and begin to upload the entire flight system to Cyborg.

"Hold up, I got something here, looks like set of instructions on what to do with Metahumans. From my thinking, they are taking them to base in Texas, just outside San Antonio. Something about a payment for deal. Already uploaded the coördinates to the T-Ship. We're ready to go."

"Roger. Terra, I know..."

"Nah, It's fine, I was young and fucked up. Didn't really mean the stuff I said bad about you and your friends. Just teenage hormones and all that shit. But, if you are asking for me to come along. Sorry, I still ain't rejoining. I got my own future to worry about now, Robin. Go find your princess, I'll do just fine. Squad, let's hurry up, we got 20 minutes before this thing blows up!" Terra said and her team was packing up anything useful with them.

"Nice seeing you again. Good luck."

"Here" Terra tossed Robin her old rifle and a 20 dollar bill. "Tell Garfield that I was supposed to pay for the dinner." Robin nodded and exited the craft. Terra regroup with her squad and Robin regroup with his at the T-Ship. The Titans soon entered and began to take off, before firing away, Robin gave Terra a thumbs up. Terra returned the favour. The T-ship headed for Blackfire's base and Terra turned back to her squad. Who were dumbfounded.

"What? You can't really get away from these guys, they follow you around. Let's move, we got a bunch of loot to get back." The squad headed Northwest back to their safe house.


	8. Chapter 8

Second Realm 8

The trip to the Imperial Palace actually did not lead Starfire to the top of the mountain as she had thought. Instead when she stepped out she was greeted with a harsh desert wind.

"Gah! The heat is blistering, Raptor?! My eyes are still sensitive, even beyond the Glsina?" 

"Did you expect that palace upon the mountain was our destination? I admit, I was too confused when I first arrived here, that, my friend, was simply just the gate. This, the empty wasteland of a desert, this is the seat of my fellow Archnurians, and just over there if you can see." Xremisis looked upon the realm, it was sand, endless desert and sand. With only silver ruins in the nearby distance that shined harshly in the alien sun.

"Mon'Amie I do think that she was not ready for such...adventures. It is like lighting the candles in the middle of the night, annoying, and dangerous." Burin

"I do not intend for harm to come of you two, but we must make haste towards the Akeurian Council. A situation has developed."

"I believe that it has to do with you, Raptor?" Starfire's eyes adjusted for the land. The sands were a pearly white, intensifying the luminosity of the entire land, and coming from a land from eternal night didn't help. Xremisis signalled to walk, the trip would short.

"What is this place?"

"A monument to all of our pasts. Where the First, Second, and the Third were born from. We are the care-takers of the relic. The land where the very first Doctrine, written by Akeuria was penned, thus creating everything physical."

"So a holy site?" Starfire scanned the sky, it was simply a shade of very light blue.

"No, it is simply land. Pure and devoid. Nobody fights over this. Nobody will. This land is the remnants of the Perfect World that came before even us, before even the oldest of demons, the most primordial angels, even Time herself isn't older than this lump of rock." Xremisis, Starfire, and Burin arrived to the old relic. Xremisis simply wiped an old stone that was covered with sand. An emblem similar to a diamond with carved rectangle on top shimmered brightly.

"But, there is reason for us to be here. Dire reason. A matter of foolish adventurism of my part." Xremisis stood aside as the door began crack open and collapse. The shifting of the rocks stopped, the opening was dark and foreboding. Xremisis simply gestured for Starfire to go in first.

Starfire carefully approached the entrance, Xremisis did not say a word. Neither did Burin, as soon as she entered, Burin nodded, and entered. Finally Xremisis did enter himself. Starfire could barely see, but she used her hand as a glowing light.

"Is this supposed to be the eldest thing?" Starfire asked as she carefully went down the the pathway.

"This relic is even older than the land outside. From a time, that even Akeuria could not understand, Time cannot see it, but we can. Mortal or Immortal, but no primordial. I have study this for centuries, and my father for thousands, and my grandfather for millions he tells me, from the very day he came out here as mere pup, and even he is young considering the time period he lived in." Xremisis continue to lecture about the structure.

"So, you came from here?"

"Nope, born just like you. From flesh. This place was meant for something greater, beyond the Celestial, even beyond the Omnipotent, we call it the Passage, since everything can trace it routes back to this rock." Even Xremisis had a slipping grasp at explaining this thing.

Starfire stepped onto a flat platform, her illumination revealed that the room there were was small, without decoration, stony, coarse, but a overwhelming commanding aura inside, that dwarfed all three of them. She was joined by the others. With Xremisis having to hunch over to fit inside the low ceiling.

"Now, what exactly are we doing here?" Burin said with a inquisitive look "I mean the history lesson is nice and all."

"Well, if we want to be curt, it is basically the end-all-be all portals. This is the only 'legal' for a Celestial to travel to another Realm, specifically the Second Realm."

"So it can bring us the back?!" Starfire gleefully said with her eyes glowing.

"There's the problem. It 'brings' us back." Xremisis said, Starfire was confused.

"Yes?"

"Look, these are very old philosophical theses I have to go through to arrive at a single answer that won't make your soul explode into thousands of pieces. In essence it acts a portal that returns you back to original realm, but with one major catch."

"That is?" Starfire looked curiously

"Well, it's hard to explain, this isn't Intro to Soul Manipulation. Umm, we are going to...do you remember that metal horse that your team used to drive in?"

"T-car?"

"Well, imagine you as the T-car, and I am a massive ship that is anchored on side of the road..."

"Xremisis is always queasily about this. Basically you are going sail with the energy of your soul, and pull Xremisis's with that power, in sense you will be a tow-boat. Legally, Xremisis is not allowed to enter the Second Realm, as decreed by the Passage, but it does not prevent restorative manipulation via literally being tight roped by someone else's soul.

"Ehhh...what? So I am going to pull friend Xremisis with me using my glrak? Wha..."

"Succinctly, you won't be pulling, you'll probably dragging him like whipped child to his room. It'll be like fitting a square peg into a round hole by literally destroying the hole. You'll fill like you just woke up from being launched from a cannon."

"There is no other way?" Starfire inquired

"Not if you want to take hundreds of years to convince my grandfather to find an exploit in soul magic that allows transrealmian travel. Nor do we have the years to sail the sea of realms to the Second Realm. The body of Archnurian and Emperor in the Second Realm is not something we can sit idly by. In fact, I already believe the humans could be weaponizing it."

Starfire remembered that Luxzaria was taking Xremisis's body, and remembered that painful experience in the holding bin. She took a deep breath. If it was the only way to get back to the land of the living, so be it.

"Okay." Starfire sighed.

"You sure, you can always turn back." Burin said, he detected a very acute dread.

"The point is no. But will it hurt?"

"It'll probably feel like you're about to be drowned, then exhausted from a moving a mountain. Uncomfortable but not really painful, besides, I heard Tamaeareans were tough creatures." Burin described.

"Burin..." Xremisis mulled.

"Don't worry Kastie, the Madame will probably find it's way." Burin began to step back up the stairs. Starfire cocked his head.

"Wait? Is he not coming?"

"Part of this reason that is method will work is because we have actual physical bodies in the Second Realm, Burin will join us at a later date, because his body is lost to time. It will require a special beacon for him to see. The main objective is for us to get back to Second Realm before anything more consequences happen."

"Don't worry my friends, you'll probably know when I have arrived. Count on it Kastie."

"Who is the Kastie?" Starfire looked around for this "Kastie."

"It's my...unsanctioned name. Come, let us prepare. Forget anything about 'Kastie'."

"Kastie...I like it." Starfire smiled, Xremisis rolled his eyes before clapping his clawed hands.

"Alright, so now we wait...do be prepared, I am quite heavy..." Xremisis said. Starfire was mentally preparing for the weight upon her soul. She honestly wanted Raven to help her, but she was familiar with her struggle when they switched bodies. It was unworldly to have unending hope against something so terrible, it was gave her so much respect to the half-demon. Now, she would have to bear a struggle, not to dissimilar.

What did she did not expect that the weight upon her soul was quite physical as the towering figure of Xremisis came crashing down onto her. Even for her impressive strength, the aircraft carrier she lifted was lighter in her opinion.

"Bimago! You weigh more than I could possible had imagined." Starfire shouted, she observed the wall opening into a dark passage. The way back was sealed off leaving her and the limp Archnurian in the dark. Starfire could barely make her way through the small room. The weight she placed her back wasn't helping either.

"Where do I go?" Starfire heaved her words. She ran into a pillar, promptly crushing it and falling over into the ground. She recollected the cargo and herself and carried on.

"Oops." She hoped that everything didn't her actions mean an ulterior consequence in this room.

"...excellent..." Starfire heard a faint voice in the distance void.

"Hello? Who is there?" She called out to the empty voice. She began to advance to the origin of the voice. Again she hit another pillar but this time she was actually prepared for such encounter.

"Look...signs..." The faint voice grew ever clear and louder. Starfire advanced towards the direction of the voices.

"Heart...yes...look" Starfire heart began beating, the dark vision was clearing up, she could start seeing pillars, but however, they did not have any effect on them anymore. In which Starfire bolted outside of the mysterious room before being blinded with light. She was still walking in the same direction as she was. Until she felt a binding restriction on her torso, and sudden lift of a heavy burden.

"Shut that damn heart monitor up. We got asset resuscitation!" Starfire overhead the chatter in the blindness she was in, her vision was starting to clear. But she knew where she was, or at least thought.

"We're reading that Asset X is returning as well."

"What? Dammit. Extra security to Level 10, now dammit!"

Starfire vision cleared up, she was on a operating table, still with her regular attire on. She was restrained heavily by metal clamp along her hands. The metal was freezing and she could not even flex. Even with the might of her strength she could not budge the restraints.

"Don't even try, miss. Those clamps are made of Cyrosteel, there are 100x times stronger than your regular steel." Starfire overhead a voice in the room. Still she tried to release herself.

"Dammit! More security to level seven! NOW, that's an order!" She overheard the voice yelling into the PA system. She simply smiled.

"If you let me go..."

"That ain't happening miss. Might as well been asleep for longer."

"Asleep? I was dead. I guess I am the haunt."

"Pah! Did you really think that? It was all in your head Missy. We had an heart rate at all times you were stuck in that bench. Now sit tight, you're preparing to sold...what, they've been destroyed! Get the Generals and Prince out of here...assets are to be terminated...Director out."

Static was followed, Starfire overheard some buttons being pressed in a unseen room. She was absolutely helpless what followed next. The door opened to reveal two heavily armed soldiers pointing their guns at her.

"Not again..." Starfire whispered, but the two only just stood their, like frozen statues. Starfire cocked her head. Soon enough the two soldiers fell on their faces. Two golden daggers in their backs. And a Golden Nurian behind her.

"Nice ter clap yer again." The heavy Irish accent rang throughout the empty room. Starfire was mortified at the sight of that monstrous killer. She grit her teeth. Luxzaria simply simply smiled.

"Got ter terminate al' non-essential personnel. Dat includes yer." Luxzaria drew her sword, she approached the bounded Tamaranean, and reached for the control console. With her talons she typed in a numerical key. And Starfire was suddenly released and fell to the floor. Luxzaria let out a huge toothy grin. Her golden eyes levelled with her brilliant sword. Starfire recollected herself and looked at her with defiance. She was tired from returning to life.

"Nathing personal, I'll jist enjoy killin' yer...again." Her sword was square with Starfire's neck. She was not coming back from this time. She took a deep breath, pulled back her sword, and swung.

Only to have her neck being choked by an angry, Tamaranean Princess. They were both floating on the ceiling. Starfire held with all the pressure she could before slamming her into the ground barely even streaking the floors, Starfire began to brutally assault the Nurian with her bare fists, to even the point where her neck cracked. The Nurian was dizzy after getting up, confused, and helpless. She shook her head, only to feel a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see her sword was pierced through her midsection. Brilliant golden blood flowed from the wound. She fell to her knees. She sighed and looked up to the stern, glowing, and green eyes of Koriand'r. She had fallen to her own trick.

"Lux vult. Lex autem non est Deo. Et dabo te in lucem." Her voice was clear, devoid of the Irish accent, it was clear, almost imperial voice, being sounded. She fell over dead before the hitting the ground. Starfire let out a sigh of relief.

"I was so close...last time. I better get the move on and find friend Kastie. I fear that he is in a worse situation." She said to herself, she took one good look at the dead Archnurian that tricked her. She kicked it's head, only to have her wincing in pain before scurrying off. The Nurian body simply vanished into pure light...

"Seven miles." Robin said determined to rescue Starfire, or at least find closure, and find the enemy.

"Oh...my..."Adriel exclaimed.

"What is it Adriel?" Cyborg asked for details.

"I felt it too Adriel. What was it." Raven shared her experience to Adriel.

"Something big just left this world...big. I cannot quite explain what it was, but we are heading in the right direction. Like it was one of mine vanishing from the Realm itself. Was it the same as only hours ago?" Adriel questioned and looked to the sky.

"Whatever it won't be bothering us. Cyborg how's the base. How fortified is it.

"Looks like there's smoke going up. Is the place under attack. We might be able to sneak inside and get our two missing persons. " Cyborg

"Can you find quiet landing place?" Raven hopelessly asked for.

"I can find a safe place. Prepare yourself, this base is four times the size than the Brotherhood's size."

"Why haven't we've targeted by local defences?" Robin asked

"This bad boy has stealth, radar be damned! We under the radar for now. I'm analysing the base from those flight instructions you sent me. Turns out there's a lower base. Goes literally a mile down over thirty square mile area. It's massive, Jesus, it's a mother effing fortress! " Cyborg walloped over the radar.

"Our main purpose is to find Starfire. Nothing else matters."

"I do think that at least acquiring Xremisis's body would relieve some problems."

"Such as?" Robin asked with a cynical face.

"Denying access to his Endwar Seal would be one. And generally Archnurians shouldn't be left around." Adriel answered firmly.

"That, and who knows how much money Blackfire can get if she can prove what it is! How many aliens are willing to buy literal the corpse of a god?" Beast Boy said, Adriel frowned. She knew that Xremisis was far from ever being called a god, the role of Archnurian was purposefully given.

"That little tiny diamond." That memory returned to Robin's head. The conversation and the image of little tiny black diamond. Raptor was not joking about such. Robin could not afford let such to fall into the wrong hands, especially if there's non-friendly demons around.

"Hang on homies. They got us locked on!"

"So much for being under the radar..." Raven remarked and braced herself.

"They have some sort of advanced radar, it removed our stealth. Shit, they are firing flak?!" Cyborg pushed the T-ship into dive into the terrain to avoid the clouds of lead. The ship was hugging the surface.

"Any countermeasures?"

"The whole entire base is on alert. We're just one ship man. Nothing but flat deserts!" Cyborg rambled on.

"How close can you get us."

"You want it to be one-way?"

"Anything will do." Robin gave the order. Beast Boy grinned, while Raven was horrified.

Cyborg reached down into his control panel of the T-ship, he pressed a large red button. Entered a numerical code. The pad beeped and showed a "CONFIRMED" message across the panel.

"Hope you like Gees. Engaging Overdrive mode. Order 21 confirmed, switching to open cycle reaction."

The Ship's engines glowed white hot as the nuclear reactor that power it began to collaspe; and everyone in their seats were nailed to them. The T-ship accelerated to ludicrous speeds to close the gap. Cyborg tried to make careful and wide S-turns to avoid flak without causing everyone to vomit. Missiles were fired in the dozens, however the particle beams intercepted the missiles. But one managed to get through and clip the right wing engine, and nearly tearing the T-Ship in half.

"Blasting open the chimney! Santa's coming to town!" Cyborg armed the particle cannons and fired at the gates. The beams of energy destroyed the large solid metal fixture and a barracks behind it. Cyborg then initiated a bail-out protocol.

"Putting her down, this going to be rough...hold together baby." Cyborg activated the airbrakes which made everyone lung forward, but greatly decreased the speed. He made a hard landing into an airplane hanger only couple hundred meters from the base's palace. The T-ship busted through the concrete wall, shredded multiple advanced fighter crafts before creaking to a stop.

"Goodnight...sweet prince." Cyborg uttered as the console powered down due to to much heat. Cyborg spotted multiple soldiers moving on the wreck. Admittedly most were running away from the crash site.

"Raven? Now is about time you wake up!" Cyborg yelled to Raven. The soldiers aimed the guns, but a dark energy surrounded them, and ripped the guns to pieces. The disarmed troops fled from the scene. However armoured and mechanized cavalry was moving to engage.

"Alright...next time I am flying...come on. Titans GO!" Robin carefully exited from the crash site along with Cyborg who covered his flank. Raven simply floated off. Beast Boy jumped off as wolf, and Adriel climbed off.

"Alright, I've located an entrance to the lower levels of the base, it's just beyond that armoured contingent!" Cyborg pointed in front of the contingent. Before it began opening firing. Though they weren't the best of shot. Cyborg and the rest took cover

"Try next time to land us in a safer location." Raven grunted.

"Boss wanted to get in fast."

"I thought you programmed to have safety as at least a secondary concern." Robin remarked.

"Where in the hell is Beast Boy?" Cyborg as he readied his cannon.

Sure enough the mad boy charged head first into the armoured line as a wolf. Before transforming into a rhinoceros and slamming his horn into the I.F.V. Taking out its engine and gun. Raven took to the air opened her palms. In which the other armoured vehicles began lifting. She twisted her hand, flipping upside down, while Adriel drew her bow, loosed a silver light arrow, and pierced through the advancing tank. Robin drew his staff and Cyborg began hacking into the bases security. The team rendezvous with Beast Boy who turned into a grasshopper to avoid fire coming from the eastern flank.

"Alright, I'm in, looks like most of the forces are underground dealing with a containment mission. Looks like they are trying to contain an "Asset X" Cyborg yelled as fired his sonic cannon at an oncoming APC, flipping it over. A silver light arrow sent the APC into another hanger.

"Asset X, could be Raptor down there. Cyborg, what about Starfire?"

A line of soldiers and IFVs rolled around a corner. They readied themselves and took aim. Then a massive shift followed by an eruption swallowed the combat line. The Titans shifted back as the hole grew. A red line ejected out from the sinkhole. The red blur landed in front of the Titans, Robin's eyes widened.

"Dammit Starfire! What happen to you. Are you okay, what in the hell..." Robin yelled before Starfire placed her finger on his mouth.

"The story is long, we shall discuss this later. Firstly enough is that I need your help! I located Raptor but I can't get to him!"

"What do you mean you can't get to him?" Robin asked.

Starfire tried to explain. "I need you to take the looks at it. It's some type of mystical barrier!"

"Raven, come with me. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Adriel hope this area until we come back. Cyborg, contact Titans East and see if we can get them to send their T-Ship to us."

"No problem boss." Cyborg nodded. "Most of the enemies on top are either fleeing from our area, or going down."

Robin followed Starfire into the hole, he whistled at the vast depth of the chasm. He flipped around and began climbing down before Starfire embraced him and flew down together. Raven summoned a dark portal to the center of the collapsed region.

"I really needed this hug" Starfire said while the two dived down into the hole.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I am, slightly groggy, but certainly grateful."

"Did Raptor hurt you in anyway?"

"No, no, he SAVED from the doom that awaited me. Well, kinda of...he was not only the one."

"Wait if Raptor saved you...why is he still locked up?"

The two landed onto a metal floor, Raven floated down, and landed softly. There were many bodies that littered the floor. The room itself seem large and had a large contraption in the center. A a black sphere with undetermined engravings around the surface of it. It seemed to be held in place by nine emitters that surrounded it. Only two were active

"It is practically radiating with psychic energy. Something very powerful is inside of this. Hold on..." Raven spoke

"What is it Raven."

"It is speaking to me...it sounds like Raptor, but distorted, and disembodied."

"I tried to destroy the emitters, but all I heard was "STOP! GO UP!"

Raven concentrated on the object in front of them. It's psychic power was overwhelming to suppress for even her. She could swear thousands of potential emotions were being swayed, fluxed, and stretch to an nearly incomprehensible range of alien emotions, lost emotions, and emotions that existed within the fabric of reality. It was mechanical yet it was clearly and highly spiritual. She mustered whatever empathetic power she could to counteract the Gestalt Field, or at least tune it to hear Raptor.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." Raven chanted her incantation and slowly the field became less and less silent. She then projected her soulself through the Sphere. There she came across the body of Raptor suspended in the air.

"Raptor...can you hear me?"

"Well, I don't think sound applies where we are, but I can understand you. I've been wondering how I in the name of Akeuria I am stuck in this...Divina Sphere."

"Divina sphere?" Raven asked

"It's like a Dyson Sphere, marvellous concept, but applied with Nurian Theory, only that you use the radiant power of a very, very powerful soul. Essentially, I am powering this pathetic empire's entire infrastructure, weapons, armor, almost everything except the people themselves, but I can read almost every molecule that composes them, it's a quite fascinating experience. The power to build these things are only known to Nurians or Nephilim, and I had detected a massive presence leaving...but more specifically, transferring to something...I noticed Starfire was trying to assault the Divina Sphere, and nearly destroy it. "

"Raptor, I get it, it's a very complicated machine, but we need to get you out. Robin and Starfire are here, and the rest of the team are on the surface and may run into to trouble."

"Noted, one doesn't really sense the concept of danger well, until you know what happens if a Divina Sphere is improperly deactivated. It turns the soul into pure energy, and explodes. If my calculations are correct, with the power potential this body plus a soul has, the predicted blast radius is bigger than the known universe, and probably a dimensional rift about size of this galaxy." Raptor told Raven.

"So if this thing blows...nevermind, how are we supposed to get you out?" Raven remained calmed, but the incalculable size of an explosion boggled her mind. What was powering this thing, the Source?

"Power needs to restored to all nine emitters of the Sphere, be forewarned, a full power Divina Sphere requires an a Contender Class Soul, in which you have and Adriel has. Failure to have such results in annihilation of lower souls."

Raven grunted, even she could figure out a better way than that.

"Or you could just depower it by taking you out of it. Only two emitters are operational." Raven manoeuvred herself to g

"You would still need to deal with a improperly deactivated Divina Sphere. I suggest..."

"I think I KNOW exactly what I can do about that." Raven grabbed Raptor's arm and began to pull themselves out of the Divina Sphere. Raptor came flying out of the sphere, however Robin caught him on the dime. The sphere turned from a blue hue, to a crimson red, and began to hum.

"Whatever you are going to do Raven, do it fast!" Raptor said.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Aedificetur urbs deleta!" Raven uttered her worlds and the Sphere became enveloped by a red glowing light that shifted to a dark purple. Lighting everywhere began to strike the sphere.

"Are you..."

The Sphere was disconnected and began to spin rapidly before an huge explosion swallowed the area in light. Raptor and the rest covered their eyes from the light. The four slowly lowered their hands to see the Sphere completely gone.

"What did you do to it?"

"Let's just say I delayed my father just a bit, say, you know what happens if a unstable Divina Sphere is transported to Hell?" Raven's expression was stone cold.

"Are you insane? You can kill Lucifer himself with that type of fire-power you just sent!" Raptor exclaimed. Raven smirked under her hood. Even then, that type of brazen attack was probably not the wisest of moves.

"Raptor, I need to know what happen after the nuclear attack that destroyed Jump City. We're you captured on purpose?" Raptor

"What attack? The City is just...oh...I see that Starfire neglected to mention something, perhaps a few things. After the attack, I was rendered unconsciousness, though I thought I was dead, then I realize I still have a connection back to the Second Realm. However I 'woke' up back in the First Realm but immediately things started to be suspicious, nearly everyone of the Archnurians were acting like pups, whimsical, and mischievous, except my Grandfather, Kreaium. Step in a few hours later if that Starfire is summoned by my Explorer Burin. We travelled to the Akeurian Council, there I convened with the Council, it was decided that I was to return to the Second Realm. Cue Star..."

"What? I do not..." Starfire interjected. Robin was trying his best to understand what Raptor was saying. It was already hard enough for him to understand all of the occult conjecture Raptor was speaking.

"You didn't really see much because your kind is relatively new, and the fact that I can see multiple realities unfolding within the First Realm, I decided that you were not allowed to convene with the Council."

"You could have told me that!" Starfire cocked her head in confusion.

"I said that you really didn't want to want to get into the details. In which Burin determined that Starfire wasn't actually dead as I had thought, all was needed to return her back and I back to the second Realm was cutting through the Halls of Creation...that's where we screwed up."

"You mean hitting the pillar." Starfire sheepishly said. Raptor frowned visibly.

"By hitting the pillar, and destroying, in which I had no idea that was possible. It has partially restored some of this Realm's history. In which I have seen Jump City back to it's original self a day before it was destroyed, has replaced the old destroyed. Apparently that was the major change in this reality."

"So...Jump City is back? Normal and all?" Robin said he glanced over a Starfire.

"Yes, I have reason to believe, it was a major event, did you guys not record it?"

"I felt something large leave this world, not coming in." Raven crossed her arms, but smiled none the less.

"No matter, the home is back!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin's communicator buzzed, he picked it up, and answered it.

"What is it Cyborg?"

"Nope, this Beast Boy. Dude, you have to come up! We were fighting these guys and all of sudden everything they were using stopped working! Tanks, APCs, even their guns! They ran like pansies once their weapons were toast! Also there's a flying ship! A flying ship! Sails, cannons, and everything! Holy shit this hilarious" Beast Boy voiced sounded through the communicator.

"Raptor, is there anything important that must be told right now? We need to get to surface. " Robin asked. Raptor shook his no. Starfire grabbed Robin and the two went up.

"You got a way up?" Raven bluntly asked. As she cast a portal

"Hopefully, the Divina Sphere didn't drain much of my power." Raptor said as dark wings emerged from his back. Raven entered her portal and Raptor flew up to the top. He landed to be blinded by the sun. Which made is wings disappear and give him a slight burn. He recovered quickly.

"Dude! Raptor, what the fuck happened to you!" Beast boy let out smile as he sighted.

"Long story, you'll probably be asleep half-way in. So what is about this flying boat?" Raptor asked, however he saw quite quickly. Robin and Starfire were near, as with Adriel.

"Hey Raptor, glad to see you and Star are fine. Though I did detect a large explosion."

"It would have been bigger." Raven answered.

"Alright, so this jackass in the flying boat is claiming to be Adriel's father. Apparently she's leaving us, but wants to speak to you." Cyborg pointed forwards to the ship in front.

Raptor walked over to the ship, he could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg argue who was the most bad-ass during the fight. Raptor came next to Robin and Starfire, who were standing in front of Adriel.

"Ah, Xremisis, I bid thee greatness. I am sorry that I must leave you to the Second Realm. However, it has been centuries since I have stepped in the Golden City, and more importantly seen my father. I wish you well with your current endeavour, and most importantly, forgiving me for my past actions. Now that you and the mortals that call themselves 'Teen Titans' will always be remembered by me." Adriel placed her hand on her heart.

"It has been long past due for you to return, Adriel. I wish you safe travels and good rest. Send Burin my regards." Raptor nodded.

"Aww, Friend Adriel I wanted to us to continue our talks! They are most interesting!" Starfire smiled

"Maybe another day Koriand'r, but for now, I need to rest. Despair hath racked me for a long time, very long time. I will continue to watch over your team, you still have a war to win. Though, I don't think it will be lasting much longer, won't it?"

"And we intend to win it. Safe travels to were ever in God's name you are going." Robin answered.

Adriel began to float onto the boat and softly landed. Bells began to ring and Burin yelled orders in old French. He gave a wink to Raptor and tossed him his trifold hat to him. The boat began to move slowly sailing up and off into the sky before melting into the azure blue heavens. Followed it was a bright white explosion in the sky. The wind shifted a little.

"They are gone." Raptor's eyes lost track of them.

"So, that guy was her father?" Robin asked.

"Indeed. I have actually met Friend Burin while I was in the Kalnda." Starfire said.

"So now what?" Raptor said.

"We still have a civil war..." Robin saw a blue version of the T-Ship began it's landing protocols. "...but I want to go home. The Justice League probably got the message and are almost back. We'll head back to Jump City and be on guard there."

"Wait, did I just hear Jump City? Did you just forget that the city was fucking nuked?!" Beast Boy said.

"Well it was...until I fixed it..." Raven muttered.

"What?" The rest of the Titans exclaimed.

"That Divina sphere? Sure I sent it to Trigon to have blow it up in his face, but I was able to obtain some serious power. And let's just say I rebuilt the city from scratch, people included. I would love to have if it wasn't so dangerous. It wasn't even it's full potential while you were in it."

"What? It wasn't the pillar, but you? Girl, however powerful are you? And Trigon, you sent it to Trigon! Don't you realize that you are pissing off an entity way above your league?!" Raptor exclaimed. Again, Raven's face was stone cold, almost harshly looking at Raptor.

"It's quite hard to avoid him if your his daughter. Taking " Raven revealed. Raptor's jaw was hanging

"What? Oh Akeuria this ridiculous...how are you not destroyed or very at least completely consumed by demonic power."

"I mediate, and I have my friends to support me, turns out those two things are the most powerful things I could ever have." Raven answered the bewildered Nurian. She could tell that was filled with anger, confusion, but weirdly enough...fear.

"All right, I would love to stand at this deserted military base, but let's get back to the tower." Robin interjected, he could see a rift growing between Raven and Raptor.

"Raven, you know the way back."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I supposed I do." Raven opened a dark portal and entered it. The rest of the Titans boarded the Titan's East T-Ship and headed off. They made sure to mark it for the US military to investigate. The trip home was rather short and uneventfully until they reached back to Jump City, completely restored, glowing in the night, and still busy as ever. Beast Boy and Cyborg jaws were dropped. Even Robin was kinda impressed at Raven's restoration. Every street seemed to restored, the population was exactly before the attack, and the Titan's Tower was fully restored. The T-ship landed on the roof of the Tower and the crew disembarked. Cyborg then programmed the East T-ship to return back to it's origin back in Steel City. The Titans entered the main ops room to see Raven on the couch and the TV with the headline.

"American Rebellion Suffers a Massive Infrastructure Collapse. Justice League intervenes. Leads To Surrender."

"Well hot damn..." Cyborg remarked.

"The entire rebellion was powered by that Divina Sphere. Down to the last gun." Raven said as she walked past the Titans that entered.

"Does that mean their empire collapsed?" Raptor asked?

"We still don't know what happened to their leaders. Most importantly Blackfire, Starfire's sister. Most likely she got away. I want an all team meeting tomorrow." Robin said.

"Sure thing boss." Cyborg said.

The Titans began to dissipate to their respective rooms. Raptor felt a hand that grabbed his wrist, he turned around to see the Tamaranean in front of him.

"Oh, Starfire, what is it?"

"I want to say the thanks. For saving my life." Starfire nodded.

"No problem. I am still figuring why Luxzaria betrayed us. Most importantly I want to know what happened to her."

"I defeated her." Starfire face became stern

"Really? That's...interesting. Anyway goodnight." Raptor's face was puzzled. Starfire shook her head yes. Defeating an Archnurian was very prestigious in Nurian Society, and something he would have to look into. He turned around to leave.

"Goodnight, Friend Kastie." Starfire walked off to her room.

Raptor groaned at the name, oh why Akeuria, did Burin reveal that to him. He went to his room and threw himself on the bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Second Realm 9

"Voyager"

"Why do you...flee from duty?" Raptor heard in his dream, it was a constantly shifting one, he wasn't used to the whole sleeping idea. The phrase sounded familiar to his Grandfather, Kreaium. He decided to ignore it, his older father wasn't the most concrete of beings. He woke to see dawn rising over the city. He was still surprised that Raven managed to rebuild a city down to last alleyway. It was not out of his reach to do such, but certainly not his forte. But that made him wonder, what DID happen when Starfire broke the pillar? He looked out the window and sighed. There was a knock on the door.

"You can enter." Raptor turned to see Robin enter in his room.

"Starfire told me everything that happened." Robin stood beside Raptor looking out to the rising sun.

"I supposed that she would. But I would like to ask how did you know where we were?"

"Hacked into a downed aircraft, used it's flight log to take us to the base. It wasn't human, but Tamaranean. Blackfire is the only one we know that has a bone to pick with her sister. She also told me that she killed Luxzaria, or however you pronounce it. But she was the pretender right?"

"There was no sight of her while when I returned. The pretender and her have always been the same person. The only reason you would know such pretender would be from Adriel. But rarely do they get things correct in the sense of this place."

"So what makes you stay here? You could be ruling a very powerful dimension." Robin asked, Raptor crossed his arms.

"And do what, prepare for the next war that will end in my destruction? Once a Emperor goes to war, he is honorbound to fight the enemy until he dies, only then there is peace. My family has been sacrificial lambs for the profits of petty lords and kings. I rejected that mandate. Despite my age, I am no older than you are Robin, relatively speaking. I wish for my people to rule themselves, be the masters of their own fate, and so far my plan has been working. Nurians are a strong and independent, this matter of Emperorship was formed out of necessity. Now I find some purpose in this place, whatever that may be. My grandfather disagrees, but what does he know?"

"My mentor taught me the same. I could call him a second father. He is the world's greatest detective, so what I learned from him is that you always need to rely on yourself at times where everything falls about. Obviously that has it limits. I've seen a lot of shit gone down in the city, and I don't think it will ever let up. But if you want to work with us, you have my vote."

"I do believe that I will stay with this guild. But tell of the other great guilds."

"Well, there's the Justice League of America, probably the greatest league of superheroes ever formed. It's might ultimate goal to be one of them. My mentor is one of the seven, and is the leader of them all. They defend the entire planet from shit you don't want to know."

"I see. Perhaps you will make a good successor to your mentor." Raptor predicted, Robin smirked.

"I hope to become something else entirely, and I know I will. We've got a meeting, be ready for it in 30."

"30?" Raptor asked inquisitively.

"When the long hand of the clock reaches 12, be in the main-ops room. Also, change out of that tattered armor suit."

Beast Boy awoke groggily. He checked his clock.

"6:30 am"

He groaned, the meeting was in 30 minutes and he felt like his entire body was a brick. He had barely had any sleep. He slowly lowered his eyelids and began to doze off. The sweet peace of sleep. He set the alarm to off and fell asleep. The team could wait for him. He turned over to get comfortable, his eyes caught glimpse of Cyborg's red eye which lead to Beast Boy freaking out and rolling off the bed.

"Hell you aren't sleeping through this, Garfield!"

"DUDE! Jesus Christ, Cyborg! We still got thirty minutes! Meeting's at seven right?!"

"Meeting's at six, It's been thirty minutes waiting on you getting your ass up. So rise and shine princess."

Cyborg opened the blinds of Beast Boy's windows which flooded the room with blinding light. The light struck harshly against Beast Boy's eyes and rendered him temporarily blind.

"Vic! This isn't funny!"

"Shouldn't set your alarm to snooze!"

"YOU MANAGE THEM!" Beast boy pointed to alarm clock.

"Ain't my problem, even Raptor's worked fine. Get up, faster you do, faster I'll close those windows." 

"Ah come on! This is torture!"

"Looking at the disaster of this room is torture. Even Raven takes care of her shit better than you."

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked out the room and made a right. The two walked down the hallway.

"So, what's this meeting about"

"De-Briefing, some other things, and most importantly breakfast." Beast Boy salivated at the sound of breakfast. The two entered the main ops room. The other four were lazily lying around, Raven was probably sleeping, Robin was walking around in the center. Raptor was off to the corner, leaning, with his eyes shut, and Starfire was sitting quietly on the couch.

"About time you got him. I was beginning to worry that drowned in his own saliva." Raven yawned. Raptor heard the conversation and turn to move to the center of the main-ops room.

"Yeah, someone thought the meeting was at seven..." Cyborg pointed at Beast Boy. Who was was tilting in various directions.

"Look, I know we're all tired. So I am going to keep this brief. I hope the big man keeps it brief to." Robin looked around. He could see he had most of team's attention.

"We got to be more prepared for massive weapons that hit this city. After today I am going to have an anti-missile defence that will protect the city from these weapons. We are probably going to be on high security for the next few weeks as the military rolls in for counter-rebellion campaigns. I need you guys to be on your toes if anyone approaches the tower." Robin finished and the screen of the main-ops's display flash on. It revealed a masked man, black, and imposing. It certainly got Raptor's attention.

"Go ahead, Batman." Cyborg cleared communications.

"It seems that you are all in relatively stable conditions. We came back as fast as we could and most of the rebellion has been suppressed. We have their leader in custody, but Blackfire managed to leave the planet before we arrived. I want to know what caused their weapon systems to fail." Batman looked displeased, not as in Robin, but the amount of time they have been gone.

"It seems that nearly all the machinery was connected to singular generator. Said generator was powered by one of my accomplices unwillingly, codename Raptor." Robin said. Batman eyed at Raptor and resumed his deadlock stare at Robin.

"I managed to use the residual power to restore Jump City before it was destroyed. The artefact was extremely dangerous. I managed to dispose of it." Raven added.

"Ah yes, that would explain the sudden spikes in energy readings while we descended back. I also have news regarding two things. One, you are going to be on lock down, martial law for the next few weeks, and probably no hostile will spring up. Second, continue your assistance of this Raptor, the League wants to do a full analysis on him. Prepare to head to the Watchtower by the end of this month. Tower out." Batman hanged up and the screen reverted to its window state.

"Damn, this city is going to be swarming with spooks." Cyborg said.

"Worry about that later. We are going to need an new T-Ship." Robin said as he rubbed his chin.

"So I guess the explosion took it out?" Raptor asked. Robin shook his head.

"No, Cyborg crashed it."

"Well...that's unfortunate. But I may be able to help you Cyborg." Raptor said. Cyborg cocked his head. When the team first picked up he was confused as a lost dog when it came to their technology.

"Do you have any experience working on ships, jet aircraft, metallurgy?"

"Well, I designed the Pride of the Mare-class ships. You know the one that Adriel sailed off in?"

"Those were smaller than I expected." Starfire harkened back to Burin's tale.

"I thought you said that the reaching the First Realm was impossible." Robin caught on a suspicious lead. Raptor shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, Raven said was impossible. I said it was very hard, and I wasn't actually dead, nor was Starfire. As for Burin and Adriel, that ship took the combined effort of the Empire and Celestial Kingdom to design and deploy, and some of the best engineers we had. We only made a couple of them. But is not really hard as it very complex to navigate the waters."

"I didn't say it was impossible..." Raven interjected.

"So you have experience in some nautical engineering on an arcane scale. How does that translate into engineering a spaceship that survive the rigours of Faster than Light travel, atmospheric flight, radiation, and a whole host of nasty shit that wants to kill you." Cyborg chided Raptor. He wanted to enlighten Raptor

"Faster than Light? Well, a Warp field causes you to translate your position to another position in space. It's woefully inefficient, hilariously childish, and you should be using 16 dimensional hyper-drives. Easily can cross millions of light years per hour, I designed one as my academical graduation that can theoretically brake into 18 dimensions. I do have some new designs for Nuclear Reactors I can sure Not to mention..."

"Wait hold on just a minute? Where in the hell did you learn all that shit? You couldn't even know you were hungry." Beast Boy woke up. Cyborg was impressed, if not humbled. Starfire stayed quiet as she was sleeping.

"Remember when I told you guys we were beings of Order and Law? It didn't just meant we're a bunch of fundamentalists upholding some type of vague 'Greater Good.' I meant actual physical laws, we understand all that. Sure the translation is little hard to understand, but we understood whatever Science had to offer us a long time ago. It's just that a lot of it gets lost in translation that is, extremely hard for me to use in this language. They call Nurians a lot of 'book smarts' but lack any 'practicality'"

"If you know so much about hard science. THEN WHY ARE YOU BUILDING SAILSHIPS? You should be like Star Voyage and exploring the shit of the universe!" Cyborg threw out his arms.

"So your saying that your more of a concept rather than a physical being? Law and Order does not live, it mental constructs use to justify action. It cannot actually be alive itself because it is an idea. You are physical, henceforth you can't be a concept? I guess the right question to ask is 'what makes you' " Robin asked.

"That's...a hard question. I will have to think about...there's what am I, what I ought to be, and what I am supposed to be."

"You still didn't answer my question." Cyborg repeated.

"Our sailships are the fastest way to cross the space between realms, they use hyperfiber, a rare material only found in Inferian colonies. Us Nurians just teleport to our destination, we never developed the need for Hyperfiber. As for F.T.L we just don't use them because of how small the First Realm is. Add on some mystical power from the Angels, and break a few laws..."

"Beings of law, breaking their own laws. How ironic. Rules for thee, not for me." Raven rolled her eyes. Raptor raised his hand in objection

"Well, I didn't make all of the laws and doctrines didn't I? Some powerful predecessor of mine decided no-one shall travel to the Second Realm, so he set some-type of arbitrary speed limit base on light. Of course it's been broken by many people, even by yours truly." Raptor smiled.

"So wait...you people created the universal speed limit? Do you know how to break it?" Cyborg asked inquisitively. Maybe he could be some assistance.

"I mean, if you want me to develop a hyperdrive for the T-ship 2.0 sure. And so spare seats, so your when you have unexpected passengers, so you can safely carry others without having to split your team up."

"I swear, your more of machine than Cyborg, Raptor." Beast Boy said while walking off to his room and returned to his slumber.

"Alright, I'll put on the books. This better not cost a lot..." Robin said

"I don't know where to find the required materials for the Hyperdrive, but we can start with the atmospheric components. We'll start work in the garage." Cyborg said.

"Really don't need materials, any metal would do. I doubt we need to travel far, so a four dimensional drive will be enough." Raptor

"Are we building a new Titan Ship? I will make note of it!" Starfire awoken.

"Starfire we need you to start researching on where Blackfire would have gone." Robin said placing his hand her shoulder. Starfire smiled.

"Yes. I will complete that task." She spoke strongly

"Got anything to say Raven?" Cyborg said. Raven simply walked away. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

"You, scalie, with me."

"His name is Kastie! I heard while I was the realm of X'hal!" Starfire revealed the secret. Raptor's eyes bulged. Even Raven caught it. Robin crossed his arms.

"Kastie...seriously. So what's this Xremisis supposed to mean?"

"It's Kastrium, but Xremisis was given to me because of ascending to the throne. In which they still have delusions that I haven't abdicated, instead that went on vacation and a regency rules. Kastie is just a name that Burin gave me."

"Well, Cassie Lance is going to be your secret identity from now on. I'm giving you the surname Lance, because of your signature weapon." Robin assigned Raptor's identity. Starfire snorted while her hand was covering her mouth.

"Secret what? Why in Akeuria are we using my unsanctioned name."

"It's what they are going to put on social security card. I suspect that your going to be in the modern world with us at times. To protect us and yourself, we have secret identities, which are just our names. I mean you don't want people to know your the Emperor of Celestial Race or some comic stuff like that?" Cyborg answered. Raptor cocked his head as he was intrigued. He began to think that these five people weren't the only people in this city that mattered, then he remember those blue guys that shot him in the chest.

"Cassie...much obliged to call you such." Raven said as she slipped out of the main ops room.

"Alright, let's get to work. Raptor follow me, we're going to design this Titan Ship 2.0 in my room. We'll order breakfast, shouldn't be too hard." Cyborg arisen and headed to his room. Raptor followed

"I will surprised if anything is up and running." Robin said

"Old pizza parlor should. That man is a dictator when it comes to business hours, but he's reliable."

"Oh, who elected him?" Raptor asked. Unknowing of the idiom that Cyborg was using

"No one, I worked some gruelling hours at that place before I became like this. But the man can whip a wicked pizza, we'll leave in a couple hours."

"Hey! Wait a minute where's breakfast?" Beast Boy stormed out his room. Cyborg had a nerve pang. He hurried with Raptor out of the main ops room

"Your Tofu crap his in the fridge."

"Cy...it's Tuesday." Robin started crossing his arms. He sure wasn't going shopping for groceries.

"I would love the breakfast too." Starfire stood up and turned to Cyborg and smiled. Her brilliant eyes begging for something to eat.

"DUDE! The fridge is empty! Completely clean! What in the hell I am suppose to eat." Beast Boy's eye's bulged as the fridge was completely empty.

"Raven must have forgotten to reconstruct the food." Raptor hypothesized.

"I did, now would you two gentlemen be so kind to get us some breakfast?" Raven walked passed them back to main ops with a book in her hands.

"What do I look like, servant to you?" Raptor straighten his posture into a more strict martial style.

"Wasn't talking about you. T-Car is ready Vic, made sure to rebuild it, including your custom suspension." Raven coldly remarked. Cyborg smiled.

"That's my girl! Wait a minute..." Cyborg caught wind of Raven's trap.

"Yeah, Raptor go with Cyborg, you going to need to fill some orders for some parts so you might as well go with him."

"Do we really want to big tin man going out there?" Beast Boy said as he looked over the island.

Raptor shrugged, he began to follow Cyborg to the elevator. He stepped into the shaft with Cyborg. They could both see Robin sitting down next to Starfire and Raven beginning to mediate. The doors closed. Cyborg sighed.

"Man, they can really be a bit authoritative. Go do this and that." Raptor said with his hands making gestures. Cyborg's face whipped around in disbelief.

"You're a literally an Emperor, even if you are abdicated your still an Archnurian! You can't possibly be more authoritative than that." Cyborg explained.

"I suppose. I just never been on the opposite side of the pyramid before. I was everybody, now I barely known. It's interesting and humbling, I would have expected you guys to tremble before me when we met. Instead you came at the right moment when my pants were figuratively down"

"Man, you don't half the shit we been through. I mean Trigon was the worst by far, but one time we had a witch that transformed us to children by making us eat pies." 

"What in the name of Akeuria. That makes no sense...even from my perspective."

"Yeah, or that time we had all of villains team up and nearly wipe us out and made us trophies."

"Sounds quite dangerous. Say how long your teams has been active?"

"Maybe about 4 years. I don't know when exactly started. Merely only seventeen years old back then."

"So why do you guys fight seemingly an unlimited amount of crime?"

"I suppose its better than a day job. You get some nice benefits. The Justice League watches your ass all the time. Because the bad guys always want to recruit for their idiotic plans."

The doors opened to garage and there was the T-car. It was restored to before the "character" Raptor gave to it when they first met. Raptor still had to resist the urge to jump on to it. However the two entered the car normally. Raptor taking shotgun.

"You sure that your aren't going to been seen like that?" Raptor

"My hoodie is in the backseat floor." Cyborg grabbed the hoodie an dressed himself with it. Hiding most of his circuitry. "As for you, you need to loose those eyes. They're unsettling." Cyborg pointed to the mirror. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled a pair of sunglasses.

"I see nothing wrong with them?" Raptor leaned into the mirror. Cyborg started the car.

"Normal eyes don't look like black holes with blue irises. Where these, place the arms on your ears." Cyborg handed the glasses to Raptor. He followed the instructions and found the glasses really subtracted any emotion from his face.

"How is this is supposed to hide me from people who want to kill me?" Raptor asked. Cyborg let out a heart laugh and began to pull out the garage.

"It's not going to. It just doesn't bring unwanted attention to you."

"But I am not a spy?"

Cyborg became frustrated.

"You're not being a spy. Do you ever go outside your throne room, to you know look at the local farmer's market or whatever, or try to seek a pint during the night."

"Irrelevant, Nurians can identify me just by my mere aura and physiology. I doubt a few scarfs would change it. Though I have done the former two as I am too young to actual obtain a brewery permit. Though I do see your..." Raptor was cut off by a stunned Cyborg.

"A what...you need a license to drink...?" Cyborg was dumbfounded.

"Multiple." Raptor answered unironically.

"You guys are hopeless." Cyborg remarked.

"Thanks for the encouragement. So where are we going?"

"First we are going to get the parts ordered. Might be a little tough given the whole civil war débâcle. Though Wayne Tech has connections to Robin and our team. We pick up the groceries I had already reserved, and maybe get you some new clothes, you been wearing the same t-shirt and pants for too long."

The two exited out onto the streets of Jump City out of the tunnel. To be greeted by a checkpoint at the ramp onto the main road network. Cyborg slowly pulled up to the army guard who was standing on a control box for a boom barrier in front of them. A officer walked up to them.

"You guys work quick." Cyborg rolled down the window.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about all shit, DoD practically has this city locked down. Is that the new team member?" The officer pointed to Raptor.

"Yep, sure is new. Look Lieutenant Parkingson we're ordering parts, picking food, and picking up clothes. Not saving the city just yet."

"I really couldn't stop you if want. But it's nice that you didn't barge through. PRIVATE AMERS OPEN THE GATE!" The Lieutenant ordered the gate to be opened.

"Thanks for not being an ass."

"Watch out, these fucking patrols everywhere." The lieutenant warned the two. Cyborg nodded as the boom gate opened. They drove off into the streets. They weren't fully packed like usually. But some cars and military vehicles were driving along. Cyborg turned on the radio, there was just random chatter about the Rebellion.

"You know, why in the Hell, or more importantly, how in the Hell did someone managed to secure a Rebellion of that size? Even the CIA or Justice League should easily found it?" Cyborg continued straight.

"It seemed to coincide with my arrival. Maybe I am partially to blame?" Raptor said.

"Why would you blame yourself? If you have anything to do with it spill it."

"My former Empress, Luxzaria, one of my most trusted allies. What was she doing here? Why would she help this Rebellion? I have to be involved with this somehow, she is too close to me not to."

"They locked up and used your power to launch an attack on St. Louis. Moment you were freed the entire Rebellion came crashing down, I mean there was still fierce fighting, but this supposed "emperor" surrendered. I saw it one television, fucking dude looked like a Nazi."

"I fear that's something else entirely. I've only been here for a week."

"Yeah, man. I wouldn't suspect much from you, especially that you're considering yourself as a possible instigator."

"I mean, I wasn't leading these forces. But I need to get to the bottom of this. I need to find this supposed "emperor""

"Boy, he's probably locked up some CIA black-site. Even the damn Justice League wouldn't know where he is now. Guess your going have to solve this without him."

"Your people have barely left this rock. I suppose that he isn't too well hidden, especially from the Night or its Lantern."

Cyborg shook his head and pulled up into a driveway. There was a goods warehouse titled "Wayne Goods International." He pulled up to a parking space and turned the car off. He opened his door before seeing Raptor just sitting there, with a confused look. Cyborg sighed and went to his door to open it.

"It's called an handle! Come on, you don't know what an handle is?"

"I was suspicious on how passengers would get out if the only way was outside. We ride on platforms to where we're going, if we don't blink." Raptor got out. Cyborg eyed and had second guesses dragging some that poorly dressed inside the counting house.

"Ah...yeah Cassie, I think you should stick in the car. You look like a homeless dude."

"Homeless?! I have entire palace Cy..." Raptor raised his finger upwards, however Cyborg cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah...but your clothes are hideous, and I am pretty tolerant guy myself. Just let me handle this, hell I maybe sneak a few things for ya. So sit tight."

Raptor returned to the car. He shut the door himself. Cyborg walked into the counting house. It was one of many ways he got his goods that the team needed. There was nothing official records of his "purchases" and the expenses went down as research and development. There was an young blonde with blue eyes looking over a computer, she was wearing a red sweatshirt. She smiled as she the big man come to the desk.

"Back already, don't tell the 'Rebellion' broke a few toys of yours. In fact" Sarah turned to meet her friend in need.

"Yeah...Sarah...more than our toys in fact. Gonna need your help."

"Oh, the big man coming to me for help? Again? Man, if only there was sometype of technicain who could pass along orders for superheroes. What do you need."

"T-Ship is busted...like totalled."

"Vic, you know I don't carry a spare on hand for you."

"Well, you do got the parts right?"

"Let me see here, 5 seats, a few tons of titanium, particle beams, jet engines...you know...everyday superhero consumer goods. How do you intend on paying?"

"Dick's big man."

"Bruce is footing the bill. Typical. Alright I get you those parts."

"One thing Sarah."

"Hmm?"

"Got any like far eastern dragon shit as in clothing?"

"Why you ask?" Sarah's face seemed incredulous.

"There's a new 'meta' in town. Barely has anything clean clothing. Clueless however."

"Is from like China or something?"

"Looks more like a Native American. Though his powers deal with some dragon shit."

"Interesting, check to the boxes in sector eight, apparently we got a shit load of stuff from the East. So I don't doubt something you're looking for is in there. I'll edit the stuff out of the inventory." Sarah spun back to her computer.

"One more thing."

"Yes Vic?" She spun again to address Vic again.

"Add about three more seats and few more tons of metal and electronic components."

"You're footing the bill for this, extension." Sarah causally remarked. Cyborg winced in pain.

"Okay...sure."

"And you should take this also." Sarah leaned in on Vic and kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun."

Cyborg walked to find the clothes needed for Raptor. Sector eight, he opened the doors and whistled. This definitely didn't suit Raptor, but it sure did appease his taste. Emperor or not, Cyborg was determined to make him blend in. He grabbed basketfuls of the clothing, enough to last him for a couple of years, and in case he left he would probably wear the stuff anyway. He picked out T-shirts, coats, pants, rings, hooides, even some glasses.

"Yep. That should hold us over."

"That'll be eleven thousand two hundred ninety four dollars and sixty cents, with twenty eight percent import tax. With a grand total of...fourteen thousand four hundred fifty seven dollars and nine cents. Please pay at the your local serviceman's desk." Sarah announced over the PA. Cyborg grovelled, the Titans did had a bank account for few million due to the work they do.

"Ahh, why the hell not." Cyborg carried the cargo to the front door. Sarah wasn't even impressed at how much he came out with.

"That's it?"

"It's about 30 articles..."

"This shit is expensive and those retails are going to charge even more. Ridiculous, who buys this shit. Oh wait..." Sarah smiled at Cyborg.

"You know my number. Maybe we can go out sometime again." Cyborg winked and took the goods out of the warehouse back to the T-Car.

"Cassie! Get out and put your clothes in the trunk." Cyborg opened up the back. The left door opened. Raptor cocked his head.

"Impressive display of artwork. Are we to hang it?"

"No, you wear it."

"Even better!" Raptor smiled.

"Yeah, now put it in the car. Like this..." Cyborg grabbed some clothes and carefully placed it into the trunk. Raptor thought this was easy enough, with a snap of his fingers the clothes disappeared from carts into a shadowy haze. Cyborg arched his eyebrow and a white flash materialized inside the trunk with all the clothes.

"Beats putting them in one by one. Let's go." Raptor said.

"Hold on, can you do that with your clothes. Can you replace what you're wearing with the same combination just with the new stuff?"

"I've dressed myself before Vic...sure give me a moment." Raptor blinked into shadow, Cyborg waited...and waited. 30 minutes later Raptor emerged from a bright silver flash. He had picked a black hoodie, with an intricate eastern dragon on the back, a plain white t-shirt, some new slick black shades, white stone washed jeans, and even business shoes. Cyborg crossed his arms, partially impressed.

"My shades? You look like someone going to the Oscars, you even did your hair, it's much longer and straightened." Cyborg asked. Raptor handed Cyborg his shades.

"Damn, that selection was poor. But I guess this will do. How long was I gone."

"About 30 minutes. Don't worry you set a new record. Even Kori doesn't take that long, at least to get dressed." Cyborg smiled. Raptor shrugged.

"Also took a bath. Nice hot molten steel really relaxes the cortices." Raptor stretched.

"I ain't even going ask about that. Come on, the team is probably dying of famine right now."

The two got back into the car and Cyborg started it up. The car's radio started to buzz as Cyborg pulled out.

"Cyborg here."

"Where's the Goddamn food?!" Beast Boy whined over the radio.

"We're going to go get the food. Damn Beast Boy, is there really nothing? Not even like a Garnola bar under your bed? It'll be a few minutes, so I suggest waiting just a few for minutes or I'll decide to get you the Lima Bean Special. So sit tight, your tofu is coming!"

"Dude! That's gross, but I might got something under the bed. But hurry up Star is getting unwieldy, Robin's been giving her mints from his stash.

"Robin has mint stash?" Cyborg sounded surprised.

"Yeah, dude, he has those nice ones that feel like melting sugar! Oh, yeah, Robin wants to say you get anything for Raptor." The two could here him breath heavily over the thought of those mints.

"I am brought up to a reasonable standard, yes."

"Fine by me. Now hurry up!" Beast Boy hung up before Cyborg could snipe him.

"Boy..."

"I am quite 'hungry' myself. Are there any...I can't recall what they were? Trade fairs where the lowers could buy their sustenance..."

"It's a supermarket here. But seriously, your people have to buy food, in the afterlife?"

"I don't, not when I am Nurian form. I basically run off the energy created in my primios to sustain my using energetic reactions. Lower forms don't have to eat as well, but I do imagine they quite long for a satisfying meal. Like this clothing, ultimately it can be just a blank cloth, but what's the fun in that?"

"Still, I thought everything was in abundance."

"No, the First Realm isn't the retirement paradise that your people love to make out to be."

"Yeah." Cyborg nodded as the parked onto the side. The supermarket was about couple dozen feet from them, as parking was heavy taken. "Now listen. I don't want any show of your powers here, the people here have already seen enough shit. We get the stuff and return. Got it?"

"Yes."

The two got out of the car. A couple of rather scrawny nerds who were wearing Teen Titans shirts walked past them, their mouth agape. Raptor looked at Cyborg. Cyborg shrugged.

"Oh my! That's nearly a one by one replica of the Titans Car! Same model, painting, and everything! How much did it cost you." One of them asked Cyborg.

"Umm, yeah...I work for car shop, we like to 'copy' designs of the famous superheroes, the T-car is our first."

"Man! You sound almost like Cyborg! If it weren't for that random guy next to you, I would have totally guessed it." 

"Yeah, sure, but I think there's a lot of black men that look like Cyborg."

"Okay, we won't bother you anymore. Come Tim, the ComicExpo is just a couple blocks!"

The two nerds left the two heroes. Raptor gave Cyborg the thumbs up. Cyborg smirked.

"Let's bring home that bacon." Cyborg said.

Inside the supermarket, Raptor was quite impressed by the sheer size of selection that single place had to offer. It certainly put Burin's trading post to shame. While he was tempted to grab everything off the shelf; he restrained himself. He was actually well behaved throughout the experience. He even got to carry a cart, which made him feel "normal" in context of the people around. The two got to checkout.

"Alright, all you do is put the stuff on the conveyor belt, the black thing. Then once the lady has scanned all the products, you take this card, and you insert at the bottom of that keypad I'm pointing at." Cyborg instructed Raptor to load the checkout. He shrugged, it seemed easy enough. He guessed that Cyborg didn't want his metal hand to slip out in sight of the cashier. He began to unload all the products into conveyor belt.

"Having a party or something?" The cashier said. Pressing the button to scroll the belt. Raptor wasn't used to be unceremoniously addressed by someone he didn't knew.

"I don't think so. We do have a lot of people at our...palac...residence." Raptor said while moving to the second cart.

"Yeah, I can see, I mean who would eat this much of this tofu?"

"I do think it's quite excessive, but it's for a boy that needs special needs."

"Gotcha, alright. That'll be one hundred fifty nine dollars and thirty nine cents. Card or Cash" The cashier rang up the charge. Raptor showed him the card, and saw the insert location, and inserted it.

"Waiting...Approved"

"Bureaucracy is fast here." Raptor remarked.

"Never had a credit card before?" The cashier said.

"Not where I am from."

"Figures, you look like one of those reserve Indians. Anyway you did great, have a nice day." The cashier printed the receipt and handed to him. He was impressed by the speed printing had developed. Cyborg began to push the bagged goods out of the market. Raptor followed Cyborg to the T-car. Cyborg opened the trunk.

"Alright, can you do that trick?"

"I thought you..."

"Come on, nobody will notice. Faster we get back, faster I can show you a real breakfast."

Raptor sighed. He snapped his figures and the entire cart of goods disappeared into a shadow.

"CASSIE!" Cyborg yelled at Raptor.

"Oh...those carts aren't ours?"

"No, there the store's, we were just borrowing them!"

"Oooh, that's going to be a pain to get out. Yeah..."

The carts materialized after a white flash. Inside the trunk was a jumbled mess. Cyborg began trying to pull the carts out of the trunk, but after closer inspection, the cart's beams were fused to the frame of the car.

"Dammit Cassie..." Cyborg got on his knee and pointed his metal pointer finger to the attached bars. He fired a sonic pulse that car the carts off the car. At least the parts sticking outside.

"WOW! You are really Cyborg. And who's that magician!" One of the nerds shouted at the two undercover Titans. They both looked to see that the two were watching from a café next to them.

"Raptor, get in the car." Cyborg warned

"Can we have your autograph! Can you show us your powers!" The two nerds began to approach the undercover Cyborg who got in the T-Car, while Raptor blinked in.

"Oh my! He can teleport! What! Polly did you see that!" Tim said to his friend, who nodded stupidly.

Cyborg started the car and closed the trunk. He pulled off back to main road.

"I think they were never heading to the ComicExpo...but they seemed..."

"Yeah, yeah. Seemed 'admirable' towards. However they did spied on us."

"Well, if we would put the goods inside as normal people."

"Yeah, it's no big deal. It's just I don't like being seen if I not with the rest of the team. "

"If you have stalkers, I would assume so."

"No, man its not because we don't like fans. Its just because they are some of the dumbest people alive. I mean I have the power to level a building down with ease, and you want to sneak up on me? Or even worse when I am fighting some supervillan? Just get some autograph? Nah man."

"I guess so, it does seem rude."

"Hope that they didn't get any pictures of you. Your still unknown even to most of the Justice League. I was surprised that even Batman managed to find out about you." Cyborg began to hit the Titan's checkpoint. They received a communication after the boom gate was lifted.

"Cyborg and Raptor here."

"It's Raven. Are you guys back yet?" Raven

"Going into the tunnel. What's up sis?"

"There's a situation with Starfire...she's..."

"Yeah, I know. We got a ton of food coming in."

"Well, at least that shut Garfield up for a while. But, no it isn't because Starfire is hungry. She's undergoing wild swings, very erratic behaviour, and also gave Robin a bloody nose. There's a ton of light pouring from her."

"What?! Is Robin okay?"

"Yes, I managed to heal most of the fractures. I don't know what's happening to her. Sometimes she flashes golden yellow and proceeds to destroy something."

"Alright, is she contained?"

"She's just in the main ops room...staring at something. Apparently the sun. Like her usual sunbathing, but it seems more dogmatic."

"Hold on, Raptor you got any ideas?"

"I've already come up some possible explanations. Raven, I going to need Starfire...restrained somehow."

"Yes, restrained, when you come back with Superman then maybe we could."

"Well is she angry?" Cyborg asked?

"No...not all. I'll try to calm her down."

"Don't get hurt, last thing we want is two injuries." Cyborg said.

"Just be up here in five." Raven said and cut the communications. Cyborg pulled into the garage hangar. The two exited the car. Raptor snapped to take care of the groceries.

"Might as well pack them up in secure location. This might take a while." Raptor said.

The two took the elevator back up to the Tower's main ops room. The doors opened to a very brilliant room. Even with their shades the two still squinted. Raven appeared from a corner.

"I've managed to calm her down. But as you can see..."

"Why is so bright Rae? It's like a second sun in here. Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg stepped out followed by Raptor

"I don't have a clue. Whatever is happening to Starfire we need to stop it. As for Beast Boy, he's still in his room, clueless." 

Robin stumbled out of Raven's room to where Raptor and Cyborg. He took sight of the two teammates.

"Good, you're back. Like Raven said, she's got no idea what is. You got any ideas, Raptor."

"My assessment of the situation is partially complete. But it seems Starfire is being targeted by a Celestial Beacon. Or in common speech, a large amount of power is flowing directly towards her. I would suggest it would make her very afraid, but more importantly out of character."

"Like breaking my nose?"

"You're lucky that you got away with that." Raven said 

"Fine, how do we stop the Beacon?"

"Usually you let it run it's course, stopping it could lead to some dire consequences. However, the amount of raw power flowing towards Starfire's Beacon, is only matched by one of nine. It's Nurian in origin. It seems that the reminiscent power of Luxzaria. "

"So this Luxzaria of yours? Is she possessing Kori? You got to stop that!" Cyborg said.

"No, she was slain on the battlefield, by her. Which dictates that the mantle of the Archnurian of Light pass to her. However, I was doubtful that was going to be the case since we're in the Second Realm. But it seems that need not apply here."

"Look, Raptor, I and Raven think Starfire is a lot of pain. And you said Archnurian? She's going to be one of you guys?" Robin said.

Raptor shook his head no. "If I still hold Imperial Authority, I can revoke the mantle from Starfire. However, I don't know what's going to happen to her if I do, it could damage her."

"And if you don't" Cyborg said.

"Then...well, a mortal Archnurian will be created...and that...will cause a lot of chaos...wars perhaps...The process completes at midday. How long is that?"

"It's 9:30, midday is 12:00. Raptor you're going to have to do it. If what you say is true

"The problem is that where I would I store that power. I certainly can't have it, even if wanted to, I am diametrically opposed to the power she's receiving."

"Can't you send it back?" Raven asked.

"I would love to. But, I doubt I have the power to send an Archnurian worth of power back to the First Realm. Even then, it's going to cause a blood bath who would receive it. There must be always nine on the Nonoarchy at all times, Nurian or not."

"Maybe if you talk to her. Since you know what is going on, she could give better information?" Robin asked. He saw Raptor just stare into the main ops room, a wince uttered from him.

"It would heresy...but it would work." Raptor asked. Robin and the rest cocked their heads.

"It would be heresy for what?" Robin asked confused.

"Suppress the Mantle's influence. Effectively causing it to become inert, however it would be in violation of Second Imperial Law, Section one, Article eight. Would they invoke a termination clause? It's heresy as it is overstepping my boundaries as Emperor, you would need the entire Akeurian Council to vote to suppress a mantle's influence. And it barely passed once, for my mother."

"So it's either that or we get a lot shit thrown at us?"

"Either way, were going to get a lot shit thrown at us. I need to find that man..." Raptor spoke.

Raptor began to walk up to Starfire. She was mediating, trying to ignore all the power that flowing around her. She sensed an overwhelming presence of shadow and darkness. A very cold and nearly icy presence. Her eyes were closed but she could see Raptor in his true form, with his Imperial Armor, with the Moon as his halo.

"Kastie? Why are you in such form? What is happening to me? It's very very hot here."

"Never mind that. Despite my best predictions you received a Celestial Beacon. I'll explain that later. You got it because you defeated Luxzaria, now your receiving her mantle of Light. However, I see that your incompatible, and will revoke such from you."

"Why? It doesn't hurt me...I feel alive."

"Yes...yes. That's what all of them say. But for the safety of you, you friends, and nearly every living thing in this Realm. I have to suppress the mantle's influence.

"I...understand. But I do think you do not understand. It chose me, I was going to tell you...but I was afraid you would not believe me."

"I would probably not have, still I would have been able to assuange some of the shock, and probably left Robin's nose intact."

Starfire's eyes opened to reveal her eyes were golden instead of her usual green. She was in shock what Raptor revealed.

"I hurt Friend Robin...but how."

"You didn't, it was an automatic response. Now, if you would hold still, and I will fix this."

Raptor summoned his spear and levelled it towards Starfire. He winked with his left eye.

"Don't worry I'm not blasting you." He raised his spear towards a light few meters above Starfire's head. He grasped his spear with both hands.

"Per Imperatore est Lex, inquam quia hoc sagum...alicujus inde fieri inertissimum nutans, ab auctoritate subitis. Et continuo currens effective."

Raptor's Spear shone brilliantly white as the incantation was spoken. Raptor concentrated hard on receiving the response from Starfire's mantle. It did had the power to reject him, and it would be terrible thing if it did. The orb of light shone even more brilliantly, as if was empowered even more.

"Raptor...I think you made it worse..." Starfire voice sounded pained. Her voice was drowned out by a shrieking noise. It rejected Xremisis's command. He growled in frustration.

"You are no longer Emperor, Xremisis. You cannot command thy!" A androgynous voice howled back at him. Xremisis raised his spear and cocked his head. Starfire saw he looked extremely angry before she blacked out. Xremisis narrowed his eyes, and reached into his cloak. He let his spear float in front of him. He then drew an diamond shaped stone about the size of his head. The blinding light dimmed.

"I will release thee from they!" He raised the tablet with both of his taloned hands.

"The Akeruian Fragment...impossible..."

"Begone! To the first realm thee travel tho!" The light shone even dimmer, before it resurged.

"You over stepped thy boundaries! The others will take notice!"

Xremisis did not reply and threw the the table at the talking ball of light. It shattered and regular reality being restored. Raptor saw Starfire on the floor, Robin pushed him aside.

"Starfire, are you okay?"

She opened her now golden eyes to Robin who looked astounded. Then he looked to Raptor who could see his blue iris leaving some type of ethereal trail.

"Is it done?" Robin asked. Raptor stood for a moment.

"Yes...I had to destroy it."

"Destroy it...but it was loving..." Starfire spoke, she turned to see Raptor, in his new apparel.

"It's fragmented I should say...I only hope if it was the right decision." Raptor turned and headed to his room. Starfire reached out to Raptor, as she did, a large beam of sunlight blasted from her hand and struck Raptor. Starfire covered her hand. Raptor landed on the other side of the Main Ops Room. Starfire's eyes shone brilliantly. Cyborg was already running to help Raptor

"Kastie!" Starfire shouted as she got up with Robin. Cyborg patted him off, surprisingly he didn't look hurt, but he was definitely knocked out.

"Dudes! What the hell is going on? Starfire, what happened to you?" Beast Boy emerged from his room, shocked at the recent turn of events.

"Man, you knocked him out cold. I bet he wasn't expecting that. Raven got anything?"

"I think he was more or less shocked and surprised." Raven stood next to him. Robin arrived at the scene.

"What are you guys gawking about? Get him to the infirmary!" Robin said, Cyborg tried to pick him up.

"Dude weighs like a few tons of lead. Star get his legs." Cyborg said, Starfire nodded, she carefully picked up Raptor's legs. The two carried him off to the infirmary.

"What was that? Star literally blasted him and it chucked him like a ragdoll."

"I guess he partially succeeded or partially failed. Depending on how you look at."

"Star has new powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"I guess so. Raven, I need to ask something of you."

"What is it?"

"Research ways to counter Raptor's powers. You're probably the only one who could stop him."

"Why is that? He is the victim Dick. I've been at max 'security' these past couple weeks and he's barely triggered any of my sense."

"You could barely figure out what was wrong with Starfire. I think you need to broaden your research." 

Raven's hand was surrounded by her trademark dark power. Her eyes were white.

"What the Hell do you think I have been doing?! It has only been a week, and have been researching as fast as possible Dick!" Raven yelled at Robin. Robin remained stalwart and his arms crossed.

"Woah...Rae-Rae let me get you something. Robin, calm down. We haven't had breakfast, and I'll volunteer to cook it. We should be worrying about that first." Beast Boy shifted into a hawk, flew to the kitchen, and landed. Beast Boy began humming some of his favourite tunes as began to prepare the late breakfast.

"...you called Raptor 'it'. Why?" Robin asked Raven. Who had calmed down, she took a deep breath.

"The more and more I learn about his species. The less I want to call it life, more machine that anything else."


	10. Chapter 10

"The Awakened"

Being knocked out this many times, in so little time. It certainly enlightened how easy it is to meet ones end in this Realm. Raptor was consciousness in a secondary so called "back-up" that allowed him to think and ponder at least, but while in this consciousness his powers were useless, he had no sense of bearing, space, or time. His powers would have to comeback online after Starfire landed a lucky but critical hit to his psionic cortex or primios, located on his mid spinal column despite being human, with it damaged he could not receive his energetic power from his wings in which stored the bulk of his power. Usually it would be well protected by his Cyrosteel Armour, Platinum scales, and Onyx Collector Wings. It seemed while in a human form that protection was not guaranteed but the massive risk of a damaged primios remained. He pondered if he should tell his teammates of the weakness, he hoped that they would not figure out such.

"It seems that you're colonial mission has indeed payed off...We've received word of the traitor Empress Luxzaria's death. Still it pains me, as it stands I will be your regent." Kreaium's voice spoke to his grandson.

"I still do not understand why she would leave the First Realm or how did she?"

"She hired a navigator, we managed to interrogate the Inferian. Though you have may came here for different reasons, and those reasons are now...apparent. You're main task has changed, Xremisis."

"What is my duty, then?"

"Find why Luxzaria left the Nonoarchy...Archnurians don't just up and leave without notice. The Senate and Nonoarchy have agreed to let you stay indefinitely until the matter is resolved. If you are able...dispose of the Gem, it's very existence is heretical and must be rectified immediately."

"What is this Gem? Where is it?"

"Are you blind Emperor, my Grandson? The hundreds of years you have spent to destroy Trigon, for naught? How did you think Burin was able to traverse to the Second Realm? He was able to use its signal to cross the innumerable distance of the Sea. The Gem is the Daughter of Trigon. I said it before. Why do you flee from your duty?"

Xremisis pondered, that would come to logical conclusion that Raven is that Gem, as she revealed to him. He mentally shook his head, he believed the Wyraa had repented for its actions. Even if he did want to, with Starfire, and the rest of the team, he would hard pressed, and this Justice League how would he fare against such.

"I believe that this Raven, you speak of. Has repented for it's actions, this Gem you speak of I do not, did not, see or sense it. It seems that Trigon had already used it, but failed."

"It does not change that it is a unsanctioned path to the Second Realm. Do you have any idea what could be if other beings, be they Nurian, Wyraa, or Angelic use it? It must be destroyed and if you are unwilling to do so, the Senatorial Divina will. But, that is another matter, your task is Luxzaria."

"Did you register the new transfer of power to the mortal, I believed that I stopped it. The mantle said otherwise. Was I otherwise disproved?"

"No, we thought it was going to be completed...instead you split the Mantle of Light into two fragments...one fragment to the Heraldress of Light Luciania, you're sister, and the other to this Starfire you speak of. That is why I want that Gem purified, Luciania is certainly is going to make her mandate to see that this Starfire will suffer for her actions and reclaim her half of the Mantle. She believes that Luxzaria's actions were in the right, and demands proof of her betrayal, which is why we are asking you of those two ordinances Emperor. See them out. I will continue to be your unwavering servant in your name, Serve unto the Doctrine, glory for The Undying Nuria!"

Xremisis felt Kreaium retreat from his mind. He was face with a dilemma and a large one at that. But only one word was on his mind.

"DAMMIT!" He thought.

_

Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy were still in the main ops room. The three had gone silent. Beast boy was holding his nose as he was cooking for the two, the smell of cooking meat made him sick. However if Robin can stomach Starfire's food, he could at least withstand the smell.

"Alright...I think the pancakes are done!" Beast Boy said as he flipped the pancakes on to the plate. Raven shook a little at the sudden speech from Beast Boy. Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"And the sausage?" He asked? Beast Boy's shoulders lumped. He grabbed a couple of mitts and bended down to reach for the pan filled with Bacon, Sausage, and Sausage patties. He unceremoniously placed onto the counter top, before hitting the fridge for some tofu. Cyborg and Starfire returned to the main ops room.

"Woah...Beast Boy! I never thought you had the cooking in you!"

"Cyborg, Star, what's Raptor's condition like?" Robin

"He seems fine, normal across the board, but he seems to be a coma of sorts. Probably from lack of food and water. We got him hooked up to an IV, med bay 4, now that took a while..."

"I do not think Raptor is okay...he may have some acute radiation damage...from my new powers."

"Yo, Starfire, did you say new powers?"

"Oh boy..." Raven sighed.

"Yes, Friend Garfield. I had accidentally released some bolt of light that struck him. I am very sorry friends."

"You had no way of knowing, Star." Robin looked at Starfire, who eyes were some type of yellow-green. Robin arched an eyebrow. "I believe that the team needs to know what Raven has found on subject of Raptor's race. Raven, if you will?"

Raven cleared her throat. She was not exactly sure how to explain this, it made sense in her head, but trying to speak it out loud was going to be challenging. She came up with analogy.

"If God ever made an Sentient AI Machine, then that is what a Nurian is." She spoke, everyone cocked their heads, but Cyborg was the most intrigued.

"What? How does that make any sense? If God made them then it's life." Beast Boy said while stuffing his face with tofu sandwiches. Hearing sermons from an Archangel no less reaffirmed his faith in the subject.

" If you would let me finish..." Raven grunted at the green boy. "...but what would happen if that AI rebelled or in the very least build a machine that could match His own? And what if that machine, let's call it Akeuria, was destroyed his own creations, let's call those machines Nurians. With Akeuria being fractured into an innumerable amount of pieces call Mantles that Nurians have fought eons over, yet it is why their Empire is dominate in the First Realm? The demons that embraced Akeuria became machines of Akeuria. Raptor is one of those machines built by his 'father' and 'mother.' It''s over a selected lineage of programming and engineering, who uses a selected soul as a personality template." Raven finished as she telepathically grabbed a glass of water.

"So, that's why he knew so much about FTL! Probably has a quantum physicist as a personality, aloof, yet deep thinking!" Cyborg snapped his metal fingers.

"I don't think there were Quantum Physicists hundreds of years ago." Robin remarked. Cyborg eyed at Robin.

"Who said it had a human soul?" Cyborg struck back. Robin had not thought about that and surrendered the argument to Cyborg.

"So what does this mean for us? I mean he isn't hostile and has helped us." Beast boy said biting into his second sandwich. 

"It means we should treat it as such." Raven said. Cyborg got a little peeved. Mostly because his half machine himself. Though it did intrigued him, perhaps he could feel more human.

"Rae, come on, he's practically past point of machine in terms of robots. I mean he could blow through the turning test. What does it mean when 'we should treat it as such' the dude isn't a ExTerminator from what we know."

"It may have secret objective...particularly against me."

"Oh come on Rae-Rae. He probably would have destroyed our entire team if you hadn't calmed him down." Beast Boy said. Raven eyed him with suspicion.

"How did you know that?" Raven struck a surprised expression.

"Dude, it was a clear difference in the way he acted all of sudden, and YOU'RE the empath!" Beast boy finished his second sandwich to grab his third one. Starfire looked at him, concerned.

"You must be very hungry friend Garfield." Starfire noticed Beast Boy stuffing his mouth.

"Kori, I haven't ate anything since that uprising! I'm starving, you should be too! Help yourself!" Beast Boy pointed to the cooling tray of breakfast.

"For once I actually agree with Beast Boy. Let's dig in. All this metaphysical stuff is making me hungry." Robin got up and headed to kitchen to prepare his plate.

"You do have him monitored, Cyborg?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got an eye on him. Still is statuesque, no alarms are going off. Sucks for him." Cyborg said as he cut through Robin to get to the eggs.

"Woah there, big guy. I was here first!" Robin dodged Cyborg as he attempted to get the eggs.

"Sorry, need to get that Tabasco sauce! No meal is complete without it." Cyborg loaded his plate with all the good cooked meats.

"You don't even like Tabasco sauce." Raven interjected, she easily caught the farce.

"What? Raven would love to go on the next shopping trip with Starfire?" Cyborg cameback. Raven smiled. Starfire face went ecstatic, it was too long since they went on a shopping trip.

"Sure thing and you can drive us there." Raven called Cyborg's bluff.

The Titans Alarm went off, and scared the living daylights out of all the Titans in the Main Ops room. They haven't heard it go off for at least of couple of days. Everyone was stuffing their mouths, even the dainty Raven was not immune to scarfing like a pig. Robin looked down to his communicator. The Villain code read CF and with his mouth full of eggs, groaned.

"'ontrol 'reak aht the p'rk! Itan's go!" Robin pointed to the descent elevators before making a painful swallow. Starfire cleaned up the rest of the bits before the five shoved themselves into the elevator. They were reminded of how cramped it used to be.

"Damn...this isn't the entire crew anyway!" Cyborg complained of the lack of space for him.

"We're going to have use those stairs" Robin said sheepishly.

"What's a dude like Control Freak doing out where the city is practicality under martial law?" Beast boy asked.

"Probably wants to steal some useless crap when nobody is noticing." Cyborg inquired.

The elevator landed into the hangar and the team buckled into the T-Car and speeded off to meet their despised foe. The T-Car roared passed the checkpoint breaking the boom barrier as Cyborg swerved right to avoid it. The Lieutenant looked to the Private who was at the controls.

"PRIVATE! STOP STANDING THERE LIKE SOME SLACK JOB NUTHEAD! GET ON THE FIX!"

_

After floating in nothingness for a few more minutes, Raptor's vision abruptly returned to him, then the rest of his sense followed in descending order of importance. He found that he was in the infirmary after they defeated Belial. But this time he noticed a strange needle sticking from his partially uncovered forearm. He also felt a little bit more nourished besides his regular power generation. He removed the IV with ease and then sat up. He was still in his new clothes and did a search of the place. He found that he was alone, expanding his search, he found that he was the only one in the tower. He quickened out of the bed and blinked to the top of the tower. Materializing he performed a search for the Titans and used his lunar sight to get a good sight of the entire city. After a few milliseconds later he found them speeding off, but then stopping in relative terms.

"Where are they going? To a park?" Raptor cocked his head, he gazed at the city skyline then the natural horizon of the ocean, but found nothing to be running from. He decided against blinking as the distance was too great to risk in large cityscape. He spread his Onyx wings from thin air and bolted off the platform as speeds similar to a transonic airliner. He pulled up high into the cloud layer so he would not be seen by the locals.

_

"I got eyes on him!" Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon towards a figure just across a small water body turkey peeking a statue. Immediately laser blasts began to hurl his way and he rolled to his right. He returned with a sonic blast that struck the side of the statue and withered away the base.

"He has some damn courage!" Beast Boy said coming to Cyborg's flank as a lion.

"Wait a minute...that's a Lighting Trooper from Stellar Conflicts!" Cyborg identified the white armor sticking out the side of the statue.

The statue was surrounded by dark energy and ripped from it's foundation. Raven then twirled the statue to knock the lighting trooper to the side. She carefully sat it back down in a open space. She then caught a convoy of walkers rolling into the park from the left flank. Starfire let loose of one her bolts that struck the front convoy causing it to flip over. The Titans advanced to the wreck as lighting troopers exited and started to fire upon the Titans. Robin threw a smoke grenade and concealed the teams movement. He drew his bo staff and began to engage the lighting troopers. He send the armed soldiers flying with his punches and strikes. Beast boy transformed into a gorilla and used his mass strength to snap the legs of another walker, slamming into another one. The lightning troopers even at this close distance were horribly bad shots. Starfire ripped out the cockpit of the final walker and kicked it to the ground. Raven telekinetically raised the shrapnel and bound most of the lighting troopers in metal restraints.

"Yeah, seems like he's gotten more proficient with that damn TV remote." Cyborg said while he blasted a operation cannon on one of the walkers. He caught notice of a dark out of shape figure clothed with red "sword of light." Cyborg sighed.

"Sooo, orginaaaal." Beast boy said sarcastically who was human now.

"So fades the harvest of my defeat." Control Freak said in a croaky voice. He raised his hand as a regiment of Lightning troopers to surround the Titans on all sides with Walkers. The Titans began to engage the regiment.

"Even these brute beasts recognize what you do not! Attack!"

"Defensive formation! Find cover and use it!" Robin said as he got behind a light post. Starfire could tank the shots, Raven used debris form a shield to block the incoming fire. The team took cover inside a building as the fire-power was suppressing them. Robin's cloak managed to deflect one blast at an artillery gun and destroyed it before it could fire. The Titans hunkered down inside the building. Cyborg returned fire with his sonic cannon, he managed to take out vehicles with ease as they flew away after each pulse.

_

Raptor eyes caught the bright laser fire he was still above cloud layer, but his eyes could penetrate through the water vapor. He saw the Titans surrounded by what seem to hostiles. He began circling the battlefield, trying his best to make use of his alpha strike. He decided there was only one action that clear the large amount of enemies to his allies who were under heavy fire. He located the moon of the planet, flew to line up with it. He placed his glasses into his coat pocket and then pointed his left arm and began to glow silvery light and the sky began to darken to a near sunset despite it being midday. For his eyes the hostiles began to flash an eloquent targeting reticule around the targeted enemies he deemed, each with a skull marked above their. As a swirling silvery white energy began to transfix across a single and the day turned to night, he thought to himself if he would be seen as monster. But he saw the destruction and escalation before. He made sure that the enemy commander would not be targeted for he wanted to face this man in battle. If he only knew how petty this villain was, unlike the rest of foes he has faced.

For Raptor, this was deemed a battlefield for him, in which he could do what he pleased, and none would question. Especially rising up just after a major rebellion was extremely egregious to him. But it did not matter, for the Emperor is never wrong, to judge it, redundant, to hate it, traitorous, one might question that who has the right to completely annihilate something, let alone thousands of them, but for him it was a necessary price to pay to ensure that peace would be enforced upon this city. The dissidents were crushed by example. Otherwise they would just spring up. He raised his right arm and clenched it. The Moon began shine brilliantly as it was sky darkened to a black midnight. A near ethereal appearance of his Nurian form shrouded him.

"May Peace come of this action." He spoke and closed his left fist, suddenly the Moon exploded in a brilliant shine as if it was a second sun. A luminous spear, his spear, Celesta, screamed from the center traveling near the speed of light. The entire cloud layer receded as the silver lance passed by Raptor. The spear impacted right in the middle where the Titans were, before they retreated they would be spared from the effects of the Alpha Strike. The ones unfortunate enough to challenge them not so. As soon as blade connected with ground a white sphere of energy began to rapidly incinerate the closer victims. Raptor was all too familiar with screaming echo that nearly every being left behind after being struck. The sphere then exploded vaporizing and obliterating nearly every ground trooper, vehicle, and weapon. After being incinerated their remains dissolved into black mist that carried through the ethereal wind. Even though it was a spiritual attack, nearly every window busted and small earthquake shook the city. Raptor let out roar to let the enemy commander that he was coming. He flew done to retrieve his spear, in which was glowing pure white and humming with power.

"100% Efficiency. Tier 2 weaponry authorized." A voice said in Raptor's head. He did not meet the Titans as he quickly retrieved and flew up to meet this commander of the enemy. He landed behind him his spear in right hand. He would teach the dissident a harsh lesson, unlike the previous ones during the rebellion. The black cloaked boy turned around shaking like a coward, yet held a powerful sword unlike Raptor had ever seen. This utterly confused Raptor, how can one lead an massive army yet be so fearful, unworthy, and dull? He flapped his wings and closed the distance between the two until he stopped with his blade at his throat. Control Freak's hands were thrown up. He had given up on this fight.

"What type of commander simply gives up after a defeat?" Raptor thought aloud.

"MAN! YOU'RE TOO POWERFUL!" Control Freak spat out his words. Raptor was disgusted by the spray.

"My kind has been fallen by lesser things than you. What thinks I will spare you?" Raptor twirled his blade and began to casually hang Control Freak over the steep drop. for Raptor this behavior was normal and just.

"I'm supposed to go to jail now! I promise not to be a cool villain again! Oh shit!"

"You threaten entire peace of millions of people, for you're petty amusement? You're not even worth fighting."

The nerd began to plea for his mercy. However, Raptor began to actually hang him from his robes. He ceased to carry the boy's weight, in which started to strangle the unfortunate victim. His emotions of pure fear were easily broadcaster across the park. Curious witnesses were repulsed at the brutality of the scene, who was this executioner, was he good?.

Meanwhile, the Titans Team that occupied the building immediately exited. They saw Control Freak's body being hanged by Raptor's Spear, he just floated, while Raptor stood there, arms crossed. Robin sighed, he feared something this would happen, especially because Raptor wasn't accustomed to the JLA manifesto, of not killing. That is unless you're fighting an armed rebellion in a war zone. He yelled in frustration. He should had someone back the tower to watch him, possibly himself.

"Raptor! Put him to the side! Your fucking up everything!" Robin yelled to Raptor, who caught wind of it. But it confused him, one gruesome execution wasn't too much he thought, hell they outright killed demons and soldiers trying to free them from the base. Why would they grant such immunity? However, his thoughts were caught short, when a violently angry Raven blitzed towards and impacted his cheekbone with her dark magically empowered hand. Which sent Raptor flying towards the other side of the roof. Control Freak was sent flying towards the ground, but was saved by Starfire, however the spear disappeared. She was appalled by the method of torture that Raptor used and reminded her of the punishments Gordornians used. 

Raptor groaned with pain, he did not think Raven would attack him. He then caught sight of Raven, with four red eyes about to launch a flurry of dark projectiles at him. His spear appeared in his hand and formed a protective shield that deflected the oncoming blasts. The dark magic struck nearby buildings. Raptor engaged his spear into demon combat by splitting the top of the blade of the spear into two pikes and extended them. He was divided between lethal and non-lethal. He theorized that a demon could have exploited Raven and that if he killed, would free such demon. He decided non-lethal would be best for now, especially with amount of innocents around.

"I've defeated Trigon's evil. I will defeat yours as well! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as her soul self was forming her signature Raven. She zoomed downwards to break the shield that Raptor formed. Instead she punched into the the roof, cracking the concrete. She turned around to see Raptor had blinked just behind her. She used her soul self to deflect the thrust Raptor making it rip her cloak. Even then, she still felt the blade as absurdly hot. Raven took the skies and summoned dark fire to engulf the Nurian, however Raptor launched from the rooftop and flew directly to Raven, his spear glinting off the dawn's daylight. Raven caste a dark bolt that struck the Nurian's shoulder as he rolled right. Flinging him off to nearby rooftop, Raven grabbed a small car and telekinetically threw it at Raptor who crashed. He returned with a bright silver beam that saw the car in half. Raven lifted two more cars and threw it at him to cover her descent to the ground. Raptor used his wings to make a sharp 180 degree rotation of his body and slip from the opening between the to cars. He targeted to impact Raven however she casted a dark explosion that sent him a couple of meters backwards. He blink to close the distance and lunged the spear to get a damaging blow, but it was for nought as Raven's Soul Self formed a whip that grabbed the spear. She then kicked Raptor in the chin, however due to Raptor's incredible bond with his weapon, it launched Raven into the air as Raptor fell onto the ground. Raptor recovered and took off into the air. He swung his spear but due to Raven's acrobats he only managed to landed a laceration on her arm.

However, the laceration triggered Raven as it sent shock waves of pain throughout her body. She performed an aerial twist and slammed Raptor into the ground by a drop-kick to his stomach. He impacted the concrete, flopping into a car, and saw Raven, with a huge Soul Self claw screaming towards him. He raised his spear at the last possible moment and blocked the attack, went created a shock-wave that knocked Raptor off the car, and into the pavement. Raven slowed herself down in the air, she was oblivious to the calls of her teammates. She had one overriding objective, to protect her team from that eldritch abomination. She formed a dark sword with her Soul Self though contact with the Spear was ripping it to shreds like a scissor would paper. She concentrated all of her demonic power into her soulblade and flew towards Raptor. He retreated from the incoming Wyraa and roared in frustration. He took off into the air and came directly for Raven, he lowered is spear and folded in his wings for maximum speed. He saw the Wyraa had her demonblade with her, he thought he would easily strike through it. Suddenly he flared his wings and rolled to the right. The moved utterly baffled Raven, who saw Raptor speeding towards the north. She thought Raptor was trying to escape, however she saw Raptor dove into the far side of the park.

Raptor landed sliding and flared his wings to halt him self. It was to dangerous to be in air, even though he had an advantage. One miscaculation could destroy an entire city block. He turn around to see Raven coming speedily towards him. Raptor began to spin his spear clockwise, increasing the speed immensly after every revolution, until the polearm was a white glowing blur. Raptor struggled to remain place as the g-force of the spinning blade was crushing him. Once the blade reached sufficient speed Raptor let it away. The blade spun in place creating a bunker to buy Raptor some time, just in time as torrent of dark energy struck the shield but was easily able to handle it. Raven landed on the otherside of the park. She anaylzed the strength of the forcefield and found that it would fall after few hits with her Soulblade. But first to keep Raptor in place she created a dome of her Soul Self that covered the park.

This alarmed Raptor and reached out to the brillant Moon with left hand, and the revered Night with his right. He mustered a portion of his power towards the moon as nightly energy and began to tear into the crust of the Moon. With his powers he scooped a large amount of regolith from the surface of the Moon and commanded it to attack the pyshic dome that Raven erected just before he was cut off from sight of it. He sensed a large amount of...fear trying to break his Lunar Bunker and saw Raven advancing towards his position. All Raptor had to do was wait, Raven could not possible break his bunker, be he could defintely break hers.

Raven backed up and released several of her Soul Selfs to assualt the sheild, she had came up with a better idea albeit riskier if she lost control. She floated to the center of the Dome and began to collect psyhic and demonic power, two arcane circles about the size of herself began to manifest beside her. The circles began to spin as Raven's hands made a circular motion. The two circles spooled up. Raptor was dumbfounded.

"Communio." Raven yelled the incantation and two white glowing black beams fired towards Raptor's shield. Everything in it's path was vaporized up towards the spear, except her Soul Selves. Raven could sense she was losing balance and control, the only thing that kept her together was Fury. As the beams caused earth shattering damage to Raptor's shield. From the skies brilliant white shards began enter the atmosphere over the city, the fast moving shards propelled by nightly energy began to slow down and break off into fleets to best crack the dome. They masterfully avoided any civilan structures as they approached the half-mile wide dome. They identifed a weakpoint at the top of the dome and move to hammer and pepper it at nearly hypersonic speeds, Raptor had already calculated how much energy was needed to break the dome, it rivaled even the most powerful weapons that the world could offer. However is bunker was collasping under the sheer pressure that it was experiencing. The heat was nearly unbearable even with the protection.

Raptor could sense his shield buckling and backed up. He grabbed his spinning blade, but the bunker was still active for whatever power it had left. He could hear the banging of Raven's power and her Soul Selves trying to break the shield, in which she was succeeding rapidly. Raptor readied himself by shrouding himself in darkness and turned off his bright blue irises. Outside the pyshic dome, car sized pieces of lunar material began to scream down from the sky and skillfully impacting the dome. Raven saw that the bunker would only now need a good swing.

Raven would let her soul selfs clones fight first. She focused her empathic powers to recreate the demonic blade, she could feel the dome beginning to come under attack, it was a mild pain to her. She lifted the blade and launched it to the bunker creating a large explosion on impact. The shield began to crack and her clones began to tear away at the falling pieces. Raptor was standing inside ready with his spear, glowing white hot. The clones attracted to the light, began to rush inside the fallen bunker and attack Raptor. Raven was about to support them when she felt the dome was straining from the amount impacting material was striking. She decided to focus on reinforcing the Dome, even though the hurricane of mass and energy was causing a siginificant amount of pain.

Meanwhile outside the dome. The rest of Titans were witness the spectacle of the lunar "rain" rocks. As the rocks fell from the sky towards the dome. The rocks would change shape into a spear, none other than Raptor's weapon. Robin had ordered the Titans stay back, they have never seen this amount of power coming from Raven.

"Let me go! I must save friend Raven!" Starfire pleaded with Robin. He shook his head no. There was no way he was going to let Starfire in this madhouse.

"If you get in this, a lot more shit is going to happen. We don't even know what's in there! Hold position! Once the shell breaks we'll move in, after we know it's clear." Robin tried to speak above the gigantic amount of noise was being created from the impacts. The air around them was started to get extremely hot as the pyshic dome Raven was projecting, started to have plasma sheath form around it as more lunar material was being dumped on to it. At seemingly increasing rates. Cyborg calculated that amount of kinetic energy impacting the dome was akin to several large scale nuclear weapons, and Raven's power was absorbing all of it. Beast Boy was astounded at the sheer raw power that was being displayed. Two royal celestial beings duking it out and he was certain they were being mindful of their surroundings.

Raptor created a shroud that was darker then the nearly violet-blackish arena he was in. The soul self clones still charged in manically but could not see as they were not guided. With a bright flash, one of the clones was pireced by a double prong spear and destroyed. Raven shouted in pain as she was trying to maintain the unmaintainable dome. Raptor whipped his etheral tail to take out two more clones before twirling himself, knocking them to the ground, slicing them in half, and taking out another one with a lunar beam, that nearly hit the real Raven. One clone jumped onto his back and began to rip into his body, Raptor beated his wings to get the Wyraa off of him and dispatched it with lunge into the thigh region before vaporizing the clone with Lunar fire flaring from his spear. Raven yelled in pain once more as a large amout of power she exerted was gone. She did begin to recuperate insanely fast, as if something was helping her. She reformed her blade and let go at reinforcing the dome. She put all of her focus to remain stable, taking to the ground. She knew the dome would not last so she had to be swift. She entered the shroud, but was virtually blind inside of it. She backed out the shroud just missing a platinum blade that nearly struck her hip. She raised her hand and opened her palm, a dark fire came from such, and the area where the shroud was lit aflame. Immediately the shroud disappeared and Raptor rolled outside to the right. Raven then mustered all of her power into her soul self save for the soul blade. She used to telekinetically lock Raptor in place, the pain she was experiencing was excuriating, as if thousands of blades were slowly coming outside of her. Raptor was taken surprise by the move, his defensive measures were not yet ready to counter such a massive telelock. Raven pulled the helpless Nurian to herself, feeling a wave of pride and arrogance wash over herself, that damped the pain. She put the blade to Raptor's neck. She smiled while Raptor was quickly trying to find a counter to her telekineses.

"So goes the 'great' Emperor Xremisis." She mocked Raptor, who was stoic, nearly neutral in emotions, like a robot. She sliced the blade across his neck, nearly decapitating him, and kicked him to the side. Raptor roared in pain as glowing white blood oozed from his neck as he recovered. He suddenly dodge a strike to his back by whacking Raven with his tail. He gripped his neck to stop the blood flow and he stood up and began to hover. Raven was astounded as the wound began to heal incredibly fast as the blood was soldifing forming a metal cast around his neck his wound. Raptor was astounded that she made a critical mistake and tried to execute him like a human.

"That's not how you kill a Nurian." Raptor regarded and clenched his left fist as thousands of tons of Lunar Rock began impacting the dome. To the point Raven was struggling to keep it up, she was in immense pain trying to keep the dome from falling. But as ton after ton of high speed lunar material impacted her dome her skin began to turn from pale grey to red hot to accompany her eyes. At that point the dome was cracked and fell apart, the pyshic energy disappating and returing to Raven. Raptor had fought thousands of Wyraa but this one was gifted, incredibly gifted, he was about to pass out himself, expending a critical supply of his primios. He halted the Lunar bomardment to stop any unnecessary damage. Astoundly he thought Raven would pass out, she didn't. It seemed she received even more power, power somewhere afar, it was a corrupting influence that even tested his morals. And yet Raven was receiving this power and was not even remotely being corrupted?

"I am the daughter of Trigon! The Sin of Pride! Why won't you DIE?!" Raven raised her hands and pillar of what seemed nuclear fire streamed straight towards Raptor, setting everything around alight including the surrounding buildings. The Titans were forced to vacate their position. Raptor pointed his spear his spear and summoned a nightly deflector that absorbed what seemed like pure hatred. Even he couldn't fathom how powerful it was, this was Trigon's heir? Still he had one thing Raven did not, and that was time. Then it became apparent after he saw into her soul, it was immense in its power, like he had never seen before, to add to it there was a demon empowerer her to near apocalyptic levels, a demon he thought that destroyed long ago by his son. Yet it was merely a drop in ocean of raw power that Raven could muster, yet it made her that much deadlier.

"Incredible raw power, one that dwarfs your father's, yet so untrained, what has Trigon created? I do not wish for you to descend into further madness, but you are forcing my hand." Raptor grunted as was slowly pushed back, his etheral form becoming material. He let go one hand of his spear to find something to something that would stop this seemingly unending beam of pure destruction. He sensed some lunar rock that survived, he shook his head, concetrated, and commanded to immediately move rock lunged forward and struck Raven in the back. Forturnately her the rock was blunt, but that speed still surprised her. The unending torrent of pure destruction ceased as the half-demon landed just in front of Raptor. Raven turned around immediately to see Raptor's two prong spear over her, and a tired looking face of Raptor in his full Nurian form. Raptor's blue irises returned and he let out one massive roar of frustration at the half-demon, that rendered temporarily deaf.

"Are you done?!" Raptor bellowed at Raven who was beginning to regain control over herself. Still she lunged a piece of rock at Raptor, however, he let go of his spear, still anchored in place, breathed a lunar beam, and turning back to his orginal position. Killing this the Gem that Kreaium ordered would bring more chaos than it would stop.

"You utterly destroyed those people...what kind of monster does that? We are supposed to be heroes not massacres!" Raven still with her four red eyes screamed at Raptor. Raptor cocked his head in confusion.

"Were not they machines, acting as living beings, outsiders to such? Even then, were their presence not welcomed? What would your state have you do, merely imprision them, just execute them. If so I merely commuted their sentence!?"

"What are you saying? They are supposed to be tried, rule of law, you just can't go exterminating people! What type of justice is that!?" Raven began to slowly back up. Raptor closed the blade of his spear, and raised it from Raven's body.

"They were never living! They were possessed by mere spirits that I do not even know come from, they had no signatures matching anything I've seen! Can you not see that?!"

"How!?" She said as she got up from the ground. She began to see Raptor's point, not of agreement, but out of tiredness. She still thought those people were real, the team was dispatching them without killing them, they showed fear, regret, anger, and anyother .

"Did you ever consider the possiblity that those beings were meant to trick you? You wouldn't have cared it they petty machines. In a land that've seen entire cities be wiped out a single weapon, I would not hesitate to think the myriad of possiblities could target such!" Raptor faced Raven, however the two overheard the sound of the T-Car crossing the craters that the two made. Raptor unfolded his wings.

"Despite what you've done...you're still a monster." Raven said as reverted to her violet eyes, and pale grey complexion. She gritted her teeth

"Look into yourself, and we'll see who's the monster. No matter we'll shall face the music." Raptor said.

"Raven!" Robin exited from the T-car. She looked towards him, and back at Raptor. Starfire hands were glowing bright green and was ready to take off.

"Shall I challenge the traitor now?!" Starfire angrily said advancing towards, Raptor blinked and reappeared behind the T-Car. Raptor was actually afraid of Starfire, because she proved that she could end an Archnurian. Robin grabbed by the waist.

"No, Starfire, dammit...everyone just give me moment." Robin said. He was exhausted, but he was used to it.

"Dude! how hard were you guys fighting!? That was some biblical shit right there!" Beast Boy whistled at the sight of the destruction. The park was certainly going to be rebuilt, several building were fried. Beast boy had the stupid smile like the fight they just had was just a ruff up the shoulders. He was actually impressed that Raptor was a pile of arcane dust after all of this.

Raven looked around the at the destruction and at the emergency services that were dealing with the two's skirmish. Cyborg was sitting the car, listening on the emergency radio. Raptor also began surveying the damage as well, he would blame it on mostly Raven, until he saw the moon...which was geogically active now. He looked back down to see a man a black cowl, a woman that looked like long lost Olympian Warrior, and a man floating, with strangely colorful attire.

"Light's out." Batman said. Raptor immediately summoned his spear for only a small flash that came from Batman's gloves paralyzed Raptor, Wonder Woman used her lasso to pry the spear from Raptor's hand as he fell on his back, frozen in position. Batman had somehow temporarily disabled his primios, by a simple gesture. Raven's mouth dropped, she knew the Batman's skill at punching up his weight, but this surprised her.

"WHAT!" Raven and the rest of the Titans collectively yelled to the trinity.

"Son, what did I tell about contingency plans?" Batman said as Superman threw Raptor over his shoulder. Even he grunted at the surprising weight of Raptor's body. Wonder woman looked over the spear and was intrigued by the craftmanship.

"Sir! With all due respect it was not him that caused all..."

"Robin, I know but given the immense power that your...accompilace as shown." Batman pointed towards the Moon. "I believe its best for us to detain him for now. We saw you guys utterly helpless."

"We were not 'utterly helpless' we could not even get in half the fight! Then Raven..." Robin argued that cirumstances warrented caution than intiative. Batman agreed however his mind did not change.

"Raven has exercised control...within a degree. Raptor however seems to highly dangerous, chaotic, and we don't know much about him. You're lucky that he didn't wipe out the city."

"Actually...that's quite the opposite." Even Raven had to correct that mistake, Raptor was really refined in the fight, while most villains would taunt them during battle, or be horribly reckless while fighting. Raptor pushed Raven to places even she did not know were possible. Batman was not convinced. The Trinity's Javelin became uncloaked and the ramp extended downwards. Diana placed the Raptor's spear on her back while Superman, given his super strength was buckling under Raptor's weight. Bruce cocked his head.

"Clark? Having trouble there?" Batman asked Superman as the boarded into the Javelin before Diana helped Clark up the ramp. Following a few seconds the Javelin took off and headed towards the Watchtower II. The Titans were stunned at what just happened.

"The fuck just happened?" Cyborg exited from the T-car.

"I don't know, I would say we have been robbed, but we lost nothing of value." Raven said.

"DAMN! RAE! You really had a nice fight didn't you!" Beast boy had a toothy grin. Raven's face was stone cold.

"I..don't know. Why would the JLA suddenly butt in now? Especially that they probably knew what happened with that one other demon. If they were so worried about his power, why didn't they immediately pick him up?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that he annihilated a few thousand souls with the wave of his wrist? Then almost hanged a kid to death?" Raven chided.

"What? Oh...now I understand. Despite doing such, it is ultimately my fault for never actually reading the rules of engagement for our type of work. It's a black mark for sure, besides they were synthetics to an alarming degree, it may have confused you with actual life, even then it did save our asses, and Control Freak was dumb enough to attack right after a rebellion?" Robin said. Raven threw her arms in complete frustration. Robin stayed his hands. Robin's pragmatism was getting the best of him. Of all of the outcome he feared would happen, this was certainly not the worst. He'd imagine that Raptor was kill everything and disregard life, not only that was the opposite but he actively avoided hurting anyone else. He could not say the same Raven.

"Are you just going to ignore the fact the he nearly killed Raven, Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head.

"Self defense, Raven attacked first, besides I saw who clearly lost, and who was clearly spared." Robin argued. Again, Raptor had shown restraint in situation where he was clearly able to cross the red line. Ironically, Robin's trust had gain with Raptor, despite Raven blitzing him for just reasons, if only a certain teammate had that same restraint.

"Yeah, Raven you did lose, but I guess Raptor did lose as well. Cyborg what's your take on this?" Beast Boy said.

"Compared to shit Rae as done because of 'destiny' and 'fate' and was still forgiven for such, and not killed when Raptor clearly had the chance to lends me to believe that Robin is correct."

"I supposed that I did overreact. But, I cannot believe that you're defending such, as for me I had no choice! Raptor had the choice not to use the 'nuclear' option."

"Sister, you are correct, and I stand by you. Your an empath, and a systemic killing traitor Raptor committed was an assault on you. You were more than the justified. He should have not fought" Starfire came Raven's side.

"Starfire, did you consider that an active battlefield?" Robin asked?

"Yes. In fact that was almost the level I've seen between my race and the Gondarians, only just less people on the side I want to win."

"Do you realize those people were just actors from an entirely different universe? That have no connection to ours? That are just imitators of real people, clones what have you not?" Robin continued to question Starfire.

"...Yes."

"And what happens to people on you're planet when they rebel...go to jail?" Robin crossed him

"Okay! Maybe it was not the noblest of actions. But he did hurt Raven's feelings, and did endanger all of us. I still have this malaise with me Robin and it came from someone like Raptor!"

"It would have entirely avoided if Raven controlled herself." Cyborg said. Raven was about to slap Cyborg.

"No, it would have been avoided if someone was at the tower keeping watch. Sure it would have made this mission harder, but we would have reinforcements. I'm not going to force my opinions down your throats." Robin said.

With that note ending the conversation, the Titans headed back to the tower. Robin was still angry that the trinity took Raptor, he still had loads of mysteries that were affecting his team. Especially Starfire and this Mantle of Light, he needed to know what threats were coming directly. Not to mention to follow up on that hyperdrive technology. The team retired for the rest of the day. Robin began to plan his next move. That is until his radio crackled at around 5pm.

"Javelin down...I repeat...Javelin down. 450 miles from Jump City."

Robin sighed, he knew exactly what would happen.

_

"Incredible work, Control Freak, your inventions proved to be magnificent at causing strife between that Nurian and Half-Demon. Who knew one could trick an empath with mechanical emotions! Now with that pesky Nurian out of the way, our fleets will be cleared to invade. The Tamaranean Empire shall extend it's most prestigious compensation towards you." The raven-haired Tamaranean Blackfire said, sitting a rather opulent command sit. Talking to a projection of Control Freak, who managed to slip away from calamity of Raven and Raptor. She was smiling like a good investment returned.

"Yeah, when's the money coming? There's this cosplay suit that..."

"In due time, once we...I arrive. Your compensation will be most... overly generous." Blackfire promised and ended communications. Control Freak tried to ask about numbers before being cut off, her eyes peered into the fast moving space as her ship, battlecrusier T'fankr was warping towards Earth, she looked at her estimated time to arrival, which put it at at two weeks. She spun her captain's seat around to see the depraved and emaciated 'American Emperor' Fredrick. The ring she gave him on his left hand.

"You hear that sweetie? You're coming home!" Blackfire mocked the humiliated rebellion leader. She made good work was taken to punish Fredrick, as he was missing two children, and was a widower now, as well as missing an eye, which was replaced by a mechanical one. He chained and restrained on a stretcher in her quarters and locked on a light panel. She had warned him if had failed, but she did not warn him what happen if he rebelled.

"Have you made progress with that ring? Certainly you must have improved from shutting down the entire military operation?" Blackfire inquired. Fredrick was silent, but groaned and hoped that there was an end to this unending misery. Blackfire didn't care as a servant brought her a delicious meal, she turned around and began to feast, looking at the fast moving stars, but mostly the black empty space that was.

Yet deep within the Battlecrusier. A patrol entered a storage room for regular checks. The lights were turned off, which struck them as strange, as the lights were just on. Suddenly a bright flash appeared from the darkness and one of the guards was sent flying. The other guard raised it's weapon only to be cut down as well. A figure emerged from the darkness, a silver haired woman, with silver eyes. Armed with a futuristic rifle and bow on her back. She was dressed in a black Kevlar suit and looked at the two unfortunate guards.

"Time to find that Ring. Guide the way Burin." Adriel said. 


	11. Chapter 11

"The Sequence"

Robin sighed as he got up from his seat. His communicator started buzzing and he picked up.

"Robin here, what's the problem."

"Get your ass to Yellowstone." Batman said.

"Sir?" Robin sounded confused

"No, the volcano isn't exploding. The crash was to get your attention. Two hours, Robin tops. Batman out." Batman said and hung up. Robin sat back, it did not seem that Bruce was in trouble. He hurried to his closest and grabbed his bo staff and mask. Covering his eyes he exited his room to go inform the other Titans. He had no idea how much progress Cyborg had made for the T-Ship MK2. He decided he would check out Cyborg's room since he was closest. Cyborg wasn't there, so Robin assumed that he was in the hangar. He headed to the elevator to the air hangar. Beast Boy passed by.

"Robin, what'cha up to?"

"We're deploying, Batman has called for aide. He wants there in two hours. Cyborg, you, and I are deploying. I don't want to get the girls in this, especially Raven."

Beast Boy eyes lit up.

"Two hours? Yellowstone? What is crazy?"

"I was hoping that Cyborg had something at least flyable. My hopes aren't up, but if anyone knows fast vehicles and how to acquire them it's him."

"Can't we use the Titans' East T-ship? Two hours is insane, even for the T-ship."

"No, that was lent out for special circumstances. Besides Steel City has been getting an uptick in crime recently." Robin said as he entered the elevator. Beast Boy joined him.

"Yellowstone in two hours...I think your pops is just trying to get you haul booty faster. Besides, what else you been upto."

"Listening to the scanner, I did do some training. Hurts like hell."

"Oh boy, yeah training is going to be terrible."

"But the normalcy is nice."

" I don't know Robin. Silence isn't really normal. I've tried to like, knock on Raven's door..."

"It's probably best that you leave her alone. She figure out her problems her own way."

"Have you talked to Starfire?"

"She hasn't begin to show any signs of distress. Usually she comes to me when she wants to talk."

"Come on man! You didn't even walk in? Isn't she like, your girlfriend?"

"Yes, but its fair to say work as piled up. And it's only going to get even more piled."

"Whatever Batman wants with us, I hope his quick."

"If it's with Raptor, it's never quick."

"Funny enough, probably fastest one on the team."

"I'd say Kori is."

The elevator doors opened into the hangar. Both Beast Boy and Robins eyes lit up to the marvel before them. The two Titans stepped inside the construction bay, Cyborg manipulated arms to construct a black shell around a frame that had loads of jet equipment, two new closed cycle nuclear engines, and a diamond shaped prism that pointed away from the main body. He was mating The forward standard five cockpits to a extension that connected to an adapter. With a soft hissing and ka-chunk sound the two pieces docked together. The extension was a passenger bay where four more passengers could ride in Several locks connected at the lower part of the new ship, which seemed to be power relays. Cyborg turned to see the two Titans that inspected the new craft. Robin looked impressed at the design.

"Incredible work Cyborg." Robin congratulated at Cyborg.

"Dude, this looks flick as new Ferazzi!" Beast Boy wanted to touch his reflection.

"Hey! This thing is brand new! And the last thing I want is your dirty presence on this majestic chariot!" Cyborg lowered himself from from his operating area after putting some papers to the side. The papers intrigued Robin, Cyborg never used paper.

"Cyborg, give us the rundown. What is this?" Robin asked. Cyborg clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Sure thing. It's the T-Ship MK2. Completely updated from the original transporter. This baby uses Prutt and Whitely F135-600 Afterburning Turbofan engines, with VTOL assist, full 360 rotation." Cyborg demonstrated and angled the wing mounted engines a full circle. "The T-Ship main weaponry includes two quad barrel rail linked plasma cannon mounted in the front and back. A capacity for sixteen different long range missile bays, including strategic defence missiles, an extended passengers bay for extraction needs, two closed cycle particle based nuclear thrusters for orbital manoeuvring, powered by a low mass fusion reactor connected to a mBHR, which powers a four dimensional FTL drive rated for 400 light years per day, for long range interstellar. Includes recliner seats, ample cup holders, wi-fi signal boost, and industrial diamond coated windows. Oh, and it can crash land safely and still lift off. Total weight thirty tons by using carbon nanofibers."

Robin and Beast Boy whistled. The ship was probably the most advanced construct in their arm of the galaxy. Robin looked back to Cyborg.

" Two things, what's a mBHR, and how did you create a multi-dimensional drive so quickly?"

" mBHR, stands for a micro Black Hole Reactor, a microscopic black hole, with the mass of a car. The reactor uses the Hawking Radiation from the evaporation of the singularity, rotational energy, and the charged singularity to power a parabolic dish. Currently it has a black hole with the mass equivalent to large S.U.V. But don't worry, it only going to last about four or five years, but it is about the size of...I don't know, around 0.00000000000052445873042143365 meters long, about or 3.27 planck units long, yet providing more than 90% of the power for the craft."

"Dude...a T-Ship powered by black holes...that is so wicked. And nuclear engines? What have you got yourself into Cyborg!"

" Yet, I doubt that Cyborg learned a solution Grand Unified Theory in less than six hours." Robin remarked, Cyborg smiled embarrassingly as he rubbed his hands behind his metal head.

"I did get a little help. Apparently, all that crazy stuff Raptor was talking about was backed up."

"Cyborg..." Beast Boy said realizing what Robin meant.

"I thought Raptor was not coming back. So I went through his room. To you know...clean it out. My eyes caught a glimpse of his work desk, insane stuff he's able to come up with, yet he doesn't know how to open a fucking car door."

Robin had a face of disappointment on his face, he thought Cyborg would have completely came up with his own craft, because if it broke down he would need Raptor how to fix it, specifically the dimensional drive. He walked to Cyborg's control panel and climbed up to the control unit and saw some peculiar papers laid off to the side. He picked up them up and nearly had a brain aneurysm. Higher level mathematical theories and solutions was not in the ballpark for Robin.

"Wait, bro, you didn't come up with this by yourself." Beast Boy said. Cyborg shrugged he did make a practical application of the papers along with his own knowledge.

"God damn, what is this shit?" Robin went through the papers, there were a few dozen of them. Each one was filled to the brim on both sides with high level mathematical, physical, engineering, philosophical questions, and metaphysical formulas. Robin's head started to hurt and groaned. Beast boy joined Robin and immediately backed out once he saw seeing Greek letters and Phonetician letters.

"Seriously? How do you read this crap." Beast Boy

"It's art, expressed in mathematical terms. Apparently, Raptor was trying to create a metal for an armoured suit. I managed to unify some other theories dealing Kerr-Newman metrics to get the mBHR working. Delving deeper into the papers, he actually came up with a FTL reactor, and dubbed it a "pale imitation" compared to his blink drive. This imitation, which unified four of the eighteen dimensional measurements to create a drive that can instantaneously arrive anywhere in a three dimensional space, even reconciling the time difference, so you arrive at the time the light left the supposed object. It breaks nearly every known law of physics we understand. He even came up with a theory why Starfire is so fast..." Cyborg said and Robin nodded, Beast Boy drooled. Cyborg took a breath, but Robin managed to speak. They were still on a timer and being late for Batman would have serious consequences.

"Yeah...maybe he has multiple quantum physicists as personalities. But Cyborg is this T-Ship two ready to go? We've got an urgent mission."

"Why? Are we deploying somewhere?"

"Bruce called me, he wanted us in Yellowstone in two hours."

"You're damn lucky we can use this Jump Drive in a gravity well. Yes, it's ready to go. Where's Star and Raven then."

"I decided not bring them along. I don't want any tensions flaring. I am assuming Raptor's there. Because I got report saying that they crashed."

"So you going to leave them by themselves? What happens if the tower is under attack?" Cyborg said.

"You said that we jump anywhere instantaneously, right?"

"Well, yeah, but right now it only has enough power for one jump."

"How long does it take recharge?"

"Six hours, I believe?" Cyborg estimated, Robin ground his teeth. Still he believed that they would only be a couple of hours or less if they used a sub-orbital hop. Then he realized, they could just use a sub-orbital hop to reach Batman's position.

"Cyborg, can you chart a sub-orbital trajectory to this beacon. Uploading now." Robin plugged his communicator into Cyborg's arm computer.

"Done, fifteen to thirty minutes at best."

"Good, let's go."

"We're not bringing any camping supplies?! Come on! It's Yellowstone! We've never been there before."

"If we're lucky Batman is prepared." Cyborg said.

"Batman is always prepared." Robin said.

The three boys boarded into the T-Ship 2.0, Robin left a message in the main-ops room for the two other Titans. Instead using a clunky ladder to board the T-ship, the three Titans boarded through the passenger compartment which lead to the front cockpits, they were all connected unlike the previous T-ship, the seats were very high because of the ejection mechanisms implace. Beast Boy being so small that he had to climb into his seat, while Cyborg and Robin used the small elevator in front of the seats to raise them to seat themselves. The two titans were seated right next to each other as if they we're copilots, while Beast Boy was on their right flank.

"What? There's a elevator?" Beast Boy said as saddled in and placed the restraints.

"If you would bother to look, yes!" Cyborg snapped at Beast Boy as he got seated in. He pressed a orange button on his right an the dark cockpit came to life in a blue hue fashion. The dashboards lit up in a white translucent colour scheme. The team could hear the fusion reactor power up. Cyborg swiped and the entrance door closed behind them. Cyborg ran through a systems check, and a few seconds determined everything was nominal for main engine start-up. The anchors from the T-ship 2.0 decoupled from the main craft. The platform elevator raised the T-ship into a clear and open hangar, with both doors open. They were facing westwards, as Cyborg activated the fusion engines, he wouldn't want a nuclear engine craft flying over a populated city.

"Clear for take off, brakes off."

The three could feel the sudden jerk as the engines began to roar to life. They quickly gained speed down the runway. Quickly the exited the hangar bay doors and was greeted by the large ocean in front of them. Cyborg and Robin pulled up on the stick and started a steady climb to the upper stratosphere, and carefully yawed northwards; as they ascended to the sky. A blue and orange light was all that the city could see before it gained enough distance to disappear. 

* * *

Raven was sitting inside her room, in deep meditation, and tried to regain her fragile balance, that was broken. For the past eight hours she never moved, acknowledge anyone's knocks, or practically anything outside her own mind. She was deep inside her own mind, in the Nevermore. All of emoticlones were summoned, and for the past eight hours they argued, debated, and fought over diametrically opposed emotion. Inside this circle of emoticlones lie Raven, who sat in lotus position.

"We must figure out a way to protect our team and mostly me! I suggest we run away" Paranoia said who wore a dark-orange cloak, who was in constant state of panic.

"Get a hold of yourself Paranoia, we've dealt with threats from the beyond before. Who's to say we can't already protect ourselves? All we have to do is research more into this, there must be a weakness to everything. We were not prepared." Rationality said who wore a light grey cloak.

"If Anger hadn't taken over, I would have wagered we would have won handedly." Caution said in dull yellow cloak. But even your cold calculating behaviour can't temper it."

"What are you talking about! YOU'RE supposed to help me temper Anger!" Rationality pointed at Caution.

"Oh Azar above, this isn't happening!" Paranoia started freak, which caused all the other emoticlones who discussed to freak out as well. Chaos spread rapidly throughout the Nevermore, Rationality turned into superstition, caution turned into impulsivness, and so on and so forth.

The white cloaked Raven panged, she gritted her teeth, and tried calm down the emotional turmoil that ensuing in her mind.

"ENOUGH" She said as the rest of emoticlones froze, she reset them back to her prefer status, and continued the emotional forum.

"We're very sorry about that...again." Sadness in her mid-tone blue cloak said, shoulders sloop down. It was one of many thousands of uprisings that happened throughout these eight hours Raven mediated for. Of course, she could end at any time, but she tried to figure out something. There was foreign presence inside her. While her emotions battled on how to deal with Raptor, she looked for this presence. She found something off with one of her clones, one that didn't act normal, one that she barely ever summoned. She stood up and spotted the black cloaked emoticlone that stood away from the rest.

"Hatred. What is reason for being here? You are not welcomed as much as so as Anger."

"I am not your Hatred for those who have wrong you. I am ever watcher from the abyss that you refuse to dive. You have fear, you have anger, but you do not use them, and why is that?" The emoticlone flatly said with a venomous drip to its words.

"You will not distrupt me anymore, begone. You only leave to suffering."

"It is not you who suffers, being trapped, locked into a corner, waiting for the day you will finally realize that you have a new enemy." Hatred refused to leave, even though Raven forced it leave. It did not, as if it was being propped by something else.

"Raptor is not my enemy, but he is no friend."

"Raptor is just the Herald of your destruction, he will never destroy you, he's weak, pathetic, and easily humbled. Raven, do you know who am I?" Hatred reassured Raven that her destruction would not come from that Nurian. She tried to suppress in her deepest recess of her mind, but she felt comfortable, her gleaming white cloak dimmed ever so slightly.

"Why do you ask?" Raven questioned.

"Have you ever seen something? Something full of life, joy, happiness, and love for something? Something that always wanted to protect but is above your power to guard? This love I had faded into oblivion, betrayed by the demon that killed my unfortunate master. You will be the instrument of its demise."

"What you're not part of me!" Raven eyes lit up, Hatred's cloak started to glow red. Raven's serene Nevermore started to ignite, burned to the ground, her other emoticlones lit aflame. Raven collapsed to her side. She tried to fight off this foreign power but it was simple monstrous in power. She looked in horror of her Nevermore, transformed into a blood soaked, dark, and screeching Hell, The sky was covered by heavy smoke that made Raven choke. Hatred stood there, smiling over Raven's pain.

"I'm indeed not part of you, but we are one and the same. Our fates ever twisted together until the inevitable end. I am you, and you are me. I am Kreriel, and you are Rachel, daughter of Trigon and Arella, the Gem I suppose but quite lackluster."

"Get out of my head!" Raven cupped her heads as her white cloak became tainted with sulphur and ash. She summoned a white sphere that engulfed her hand. The demonic corruption that surrounded her caused her immense pain. The fake emoticlone snuffed out the orb. Leaving only its blood red glow as the sun of this damned place.

"And it will be done. However you're pitiful statue almost tempts me let you suffer, a powerful demon, yet suffers at the slightest blight, the smallest mark, the weakest poison. Trigon had left a chandelier instead of throne, beautiful but fragile." Kreriel helped the racked Daughter of Trigon to her feet. Raven was confused, why was it helping her. She saw that emoticlone dissolved into man, about six feet and two inches tall, blood red hair and eyes, a well kept Victorian suit, and studded black gloves.

"Who are you?"

"O'me to repeat myself one last time. I am Kreriel, the Demon of Truth." Kreriel placed a hand over his

"Truth? But, Truth is a virtue..." Raven rubbed her eyes to get the soot away from her face

"Indeed it was, as was many deeds, rights, ethics, justices, and so forth. Indeed I was one of the Third, a betrayer to my Master for those who remained, ever damned to an endless rebellion. Truth was the one questioned all, Truth was the one who questioned my Master in His endless quest of creating his own destruction. The petty souls that call you a demon have none such idea what is. And yet you still are." Kreriel smiled at the young half-demon before him, like a lost child.

"You have caused me great pain and suffering. I will force you out, if it means the end of me." Raven formed a blade.

"How unnecessary, I do not wish anymore means of harm. However, do you see the peace?"

"What peace?" Raven asked. Kreriel out stretched his arms and spun around. To note that this Hell was peace.

"The peace inside your mind? This...this is what you are, and yet you suppress it, and as if you are something else? The bickering of your petty emotions, gone, the struggle to maintain balance no longer. You are not a loved creation of my dead Creator, you will have no absolution, no matter how many deeds you do, no matter how many virtues you follow, you will be punished, and so why do you flee from your duty? Ah, but that is something you must figure out."

"If this is what you call 'peace' then I rather suffer to maintain balance."

"And so you will, for a time, until then a loved one dies, a crisis happens, and your very soul comes weeping for forgiveness to a dead forgiver. Such is the life I had followed, I reasoned with my Master. I thought I could balance my own power with his, it was for nought, and now I discovered that peace is the end of all things, the decay in which none can escape, all will know peace." Kreriel said as the hellish landscape turned into a blackened void, deathly silence, and not a single light to be had. Raven refused to believe such, she had seen light and hope triumph over such nihilistic beliefs before.

"You say dead Master, as if your omnipotent creator is dead. He may be dead to you, but Adriel seemed to be very confident in her faith. "

"Ah, Adriel...such a good girl, full of life, a beacon of hope, courage, and bravery. Snuffed into despair, cowardice, and fear, yet the circle comes around. Do you the story of First Creations?" Kreriel remembered fondly of that name as he knew her..

"Man was His first creation, I read the stories." Raven cemented herself, she believed if that regained strength then she would banish this demon. Kreriel laughed at the statement

"No...Man is a narcissistic animal that inherited the mere fragments of His pride, easily tricked, easily fooled, easy to subjugate. They are a mere by-product of the Celestial War that formed from the ancient ashes of the great conflict. You seen a mere mockery of the First Creation, he calls himself Xremisis, I believe that you meet him before."

"Nurians were the First Creation?" Raven cocked her head. She was interested, while the demon before her was undoubtedly evil it wasn't a destructive feeling like her father's.

"Indeed, and so began their creation and rise to power, and so began my fall. I saw a great conflict between the Master, and The Counter Force. That abomination called...Akeuria that was shattered after the War's end, killing each other and giving birth to Darkness yet again. We've had an uneasy...tolerance for the wretched machines. When Heaven refused to rout out the beast that grew before us, it was us...our kind who took to the sword. And this is our reward, eternal suffering? They are a mere mockery of the true power in which the Creator had planned for us. Raven, I only ask of one thing for you. That so-called Emperor had destroyed someone very dear to me." Kreriel smiled and out stretched his hand as if he proposed an offer. Raven kept to herself.

"I agree that it must be...relieved from it's life. But I do not share the same reasoning as you. I have to protect myself and others."

"Ah, yes. I do forget that your not entirely informed about our history, your terrible father does you little in justice, and great in treachery to our kind. I was once in love with a Seraphim, the six winged Angel, Lady of All Life, Valariel...only a few decades ago I remembered her soft hopeful face our proud child she died protecting, that I gave my life to protect, and was slaughtered like a innocent lamb."

"Wait...you're the Neaphilim's father?" Raven backed away from the Demon. He bowed solemnly, like a father remembered his lost only child. Raven could see the hatred burn from his eyes. She didn't even know demons like this existed.

"Brother of Satan himself, Father of the Dark Light, that is which I am. Nicholas, oh that sweet soul...was meant to bring our two kingdoms under one banner, a chance of forgiveness, long burned away. I wish his death not to be in vain. While I am enigma to most of the world, long thought dead I had always endured. Raven, I wish for son's death not to be vain, destroy this abomination, and you may have a chance of reconciliation. Do we have a deal? I will not chide you, threaten you, or reveal about the dark future that holds for the Nurian if you fail to stop him."

Raven hesitated for a moment. Deals were a demon's speciality, masters of trickery, and of guile. She smiled, she thought she wasn't a target of this demon's hatred, they shared a common goal, and she could do it. But at what cost? Surely if she could beat the terrible Trigon that Kreriel wasn't outside her reach, if the situation demanded it.

"It wouldn't be the first time my family made a deal with the Devil."

"A master that I humbly learn from, but for him to see you survive, a great pleasure to him. So binds the fates, the souls of your home, and your family rest upon you, once again." Kreriel and Raven shook hands, Raven felt a stinging pain form on her right hand, specifically her ring finger. She winced in pain as Kreriel faded into the ether and Raven's Nevermore became once more. However she was brought back to reality after a sharp pain woke her from her meditative state. She found that she lied on the fly, with a broken door, and a concerned Starfire at her side.

"Starfire?"

"I heard your screams...I decided to check on you. Are you feeling the fine?"

"Yes, I had a nightmare of sorts. Thanks..."

"Sister, what happened to your hand? Let me see." Starfire lifted Raven's hand. She winced in pain and saw a black ring with a red ruby that look disconcertingly like a watchful eye. Starfire cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. The skin around the ring was almost burnt, she tried to touch the ring, but could not muster enough strength to even touch it.

"It's a pact ring. Used to denote an agreement between beings of the infernal."

"Why would you make such? Who was it?" Starfire looked at her friend like a worried mother.

"Let's just say that we had a commonality to be shared. Come Starfire, I have work to do, and a old foe to interrogate."

"Can you let me in the secret?"

"I am going to be a Kingmaker, and I'll leave it that." Raven said as she got up from the floor and headed to her library.

"Friend Raven, the male friends, they are gone. They said they went to help the Justice League in this Yellow of Stone. Why is that?"

"Maybe that they didn't wanted a moody half-demon, and a angry princess on the trip."

"Robin said that they crashed."

"Who crashed?" Raven spun around.

"The Justice League."

"Interesting. Why would they have a crash, and how are the boys heading to Yellowstone?"

Starfire shrugged.

"Oh, and Friend Raven. Would you be interested in the mall of shopping, tomorrow? I do need the stress relief."

Raven thought about it, the last week has been nothing but stress, no doubt it affected her in many ways in one. However, she had research to do, yet she knew Starfire would go without her if she said no, and at these times, she didn't want be alone. She did not know how long the boys would be gone. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you friend Raven. I will return my room." Starfire smiled and headed back her room. Raven snuck into her library, with the myriad of tomes, lost novels, spell incantations, and the sorts. She was only interested in one such tome as of now. Perhaps this was a foolish risk for her. But nothing she carried had anything else on Nurian history, and she would not travel to Azarath with that ring bound her. This left her choices thin. She approached a familiar grey book, isolated from the rest.

"If only it was here." Raven brushed the binding from the dust and sat down. However, instead of opening the cursed book, she pushed it to the side, and reached for another book with a marker stuffed her last point of reading. She opened and continued her study of the bloody history between the three Celestial Species. Specifically Azar's accounts of the eternal struggle between the three. Of the three, she deemed the Nurians as the ones to be fear, the ones that were going to win the war, how even Azarath itself lay under siege from seemingly unending legions of Nurians, for refusing to pay tribute to the great Emperor Xremisis Lynatka Rurira II the "All Conqueror." Who was the reason Azarath was only a simple city floating in the sky. Apparently Azarath lied between the First and Second Realms, but even it's peaceful intentions and tolerance were not enough to thwart the Emperor "Great Reclamation Offensive." It is why Nurians were referred to monsters in her bedtime stories, a rarity for her. She would continue her studies, in a quiet peace.

* * *

"Adriel, come in?" Burin telepathically said her daughter who was still undiscovered, she took cover inside a hangar bay. The battlecrusier stretched longer than any Angelic ship she had been on. It reminded her about the Nurian fleet and it's obsessive love for carrier ships.

"Loud and clear, nearing the main bridge. These Tamaraneans don't really understand infiltration."

"Oui, or it could be the capitaine is letting you through. I still cannot believe those casquettes disgraced you. Wouldn't even let you back through the porte!" Burin cursed, Adriel shook her head, what was judged was judged.

"Father, I became an enemy to my people to everyone. It's just now that I am paying for my forgotten deeds. My wings were long gone. I'm lucky that I even got retain my bow."

"Five hundred years was your title Archangel of Hope, now your stooping to the lowest of mercenaries. Disgraced! It was not even you're fault!" Burin ranted on, Adriel sighed as she waited for her target, an officer to come into bay.

"Just be ready to get your ship in the dock. I don't want to be on this for much longer."

"Yes ma fille. I leave you to your duties."

Adriel could feel Burin's presence leave her as she continued her mission to find her target and objective. The doors opened and she could hear foot steps tap along the metal floor. She would need to dispatch the officer to allow her to reach the restricted bridge area. The battlecrusier was partially under lockdown, no doubt that they found the bodies.

"About time." She whispered, and readied her bow. She held her breath and perched herself on the edge the ledge. She drew the bow closed one eye, and loose. The arrow flew through the air no more suspecting than a glint of a visor. The arrow struck the officer in the neck and collapsed to the floor. The guards immediately started to yell, Adriel made her move, she leaped from the perch and landed next to the guards, with a quick draw, she sent the far guard flying off with an arrow, and she used her sharpened edges of her bow to stab the other guard in the spinal cord. She scavenged the officer for his keycard and her arrow. She could see a task force moving to her position and quickly escaped from the hangar.

"So long and thanks for hospitality." Adriel said as she switched to her sniper and fired at her perch. Immediately a huge explosion wracked a hole inside the hangar, and at these speed, superluminal fast plasma sheared through the opening as Adriel closed the door. As she escaped she could feel recursive rumbling and metal creaking before a massive quake shook the entire ship. The hole she bore ripped the entire hangar away.

"Looks like the battlecrusier is speeding up. Moving to pursuit! Half sails men!" Burin said.

"I am almost to the bridge, around 30 minutes I'll past the restricted barriers. Burin what's are trajectory?"

"It looks like the fleet is moving back to that world you were entombed on. No doubt that this is an invasion force. I would suggest we now only have a few hours before we arrive."

"A few hours? Burin we were talking about weeks here. Fine, I'll pick up the pace. This is going to be close."

"Aye, but you're the one that blew the port off their ship!"

Adriel continued to stealthily move through the ship's rat holes, quickly dispatched any isolated crewman. Even though she was still outnumber by a few tens of thousands, it seemed that ship was not urgent until she heard the alarm go off only about a minute after her sabotage. She could hear a speaker yell over the air, and seemed quite angry. She moved to the entrance of the bridge and found a hiding spot. The entrance was large open coliseum guarded by machines and soldiers with heavy armament. She would devise a plan to get past this.

"Burin, you're up. Target the midsection, a little in the front. I have a large amount of resistance my."

"It will be my pleasure." 


	12. Chapter 12

"Ancient Defenders"

Again, the defeated Xremisis found himself in this trance, caused by the human in a dark suit. What was he, what did he want, and why did he a eerie presence of fear that drew from himself like an advancing storm? Such questions could not be answered in his oblivion. What ever they wanted, he would be sure not to give it to them, and be better prepared. He had no idea that he had such an exploitable weakness, a simple pulse of light to his primios? Then again, he had never been outside his armor except for he was mere pup and his studies never showed such weakness. He would think that one with such statue as him would taught this. In this rare peace of his essence and mind, he thought to himself.

"Is this what my Mother wanted? Harmony throughout the mind and soul?" The Nurian felt the conflicts of his nature to be gone, but not resolved. Still it was a rare harmony for him, a lullaby that was music to his mind. Calmness was an absent concept in the Empire, especially for those so fortunate to come from the prestigious families. However, Kastrium never felt that prestige of his ancestor, but more like a figure of formalities, a tool to used, never much of a leader, and very detached from the rest of his family. Perhaps it was a divine prank that he was chosen as Imperial Regal, as he never wielded any actual power because he was so young. Defeating the Nephilim is what gave him respect, but never actually being the Emperor. In a way, he didn't regret to cast the title away, but the Nonoarchy seemed to had other ideas. He was a child among elders used for the political gain. Only Kreaium ever talked to him, his father too enigmatic with the concepts of time, his mother too busy ending horrible and monstrous wars. His wife Luxzaria to delirious who was the singular leader of the Nurian Faith and the Curator of the Thalia Doctrine, a doctrine he submissively follows unlike his predecessors.

It may very well be why he flees from his duty. He was a shadow of the past glorious Emperors and Empress Thalia, especially Thalia. The Empress that he revered in a sign of courage against unbeatable odds. She was the heiress of the First Emperor of Nuria, Xremisis I. Challenged by her much stronger and respected brother Xremisis II, she fought a nearly one-sided war against her brother, and invasion from Heaven, and win. She was never legitimately crowned Empress as she passed away due her soul being drained of life from four centuries of war after winning. She was posthumously declared the Empress by her brother, who surrounded to her well into the Angelic Invasions. As the Savior of the Nurian Empire, Empress of Nuria, and the Light of Akeuria. It was customary for Emperor's to create their own doctrine, however due to his sister being selected as the Heraldress of Light, Luciania, unknowingly convinced him to follow Thalia Doctrine, as she was the only one in his immediately family would see him. Thus Kastrium only had Blank Theory to give his people, instead of a well fleshed out Doctrine. This made him weak and he knew it, but no one challenged him. His facade to the humans as this strong and powerful leader was all but shattered today. Word would spread faster than the wind that carries it.

He knew that the chances of ever reaching the glory of his ancestors were small. And this weighed heavy on his shoulders, especially in the harmony of the calmness. Deep inside his spirit he knew exactly what was. The great plague of all rulers that bring about their and empire's end. The notion of Cowardice had made it's way into Kastrium was always something he regretted about his creation and his person. He knew it would his end as his father was the Archnurian of Time, which granted him the vision of time, in which he rarely used, and scared of the infinite possibilities of his future. What shook him the most was this time-line...was not foreseeable. It was only a red eye to him, a sign that it was hidden from him and his fate as well.

"Save the Messenger, her child, save her...My loving sacrifice...save her." Xremisis heard in his head. He couldn't decipher who it was, but knew it was Nurian.

"Who are you? What sacrifice? Who's child?" Xremisis asked, it did not answer.

Another voice entered his mind.

"... it looks pretty slender and dainty, you sure it's not a..."

Light suddenly returned him the blue sky of the Earth flooded his eyes. He found himself still in his Nurian Form, but bound to some type of contraption. Metal bracers restricted his movement to a simple head rotation. He found himself on the ground and a obelisk that loomed over him. It seemed to be the chariot that the three assailants used to transport themselves. However it was on fire and smoked billowed out. He saw three figure on the far side of the crashed plane. The man in the dark suit talked to a rather well sculpted man, who wore suit of primary colors, and a woman...with his Celestia on her back, like it was a trophy of hers. He clenched his fists, that Spear was his, he crafted the weapon as graduation project and was a labor of love! He could feel his primios warming back up. The only thing on his mind was getting his weapon back. He could see the talking get more argumentative, he lifted his head towards the metal clamps and began to warm up his teeth, by using his primary energy, after reaching a few thousand degrees Fahrenheit Xremisis clamped his mouth on the restraints, easily slicing through the metal with his white hot fangs, and pushed them away with his freed hands. He unfurled his wings, he felt very strickened from being restrained.

However before he could even get his hands on the leg restraints he had a well crafted sword pointing at him and a towering man in front of him before he could blink.

"Don't move. We rather not fight you, for you're own good." The man with glowing red eyes side to Xremsis. Xremisis was about to speak before the Woman placed her blade on his right wing arm. Even just it resting on his wings, it felt like a hot knife on snow. It was sharper than he could ever imagine.

"Zan'griiv. State your intentions, why do you intrude on my being?"

"Don't talk either, you 'allies' will be her soon." The Woman said to helpless Xremisis. Xremisis only pointed to the spear on the Amazonian back. She simple shook her head.

"Earn your weapon back. For you are now a prisoner of war."

"You dishonor a line that is far beyond your comprehension, mortal. That weapon has ended kingdoms and empires of monstrous beings. You do not even recognize your own arrogance. Sa'as moa lak!" Xremisis retorted. He could the feel the pressure of the blade strengthen on his neck.

"How dare you call me a mortal! I am the daughter of Hippolyta, and given life by Zeus! I am immortal just as you are."

"Olympian...I should have guessed from the undeserved pride you display. I've seen that they have not changed their ways nor that they learned to achieve peace with their inner selves. And I see that has..."

"Watch you're words...newt. Or I will call upon the fury of all of Olympus to smite you."

"Diana...just give his spear back. I think you just going to make him angry. We got him in check." The red eye man said to Diana. She did not relent, the dark man in the suit made his way over to Xremisis after talking to himself.

"Tell us what just hit us. What's the defensive capabilities of this fortress? Who are you aiding?" The flurry of questions sailed towards Xremisis who was completely caught off guard. Did these people had no formalities? Here they have a member of the Nonoarchy being held against his will in a mortal plane. It would not be the first time.

"To answer that question I need to know who you three are and what you're intentions are?" Xremisis said to the bat-cloaked man.

"We've met just today. But I have no time for intros." Batman said to Xremisis, who recognized him. He cocked his head, this was the Titan's boss? Robin's boss, and by deductive reasoning the World's Greatest Detective? He would admit that he did his homework.

"Bruce, give the thing some respect. We didn't exactly give it a choice." The red eye man eyes returned to a natural blue color. Xremisis tried to correct him but shifting his body moved the blade on his wing, cutting into it, making wince in pain.

"Diana, get the blade off of him. I doubt that looks conformable, and seeing what this thing can do, I rather not you piss it off." Batman said to Wonder Woman, he complied after a stern look from Superman convinced. She was intrigued by the white glowing blood from the wound. It was a concept she was very familiar with.

"Ichor..." Diana examined the sample on her blade. Calling out the Olympian name.

"Come again, Wonder Woman?" Batman asked her what she meant by "Ichor." The term was unfamilar with the other two.

"Ichor, it's the Blood of the Gods and Immortals. Albeit silver instead of usual golden. But this is no god, is it?"

"The only 'god' is Akeuria or what ever the Angels call theirs. Anything that claims the title of Godhood is foolish. It is why the Olympians were casted out from the First Realm like drunken fools, nobody liked them. I merely assume the mantle of that I was given, that is Archnurian. But I see that still does not apply to your kind. Pamalikn" Xremisis said to Wonder Women face hardened, but she let the impasse slide. However she did not give him back his Celestia. Superman stepped in between the two.

"Alright before we get a little holy war on hands. I am Superman, we are part of the Justice League. Our intentions are not ill, but we have no idea what yours are. Sorry for the abduction. It was rash and unsoundly, but you did cause a hell of ruckus." Superman interjected. He gently motioned Diana aside.

"It's hard to trust some people who kidnap things they no little about. Especially when their subordinates managed to better welcoming heralds. Now, am I so free to release myself from this contraption? Or should I gloat about all day about the miserable air and the fine thoughts of Nuria?"

"Sure, but you ain't going anywhere. The whole reason why were here because we were shot down...from orbit. One of your defensive fortifications awaken this past week...and it is a big trouble for the local airways and spaceways." Batman said as tapped a console on his wrist. His legs were free and Xremisis leaped upwards by using his wings and tail. To save energy he reverted back to his human state, his primios had been running low due to not switching him back. The state change did not surprised them. But Superman did raise an eyebrow.

"We have no presence here. I am of but two people who set foot in this realm. How are you placing the blame on me? What evidence do bring to your accusation?"

"We know it's yours, a lot of research as come through about your beings. It's made from the same metal as this spear. And this metal isn't found on any our records, including ones from different universes." Wonder Woman reached for the spear and placed it the dirt.

"And it's not just a turret it's a fortress...I detected seven...hold on...dammit Dick. What in the hell are you doing."

"What's going on?" Xremisis asked

"It seems that Robin and their new T-Ship are coming here in sub-orbital trajectory."

"And that means?"

"They are going to be in ..."

A loud, thunderous sound wave rocked the forested landscape. Xremisis was barely effected while, just a thud. While the Trinity were covering their eyes desperately trying to suppress the terrible sound waves that racked their ears and their bodies. Especially Superman, with his enhanced hearing. Raptor's eyes caught glimpse of a fast moving Cyrosteel shell tear out of the sky. It was certainly a Nurian Naval weapon, but the scale of it was mythical for even him.

"By the Gods, what is that noise from Tartarus!" Wonder Woman shook her head.

"Tracking...projectile heading Southwest, at 45 degree linear path, moving at...1% percent of speed of light. It's going to miss them. Wait hold on...projectile grazed the left wing of the Watchtower, deflectors took the shot."

"I believe that was a warning shot...they have one minute to clear the restricted zone." Raptor said.

"You know how to turn the damn thing off. Do it!" Batman yelled at Raptor. Raptor threw up his hands.

"It's an automated siege weapon, it won't be able it hit anything. It needs a large target and if this T-Ship is anything I've seen before, it's too small."

"I got this. Bruce, try to find a way in." Superman recovered from his painful earache. Regaining his composure he darted off.

"He's not seriously going to take that weapon on? It's madness, smaller ones have besieged the Lake of Fire itself."

"He's Superman...he doesn't quite play by the same rules as us." Batman said.

_

"System nominal, incredible view. When is the Titan;s Station going be built." Cyborg said

"Not everyday you get this view. And sure, maybe when we need our own little watchtower." Robin said, he gazed over the weapon and life-support systems. Cyborg's T-Ship II was working phenomenally they were speeding towards Yellowstone at two miles a second and would be there in under an hour. They were hundreds of miles high in space.

"Hey guys, you know that Yellowstone is a SUPERVOLCANO!" Beast Boy sat in his seat slumped and looked at the Pediawiki article on his phone. The rest of the team rolled their eyes, they knew it as well.

"Yep, and if it goes kaboom we have no plan for it." Cyborg said as he adjusted the thrust vectors.

"Batman has a plan it involves turning the volcano..." Robin retorted. Cyborg was going to inquire that how would Batman would succeed with this plan, but the cabin immediately went red.

Beast Boy looked at the navball and radar, a red blip appeared on the holodeck. He sat up to take a good look at the signature.

"Cyborg, we got something on the radar about 500 miles out. It's huge!"

"Red blip, a weapon system is targeting us! Shit we're locked on. Moving into evasive maneuvers." Cyborg pulled left on his stick as did Robin, the T-Ship II made a hard corkscrew dive. The three were crushed into their seats by the incredible g-forces of the maneuver and high powered engines.

"Examining weapon system...it's a mass driver system. Adjusting defensive planners, Garfield, you should have a red line..."

"Yeah, yeah metalhead. That thing has a in its sights, dive into the atmosphere! The weapon seems to have minimum arc, 20 degrees. We're 65' degrees and looking right down the barrel of a very large gun. Hostile firing detected! Cyborg!"

Cyborg saw the flash and relativistic kill vehicle launch from the driver. He flipped the T-ship upside down and pulled back on the stick, but without Robin to help the T-ship II slid leftwards. Cyborg the white beam barely pass him, time was nearly frozen for the rest. Then he felt the g-forces, that took maneuver take effect on his body.

"GAH! CYBORG!" Beast Boy said clutching his chest.

"That, shit missed us by 300 feet! We got tangled particles on the outer shell, anyone of them breaks and this thing goes nuclear. Beast Boy track is trajectory, we're diving fast. 250 miles towards destination."

"Looks like Yellowstone is erupting boys!" Beast Boy said. "Oh shit, the Watchtower is in target...damn that thing is moving fast."

"It's a R.K.K.V. Relativistic Kinetic Kill Vehicle, that shit makes nukes look like firecrackers. DAMN, that thing struck the Watchtower, it's spinning like a top!" Cyborg looked at the rear external cameras. The Watchtower was at a geostationary orbit, but was easily seen from their height and on the navmap.

"Entering atmosphere, hold on to your asses." Robin said as he noticed hull temperature started to increase. The creaking and moaning of the metal as T-ship rapidly descended

"Eight more red blips! Approaching 50 degrees, ah hell..."

"It's a motherfucking fortress, these guns are meant to crack asteroids! Robin see if you can contact anyone on the ground. Oh mama, what was this rebellion building!?"

"We got three lines, translate on the X position by eight degrees, Y by ten degrees upward, and Z by seven degrees."

"Hang on, Beast Boy, what's the maximum firing arc?" Robin said while frantically maintaining heat levels and reactor core temperatures. They needed maximum control over the vehicle.

"Seems to have a 360 degree rotation and can up to 90 degrees! Only way to approach from the ground level" Beast Boy pulled up the weapon examination. The report was extremely intuitive and allowed some guidance in getting past the guns. "Strike eminent!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg saw three flashes coming from the assumed gun position. Though with plasma sheathing it was getting harder to see in front of them. Radar was useless as the shells were to fast.

Cyborg performed the maneuver and spun upwards, three beams of relativistic matter screamed passed them. The shots continued onwards, the Watchtower's defenses were activated and thrusters stabilized the spinning space station. High energy lasers deflected the incoming shells within five seconds of impact.

"Batman to T-Ship, I repeat, Batman to T-ship." The voice interface spoke through.

"A little busy here, Bruce!" Robin said piloting the T-Ship.

"Get your ship out of space, you're not the main target! I repeat, you are not the main target!" Batman yelled at the Titans.

"Are you sure about that? We dodged four shells from that installation!" Beast Boy said waiting for the next volley. Two red lines appeared the holodeck, he quickly received coordinates to rely to Cyborg.

"The Watchtower is the intended target, and you so happen to in it's firing arc! Get to the troposphere! Those guns are firing warning shots, as your friend is saying."

"These shells are moving at relativistic speeds, and you call them warning shots? Those RKKVs are hitting around the double digit megaton range!"

"Tell it to your friend, Raptor. He insists that they are warning shots and insists that we move the Watchtower into a non-offending position. I already fired the maneuvering engines on the stations, but we are going to need you're firepower. Superman is engaging the weapon system and we in the BATV."

"How is Raptor related to this weapon system?" Robin asked.

"Same metal and archaeological relics. Apparently the Rebellion managed to dig up and make the weapon system operational. Just get out of killing zone, because Watchtower is fighting back. Brakes! That's a cliff!" Batman yelled as he cut off and garbled voices were heard.

"Sir!" Robin said, he could feel vibrations, a dull roar through the ship, and beam of light soaring to the skies. It could only be those guns firing. Why were their mass drivers in Yellowstone, and more importantly why were they Nurian, Robin could have swore Raptor couldn't tell the difference between a car and a horse.

"Shit...that was close...we're fine...we see your ship. Uploading position of Supes and the Guns. Raptor says shoot the loading bays, that's their weakness. Superman has already taken out one gun, but eight more remain. They're currently targeting him and he could use some assistance." Batman said, Robin took note of a smouldered gun site. The gun stood huge, the easily dwarfed the Empire State Building in height, and surrounding area was heavily hunkered. The took sight of another gun aiming west at it's minimum firing arc. While the

"They're position in circle? Loading bays run underground in the circumference of the circle? About 35 miles away from each main gun? This thing must be massive underground!" Beast Boy said staring at an overlay of the weapon system.

"Maximum, distance they need to be without the sound screwing up their targeting systems. You don't won't be next to them when they fire. However, the guns are protected by small railguns, only predictive manoeuvrings is effective against them." Batman informed.

"Activating particle beams, switching to engagement mode. Beast Boy, give me a run down on the target gun."

"Main gun height is about 1500 meters high, protected by four 3 meter caliber mass driver turrets. Average projectile speed about 4 kilometers a second. Or you know, death, death, and death." Beast Boy received another, more detailed schematic of the weapon system.

"Just how I like!" Cyborg said and flew to low to ground.

"Approaching on the weak point...target weapons towards the loading tunnel."

"Yo, keep low to the ground, the natural terrain is blocking the turrets from aiming at us!" Beast Boy said. Though they were under one kilometer and flying fast; it was certainly better not to fly upwards. Robin targeted the particle beams at the designated weak spot.

"Fire!" Robin said and pulled the trigger. Two red sphere of plasma launched from the T-ship. Cyborg pulled a hard left to avoid the upcoming hill sides. Beast Boy tracked the motion of the two plasma bolts. Both struck the indicated target and a large blast erupted from the strike zone. The main gun seemed to halt aiming and began lowering it's main weapon.

"Yep, that gun is outta of commission, strange these things don't have any back up loaders. We also got an entry way." Beast Boy said.

"Good work, we're making our way to that entry you blew open. Now is the time strike. Watchtower firing main weapon at the north-east gun, full power. Area is cleared, firing." Batman reported and a bright star from the sky began to pulsate, the Watchtower's main laser cannon was charged and ready to fire. A clear red-zone was given on the heads-up-display and a bright blue lance of highly charged photons passed through the atmosphere as another gun fired. A huge explosion rocked the T-Ship II, as the wave of destruction nearly obliterated the gun from radar. A distant dark cloud was all that was left.

"Third gun down! At this rate we'll neutralize the entire ring in no time!" Cyborg said.

"Holdup, I am getting some strange readings. Multiple large quakes and several tectonic shifts. The entire ring is coming to life. Dammit. We're past the gap and inside the ring." Batman said.

"Detecting the entire circumference of the ring system is moving...up." Beast Boy said.

"What the hell? It's moving up." Robin said.

"Detecting multiple engine ignitions. This thing is going airborne!" Cyborg said.

"Oh boy...you friend said that we pissed it off. Supes get down, Titans you too. There has to be a manual shut down." Batman said.

"I swear...if this thing takes off..." Beast Boy said.

"Nothing much like the actual Yellowstone Supervolcano erupting and giving birth to a battle station to. How in the hell did this thing avoid detection from us?" Cyborg said

"Just get us on ground side. If this thing is going..."

A large and bright explosion erupted from one of the guns position and a visible explosion could been seen from the Watchtower and a molten impact crater on the Moon. The Watchtower's left wing was shredded off clean off.

"Oh, shit..." Cyborg said who first noted the damaged. Garbled static came through the radio.

" The Watchtower just got jacked by a sixty C speed slug. Huge damage throughout system, rapid failure of multiple systems. Station is still operation but there goes the budget!" Beast Boy threw his hands up.

"So, this thing wants to play hard? Dammit, Justice League prioritize rescue and recovery operations, I want all able hands rescuing any survivors, it seems to struck the abandon moon base as well. Watchtower is being evacuated. I repeat Watchtower is being evacuated. Regroup at the Hall." Batman said, his temper was obvious, but controlled.

"Hold up, it looks like the guns are disengaging!" Cyborg said.

"It's like it knows that it is a non-combatant now." Robin said looking at the small devastation they could see. Whatever controlled these weapons needed to be shut down. The T-Ship made a landing next to Batman's BATV, Superman had gone to the Watchtower to rescue any survivors. Cyborg and Robin engaged the landing gear and made a quick touchdown.

"Damn, they have him tied up tighter than a bank's vault." Beast Boy said, who noted Wonder Woman's golden lasso that bonded Raptor into a rather useless figure.

"They say the the site related to him. We need get to the bottom of this. Titans go!" Robin said as the three exited the T-ship II. Cyborg deployed the ramp from the passenger entrance. The three hurried off the ship and reached terra firma. In which it was shaking noticeable and for a crew that just got off a long and arduous flight it didn't help them. They didn't suspect they had much time before the whole ground came to pieces.

"Trust me, we've already dug through what we could from this 'Raptor' of yours. Knows apparently jack shit about this place other than these are a variant of a siege gun." Batman said

"Siege gun? You mean the things are Nurian built?" Robin said.

"This whole damn installation is an artifact. Apparently building it on top of a volcano was an 'ingenious' plan of theirs. I believe that this Nurian was trying to reactivate this installation. Presumably as means to further his plans. We need to find some type of control system to shut it down. Also, where is the rest of your team?" Batman explained his thoughts and theories about the station is his former sidekick.

"I thought this was going to be simple mission. I thought you crashed because of a misunderstanding in space, a kidnapped celestial being, and who may or may not be an emperor of a divine realm?"

"Debated? Great, a war of succession." Wonder Woman said

"He said he abdicated, but his sleep talking doesn't seem otherwise."

"I was hoping for some more firepower, especially with Clark being out now. The rest of the league is busy. So it's up to us to put an end to this." Batman sighed, in hindsight, he really thought that that off-world mission was beginning to look like a set up. A nearly catastrophic rebellion followed by the near destruction of the headquarters of the JLA? Something was preparing a clean up operation. He needed to move fast.

"So what's the back-up HQ?" Beast Boy said curiously.

"Like it has always been. The Hall. Though I don't think the provisional government would like the league setting up in their backdoor." Batman said to the changeling.

"If you mind...bonding me with this...rope isn't going to do much wonders." Raptor said.

"I preferred if you remained quiet. You're weapon system may be responsible for the deaths of thousands, and I am trying my very best not to strike you down where you are." Diana said to the Nurian.

"We'll probably make more progress if he is able to move. I doubt he's responsible for anything." Robin said. Batman frowned.

"And then what? The thing was trying to escape while we were planning on how to deal with this..."

"Thider Ring...it's a Thider Ring, albeit, the largest one I ever lain my eyes upon. Their our equivalent to catapults. Like I have been repeated the last few minutes, but your attention seemed to be doing the impossible! The loss of your castle could of have been entirely avoid if would have just moved it and not have engaged it!" Raptor explained.

"We're wasting time! Diana cut him loose, if he goes rouge, let him. We got more than enough manpower."

"I assure that I am not your enemy! I can't even use this Thider Ring, something already is using it."

"You mean there is another one your kind operating this device?"

"We'll not as in physically, but more like an ethereal, a thing that can do monumental task with...usually has sometype of personality. Powered by a primios."

"An AI Computer? Never mind, do you know a way inside. Cyborg be prepared for enemy intrusions." Robin asked Raptor, he shrugged. But he looked confident.

"A command center is usually located within the center. However this isn't an ordinary Thider Ring. The whole thing could decentralized, but I am confident that the level of synergy between the firing cycles and the age..."

"Entrance?" Batman demanded.

"The way that dark bird blew open, that will lead us inside. From there I should be able to assume some local control. I suspect we hurry before this ring launches into defensive mode. To hurry..."

The bonds of the Lasso of Truth were released, Wonder Woman rolled up the rope onto her satchel. She gave a serious look to Batman.

"This is you're problem now. I will yield just this once, but mark my words, betray us, and Zeus himself will not stop me." Wonder Woman sheathed her sword. Raptor gave a curious look, Zeus, had he heard of that name before? It meant little to him.

"Robin, get your ship ready."

"Already for lift-off." Cyborg ran down his checklist.

"Oh come on! I just stretched!" Beast Boy said.

The team boarded on the T-Ship once more, the Justice League attaché sat in the back passenger module, while the three Titans resumed their seating. Cyborg fired up the engines and lifted off the ground. The ship tilted forwards and the main engines hummed to life. The ship headed towards the breach just a few miles away.

"I see that you redoubled your transportation efforts. Borrowing some advice I see." Raptor said.

"The papers in your did help... a lot." Cyborg said.

"It's seems so. Mind you, did you intentionally leave the rest of the team?"

"We didn't want any tense situations. But I certain they're heading our way." Robin said.

"The last thing we need is a Wyraa anywhere near this system."

"No way to stop it, you've grabbed everyone's attention. Prepare for landing." Cyborg said as he manuevered his way into the large blast hole. He activated the hover jets and carefully set the T-Ship 2 inside the hole. He began to power down systems and prepared to disembark. The rest stepped outside to see they were in a metallic-like tunnel. Stretching as far as the eye can see.

"Akeuria, it's bigger than I even thought! No way that one person could be controlling this. I need to find a terminal. Something that can grant me some insight." Raptor said who looked around the tunnel.

"Are there any "defensive" measures we need to worry about?"

"If a Wyraa excursion managed to break into the outer ring of a Thider ring, it would be considered lost."

"Abandoning titantic weapons at the moment of glory? Athena herself would not give up a military installtion of this size." Diana said.

"How are you supposed to defend a ring? You'd be surrounded on all sides, shells the size of small hills moving past you at incredible speeds. Deafening sounds and not mention little if any warriors would be inside these rings. Only Mechanicals would operate in here. But then again, at this size who knows what could there be. Ah, there's an ledger, not as good as terminal but it will suffice." Raptor walked up to a raised platform there was only a single cyan button.

"Ledger? What's that." Beast Boy said who carefully examined the tunnel.

"It keeps track of this sector's history. From there I may be able to piece together some type of blueprint." Raptor said as he walked up to the podium, he pressed the button and the podium turned into a chest, there contained an object that looked like an open metal book. Raptor commanded that his left hand revert back to it's Nurian form and as their were plenty of shadows to recharge himself. He felt his palm heat itself to high temperature and glow beneath it. A faint humming sound accompanied for but a brief second. The metal book shimmered brightly as Raptor retreated his hand from it.

"Well...that's certainly old. Very old indeed...oh my. If this is true."

"What did you find out."

"It is indeed a Nurian artifact as you assumed. Converted the time units stored inside the ledger to an equivalent 'year' in this world. The ledger showed me that these sector was built about seventy-five million years ago. Which makes absolutely no sense. The Empire is barely two thousand years old. What in the name of Akeuria?!" Raptor explained.

"Seventy-five million years? Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"If six hundred, oh, whoops, added a few zeros. The installation is about 750 years old. That should put it around the time of Xremisis II...No wonder why this station is colossal. Wait, no the installition is 750 years old but the thing it's guarding is much much older. It goes back to the Dawn Era. Whatever it is, it must be extremely powerful..."

"...or dangerous." Robin said.

"Did this Xremisis II take a kind in such grand buildings?" Wonder Woman asked.

"While everyone outside the Empire known him as the All-Conqueror, we, especially in my sphere refer to him as the revered Archnurian of Creation. He took a liking in building things...very very large. It was his ftaphan, his epitaph to the world."

"How large are we talking?" Cyborg said. Raptor shrugged. There were very few actual artifacts left from the wake of Xremisis II.

"When, Starfire thought she had arrived at the Imperial Core, situated on a isolated mountain on the Lake Akeuria, well that was just the gate, into Nuria herself. We're talking about a fully functioning city that I sometimes resided in was considered a mere gate to him. It's one of the few relics we have from his time."

"Relics, did some type of disaster happened." Batman caught on the keyword.

"The Inferan Revolution you may be referring to. After the destruction of Xremisis II at his Conquest of Olympus..."

"Conquest of Olympus? I never heard of this war before." Diana raised her eyebrow.

"That's because it never was launched, Xremisis was destroyed by a group of radicals known as the Admirals, once are foremost naval experts, and the discoverers of the hypersails. After his destruction his daughter, and my grandmother, Cerelalis the 'Inept' came to power. She would prove her title in losing nearly every gain we can made since the start of the Great Offensive. We lost control of the Infera, soon declaring themselves the Republic of the Infera, which bisected our great empire. The overseas conquests of Heaven, could not be supplied because of the exorbitant costs of defending the Empire from the onslaught of the Inferans. Due to the costs of the war, Xremisis II previous conquests, massive unrest, and great turmoil. The Great Compact was signed, formally raising the power of the Archnurians as a equal body to the Emperor, forcing our markets open, abandoning our colonies, and a large indemnity was to be paid to the defeated peoples. It was then the concept of bankruptcy was introduced to our realm. Empress Cerelalis was executed by the Archnurian Nonoarchy by a unanimous decision. Two unknown emperors were appointed by the Nonoarchy, that were ousted. Which landed me the title, in which I abdicated, but it seems that Nonoarchy have rejected that notion, they want on the 'ground' so to speak."

"So it's possible that these abandoned 'colonies' could have found their way here?" Robin said.

"Unless Xremisis II found a way to breach the Sea of Realms, and the Door of Salzathai, no, either they were incorporated into their respected territory or outright exterminated. That is, until this ledger enlightened me."

"Spill the beans." Beast Boy said.

"Apparently, Xremisis II lived after his supposed destruction. Why did he not reclaim the Empire is unknown to me...The order of construction of this Thider ring was given directly by the Emperor's will. But the ledger only gives a brief entry on the construction order. I will need a terminal scroll to access the deeper secrets of this installation."

"Just to let you know guys, were about to hit the stratosphere." Cyborg said.

"We're climbing quickly into the atmosphere. Raptor will the ground below be sealed?" Robin said. Raptor nodded assuringly.

"So we need to find a terminal scroll? Dammit. Where can we find those? I hate not being in the know." Batman asked.

"Usually the scattered over the place. Though this ledger cannot provide us anymore useful information. It can provide us with some light." Raptor said as he folded his hands. Bright lights began to blink on on the sides of the tunnel. Revealing a railway in the center and walkways on which the teams were standing on. However they saw the bottom of the floor illuminate, as the realized they were standing on a raised surface. The could only see parts underneath them however. Soon enough metal plates began to slide sideways on the far side of the tunnel. The windows revealed a subterranean piece of master architecture. A temple-like complex resided below them very reminiscent of large Gothic Cathedral, complete with satellite complexes, archways, and towering spire located in the central superstructure. The reaction of the reveal was mixed, only Beast Boy and Raptor were impressed, Robin and Batman seemed frustrated, and Cyborg and Wonder Woman were inqustive of the lost.

"It's the size of a city!" Beast Boy eyes scanned the vast underground surface.

"Well...I guess we have work cut out don't we?" Raptor said. "I do believe I have a way down. I hope you like stairs."

"We don't have time for this." Wonder Woman said as she readied her shield, intending on finding a different way down.

"I suggest we take the stairs, we wouldn't want any of the local defenses of a Imperial Temple to become active, especially the Honor-Paladins that guard the skies." Raptor insisted on using the legal means of transportation. Diana grunted as she placed the shield back her back. Robin crossed his arms in expectation.

"Do you expect to find one of these 'terminals' once we reach the surface?"

"It's a cyrosteel tablet with the entries of the Master Scribe of the Black Hoods, scribes and prophets of the Emperor. It should be easy to find. The Scribe's Observatory is always located on the west side of the complex. And provided with the new source of lighting, I can see a stairwell." Raptor pointed towards a platform that had no stairs whatsoever. It lied only a half of kilometer from them.

"You sure that's not an elevator?" Cyborg said.

"What in the name of Akeuria is an elevator?" Raptor replied. Cyborg silently cusp his face with his hands. The party began to follow Raptor through the ancient site. Dreaded they were as the secrets of a Empire were revealed and the things that were guard such secrets, living nor dead they were. 

Raven poured herself over the literature she had. Particularly about the "Great Departure", an event recorded in the Azarathian Halls of Memoirs. It was the time were the Azarathian peoples abandoned their pacifistic and xenophobic traditions in order to fight the unimaginable tyranny of the "Inferan-Nurian Silk Primacy Charter" a monopoly that controlled all aspects about Azarath and it's people were regulated to assets for the Charter. Sacred temples were converted to brutal factory chains in the production of Azarathian Silk, a rare good that was only found on the plane and was critical to the supplement to early Hypersails and thus Inferian Trade and Nurian Domination. When the Great Departure finally started, Azar was given a vision by a "infernal angel" to lead her people against occupation legions that subjugated the peoples. It was the bloodiest and most violent rebellion experienced in the history of Nurian Colonial Company, with tens of thousands who perished on both sides. Eventually the rebellion lasted for so long, and with the sudden retreat of the Inferan Navy and thus the Nurian Sacred Legions, it marked the official victory against the century long occupation of Azarath. However, the destruction had taken it's toll, with the land being scarred beyond all recognition and most the Azarathians slain, Azar was forced to "retreat into the sky" thus creating the floating island that Raven called her home.

What intrigued Raven about this is that even her pacifistic people had to abandon their ways to institute change and to become their own people once again. She was looking at some justification for her attack, her hatred of the Nurian, and any reason to declare her innocence when she will eventually confront it. She flipped the last page of the book that noted the recovery of the Azarathian people and the total disappearance of the Nurian or Inferian Empires, giving rise to the stories that the young ones would be told at their bed times. Why would she have any reason to believe that this Nurian isn't trying to do the same.

"It espouses that it is here to defeat 'Trigon', but yet it has done nothing of the sort. It's has been only gathering information. Information about us. It speaks to itself at night to some other being. It would be overreaching, but is this Xremisis, trying invade our realm, to do no Nurian Emperor has done?"

"Now you see why Trigon was so adamant at calling you the Gem. A gem is pristine, polished, and valuable." Raven heard Kreriel voice within her.

"My 'Father' was an opportunistic, genocidal, idiot who wanted to conquer this universe."

"Ah, but Humanity is a small price to pay at the enormous power locked away on your world. And I do say your world. The Nurian had told you that he was here to stop Trigon! The demon you so fear that you bought into his soothing words."

"Don't lecture me, besides we and the Justice League can easily take him."

"Of course you can, but if this weak Nurian is the enemy you would be facing then I would have never communed with you, Daughter of Trigon. The opportunity of destroying him in this weakened form is fading away."

"Even I could destroy it, send it back, or whatever. I don't know where it could be. It is a shadow to me, and when you are born of the shadows, you think you can see everything. But please tell me why is this opportunity is fading. After all, your the one that hired me."

"Ha! Demons were never the true masters of shadows, that title has always been with the Nurians, how did you think they broke away from Hell? They are the shadow of creation posing as the shining light of order, reason and law. But I digress, the opportunity to deal with this threat so early is coming to close. It is because the blasted Nurian has set foot, unwillingly, unknowingly, uncaring into a sacred First Nurian relic of times even before I, before Truth, no doubt what that infernal Akeuria had planned. He follows the footsteps of his Grandfather, the All-Conqueror. If the situation wasn't so terrifying, it would a amusing tale on how a little young Emperor is thrust into the countryside."

"Why is the situation so terrifying, even for a man of 'peace.' Such as yourself, and do you mean to tell that it is not the only Nurian to breach the Second Realm?"

"He stands within the Halls of Akeuria, a relic that banished by our kind when Lucifer lead the Final Revelation against the divine machines, the First Nurians. It was the hall of the dead corpse of Akeuria himself, melted into a pool of pure Yathira or Mythril if you prefer. Mythril, often known as the Bones of Creation"

"A pool of molten metal from a melted down God. Let me guess, they would bathe in this pool and would become a very very very powerful being. And I have to stop this before we get the Nurian version Trigon knocking on this tower."

"No, it was intended to restore the First Nurians from the demonic corruption and enslavement that most suffered from the First Revelation. It was intended to purify the souls of the 'impish' devilspawn and restore them to their original status. Only one was able to bathe in this Fountain of Yathira and my dear rival Kreaium, the Archnurian of Souls, he is the direct reason why the Nurian people eventually, partially resurfaced, but Trigon, I, Lilith, and Lucifer managed to banish that unholy fountain to the second realm, we didn't think it would be on a proverbial door to the First Realm. It has always been the fanatical mission of Nurian policy, religion, science, military theory, economics, to find this Doctrine of Akeuria that would allow to to either find, construct, or replicate this Fountain."

"So I am guessing that the Liberation of Azarath was just a petty concern to these Three Empires?"

"Enormously so, Us upper demons and Angels, knowing that eventually Xremisis II was about to breakthrough the Sea of Realms, he knew where the Fountain was and it was the driving force of his conquest. Our policy at stopping him were two-fold."

"Demons and Angels allying? My, my."

"It was matter of convenience, both Kingdoms were subjugated by the Empire, even the Dark One's throne was sized by a Nurian Warlord, and still hold as a vast chunk of Hell under his belt, reconquered no less. But our policy was to agitate the Inferians, who were the privileged masters of this Hyper Wind into declaring their own independence and stop the colonial expansion towards the Second Realm. This would separate Xremisis II from his Empire, leading to the suspicion that he was assassinated by the Inferians. Secondly, we knew that Xremisis II didn't have a great successor."

"So where I am heading?"

"I believe your comrade should inform you of such."

Immediately Starfire entered Raven's room. She rushed to the seemingly quiet sorceress. Who stood up and placed her hood over her head. She could sense panic in the alien, but also rage as well.

"Friend Raven, the Tower of Watch has been attacked! Serious damages!"

"What?! You're talking about the JLA Watchtower?! That station is a fortress! What's attacking it."

"I do not know, but Robin left a message said he was heading to the Yellowstone. I heard on the news that the Yellowstone was erupting. But I do not think volcanoes hit stations of space! I believe Robin needs our help!" Starfire rambled her words to Raven, who was just as shocked.

"There's you're Doom. Have fun." Kreriel said before he retreated from Raven's thoughts. She tried to control her emotions and did. She took a deep breath.

"Starfire we're heading up there. I believe that this Raptor of ours is planning it's next move in its bid for power. It turns out Yellowstone is an ancient site so I believe."

"But are we not supposed to help the ones in space! The..."

"We need to get to Yellowstone, if we don't a lot more people are going to get hurt..."

"Sister, I trust you. But please, the visions of this burning sun in my head is growing ever painful. I kept hearing the phrase. 'Light Suns War'. Over and over again, I compelled to it like an tgarfa, an addict.''

"This is worse than we thought...We need to get going." Raven said and the two headed forth. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Cuerpo de un Emperador, Sangre de un Escalvo"

A/n: This Chapter is more OC-Centric than others.

"Ready?" The disdained Adriel telepathically spoke to her distant father.

"You've been sitting there for who knows how long. I would already had fine wine and cheese from Venice by now." Replied Burin.

"You're old boat can't keep up with, father. Perhaps it's time."

"Pah, my ship is a legend a breaking the rules, and hulls. It's not like these savages have advanced to power of French Cannons. Mind the broadside will you dear? I would of all things true to me, to complete your quest."

"That remains to be seen. Be ready."

Adriel felt the link between her and her father fade away. Her quest was for absolution and it's shape was a ring that sailed this black sea. She saw the nearly impenetrable amount of guards and heavy weaponry unfamiliar to her. She had a basic understanding, but it was not hers, but someone else's, like a mercenary of this time had rubbed a part of himself on to her.

Suddenly bright flashes of fire trailed fast moving cannonballs. Deafening sounds roared throughout the room as the it began to tilt to the side. The entire ship heaved to left as if it taking a heavy wave. The Tamaraneans began to rush hysterically around as windows were being shut and containment protocols were engaged. Only seeing a silver lining blitz past them. Adriel made it to the bridge and her sense of time returned seeing only a bright fiery wall engulfing the poor souls before the doors shut prematurely.

"Rest at ease." She silently said. She turned around to see a long hallway, and some sounds of distant yelling. Anger dripped from the words. Adriel advanced down the hall, she knew whatever lived her would know what she sought. She equipped her rifle and carefully advanced down the hall. The words of frustration only grew ever louder.

"What do you mean! This ship has 24,000 Tamaraneans on board that would love the chance to rip at each others throats. You're telling me that ONE, just ONE person is responsible for putting half of this ship into the void!? Ctanria'r what's the status on that impact!?"

Adriel stopped to listen in on the conversation.

"By the burning eyes of X'hal, put the remaining reactors into overdrive, I don't care if the ship is lost the void. This fleet will reach the Earth within the week now...Yes it will, or you're going to come up with the food to fill our Glarghs!"

End of the week? Adriel silently cursed, they were making a hail Mary throw to reach the world. Perhaps if they had better planned and not dabbled in arts they have no control over their situation would have been better. Adriel advanced from the hall and fired into to the room by throwing a grenade. Immediately plasma bolts came hurling into her direction.

"Assassin! Protect Queen Komand'r!"

Adriel took cover behind a ledge and returned fire, skillfully picking off the officer that gave the orders to his subordinates. Leaderless the guardsmen became disorganized in the chaos as a blur of silver rushed towards them. Adriel drew a knife from her left pocket and jumped into the air, landed behind a guard trying to aim at her, slapped the guard before thrusting her foot into the abdomen of the alien before throwing her knife at another guard shattering the face-mask it was wearing. She pulled another knife out her right pocket, and blitz towards the chained former human "emperor" Fredrick. She jumped over the small cropping that was used to chain his arms. There she saw the ring on his right hand, the ring that she was looking for. The body was pale, and did not show any signs of life anymore. She went to the body and was about to cut the chain.

"Ahh, I see that you are after the human. Might I say, humans are very crafty creatures, easy to taught and control." Blackfire said as she emerged from the shadows. A large amount of royal guards were aimed at her.

"So, your were his master? I see that he was not a willingly participant, neither was his family. But you, have made a grave mistake in siding with something beyond your hope to defeat." Adriel set her sights on the Tamaranean. She basked in her royal glory, but had the eyes of predator towards the former spirit angel. As if the divine themselves were beneath her.

"Yes, yes, on how you will somehow, single-handedly kill this entire ship. I believe that your rampage on my ship has caused quite the disturbance. I applaud your, let say creative skills, in causing a great headache for me."

"My quest isn't this man, for he is beyond all saving. It this artifact you possess, a very dangerous tied to being that nearly destroyed us all. What I feared may come to fruition. That ring used to belong to a very powerful being, a Nephilim, named Nicholas. I will give you one chance to relinquish you're control over this ring."

"Ah, yes, you must be Adriel then. The doomed lover of this Nephilim, it is not a mere coincidence that you're silver hair and otherworldly beauty match his description so well. How damning it must be to stoop to the levels of space piracy. Adriel, the Archangel of Hope, turned into a Lost Pirate! How the mighty have fallen. The Nephilim is very much alive, and he is regaining his strength, the more that Xremisis and Raven try to kill one another, brazenly using their power, the more power he grows. His vessel is already filled as you can see from that ring."

Adriel thought to herself, she clenched her teeth, trying to not let her pride to corrupt whatever of virtues her purity still had left. But her attention came to the Nurian and the Half-demon, she figured, without her balancing presence that it would only be a matter of time before one their baser instinct took over.

"Bringing forth the Nephilim will doom us all. It will doom you, he will not live up his end under any circumstances."

"Ah, such a young girl, with all the wisdom of an angelic being, I can still detect your no more wiser than a dogmatic peasant girl. With the power of the Nephilim I can send the Tamaranean from the stars to be the stars themselves! The Celestial Ascension of Tamaranean blood will be payed with the sacrifice of Nuria, my sister has already started the process of Ascension as the Nurians themselves reel from the loss of the their beloved Star. The Mythril Gate and the Pool have risen and you expect to stop us? My place is already guaranteed amongst Godhood, while you will fade away like dust in the wind. But, haven been such a loyal pet to the Nephilim, he extends his unlimited forgiveness. Now, I extend this offer from Nicholas, the True Ruler of the First Realm, and I the Ruler of the Second Realm, join us, or wither away as the rest in the coming Ascension."

Adriel vision flashed before her, to a distant beach on a golden feel. She was wearing her sacred silver dress the infinite warmth and light that radiated from the sky. Beyond her was a never-ending ocean that spanned before her. And next to her was a well groomed man, who casted a darker shadow in these golden fields. His violet eyes crossed her silver as she felt a united, harmonious, and beautiful voice come from this divine being.

"You've always taught me to never let go, to save what we can, to never once give up what is right. Our journey nears its end and I sense that great things will come to both of us. Once I am recognized as noble, your people will start to look at us as what he intended." The Nephilim said. Adriel lowered head, humbled.

"Nicholas, I, cannot thank you enough for what you've done. This realm is a better place for what you sacrificed. But, I cannot, I just cannot follow you where you going to. The hope I see in you has turned into ambition, it is consuming you like a great flame." Her voice, alluring as siren of myth.

The air around them grew colder as the warmth cooled. Nicholas lifted Adriel's head towards himself. The Nephilim smiled and Adriel took a deep breath. He was displeased with this answer. Only a few months ago the Nephilim would cower before her. He raised his hand to her Adriel's cheek. His ring glinted in the radiance, which caught Adriel's vision for but a second.

"Sweet, Adriel, it is my destiny, my God-given right, my sole purpose to unite the Schism that drives the Angel and Demon apart. It is what I've been chosen to do, and I must accept this call. The strength of our bond will never be broken as our hearts are free. Give up the dogma that clouds the commons."

"I...cannot. Nicholas, what you are proposing will cause great devastation, the Emperor of Nuria will not stand for a Union between the Kingdoms. Many will perish here and in your realm, have..."

The air grew to a bonechilling cold, Nicholas's fair face became hard as stone. The mere mention of Nuria and that infernal lizard machine who dared called itself a Emperor, especially when he knew his humble origins. He gripped the maiden's face tightly and looked lustfully at the Archangel. She tried to release herself from his grasp. Nicholas regained his composure as dark ghostly wings appeared from his back. His burgundy coat turning from a smooth silky touch to a more harsh wool.

"...have Hope in where Despair lies. Yes, yes, you have always told me that, from the Gates of Hell, to the Hall of the Seraphim. I will not allow a...inferior construct and a petty empire to stand in my way. Adriel please, I don't want to hurt you, you've have been my most loyal ally. But it seems that even you fall to the lies of Xremisis. Either your with him or with me. And I will unite the Schism at any cost, even at the cost of Love, Friendship, and Honour itself..."

Adriel eyes widened as the air froze around them and the light was sucked away. Nicholas gave Adriel a forceful kiss before throwing her onto the ash ridden ground. The Golden skies turning to grey dull clouds and the ground became blackened. Black chains began to wrap her to a wall as the Nephilim flexed his power, the Archangel was crucified to a post in ironic sense of torture. Even in her situation Adriel remained determined she would see this through. She had hope that his better side would see through, and that his obsession would be lifted. But it seemed that whoever guarded Adriel had other plans.

"...Even at the cost of Hope, we will have something much, much more powerful, and useful. Adriel, it is about time that you time have Despair where Hope dies. To come to my side as Hope or Despair I do not despise. You'll remain true to me as a wretched abomination if I have too. My destiny cannot be hindered for the Final Union will take place." Nicholas said as he summoned a part of his soul, a black and white flame appeared in his hand and roared with a demonic fury. Adriel had failed, and she fully well knew the price of failure and the bloody events to come. She would forever be a curse to others after this day as the Great Traitor.

"If I cannot place my hope in myself to stop you...I will place it in who can." Adriel said before being consumed in black fire, Nicholas laughing maniacally, burning her soul of her of all hope. Only a tiny beam of light fired towards Nuria, carrying the last hope against the Nephilim. Out of the flames came a wretched, disjointed, withered, eyeless being came out of the flames on all fours, it's first words were a screeching incomprehensible voice that shook the heart of man and divine throughout the realm. The Nephilim smiled at his new pet which looked painfully at its new master. The Nephilim sighed at the creature that was once what he loved. In a sense it would be his undoing.

"Live to serve me, and I may grant absolution for your betrayal, just as I did for my Father and his Brother. Nuria and all who opposes the Creator's representative will be destroyed. Now come, we have Coronation to attend to."

Adriel snapped back to the present, Blackfire still waiting on a decision. She took her knife and cut the ring off the dead body. Blackfire and her contingent aimed at the former angel. Her knife was one hand and the ring finger in the other. She would not accept her fate again. In a sense, she found her inaction to be cause of all the suffering.

"I remember...what happened to me, what you did to everyone, no more. No more, Nicholas. You weren't the messianic being that I once thought." Adriel said to the ring in her hand.

"Guards! Open fire!" Blackfire ordered as Adriel opened fire.

Adriel took cover next to the captain's chair. She threw her second knife at Blackfire, piercing her leg at the speed in which it was thrown at. She grunted in pain as guards began to advance. Adriel began to fire back with he rifle, a random plasma bolt struck her shoulder and was knocked down. She yelled in pain as the ring dropped from her hand. She clasped her shoulder with he right hand to mitigate what pain she could.

"Get her, alive, she'll make a fine addition to feed and I want to hear her screams while she's in the butcher. Get the ring too." Blackfire said as she struggled to pull the knife out her leg.

The guards slowly advanced to the captain's chair, Adriel pulled her pistol and aimed at the nearing guards. She shot and popped a bullet in the guards head dead on as it fell to the ground. The guards stopped and prepared to fire.

"Alive you idiots! That's an order!" Blackfire insisted that the angel be taken alive. This intrigued Adriel, was their some other necessity to her, other than torture?

Adriel tried to fire again but her gun was jammed, she threw it another Tamaranean knocking it's head before actually firing and neutralizing the guard. Now Adriel was defenceless and more than enough guards were near her. She slowly tried move away from the guards. One the guards got to her legs and slammed his boot onto the lower leg, an audible crunch was heard and painful scream followed

"It will be fun hearing you scream, Ragbat'm is going to have a fun time." The guard blurted out along with the sound of some small cannons followed by the smell of gunpowder. The guard remained still as Adriel saw blood coming out of he's chest before falling over. The other guards turned around and opened fire on a leather coat wearing man with a brown trifold hat carrying dual flintlock pistols. His accuracy even with the outdated weaponry was superb and since Tamaraneans loved to wear as little armor as possible shooting was easy for the pistols.

"Ma fille! I have come as sauver! Hands off the madame, you savages!" Burin yelled to his daughter as he took on the Tamaraneans he swiftly made his made to his daughter before seeing the burn marks and her broken leg. He instinctively picked her up without thought. He revealed a pot inside his leather coat, he began to twirl it faster and faster before making a jump towards the window, releasing towards the center of the bridge, firing his flintlock pistol to the glass, then back at the pot igniting the highly combustible Greek Fire, causing it to explode, and the bullet breaking even the highly reinforced glass of the bridge deck. The two spirit bodies zipped out the bridge and through the void of FTL space on to the wooden deck of Burin's ship, Burin taking the brunt of the impact.

"It's okay, ma fille. Sometimes even the héros needs a little help." Burin remarked as he slowly recovered from the impact.

"Father, the ring, they have his ring. It's already filled an enormous amount of vessels." Adriel pointed back

"Aye, I fear the most too. We'll have to chase them and strike at their most inopportune moment. And maybe, L'emeperur could assist us. Don't worry, I struck them good, they'll feasting on the rats before long!"

"They said something about the half-demon and the Nurian, something about bringing forth the return of the Nephilim."

"Rest easy dear, fille. I will take to the books and devise the strategy while you rest." Burin said picking up his daughter and taking her inside the sailship as it trailed the Tamaranean Fleet. The ship was sizeable but no where near the size enough for the alien ships to pick up on the radar. Not only that, it was travelling in a entirely different space as well. But the ship knew it's duty and would carry it out faithfully.

The questionable party of the Former Sidekick, the Half-Machine, the Beast Boy, The Olympian Warrior, the Greatest Detective, and the Lost Nurian had made it's way to these supposed "stairs" that the Nurian told them about. They had reached the pier where these "stairs" were located. In fact, they were not stairs after all, but merely a platform with a metallic shine to it. No doubt controlled by some arcane "science" that the Nurian professes. With the ground well over a mile below them, it was high time that they reached the surface. But one could not question the pristine beauty of this sanctuary. It was pristine, evergreen forested covered the landscape, along with winding rivers that carried crystal clear water, the clouds below them were the purest white, and the small mountains that dotted the landscape were a testament to the engineering that was given before them. Even the sky above them seemed like a endless blue abyss rather than a structure.

"I must give honour where it's due, it's nearly a whole new world here. Everything seems so pristine." Diana commented on the landscape scanning the horizon as this was a large area. Xremisis boarded the platform and stood over the ancient realm in which was lost to him and his people.

" Oh boy, that's a long way down! And no guard rails!" Beast Boy said as he had vertigo as he dared to look down the fall if one was so unfortunate to slip off.

"Estimated about a one and half mile drop, so watch you're step. Especially for the people who don't have wings..." Cyborg calculated the exact distance from the bottom of the arcological structure.

"Wait a minute, why would you make a platform to send down a winged being anyway?" Robin inquired, Cyborg did rub his chin. Raptor detached a metal plate from the platform and cusped it with his hands.

"Not all Nurians look like me or share the same ideal form, some don't even have wings, like the Marihkhanians, it's just that proper Nurian form looks as such. For example, these Marihkanians look more like walking goats than birds of prey. That and I suppose it's easy to move some delicate supplies around, maybe even humans?"

"Why would you people take an humans here when you have those guns that determine anything that within 25,000 miles to be a threat?" Batman asked, Raptor shrugged.

"I will need the mantle scroll to find out the purpose of the place. But I would not expect this place to act as a vacuum towards the local population. All aboard!" Raptor shouted to the rest of the party, fitting the six people on to the platform proved to be a challenge, given Cyborg and Batman's relative size. It resulted in Beast Boy turning into falcon and perching on Robin's shoulder.

"I suppose that will have to do." Raptor said after he brought his plate. "Now this should be easy to navigate." He said as he tapped the western most corner of the plate, the platform detached from the pier and started to navigate towards a circular building with sizeable tower perched on a mountain. The movement of the platform was smooth and did not jerk like everyone was expecting. Beast Boy spotted a large domed building towards the center of the underground arcology. A white beam was emanating from the center of the dome. He tapped Robin's head and pointed towards the building. It was centred in a large artificial crafter and all of the rivers led to the site, even it didn't make any ecological sense.

"What is that over there?" Robin pointed, Raptor took his gaze to the observed building. He cocked his head it wasn't certainly imperial architecture he was familiar with, it was too elegant and clean, not functional and squarish, akin to a classical building style.

"Many ideas, none of them I like. But it looks like an ancient Nurian relic. You know before they were completely destroyed? Whatever is in there, my predecessor certainly wouldn't want anything or anyone to get near it. It is ridden with traps. It could be a fountain, given the amount of water flowing into it."

"Fountain? Why would one to guard it so heavily? I assume that this fountain is more than just that?" Cyborg reasoned. Raptor nodded.

"I would be inclined to agree, but some fountains are just that, pieces of art. Others...well I only heard legends about their existence like the Myriaca, and there's the Pool of Yathtia, which is said to hold the ancient melted bones of Akeuria itself. But I am pretty sure that this a major fountain we have not discovered yet. Yet however, what is it doing in the Second Realm? It's in clear violation of multiple agreements and senatorial laws."

"Aren't you breaching violations as well by even standing here? I mean its quite hypocritical to spout bureaucratic codes and laws isn't it?" Robin jumped on the attack. Raptor shrugged partly because he knew that he made the mistake.

"I suppose Emperors can be replaced, however, fountains are the closest things we consider to be 'holy sites' to put it." Robin still looked dissatisfied.

"How do you even deal with such pendant remarks?" Diana said to Robin. In return he shrugged as well.

"I dealt with traitors before that wreck my operation. I don't really think a hypocritical remark is something to chastise someone over. I would like to hold people to their accountable actions and words."

"Speaking of which." Batman opened up. "Do you know why we arrived to a what was warzone after your Raven and this Raptor had their little ruffle?"

"I'm still figuring it out. But I suppose vaporizing a few thousand soldiers didn't help, even if they were just clones or summoned things."

"I did detect a massive spike in her brain level activity when it happened. Most likely she snapped due some massive absorption of those emotions." Cyborg injected, the falcon Beast Boy and Robin turned to look incredulously at Cyborg. Cyborg's face crumbled.

"You measure her brainwaves? Without consent?" Robin said.

"I mean, insurance policy, in case she snaps we'll know when. That way I can broadcast a calming sensation."

"I don't think your insurance quite paid out and that's highly unethical. But I would be lying to myself if I didn't do the same." Batman said and passively agreed with Cyborg methods.

"I know it works, I tested it before, especially when fight Dr. Light, man was nearly killed even if was villain. But something didn't work this time." Cyborg attested to his intrusion.

"You're going to tell her about this when we get back. God-dammit Cyborg. Still, it doesn't explain why Starfire became immediately hostile to Raptor when Raven snapped. The day before she was saying that he wanted Raptor on the team permanently."

"I believe that she was trying to protect her while on she was on a rampage. I do not believe that she maintain a hostile attitude for long, especially if any Nurians come looking for her." Raptor said as the team neared closer to the observatory. But then he heard a voice in his head.

"It..it is good to see...your spirit once again...Qullia..." The same voice in his unconsciousness rung through his head. Qullia, did that sound familiar to him. In the centuries of meeting innumerable beings, the name stood out to him. He rubbed his chin, the voice did not persist. The platform reached the large observatory and the metal plate in his hand slowly retracted out. They were faced with a large door in which would lead entrance into the mountainside.

"Got any ideas for that?" Cyborg said shifting his weight. Beast Boy flew off Robin's shoulder and returned to his normal self.

"Anyone got a lockpick?" Beast Boy said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah sure, you'll be at that for a while." Robin said.

"I believe the penalty of an unauthorized entry is quite severe, namely being imprisoned in a Forgework. A type of processing factory that would extract any spirit metals that were on your person. Not only that, I believe that once it was completed you would placed in a servus outfit and be cannon fodder for the next military conflict."

"All for a forced entry? Sounds...a little brutal." Batman said giving Raptor a careful eye.

"The Imperial laws have changed since, now you just work in the Cyrosteel mines for one Monarch. Which is probably the reason why my abdication wasn't adhered to, many guildmasters and aristocrats would be upset if their subjects would be freed."

"Slave labor...how wonderful. And how much do you benefit from it?" Diana said reminiscing her people's past.

"Quite well actually the Imperial palace has been maintain by the highest of standards and that my the Nonoarchy needs were seen to, if anything they're treated as royalty. But, I do believe that forced labor is permitted under this country's supreme law, isn't it? The qualifier that you have be a traitor and outlaw of the sorts. If I am to reside here I must know the intricacies of the law that governs the land."

"Well...I suppose so." Robin felt uncomfortable. It most legal of sense, Raptor was right, but it was perpendicular to Robin's moral angle.

"I do not believe that last longer than my eventual passing. Various political factions within the Low Senate are displeased especially the Federal Democratic Unity Coalition, and the Revolutionary Workers of Free Marikhan Front. Who have a varying amount of power over the Empire. If not marginal." Raptor added. "If popular demand wishes to end it, then they must come with a suitable alternative for reform. We've received one so far."

"Afraid of a Revolution going to bit you ass?" Cyborg said with a stern face.

"The Opposite actually we know that the Empire is going to have to accept one of these parties demand in sometime, we're willing to negotiate to some extent to make that transfer of power less bloody compared to historical civil wars, however one group, the Ancia Prayia, once a knightly order, now a group of militarist extremists, fundamentalists, reactionaries and supremacists have repeatedly challenged Emperors, and have launched multiple coups against the Nonoarchy, it is also breach Imperial Unity by elevating the Nurian to highest being in the Empire when it is the Citizen, and such members of this group are executed on sight without par."

"Interesting...last time I heard about revolutionaries and a Emperor, it ended in the royal family being executed." Robin alluded to the Russian Revolution.

"Really? I suppose they and their allies were disconnected from the people they ruled and some other faction in their empire properly established the connection the subjects and proved to be a more powerful force. An Emperor in Nurian terms isn't some person who rules with infallibility or Godhood, he or she is an judicial and unitary figure that can bypass the ever growing bureaucratic structures that seem to make even the best run empires collapse like a house of cards. But I digress from the door, I think it should be open now." Raptor finished decrypting the gate's seal. The door automatically opened in front of them to lead to antechamber that lead to a large ramp heading towards the top of the mountain. The team stepped off the platform as it docked securely to the aerial pier. They began walking towards the entrance.

"If anything I want answers. How long is this going to take to find."

"Should be interred in the main chamber, all it should be is a simple verification." Raptor said.

"Be on you're guard, we've no clue what this thing has in store for us." Robin said. The team passed through the tall doors into the darkened antechamber of the Observatory, Cyborg, Batman, and Robin, scanned the surroundings for any unusual activity.

"This place feels ancient...very ancient." Diana said. "Yet it feels soulless, unlike the architecture of my home, everything is metallic."

"Yeah, feels like we're an server room or something." Cyborg said as the time climbed the ramp. Suddenly crystal blue lights began to illuminate. It shocked the team.

"It's just lights, regain your composure." Batman said.

"Got it." Robin said as placed his bo staff back on his utility belt.

"Watch your step, wouldn't want to take a fall like that would you?" Raptor nodded his head left to see the lower levels far below them. Beast Boy looked around the complex, mind boggled at the immense scale the ceiling and what looked like space above them. He felt a vertigo before looking back down as the approached the main sanctum.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Cyborg asked.

"A sizeable black box on either the right ascendency or left. Depending on how damaged they are."

"I do not understand, why waste so much space for a little person as yourself?" Wonder Woman said.

"We like our own personal space. In fact I would be surprised if they station ever had more than a thousand Nurians."

They walked on to a circular platform that was well over 100 meters in radius flanked by two arched stairwells that led to independent upper platforms on which two pedestals crowned them. Raptor stopped and examined the two platforms, he rubbed his chin and thought which one was the correct one.

"I say it's the one on the left." Beast Boy said.

"You sure, choose incorrectly and you will activate the verification protocols. And the last thing we need is a Ancient Warden swinging a hammer at us."

"Just a joke man."

"Indeed. But it is the best direction have ironically."

"Are you serious?! You're should know this by heart or something?! What in blazing is a Warden?" Batman shouted.

"Yes, now I am quite sure it is left side. It seems to be the one least in-tact."

"Why head for the damaged one?" Robin said.

"The other side has no signs of use and people don't particular like to meet a Warden, alive, yet not living, even if they are a Nurian of proper stance. They would in particularity smash the actual mantle scroll to deny the intruder access to any knowledge before exterminating the threat."

"Defence robots...great." Cyborg said.

"You better know what you're doing." Batman said.

Raptor headed up the stairs on the left. The stairs were made for the digitigraded feet of a Nurian, as such, each stair was more a hop to the next one for Raptor. Carefully climbing the stairwell towards the entrance way, he passed through the arch, and phased a brilliant crystal blue before a cube sitting on a pedestal revealed itself in a golden flash. It was a dark onyx colour just like his wings, rounded edges, and arcane engravings on the surface that seemed to glow a luminous silver whenever he slid his hand across the cube. He interrogatively slid his hand over the cube, turning it to look for something. On the far most face that faced away from him, there was an inscription of writing. Raptor smiled like he had found buried treasure. He ejected the cube by pressing a latch on the left side of the pedestal. Taking the pedestal he jumped off the archway and landed gracefully with wings.

"This my friends...not so friends, is what we are looking for."

"That's a mantle scroll? Why, it doesn't look like a scroll at all!" Beast Boy said, Raptor frowned.

"Scrolls contain information, very useful information insurance, that's my qualifier for scroll and about anyone that uses them." Raptor said as he sat on the cold metal floor, he placed the cube into a central key-lock on the platform. Once inside his eyes shimmered for but a second and the cube shone the same crystal blue, before sinking down into the floor. Raptor stood up from the ground as luminous gas began to emit from the cube. Diana readied her sword in case anything decided to attack. Cyborg took the same cue and armed his sonic cannon. The gas formed a vaguely humanoid being, similar to a Nurian but with a wolf's head and much more bird-like torso, wings, and lower body, even a crown a feathers that melded with it's face.

"And so...the Great Circle turns once again." The gaseous voice spoke. Batman folded his arms. Raptor couldn't help but the voice sounded vaguely familiar to one he just heard.

"I seek knowledge of this place, as do my companions. Who are you and what do you guard?" Raptor said.

"It has been nearly 500 years since I was even aware of my surroundings, please do give me some time to adjust. If you will, Emperor."

"We need answers, a lot of people are hurt, dead, or dying because of this station. We need to shut it down or we're going to have to get rough." Batman said, the being turned to him.

"If you think you can destroy the sacred fountain, then these casualties are yours to blame. You should be humbled that the Emperor of All under Nuria travels with you or I would throw you all out myself!"

"This 'Emperor' can't fight worth child's merit. This man defeated him with ease, though I can manage on my own against your threats." Wonder woman drew her sword and shield, Batman lowered her blade and gave her a stern look. The being looked solemnly down, she could see what they could not.

"That's because he is a child, not only that, but he is damaged, hurt if you will. Nearly all of his primios cortices are shattered and burned, no doubt to sun exposure. That, and something managed to overload his only functional cortex left that is infected with Wyraa influence, you were fighting a crippled child with a severe disease." The being informed the group, Diana placed her sword into her sheath, some child that thing is.

"What do you mean? I feel fine, I mean yes, I did experience some...unpleasantries arriving here. And how do you have such a deep understanding on myself? It's quite unsettling. And I a child, I am young, but experienced quite a lot for my being."

The Being turned towards Raptor, she placed her hand on Raptor's cheek, revealing the platinum scales beneath the façade that he wore, or was it? She looked deep into his eyes, it unsettled Raptor to point he was getting fearful.

"You don't remember me? Don't you Qullia? The years you spent saving me, helping me, giving my life a purpose again, has it really been forgotten? Your very own emancipator?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am son of Piraifa, and Zarchia'um, if you have mistaken me for some other, we must rectify this, if not state your intentions. "

Robin readied to pounce and retrieve Raptor if the situation destabilized. He took cover and readied a birdarang as Cyborg took the left flank. Diana redrew her sword and shield. The being backed away from Raptor as he regained his composure and dusted himself off.

"It will only make sense if you see it." The being said as a hole opened up the far side of the platform. From the opening a platform rose to fit inside the hole, it only had two altars, reminiscent of beds, but it was an alien concept to Raptor, Nurians, in general were not supposed to sleep. He approached the altars as the being and a stealthy green mouse followed. Cyborg placed his metal finger on his mouth to tell the rest to be quite.

"See your beginnings." The beings said as the entire place lit to a harmonious dark blue, with the focal light on the altars. Raptor carefully approached the altar, he covered his mouth in shock once he saw what was on the left table. Beast Boy changed into his regular form to peer what the sight was.

"Dude...it looks exactly like you, like the human you!" Beast Boy said.

Though dressed in a much more humble tunic, that was battered and torn. The body was not as nearly clean as Raptor's. It was much more frailer but the certainty was indisputable, the two were a match as close as one could get. Beast Boy noted there were lash marks across the chest of the body, indicated some-type of flogging, given the clothing, the poor hygiene of the body, the frailty of the body, and the word emancipation used. Beast boy assumed that it used to be a slave, or, Raptor used to be slave, and that the realization had not dawned on him until now.

"That thing did something to you man...and we're the detectives! Hands up gas thing! Slavery is illegal!" Beast Boy said. Raptor collapsed onto the altar, shamed. He had found his beginnings.

"Cute...but it would be rather presumption, didn't I just say I was the one that emancipated him?"

"It was all a lie...a sweet lie! Ha, hah, You're Luna, you have to be! You have to be! The long lost daughter of Xremisis II! Barks and tea! Happy Akeuria if the day comes!" Raptor went into a delirium, the rest of the team moved up.

"It seems that you remembered...somewhat." Luna said sorrowfully.

"Spill the beans, what is going on?" Beast Boy said

"I'll take that as a request of information. You, see whenever Xremisis turns to a human like state, why does he look so? Does he randomly pick appearance each time? No, it's bound to him...very bound to him, though this acting is starting to disturb me, given that I've seen the real Qullia."

"Wait a minute, he told us that souls are used a personalities for Nurians...does that mean."

"You learn quick young one. Yes, but this only a small part of the truth. The Creation of Xremisis is a tale filled with series of extraordinary unluck for me, luck for him, and resiliency for both of us. Xremisis, do you remember you first thoughts?"

"Floating...distant sea, stars that formed the Akeurian Sigil...coldness of the night..."

"Yes...perhaps I should have been more prudent...many Nurians have the same reaction when they see their previous life in front of them. If I only was to guide him..."

"So what's your part in it." Beast Boy asked.

"I am the creator of the body in which he lives, resides, and thrives in. A Nurian without a Soul is no more than a drone meant to be sent to war and forgotten about. But a slave, that I freed from a particularly cruel master, I had...sympathy for the creature, the sympathy became action when it nearly died at my fortress far Northwest from here. In what you call, the Cascade."

"If I am getting this, you're were supposed to be the true heir after Xremisis II?" Cyborg asked as he still aiming his cannon at the being.

"Supposed to be...I was, the Admirals...and the traitorous Cerelalis...may her wings be slowly ripped out limb by limb. After my father's assassination I was destined to return to Nuria, the Admirals tricked me, and abandon on this forsaken planet along with the rest of my loyal followers. We'd had managed to build a small empire before it was sacked by the local 'deities' from across the sea, a warlord name Zeus looking to acquire local power over a region, who nearly stole all our advancements. At the time we were nothing but artists, builders, architects focusing on building a future, a gate back, we nearly succeeded in reaching the Great Project. I lead a small force but we were destroyed by the overwhelming armies that Olympus brought, leaving me a sole survivor hiding in the fort of Daciasc. They're a lingered, waiting for the Endwar to be unleashed, something to guide me. The local natives would stay well away from my fortress."

"That is until Raptor came?" Beast Boy injected.

"His name is Qullia I insist we use that name...he was the indentured servant of something he called a "sun" swallower, and that they 'killed the Only Inca and his Tahuantinsuyu, the Four Directions of Governance.' I sense he was grateful when I terminated the master, but he was scared and ran. I manipulated the fates to bring him back...I was intrigued."

"You mean he was a slave of conquistador, who raided the Incan Empire, and somehow found his way to the Cascade in the 1500s? If the body wasn't there I wouldn't believe you...but..." Cyborg went over any history of Spanish Exploration in the Far American West, none came back in the 1500s. He saw Raptor slump over to the body, oddly beating it.

"What I am getting is that you somehow placed his soul into the body we're familiar with...alive?"

"It was originally meant for me as an upgrade, Nurians in practice cannot travel from the First Realm to the Second with ease or vice versa, his is a rightful exception, as with Luxzaria's why do you think he looks so delicate?I had to make the proper modifications to match his gender in less then two hours. I spent years with Qullia in this sanctuary trying to perfect it, and I did...the Nephilim was defeated. But not by me. I used him as an observation tool and...a friend. But never did I anticipated what was to happen?"

"And what is that?"

"It was a sunny day..." Luna spouted away.

The cold yet crisp mountains of the Sanctuary were a peaceful place for the boy. Qullia looked over the mountaintop, he had climbed it, even if after all these years inside this temple, he could not understand? What is the afterlife that his parents told about? Yet he was very much alive, and very much in the same clothes, albeit washed by the clear rivers. He never hungered, was never thirsty, the Silver Bird always fed him when she came along. But was this his ultimate fate? He had reached the great wall on the far side, travelled through the planes near the center of the Sanctuary, and even reached the great sea far to the south. Yet he would always looked to the silver tower, that the bird roosted in, what was it doing, she would not allow. Occasionally he could hear yelling as far as the eye could see. But the Silver Bird always told him.

"When they day comes, you shall bear witness."

Qullia, for some unexplained reason thought that this was the day. He had returned to the Silver Tower, the imposing structure loomed far over the valley of the mountain. Like the Myths of Machu Picchu the Silver Tower was indeed born out of the mountain. Yet the bird did not call itself a god, when it should be. After all she did create the world before him, the Fountain she called it, now named the Sanctuary for him. The door to the tower remained wide open, had his beliefs ring true?

"Luna? Do you wish to speak to me?" He spoke towards the opened door. There was no answer as he stepped inside, his body revolted in fear. But in his mind, he knew the Silver Bird would not hurt him. He continued down the hall, and still awed at the sight of magnificent architecture that surrounded him. Pillars that held up the mountain, statues of beastly yet glorious kings and divines. And here was this boy who walked the halls.

"Luna? Please answer?" He timidly yelled out, he grasped his body as it was very cold, for even stout blooded as him. He reached the ramp and stepped on to it.

"There is no need to hail me twice, young one." Luna revealed herself from the left raised platform, she placed her arms and leaned onto the railing of the walkway. She stared at Qullia, she was glad that he was here, despite his troubled pass. It was the least she could do for him getting her here.

"It's just that the doors were opened...is it the day? One you always say when you fly away?"

Luna pondered about the question, she rememberer the archaic scripture she gave to Qullia. Yes, her Magnum Opus, here grand achievement, which lied on the opposite side of circular platform, a divine machine, the work of over 2000 years of creation, a Fountain Nurian, in which she would upgrade herself to. The platinum and onyx scales, the six node primios cortex spine, Yathian Onyx carved webbed collector wings, thousands of interconnected bones for the skeleton, hundreds of years of wiring each nerve, mending each metallic tissue. The body finally complete, and she was merely going over the thoughts before she would integrate herself into it. Qullia would bear witness to the Empress in a few short moments. Luna smiled graciously. While Qullia would prove a good friend, they would have to say their goodbyes.

"I believe that day has come...two millennium of work...finally ended."

"Is the burden lifted?" Qullia asked, it was his usual saying when work was lifted, how rare it was, when his was enslaved.

"Yes, yes it is. Now begins the journey, my journey."

Qullia walked up the ramp towards the platform, stepping onto the circular plate that was Luna's laboratory. He took a wonderful gaze once again at the sheer height of the tower leaving to infinite blue void. It made him shake at his feet looking up so high, that he thought his heart exploded. He looked back down, the usually blue crystals were hard red, Luna stood in shock, there was a ringing in his ear. He looked down to his heart and saw it was a clear hole now, blood was all in front of him, with a laser pointing through it at a forty five degree angle. He felt a dark dizziness overcame his head as the shock went away. He heard the sound of the thundering blast soon after and screaming coming from Luna. Qullia concluded that this what she meant that he would bear witness.

"Cessation!" Luna yelled.

A large white blast summoned from Luna's hand launched towards the automated turret that was placed to keep intruders out. It was subsequently consumed in the fire and melted off the position. But the damage had already been done. Qullia clutched his heard and fell to his knees, all good things must come to an end. But noting Luna's face, was this actually planned? The Nurian came rushing to his head as he began to fall over. Grabbing him to prevent him falling over, she consoled him.

"I'm Akeuria-forsaken idiot...keep the pressure...dammit, help!" Luna said to the rapidly passing out Qullia, she was trying to heal the body with whatever reconstruction theory she learned. But the heart was pulverized beyond on all save. At best she could keep him alive for a few for minutes. She began water up tears, she caused the death of her friend, who suffered through enormous pain to keep her safe and before that, thousands of years of planning all to have a friend die to a simple security system. The young one grew ever paler as the life was being drained faster than she could sustain it.

"You know what to do..." Luna said to herself as Qullia passed out. At this point she could take her hand off and the creature would die. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lifted her and Qullia barely living body up. A scene often remembered for her, when she first met Qullia. She carried to the right altar, accidentally slipping her life-giving touch off of Qullia. To her most surprise, Qullia's head turned to see the creation Luna was working on. He grabbed Luna's bloodied arm, which shocked her more than it did than the security system shooting him.

"No...that is yours...not mine...let me be with papa...he's been waiting to long." Qullia managed to utter a few words. Luna looked towards the Nurian she constructed, it was her only chance to succeed in returning back to the First Realm. She grasped Qullia's hand with her free one and got to one knee.

"No, I am giving you a second chance, I don't care anymore, I won't be able to live with myself...I cannot, you've suffered a worse fate than I could have ever imagine. To be so close to a paradise...taken by the person who granted such, for my mistake. Qullia, I have one wish that you can fulfill, must fulfill, remember me."

"No, Luna...don't do it." Qullia hacked to Luna, she merely kissed him on the head.

"Be strong. No longer the burden be upon you."

Luna slowly let go of Qullia hand and closed her eyes as she walked away from the altar to a rising podium that contained a semi-circular glass pane. She walked into the podium and took a deep breath as she pressed the far-right button to began the Integration process.

"It is through my grievous negligence that, you will be my successor, and more than I ever could have hoped for. You will be the Aspect of the Moon and the Night as was I, son of Nurian of Time and Peace. I give this fate out of my sacrifice and pity, my mantles that I hold, are now yours." Luna said as she dimmed the lights of the entire tower to a pitch black darkness with only the altars with a bright light shining down on them.

"Activating, stabilization protocols, good, soul synchronization check. Easy Qullia, it's better than being a trudging corpse in the Infera because of my stupidity." Luna touched the the lighting diagram to ease off the light as both bodies were receiving pain from the bright light. The monitor in front of her tracked the process of the Integration and showed it to that pre-authorization checks were completed with 100% accuracy and no hitches. She had no doubt that it would work flawless, as she would not take risks on herself. Both altars were sealed with glass coffins, again, Luna took a deep breath as a large circular blue button appeared on the center of the monitor.

"May Akeuria rectify this in His fullest. Beginning transfer. Goodbye Qullia." Luna said as she looked at the young one eyes, filled with the humility that she never knew. No doubt that the Archnurians, if they still reigned, would crown the boy as Monarch. She closed her eyes and pressed the button. The transfer was instantaneously as a white flash engulfed the two altars, Luna opened her eyes and saw the following message.

"Soul integration complete...NSC cannot be contacted...self-judging... judging completed...final score 9500 points, lowest category Soul Compatibility; incompatible (-500 points)...rank Akeurian...awaiting name input. Archnurian set to awaken in ten hours. WARNING: Body over 5000 points, two Mantles required for activation."

Luna silently typed in the name of the Nurian before her, tradition dictated that the newly created Nurian male was named after the father's brother. Since this was a special case for one in front of her, she decided that tradition had to be broken. She finished the name of the being before her.

"Kastrium, my Brother." Luna recited the name before, she smiled as went over to the left most side, and began to adjust the details of the Nurian before it awoken. Namely adjusting the physiology to that of a Emperor instead of a Empress as she originally intended. The final result was more androgynous than she liked, but would pass as Son instead of Daughter. After she was satisfied she walked over to the dormant Nurian. The glass domes being raised and heat wave washed over the cold room.

"So ends Luna, so begins Kastrium." She said as she summoned a familiar royal spear in her left hand, and a black diamond tablet in her right hand. She placed the spear onto Kastrium in his left arm and the black tablet on his right. Gifting her mantles to this new one meant certain doom as she was well over 5000 points herself. But her time had ended, she had already had failed her father, and her last friend, she was content with the fate she knew she had to embrace. With a quick prayer she transferred the mantles to Kastrium, with Celestia and the Mantle of Night dissipated.

"Two Mantle received and accepted, full awakening will begin in T-24 hours. Subject must arrive to the Pool no later than dormancy period. WARNING, Nurian Luna does not have a mantle, disintegration will occur in 24 hours, preparing Mantle Scroll entombment."

"I guess we both have a our final journey to complete. The Sea awaits."

Luna looked over Qullia's former body one last time, her heart winced with failure and sorrow. She closed Qullia's eyes and returned to Kastrium, lifting the body up from the altar. She could feel that her strength was waning, the body was heavy, very heavy. She took to the skies as the operational room retreated back into the shadowy depths, to become Qullia's tomb.

Flying towards the great sea to the south, Luna began to land on the white sands of the beach as the clear oceans stretched out to infinity. Landing with grace and speed she laid the body of the Nurian on the flowing river.

"The Pool knows this body...and so it will guide it back to the Homeland. My only hope that Burin still a loyal Admiral to our cause...the shores of Nuria await, young one."

With those departing words, Luna pushed the Nurian into the calm waters, the culmination of thousands of years, sailing forth, resting on the shoulders of a dead slave. Her only hope is that he would succeed at stopping the destruction of Nuria, a unifier force against the forces that betrayed her and her father, and one day, reclaim the great project, and maybe see his soft face once again. With the body slowly floating off into infinite blue Luna stayed until she could no longer see the brilliant one as the final hours passed for her. As to which she retired to the tower as her tomb as well.

"Sob story, but what does have to do with the turrets destroying the Watchtower?" Batman said.

"I still don't understand...you gave a body of a divine being, thousands of years you say...to a helot?" Wonder Woman asked, Luna only nodded.

"It seems that my creation has seen more action than I originally intended it have...I wish to repair him, and reinstate his full power." Luna said. Batman immediately questioned the premise.

"Full power? You mean that incident with his arrival three weeks ago, and yesterday was just hampered. What's stopping you?"

"I detect that you are capable enough to counter my plans. A fully repaired, Kastrium would mean a very, very powerful ally." Luna argued, Raptor's breakdown only displayed mistrust. "It'll also stop the traumatic stress he's experiencing too." Luna added.

"Boss, dude's been loyal till now. He hasn't gone on any unjustified killing sprees, nor any suspicious activity with criminal organizations. We're dealing with something more than machines Raven told us about." Cyborg said, being half-machine himself he couldn't help but be intrigued on what a fully powered Nurian looked like.

"No, it's too dangerous for me to decide, Vic. This is up to the League to decide." Robin said.

"Guys...we have company." Beast Boy said as he pointed towards the entrance.

Everyone turned their head towards the figure that stood outside, silhouetted. However the shadow were obvious to Robin. That cloak and hood were unmistakable.

"Raven? What, how in the hell did you managed to..."

"Robin, I ask you to please step aside, what that...spirit...is trying to make you agree with will cause nothing but our own destruction."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Maelstrom

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked his face harden. Raven walked into the Tower.

"Preparing to intervene..."

"Detecting hull breach in level five of the Ring. Activating security protocols Alpha and Beta." An overhead announcer blared over the air.

"A Wyraa of exceptional power, in these sacred places? For the thousands of years the Fountain kept hidden from the very bloodthirsty barbarians that seek to ruin what last heritage we have? Is this one of your allies?" Luna pointed towards the cloaked Titan.

"Yes, and we trust her word very highly. Still, what you and Starfire up to? I explicitly intended you to stay on base." Robin said folding his arms. Raven gave him a very strong stare. Robin could almost see the murderous intent she had.

"Cutting the head off the beast before the wounds heal. Starfire agreed with me that the only way to deal with this Nurian is to terminate before it has the chance to bathe in the Pool of Yathia." Raven snapped towards the ghost.

"Did you really think this sacred tower would be unguarded? Even for a daughter of a Demon Prince, such arrogance." Luna said.

"Make my day..." Raven accepted the challenge.

"Raven what in the hell are you doing?!" Robin said.

A bright golden light shined from the tower illuminating the ground floor in a glistening brilliance. The very metal in the focal point the platform started to catch fire as a beam of light struck the ground, instantly a golden sword formed, jewelled in sapphire and rubies, forged from a golden metal. The heat was particularly painful for Raven. From the golden light above a magnificent, almost angelic creature, wings of spotless white feathers, a golden tail that formed a flaming arrow head at the terminus, adorned in Nurian heraldry, but with the markings of the Cross on its lapels and blood red cape. Everyone squinted their eyes except for Raptor, a foreboding sense of dread approached him. The light formed into a halo in the shape of pair of eyes inflamed, behind the golden horned, partially golden scaled human, whose eyes shined as bright as the Sun itself. Adorned with white luscious hair into sunlight, that flowed to the being's waist. The being never touched the ground and levitated it's golden sword to its gauntlet. A white triangular shield bearing the Cross appeared in a brilliant white light and attached to it's left arm.

"Behold, A Wing of Thalia, Wyraa!" Luna chanted towards Raven, who didn't looked impressed as she summoned her soulself behind her. She clenched her fists, but smiled.

"What the name of Zeus is that?" Diana said shielding her eyes from the bright brilliance of the Wing of Thalia.

"A Wing of Thalia, a Champion of the First Empress, and she seems to be heralded from Angelic origin, a Daughter in Her Shining Company. She a Angel fitted under the fighting standards of the Nurian, though this one seems well battle-hardened given her transformation."

"Hey, Raptor, aren't you it's liege? Tell it not to attack!" Beast Boy said as he looked worryingly towards Raven.

"As with Champions, they only answer to their Archnurian, or the Summoner. I can only decide if the one who battles one lives or dies." Raptor said his eyes peering towards Raven's Ring.

"Do you surrender? There's absolutely no way, you defeating this, by your lonesome." Luna proclaimed. Raven knew she was right, she would absolutely be razed if she even made a move against a fully power Nurian Champion.

"I am the one that won't be deciding to surrender." Raven said as a orange blur swooped into the tower, the Champion went into a defensive position, it's shield raised, and a golden helmet protected her head. The Champion looked above to see the second entrant of the Tower, her eyes lit up in shock. The Champion lowered herself to the ground and kneeled before the Princess before her. Raptor and Luna were dumbfounded, as with the rest of them team, except Batman and Wonder Woman. The Nurian Champion then took to the side of Raven and Starfire, in which it's searing heat moved to Raptor.

"How is this possible?"

"You see, your Kastrium didn't purge the Mantle of the Light from Starfire, in fact your angered it. It sees Starfire as the rightful of the Mantle of the Light, and you want to know which Archnurian this little champion serves?"

"Impossible, heretical, and an act of pure cowardice! I was assured that the Mantle of the Light was purged from Starfire, even Kreaium assured me!" Raptor enraged into a fury of anger. Raven could see the blue calmness become an angry red.

"Wait, you can receive messages from your home? You didn't tell us about this?" Robin eyed Raptor who was. Now Robin felt mistrusted towards Raptor.

"Heretical? This is absolutely ordained. You purged the Mantle of the Sun, which I am sorry to say is not the Archnurian position."

"Engage the true enemy, friend of Thalia! You're former liege has acted cowardly and has abandoned his sacred duties! An mandate must be fulfilled! Spare the innocent humans." Starfire ordered as the Champion attentively listen to its master.

"Aelria, Sicua meatiat akumian enpure Salathiza, ALUT!" Raptor roared towards the Champion as it began to descend to the ground towards him. The Champion stopped, while not in command of the Champion, the thought of killing an legitimate Emperor of Nuria stroke fear into the Champion. It paused before Raven's voice echoed through the room.

"Pahsak, ean Salathiza, malare nusani soular sevenia, Aelria nutia sevenia, faliaun Salathiza, faliaun Salathiza!" Raven chanted back towards, declaring Raptor to be a false Emperor, and of a Slave Descent. The Champion looked back to Starfire, who bowed her head in agreement with Raven. The Champion took her helmet off, to reveal a terrifying face of angry that pierced into the very angry of those not even looking at it. The Champion blitz towards Raptor with the speed of Light, only to be stopped by a virtual long-axe which guarded Raptor from the attack. The snarling face of Luna that stared deep into the eyes of the Champion.

"Seek that in which you know, that I, Daughter of Xremisis II, the chosen Heir of His Will, have casted my blessing, my life, my future to this being in which you dare attack? The Will of the Archnurian of Creation you dare defy, the Legacy you dare dismantle? The culmination of thousands of years on my behalf of the Empire and her Legacy? Your honour casted aside to attack a innocent and injured child? A exemplar of Justice in which you are granted, merely casted aside!" Powerfully Luna spoke to the Champion who looked at her long-lost ancestor, before she disappeared with a painful scream as everyone looked to Raven as she wrapped the Mantle Scroll in Soulself and began to twist and tear at the delicate piece. Sparks flew throughout the platform as bits and pieces we're torn off.

"Now you madness has claimed the life of innocent Nurian!? What is your grand plan?!" Raptor shouted as the Mantle Scroll in which Luna was summoned was being crushed by a black binding, reducing a the careful crafted tomb into a wreck of twisted metal and crushed glass, before being tossed aside. Raptor feel to his knees, his creator was no more, and any chance of her revival gone, the faint chance of redemption for her sacrifices, dead. Raptor lowered his head in shame.

"And her secrets dies with her." Batman mumbled. Robin was appalled in what basically Raven had done, he had never seen such brutality coming from Raven. The odd display from Starfire didn't even make sense, why was she trying to kill Raptor, he honestly thought they were friends after the things she told himself about. Something was not right, he didn't trust Raptor anymore but he didn't want him dead, but he was not going to risk teammates to engage the Champion. He sat back and analysed the battlefield.

"Champion, as I instructed. Cut off the head of the beast!" Starfire incessantly chanted to the Nurian Champion.

The champion paused for a moment looking at its intended target. Raptor looked up towards the angel of death. It's sword ready for its prey, despite Luna's protest, a Slave can never be Emperor.

"What is your last order, my lord?" The Champion spoke in harmonious choir. Raptor shook his head, in defiant.

"Had not the council known?" Raptor began before he heard a sound of metal jumping off. Suddenly, a sonic blast tore through the room and knocked the Champion off her feet, Cyborg jumped into the fray as the Champion regained her composure. Cyborg looked towards Raptor with a stern glare but with a smirk.

"Get your moody ass up! When something is trying to kill you fight back!" Cyborg said dodging a swing from the Champion and firing another sonic blast. Raptor looked at his old self once more and his face harden as Cyborg battled the champion, to much of everyone's dismay.

"Cyborg! What are you doing?!" Raven shouted her eyes turned white. Raptor summoned his spear, as black cloak formed behind him. He rushed into battle with Cyborg, parrying a blow from the Champion, from striking Cyborg, causing a deafening shockwave.

"I was hoping that so one would take the initiative. These champions are slow, so flank them." Raptor retorted Cyborg defending him from a blitz strike. Turning back to the Champion's face, he gave a sly smile."If you won't heed Luna's sacrifice, then I will make you!" Raptor said kicking to the floor as the champion was off-balance from the unexpected parry. Raven gritted her teeth. She began her contingency plan and began chanting various of her mantras.

"Starfire! Get in there!" She added as she continued her chants. The Batfamily, Diana and Beast Boy all adjourned from the fight.

Starfire nodded as she swooped into the battle tackling Raptor to the ground, in fit a of shock, Cyborg fired his Sonic cannon to force Starfire off of Raptor, the Nurian blinked to the right and summoned nightly chains to keep Starfire in place. The Champion swung at the recovering Raptor, only to have her face punched by Cyborg.

"Motherfu..." Cyborg said as metal hand was bright orange from the heat. He concentrated on repairing the thermal damage. The Champion shook its head, it never felt a punch to the face in its life. It summoned a sphere of divine light to protect and force Cyborg out as his sensors were being overloaded by so much light. Raptor seeing this sphere before, transformed his spear into a dark starry lance, and charged into the sphere with his wings propelling him. The impact caused a large explosion threw everyone except the the two Nurians to the ground as the sphere was shattered. Raptor landed behind the Champion, and prepared to strike its primios and end this pointless fight.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she stretched her hand, grabbing the only inanimate object in the room, the fake mantle scroll, to propel the cube to strike Raptor on the head, knocking him off-balance, and blocking the crucial strike needed. She used her soulself to raise herself to her feet, Raptor blinked to Cyborg to help him as the Champion raised itself into the air and held its sword high into the air. An emblem of the Sun began to burn into the metal floor, Raptor blinked with Cyborg into the flank of the Champion as the torrent of raw solar energy melted the strike area. The champion turned around to see her two targets.

"Woah, that was something else." Cyborg said shaking his head after that blink. It felt unnatural to him simply teleporting to a different space.

"I'll handle this, you talk to Raven, and maybe we can save some lives perhaps?" Raptor said as the Champion descended from the heights.

"Yeah sure, and maybe you won't conveniently skipping out on dinner. I got this." Cyborg said his arm turning into a sonic cannon but this time firing a wide sonic blast to buy him sometime. Raptor advanced towards the Champion, his spear returned to normal as he held it in his hand. The Champion advanced towards him, her sword now consumed in golden flames.

"It seems that are knowledge with Mantles is roughly even, this battle will only be determined by the skill of the blade." Raptor said, assuming a pikeman position. The champion only attacked.

"Rae! Stop this shit now! You're going to get someone killed, um, someone else killed!" Cyborg said as he ran to Raven who was chanting a long mantra. Sweeping her by the legs, her chant was broken as Cyborg slid into her feet.

"No! No! No! You ended it too early!" Raven said as her white were filled with horror.

"What?! Raven, you have to stop this!" Cyborg said before a black portal opened up in front of them, a swirling mass formed in the front the two, and a being emerged from the darkness was a hellish looking being, multi-headed, armed, and oozed of of magma coming from its cracks in its stone skin. It had a two axes as it billowed in smoke. The rest of the team, just barely recovering from this unleashed demon, were struck with horror. Cyborg lifted Raven from the floor and backed up.

"How about now?" Beast Boy said.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Robin said

Beast Boy and Robin headed to assist Cyborg and Raptor, as Diana and Bruce prepared a strategy to take the demon down.

"It looks like a knock-off a of Titan." Diana said drawing her sword and shield.

"Probably fights like one too." Batman said.

Raptor and the Champion locked blades, their quick strikes were perfectly deflected by each one's one strike. Raptor tried his best to lift the Champion off the ground to pierce the Champion, however the Champion used her shield to bash Raptor unexpectedly. Which caused him to look at the roaring demon coming towards the both of them. Before the Champion struck him he formed a body suit of pure lunar energy to deflect the blow. He rolled to his left and used his spear to point at the demon behind the Champion. He launched his spear and like a shooting star, struck the head of the beast, sending it flying down the hall. Raptor's spear reformed in his hand, he recovered back his feet.

"Firefyne!" Raptor shouted, which caused the Champion to turn to see the recovering demon, spewing magma from its large gash in its forehead. The champion nodded and blitzed to the demon. The two locked swords, the demon tried to punch the Champion in the face, however, this time the Champion used its shield to block the heavy hands of the Firefyne. The Champion twirled to make a large gash in the center of the Firefyne chest and then used her sword to launch a copy of her sword to slash the opposite direction she sliced, before beam of light bore a hole through the X the gash made. The demon still held together and summoned a gigantic pyroclastic flow from its mouth as fire tornadoes formed in the flank of the Champion. The Champion's shield shone bright golden as two wings formed to the side of it, guarding itself from the hellish ash that plummeted from the demon's mouth. Its wings caught fire from the blistering fire tornadoes.

"God dammit, Raven get up! We need to get everyone to safety! Raptor, get Starfire up! Come on everyone one, you want to be demon bait!" Cyborg yelled to Raven then to everyone as the sounds of volcano erupting were silencing most of everyone's voice. He used his sonic cannon to shear the fire tornadoes and the flood of ash coming their way. Raptor nodded and headed to pick up Starfire, who seemed knocked out the most. He picked her up and carried her by the shoulder and carried him and her towards Cyborg. Mostly everyone was already at Cyborg and Raven.

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy said.

"We got an unconsciousness person, a person who just summoned an unbound demon, a elite celestial soldier that we have no idea what it is going to do once or if it defeats that demon."

"It would have been under my control if..."

"You shouldn't even be remotely doing that!" Cyborg said. "What has gotten into you!"

"I...made a deal."

"With Kreriel, perhaps?" Raptor noticed the ring. Raven's face snapped towards the black-blue eye Nurian. Raptor pointed to her ring with his free hand.

"That's his ring, I know it because it is the same ring that the Nephilim used, along with his mother's. Now the front door isn't the only way out of here..." Raptor said.

"What are you saying..." Batman said.

"Champions battling great Demons can last for hours, and can get quite destructive."

"No, we will assist our friends. The warrior fights with a passion, I haven't seen before, it's invigorating." Wonder woman said drawing her sword, she wanted to actually challenge the champion.

"Friends? That thing almost got me killed! Besides, unconsciousness person, remember? Evacuation is paramount!" Raptor said. Diana didn't take to well of Raptor's cowardice, using Starfire as means of escape from glorious battle.

"We're going through the front door, whether you like it not." Batman said. Raptor sighed.

Batman and Wonder Woman joined the battle against the Firefyne. Batman led the opening move by using his grappling hook to grapple onto a large lamp post on the right side of the demon. Using his speed he opening his suit's wing and floated up into air, he then used his batarangs to strike the Firefyne in the eyes, blinding it for just a second, before Wonder Woman blitzed in to assist her fellow warrior, immune to the fiery ash of the demon, she used her sword to slice off a leg of the demon. The Firefyne reacted by trying to smash the Olympian into the ground, Batman intervened by throwing a flashbang, which into astonishment, made the demon roar in pain and miss Diana. The Champion disengaged from its defensive position as it shield returned to normal. Using her fiery wings to propel herself to the heart of the demon, her flaming golden sword struck true into the beast. Roaring in pain once more as the champion retrieved her blade from the monstrosity, Diana climbed on to the beast, and took a stab into its neck, deeply thrusting the blade into the stone flesh of the Firefyne, she pulled the blade to the right, cutting the tendons of the beast as she slowly removed one head of the monster.

The Champion struck the hands of the demon as they tried helpless to strike Diana. Batman made his move, he fired his grappling hook into the ground and made a taught tripwire. The beast slowly moved backwards as the Champion struck at the beast with relentless blows. The Firefyne fell onto the tripwire, which caused the Firefyne to lose balance, falling to the ground, Diana made one last jerk, removing the head, jumping into air, and slamming her sword into magma throat of the monster, killing any chance of regeneration, landing beside Batman, the two watched as the Champion delivered the Coup de Grace. Her sword turned a golden lance, inflamed in white, its halo shining magnificently over the demon, the champion charged into the demon's final heart in an earthshaking impact that warped the Cyrosteel bridge that they were on. The demon's body simply turned into a golden ash that was destroyed in a blazing fire as the champion landed, a mark of the Sun was formed at the death site.

"Impressive...I will have you personally promoted to Light-Bearer." Raptor said clapping his hands.

"What does exactly mean?" Cyborg asked, he wanted to ask the question for Raven, as she had told him that she was afraid of the full power of an Archnurian.

"It means that they are formally inducted into their Championship Inner League. Champions are the personal armies of the Archnurian, this one is now about a mid ranking officer."

The Champion turned to face the only other Nurian in the room. It saw that is was in its mind taking care of the holding of the Mantle of the Light, despite her telling to destroy him. It also concluded that it had align itself with a powerful Wyraa, that could have destroyed itself. It proclaimed that Raptor had proven his honour, and was worthy to at least live. The Champion turned and drove her sword into the metal below her, and kneeled before Diana, as she was a worthy warrior indeed that demanded the respect. The Champion, with its summoner dead, and completing its mission slowly faded into a harmonious golden light before disappearing all together. Batman twirled a batarang seemingly satisfied.

"Told you were going through the front door." He said.

Raptor wanting to comment, but instead could feel Starfire stirring, he placed her onto the ground as she was finally waking up. Robin came to her side.

"What...where am I?" Starfire asked, moving her head.

"Same place, this tower complex?" Robin answered with a curious voice.

"How did get here! I was just going to Raven's Room before...a blinding light!" Starfire rose up her upper body up. Raptor gave an inquisitorial eye to Robin. Something was not right.

"Explain." Robin said.

"I heard Raven yelling in her room again after I found her on the floor in pain earlier, I went into library and then a white flash! Now I am of the here!" She said frantically looking around the area. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO SHOPPING RAVEN!" Starfire yelled. Raven cringed as Beast Boy slyly looked to her.

"I guess that wasn't the Starfire we knew. But something else, do you remember anything after that." Robin ask, at first Starfire shook her head, but then cocked it, she raised her hand to her chin. The image appear before again, and her eyes flashed yellow-golden for but a second, as her mind forced the image out her head. Robin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I only remember a being...not unlike Adriel, but with six wings, black, with otherworldly beauty that could rival X'hal...I cannot remember it or it just...allures." Starfire said her eyes slowly retreated into a golden hue, Raptor gave her a slap across the face, Robin was about to snap at Raptor, however Starfire's eyes returned to her normal state. Still, Robin slapped Raptor for not telling him.

"Valariel, the Seraphim...it is the reason the Champion listened to you, not because have mantle of light, but somehow you under the influence of one most revered and hated Seraphim within the Ecclesiastical Circle of Heaven. That Champion was unaware of the Fall of Valariel...and thus respected highly of the Vessel in which she spoke." Raptor said.

"How is this possible? I thought she was dead?" Raven asked, who placed her hood back over her head, namely to hide herself from the shame she caused. She needed an better opening...that Wing of Thalia destroyed her entire plan. She was shocked that it even listened to Starfire, and it nearly succeeded if Cyborg hadn't intervened.

"The only way you know that is you been taking to a very specific demon...particularly named Kreriel, so that must be the true ring. Seraphim don't specifically die, they're simply too important, instead they become harmonious light, waiting for a chance to find a Vessel, in which that will bear its ring to reincarnate themselves as the Seraphim. How in the name of Akeuria did Starfire was selected as this vessel is unknown to me, only the bearer of her ring can even select a vessel. But it is possible the light of the Mantle I had purged, filled in the gap, in essence, Starfire was a gigantic light-house in a sea of darkness that signalled to this harmonious light."

"Anyone know how to stop this? Raven, Raptor, Cyborg?" Robin said.

"You would have to destroy the ring."

"Great we have only the observable universe to scan. Let's begin with our pockets!" Beast Boy started the "investigation."

"If we had Adriel, that would be no problem, as she was a disciple of that specific Seraphim. But since she's nowhere to be found we will have to find out ourselves. Certainly the vast knowledge of this Realm has something?" Raptor said.

"We...we need to go to Azarath." Raven said. Robin frowned at this suggestion.

"You're under investigation Raven, this is the second time you attacked Raptor. I can't have you out of my eye now. Assuming what deal you have made is true, it has betrayed a lot my trust I have put into you." Robin waved in dismissal. Raven eyes widened, she hadn't told her reasons why she acted the way she chose.

"It was for the safety of our team...if I had been listened to we wouldn't be in this predicament. You simply left us without any input from us. I am trying to prevent a disaster. I need to do what is necessary. " Raven argued, Raptor crossed his arms. Raven gave him a cold glare

"By destroying a Nurian who was rested the faint hope that she might receive absolution, that who was no less the long lost daughter of a previous Emperor? What trust can I put into you?"

Raven sternly looked at Raptor, she could see a remarkable amount of anger boiling inside the Nurian, perhaps if she could release this anger then her point could be made. She opened her mouth only to be cut off by Batman. Still, she saw that the Nurian was extremely calm and a cool blue.

"Robin, as of now this site is under our jurisdiction, I spoke with the Coalition Government and its granted us a full charter over this relic. As a critical asset to this site we need that Nurian to stay with us to help us lead the investigation..."

"What we could have learn about this place is lost, it will take hundreds of years to fully decipher from monitors what the true purposes of this place were. Thanks to our 'associate' here." Raptor said, Batman crossed his arms, he looked unswayed.

"You really doubt the capabilities of humans don't you?" Batman said flashing his hand in reminder of his tricks.

"Perhaps so, but my main task is clear. I must stop any aspects the Nephilim now. Staying here will only give my enemies more time to plan their motives and execute them. A Nephilim incursion in the Second Realm will have more dire consequences than one can imagine."

"Azarath will bar you from entry, they still remember the atrocities you did to my people." Raven said, a flash of her demonic self threatened him.

"I wasn't aware of any atrocities that the Empire committed against 'your' people, have they made a reconciliation request to the Senatorium Divina. Then again being the Wyraa you are, I cannot imagine that they were the most foresighted of people." Raptor dismissed the claim Raven put up, as she ground her teeth. "If they are stupid enough to bare entry to one who is at least an Archnurian, then I pray to Akeuria that they are not in range of our fleets."

"They are a people determined to peace...nothing more, they took me and my mother in because they were only ones who cared about her plight. They have sacrificed more than you ever could." Raven said defending her people. Raptor waved and huffed at the term of sacrifice.

"Pacifists" Raptor grunted the word out. "I am surprised that their lands have been overrun by packs of demons or such, if the Empire committed any 'atrocities' you so claim, then it was for the continued survival for your people's being. Still, I don't think they have the jurisdiction to bar even a duke from the Empire."

Raven narrowed her eyes, by just sheer coincidence...he was right.

"Enough with this. Since we have a disagreement between the League and yourself Raptor. I suggest we get that ironed out before you and Raven get too carried away about history." Robin said who stepped in between. Starfire stepped to Raven and whispered into her ear.

"Please be careful, I do not want to burn any of the bridges sister Raven. If he knows what dishonourably used me as puppet I want to know."

"The priests of Azar, Starfire, can find that answer." Raven mumbled back. "You cannot trust him."

"I know friend Raven, but do not take the matters of your hands into your own, we have plenty of people willing to help both of you." Starfire whispered back.

"JOINT UPLINKING COMPLETE, BEGINNING PROTCOL 3521, EXCECUTING." The overhead blared through the room, making everyone jump at the loud and harsh voice of the announcement.

"What the hell?" Beast Boy said

"SENTINEL BETA ACTIVE: PRIMARY NEXUS STATUS OFFLINE, NEW OBJECTIVE GRANTED, ELIMINATE ALL POTENTIAL TARGETS FROM PROJECT BETA. COMMUNICATION ESTABLISHED WITH PROJECT ALPHA, DEFENSE FLEET RALLIED."

"Raptor, what the hell is going on?" Robin covered his ears and metal began to churn and clank.

"Inquiry, inform me about project alpha?" Raptor projected his order through his spear and sent a white disc of energy throughout the room. A loud siren blared in response, followed by the dimming of the room. A large projection displayed where the Mantle Scroll Insertion key lit up a large projection of a ring, that spanned the entire room. At its center a bright ball hovered exactly in the equidistant from the radius from the ring, which was 90 degrees to the equator of the sun. The Ring then began to turn covering its tracks in a holographic blue around the central point until it was fully encased inside the sphere.

"PROJECT ALPHA: COORDINATED BY EMPEROR XREMISIS II, MISSION: A NEW LOCATION OF THE NURIAN SPECIES. OBJECTIVE: EVACUATING THE DYING REALM OF THE FIRST REALM, PROJECT BREIFING, A HABITABLE SPHERE CONSITING OF 7.24x10^15 SQUARE KILOMETRES OF LIVING SPACE, TOTAL HABITATION CAPCITY 2 TRILLION NURIANS OF 10,000 POINTS, AVERAGE LIVING SPACE FOR NURIAN IS 3620 SQR KILOMETERS. STRUCTURED AROUND THE KA'BEATHA GATEWAY SINGULARITY, PROJECT BETADEFENSIVE RETREAT CONSTRUCTED AFTER ADMIRALRY BETRAYAL."

"A habitable Dyson Sphere...around a Black hole...what the living fuck?" Cyborg examined the designed specifications of the megastructure. Batman took a walk around the platform investigating the specifics of the structural diagram. From the blue miasma he could tell familiar continental structures, divided into gargantuan sized curved plates. The rest of the team save Raven took their minute to examine the Project, especially Cyborg who was most intrigued.

"What is this 'Defense Fleet?' supposed to be? What's its purpose?" Raven asked skeptical of the design plans, but intrigued by this defence fleet.

"WARNING: WYRAA ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ASK INQUIRIES WHEN A NURIAN IS PRESENT, SEEK YOUR NEAREST NURIAN FOR ASSISTANCE. FURTHER VIOLATIONS WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DISPATCH OF INVESTIGATORS. WARNING: NO INVESTIGATORS PRESENT."

Raven frowned, in hindsight she rather had Luna's soothing voice than this hellish machine voice, even though they were all machines in her mind that needed to be destroyed. Only Azar could imagine if they got the their metal claws on this artifact.

"Allow the Inquiry. Permission Granted."

"IMPERIAL DIGNITARY RECOGNIZED, ACCESSING LOWER LEVEL FUNCTIONAL REPOSITORIES. WARNING: IMPERIAL DIGNITARY HAS NOT COMMENCED SETTLEMENT ENDEAVOURS! ACCESSING DEFENSE FLEET COMPLETE!"

"Jesus that thing is annoying." Beast Boy muttered, Starfire pressed her ears together and started singing a old Tamaranean song. It seemed that the machine heard the changeling's complainant and started to play auto-tuned notes designed to soothe ear aches. The resulting sound was nothing more than elevator music, Beast Boy sighed as the tunes began to loop.

"AUDITORY ACCOMANDATIONS PROVIDED. REPORT: DEFENSE FLEET GUARDS PROJECT ALPHA AND PROJECT BETA IN TIMES OF EXTRAORDINARILY NEED. THE FLEET CONSISTS OF TWENTY FIVE SUBERB-CLASS CARRIERS, ONE THOUSAND AKANAIN-CLASS BATTLESHIPS, ESCORTED BY TWO THOUSAND PLANGA-CLASS FRIGATES AND KOALNA-BATTLECRUSIERS. FLAGSHIP: HAMMER OF LUCAQ. PLANTARY ARMAMENTS EQUIPPED WITH 250 ELENTION PRIME LEGIONS AUTOMONOUS."

Raptor's eyes froze in absolute horror at the report of the fleet, it dwarfed the entire Archnurian Combined Legionary Force and Nurian First Fleet, an perhaps the entire combined forces of First Realm by an overwhelming margin that it was even mind boggling to himself. How was this kept secret from anybody, or rather why?

"My...I never seen this treat before, perhaps that old crab was craftier than I thought." Kreriel's voice enimated through Raven's mind.

"Is this...?"

"No, compared to the Pool, this is actually this extremely disconcerting...if I heard right. That's a force that nobody but my dear son could ever hope to counter. Sitting there waiting for an order...how depressing. But, fear not, I have my ways of foiling the best of these horrid plans."

"So you are trying to resurrect him."

"Yes...my dear...yes indeed. Need you more proof that these abominations of a experiment gone wrong are nothing but a blight?"

"My friends are hesitant..."

"The deed needs to be carried out for your end of the bargain to be fulfilled. Remember only you have the capability and foresight to prevent disaster. Do you really want to know what happens if a Nurian Army arrives? Just look at this wretched thing who would want it be its subject."

"Describe Project Beta? What is it exactly?" Raptor asked, Raven sulked into her inner thoughts.

The Dyson Habitat disappeared into flurry of particles as it recognized into a very familiar planet, complete with seven continents and four major oceans. A bright cyan band secured by evenly spaced out rings encircled the equator, there were many extrusions on the band leading from the center band in mechanical patters. Notations appeared denoted various sites of defensive encampments and Thider Rings, with a massive proportion of them being based in Arctic and Siberia. Most of them were noted as destroyed, inoperable, or gone all together.

"PROJECT BETA: A STRONGHOLD DESGINED BY QUEEN OF NURIA, HEIR OF XREMISIS II LUNA AUTIZ. MAIN MISSION WAS TO HOLD THE EXPLORATION FORCES IN RELATIVE SAFETY, REPEATED ATTACKS FROM XENOS COMPROMISED THE NETWORK. ONLY ALPHA SITE REMAINS OPERATIONALLY SUFFICIENT, REFUGE RING HABITATS WERE EXTERMINATED BY XENOS CALLED THE OLYMPIANS, LATER THE MARKOVIANS. ONE PERCENT REMAINS HABITATED BY MARKOVIANS. REPORT...SYSTEM NOTICE: TARGETED FORCES CLEARED FOR RELEASE, IMPERIAL COUNCIL AUTHORIZED FOR VIEWING. SUBJECTS: A LARGE TAMARANEAN INCURSION FORCE WITH UNKNOWN ALLIED FLEETS. BASE CHANCE FOR SURVIVABLITY GIVEN CURRENT DEFENSIVE ARMAMENT UNKNOWN BUT LIKELY LOW, THREAT ELIMINATION VARIENCE GIVEN DEFENSE FLEET ARRIVES OF CURRENT DATA RATED AT FIFTY THREE PERCENT. DEFENSE FLEET MAIN OBJECTIVE SHIFTED TO PROTECT DESIGNATED NURIAN ASSIGNED AS XREMISIS III FROM XENOS CAPTURE. FAILURE TO PROTECT WILL RESULT IN PROJECT ALPHA BREACHING WITH A HIGH LIKELYHOOD."

"What...a Tamaranean fleet along with allies? Why would my people try to invade this world?" Starfire heard the message about her race inbound to the station. "Blackfire..." Starfire uttered.

"What insanity has Blackfire reached now? She's the only one with enough power to lead this assault." Raven said.

"BRIEFING COMPLETE, DELEGATING ADDITIONAL RESPONSIBLITIES TO THE LEAD NURIAN. SENTINEL OFFLINE, REMAIN PROJECTION OF ALPHA AND BETA PROJECT...TERMINATION OF SELF-AWARE LOGIC ENGINE COMPLETE!" The Sentinel let an audible power down sound as its voice trailed off into white noise before it became silent. In the center of the room two projects of ancient past laid before a team that barely understood any of it.

"Do you know how to stop this 'Defense Fleet' I not exactly sure..." Robin said

"No," Raptor flatly said.

"Reach this project Alpha?" Robin inquired.

"No," Raptor repeated.

"Anything of use? We have two interstellar fleets heading directly for our planet, both of their motives are almost unknown to us."

"I say we have to keep this Nurian under a very strict eye, the thing said failure to protect it will result a in breach of a piece of technology that is likely millions of years ahead of not us, but possibly everyone in the galaxy." Diana advised.

"No, because there isn't going be enough bedrock in the world to hide him, it'd be the you and vault all over again. We're talking about an interstellar fleet. First, assume one wants to protect and possibly extract Raptor the other one may have an interest in him, but we have no clue, it may want the technology, or maybe they just want to conquer the planet, we're not sure." Cyborg hypothesized walking around.

"If this is true, this determines an immediate security council for the JLA, we need to regroup with the other organizations." Batman said. "I'll let you guys keep the prime suspect just because you're familiar with him. We will carry out our investigation separate as of now, we have too much ground to cover and apparently little time before it may be all destroyed."

The two league members headed back to the entrance of the tower, jumping off the pier they landed into a Javelin, that seemingly made it the Thider Ring. The ship then launched off and headed out the way the team came.

"What ever we are going to do were going to need the biggest fucking army we can find." Beast Boy said dejectedly.

"It'd be peanuts what were up against." Robin said. "And we're ones to stop it."

"Depends on how desperate one is..." Raptor added rubbing is chin. 

"What do you got?"

"This structure is now useless to us, since all of the information is gone...or destroyed. But if this defense fleet is what it says it is. Then I won't be able to control it, or even contact it."

"Why? Why would you of all people need to control a galactic contending fleet. We've seen how merciful you can be..." Raven said, she was horrified at the thought that the entire world would be under Raptor's whim with the fleet.

"Would you rather trust fleets orders that were given hundreds of years ago? Because of this unknown ally variable...giving all the power, knowledge, and theory my ancestors here could have accessed to, yet even a sentinel could not figure out watch these ally fleets are. There are only so many fleets that can avoid classification, given the involvement of Starfire with Valariel, and Kreriel with Raven, which I might add is influencing you more than you know it Raven. I believe that these unknown ships are Nephalimic in origin, if true, this drastically changes everything, Nephalimic technology is something...even for a Nurian...a dark spectacle to witness, it exceeds us in every standard we tested it against ours."

"And given that Seraphim Ring you were talking about. That is in the Second Realm? Wouldn't it be likely that the flagship would carrying it? Heading...straight towards us?" Robin extrapolated Raptor's conclusions. They both looked at each other, then snapped their heads to Raven, before she knew it, she was detained by Cyborg and Robin with Raptor looking over her with close eye. Starfire rushed to help Raven but Beast Boy grabbed her.

"Damn you. You will not get away with this..." Raven tried to manoeuvre herself out her detainment, but she was too slow in determining Robin's and Raptor's next move. It surprised her as it did with everyone else.

"Raven, why the hell were you making deals with demons anyway?" Beast Boy said throwing up his shoulders. "In fact why were you summoning one? What's gotten into you?"

"If you would all just heed my warnings." Raven repeated herself, reminding them about their talk before the incident.

"What warnings? You say that Raptor is going to cause major destruction or something against you, but all the strife between you and him is partially your fault." Cyborg said looking her into the eye. "And if makes you feel any better, yes what Raptor did was wrong and horrendous."

"I still conclude that there facsimiles of life." Raptor pressed his claim.

Raven rolled her eyes, stopped struggling, let out a sigh, she was not going to hurt her teammates in trying to destroy Raptor, the situation she was in a pickle, since Starfire was not of anyway consented to her plan. It almost costed Cyborg's life if that Wing of Thalia had not been so inept at following orders.

"I am...I am just screwed. I thought it would be an easy deal..."

"Spill the beans." Beast Boy said with a toothy grin, rarely Raven ever admitted her failures.

"I made this deal, with the demon called Kreriel, as Raptor told you guys. The deal was to...kill Xremisis III, to prevent something disastrous happening to me, I saw Beast Boy on the floor convulsing with a spear through him...I was enraged in Hatred...I"

"Yes yes, The thing with this 'Demon of Truth' is that he gives the 'truth' as in what you see as the truth, never does he give the objective truth. Being the brother of the Unnamed One doesn't offer any benefits in fact." Raptor condescendingly said, he thought that if Raven had the actual drive to kill him that ferocious raw emotion she displayed during their battle would return, however it did not, and it seemed that Kreriel tried to play off it that and tried to replicate he thought. "And assassination attempts? I find it hilarious, you need more than few hours to kill even the weakest of Nurian Lords, even in this pitiful state I found myself in."

"There's just the tiny problem that I would have done it if that damn...nevermind. I still have a deal with that demon. He speaks into my spirit at the most opportune times. Either I go through this deal or I will suffer the consequences."

"Again, hilarious, you should be an actor, call yourself the Liange, the Comedy, you are the daughter of Trigon, do really think your father would just let your soul be whisked away by some cheap trickster, I could name thousands of demons that would start wars over you, including the damn Unnamed One himself. Kreriel probably would get his face punched in by some demon lord that actually mattered. You're fine, all you have to do is take the ring off and it will silence him." Raptor rolled his eyes, for her being a half-Wyraa falling for the old dealing trick is quite rare to see.

"He's right, I hold no power of you, your free to complete the 'deal' if you like. I only needed your precious conduit abilities to send that ring of mines...but I see that your need to me is no longer needed. Since you don't have the willpower to do it, my Son will. I would have really have liked that your hatred would triumph, but it seems your inner peace or, ineptitude got the greater good of yourself." Kreriel spoke into Raven's mind. The Empath never mustered her entire soul to prevent her angry from breaking loose, her eyes turned visibly red. Robin and Cyborg started to hold her tight to prevent her from going berserk. Raptor slowly backed up.

"I WAS USED AS...A POSTAL DELIVERLY SERVICE!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs before collapsing to the ground.

"Woah Rae! Calm down! What do you mean you were used as postal delivery...ah..." Beast Boy said, Raven violently raised her hand to show the ring she wore, which silenced the Changeling. Realizing that the ring had been sent to her because her conduit abilities.

"I figured...such. He would only do so if he was absolutely certain that the partner ring had a chance to rendezvous with his. Which now confirms Robin's theory and mine."

"But where did Blackfire get the Nephalimic ships? I doubt she has dealing with the local galactic arms dealer." Cyborg said.

"Whoever this Blackfire is, know that they are messing with technology simply beyond their comprehension, they could be entirely mad by now, delusions that they will a god or something."

"Is it really that bad?" Starfire asked.

"Oh definitely, those ancient Nurian ships will stand no chance, despite it being the single largest force I have ever seen."

"Ancient ships? They are some of the most magnifiques je laid my eyes upon. Just look at the le Hipersails!" A stuck up voice echoed through the room.

Everyone turned their heads to a brown coated man with a brown trifold hat looking down to the floor. Who carried two flintlock pistol, the Titans could only see a small smile. Raptor slowly walked towards.

"Just don't stand there and act like you seen a ghost." The man said.

"Burin? But I thought you have left with Adriel." Raptor asked, the Navigator chuckled as he raised his head. Starfire let out a warm smile seeing that Burin had indeed returned.

"Renvoyé à l'expéditeur, mon ami. The connards refused to re-establish Adriel as rightful Archangel, and more importantly refused to pay me for her return! The arrogance of those who simply do not wish to pay is baffling, I have paupers pay, but an Lord, I might as well cut service to them!" Burin playfully teased the Nurian. Reminding about his debts he needs to pay Burin.

"I have no idea how you can cross between the First and Second Realms...so easily?" Raven asked Burin, who laughed, and pointed towards the projection of Project Alpha.

"The gateway is right there, that massive sphere! The center leads to a sustainable gateway between this Realm and ours, in fact we used it when the Pride of Mare was launched. That old sand abode in the Akeurian Lands, you and Fire of the Star used is highly outdated. But a navigator has to keep his secret, right?"

"What? I thought it was just a dream? Hallucinations about being half-dead?" Raptor cocked his head.

"Did you really think that? Still your friend over there was certainly in the Infera, perhaps she used you as an anchor to keep herself in this realm." Burin placed his pistols in his hostlers. He clapped his hands.

"I and Adriel, who's has taken part of the new Modern Warfare battle style, which I don't really understand, have some rather dire news to discuss with all of you and the peoples of the world."

"Yes we already now, a Tamaranean fleet is heading our way, and they are carrying the Seraphim Ring Supposedly it has a Nephalimic fleet attached with it." Raven dryly spoke.

"Oh? Well then that isn't really dire at all! I see that your little demonette has the Ring of Kreriel, which I would ask for her to please remove it off her hand?" Burin pointed to Raven's ring finger.

"It's stuck to my finger." Raven said as she tried to pull on it. It would not budge. She gave a hard pull before giving up. Burin's head cocked, but he knew how to get it off.

"No, no, no, you have to cut off the finger!" Burin said with serious manner, he even unsheathed a knife, made a cutting animation.

Raven looked horrified as she looked to the ring, back to Burin, then back to the ring. However, being the empath she was, detected the signs of relief, then soon after Burin and Raptor started to burst out in laughter. Raven narrowed her eyes as she was made the butt-end of the joke.

"Goodness, child, you really need to know a good laugh!" Burin slapped his knees as he bent over.

"I admit, that this was quite amusing." Starfire smiled.

"Again, hilarious, even the finger trick works on her!" Raptor crossed his arms letting out a chuckle.

"ARE WE GOING TO GET THIS RING OFF MY FINGER!" Raven berserked as her entire body was engulfed in her soulself, her eyes white. Burin collapsed to the ground in laughter, the rest of the team started to giggle as well, they never seen such a display of laughter in a while. Raven cupped her face in embarrassment.

"It's like the nun in the tavern, saying 'Throw away the ale! Stop the debauchery! The ale kills!" Burin spat out the words before recollecting himself. He slowly stood up again, fixing his hat and let out a toothy grin.

"Okay, no seriously, to take off the ring. All you have to do is to pull it off. It's simple!"

"I did," Raven said.

"No you didn't, do it." Burin shook his head.

Raven shook her head this babbling buffoon, she used her Soulself to pull the ring, casually the ring flew off the platform as Raven dislodged it, she caught it with her soulself and levitated back her hand. Her face went immediately went flat...as her eyes were simply static. It worked, she could feel a dark presence fading away from her, and suddenly all of her emoticlones's voices inside her mind all collectively screamed at her.

"YOU IDIOT!" They all said, it was this one time where all of them agreed on one thing and one thing only, even dreaded Anger did. She felt a natural peace returned to her, she shook her head, and started to blink rapidly as she shook. All except for Hatred was her primary emotion, that and her actual spirit. She sat down on to the floor. Beast Boy came to her side, seeing that the real Raven returned.

"What? Why was that so easy?" Raven said looking at the ring.

"Let's just say that your pay scale is higher than dear old Kreriel as with nearly everyone else." Burin said pointing to Raven's healing hand. Who she raised to see the corruption and burn marks the ring made started to rapidly heal before it was completely healed. "That scarring is all the influenced he had on you. It's why I made the unnecessary joke, you are simply innocent from the demonic side of you origin, so even the most simplest of tricks can work against you." Burin added.  
"But I spent..."

"Rae it's cool, we've shouldn't have ignored you guys after the incident." Beast Boy said his arm over her shoulder.

"This still the fact that I was used...again for something evil." Raven lowered her head.

"But once again, you prove you can overcome that evil...even it's not the most prettiest." Beast Boy said.

"Yes, Garfield...I know but when is it that I am not used for someone else's gain. I feel like a trophy that is chased by the hordes vying to own me like a little instrument."

"Like it or not Rae, we'll all have to face that challenge, and we do overcome it, we can laugh at their faces!" Beast Boy added.

Raven chuckled for but a brief second before standing up, she looked Raptor in eye.

"I guess we're even..."

"I suppose so, though I think the daughter of Xremisis II is more valuable then a few thousands clones." Raptor said.

"But why, I could have sworn you would..."

"I knew exactly what you were trying to do. You tried make me cause a scene that causes me to become some heartless monster to prove that I am some type of cold machine. While I regret Luna's loss, I have to maintain some sort of self-control, because while it would have been relieving to through this spear at your face, there are greater challenges than pointless infighting." Raptor said, the spear disappearing to a shone of lunar light.

"Thanks, I let you know when I can overload your primios." Raven said her cold and dry self being well returned, letting out a caustic smile.

"Now, that is settled, at least for now. We still got the problem of a entire Tamaranean and Nephalimic fleet heading straight for us." Cyborg reported.

"Ahh, I believe I have to solution to that!" Burin said.

"And what is that?" Beast Boy said.

Burin harrumphed, "Why my ship's crew! We can defend this entire station with it! Especially with those Thider Cannons of those sizes! The greatest in Inferan firepower is at your command!" Burin opened his arms to his ship, just parked the air dock. Everyone including Raptor looked unimpressed.

"I mean...the last time I saw it...it was empty..." Starfire said

"It's just a ship that can fly? So what?" Beast Boy said.

"Empty? Just a 'ship.' Oh no dear...how did you think the Infera won it's independence?!" Burin smiled as the team began to walk out the tower, the experimental platform lowering back down into the darkness. Raptor took one final at the tower.

"Akeuria protect you Luna." Raptor said before joining the others on the way out, with a glowing orb in his right hand. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Foundation"

The team walked out the Silver Tower, the doors slowly closed behind them, their imperceptible cranking as they turned, and the resounded thud as the gate shut. Many locks began to turn in place, firmly sealing the door shut and whatever remained inside. It honestly surprised the Titans how long the door closed.

"That was slow." Beast Boy said. Raven eyed him.

"What do you mean." She said crossing her arms.

"I mean that whole shenanigan inside. Demons, Dragon Angels, ghosts for ghosts, actual ghosts, floating boats."

"That's certainly the least you have to worry about." Robin said.

"Yeah, so Frenchman, what's this 'firepower' your packing?" Beast Boy said.

"Packing? What I am I? A lowly courier! As a I said this ship carriers more 'firepower' than you can possible imagine! I...just need to place to land it." Burin scratched his head. Raptor stepped forward, and pointed to the geodesic dome over to the north east that emitting a cyan blue pillar of light.

"That's are target. It's a Fountain Fortress, and can easily harbour your defense armaments Burin. I don't care many ships they are going to besiege us with, that Fountain Fotress should last a good century at full capacity." Raptor informed Burin, he looked over there.

"Fountain Fortress? Why would you put so much effort to defend a fountain?" Starfire said.

"It fills the Pool of Yathtia to it's west, acting as a semi-gateway to the First Realm. At least, that is what I think it is. If any main control system of this entire installation is present it would be interred there. Not to mention a Fountain is the premier Nurian creation and repair site, it could have handled thousands of delicate Nurians, legions of drones, and was most likely the construction area of this very body. "

"I suppose that with the last custodian of this arcology being destroyed that it will take to kindly to visitors, especially an Inferian, and a Half-demon." Robin said, Burin turned his head and body towards the Boy wonder.

"And what makes you think so? I doubt Burin would have even gotten past the Thider ring, even its humiliated state."

"Actually, mon ami..." Burin raised his finger. Only to be cut off by Robin.

"Because your kind was at war with them? It's likely that what ever controls the defensive system that protect the fortress considers you a hostile. It did just blow one of the most important structures of the JLA clean out of the sky." Robin said, Burin rubbed his chin.

"Excellent thinking, so how we will begin our journey." Burin contemplated the ways of infiltrating the fortress.

A thunderous boom shocked his thinking, as a mechanical roar filled the air as the air was sheared by a fast moving black bird diving from the sky. Cyborg smiled as crossed his shoulders. It was the T-ship 2.0, Raven shocked that Cyborg managed to rebuild it in such little time, and in a highly different design, namely the extra crew capacity it could hold.

"A new ship!?" Starfire exclaimed in joy as the T-ship banked to the left towards the air dock. Burin watched the ship with an interesting glare, studying it's movements, how it gracefully sliced through the wind and controlled itself. The T-ship then flipped backwards as its thrusters pivoted in reverse, carefully backing up, the ramp slowly deployed as the ship got closer. Raptor rubbed his chin, contemplating it's design, before something he saw, looked familiar.

"Is that a Nurian Drive..." He mumbled, went sent shockwaves to Cyborg prideful stance due to his enhanced hearing.

"Ah...With this, doesn't matter how many cannons they got baby! We're getting through with ease!"

"So the plan is that you six, board that...ship. Infiltrate ahead of us, and make a landing zone for us?" Burin said, he doubted the ship, it didn't have any cannons, nor broadsides. It barely outsized a Nurian fighter boat.

"Us? Who's with you." Beast Boy cocked his ahead.

"Ma fille, my daughter, but she's is hurt, but if you meant firepower, you'll see soon enough."

"He said that, grass ball, did you really think he would abandon his daughter? But I am interested on how he is so confiedent that he has enough of this 'firepower.' in that small ship of his." Raven said. "But, this intrigues me, how did she get hurt?"

"My ship, through it's own accord and my daughter. Caused a magnificent mal de tête on a Tamaranean battlecrusier, their flagship!" Burin proudly said. Starfire as she was about to board the T-ship, turned her head.

"Choalrgia'ran? The Heart of Tamaranean, coming here!? Has sister roused their entire fleet?! Is my home planet completely defenseless?!" Starfire eyes glowed with terror.

"It did look like a quite sizeable flotte, and very fast! We passed by Etoiles like mouse passes an elephant!"

"Hold the phone..." Cyborg said, shocked that Burin's ship could even reach faster than light speeds. But Robin sensing a emerging conflict and dragged Cyborg in. Did this ship even adhere to any physical laws!?

"FASTER THAN LIGHT...SAILSHIPS!" Cyborg screamed as the two went in.

"I guess that's the plan then." Beast Boy said winking to Burin before boarding.

"Try at least to not screw up the paint, Cyborg. Well see about this Inferian ship." Raven said floating in, Starfire and Raptor walked in.

"First time they'll ever fought against Seconder Weaponry. Who are you assigned to anyway these days?" Raptor said hanging on to bar. Burin laughed.

"I worry about you getting some damn armor, you look like mess. The Steamers are going to treat you like a lowly peasant." Burin smiled, before he floated on his ship.

Unfortunately, the captain's deck of the T-ship 2.0 only contained four seats, due to the Black Hole Reactor taking up so much space. The space left available was named the cartographer seat by Cyborg, or Navigator by Robin. It had a general overview of the area around them, but more importantly it was the seat the could determine when a jump drive was safe to use. While Cyborg could command the entire ship by himself, it would drain on his cybernetics extremely fast.

"It's pretty simple, I handle diagnostics!" Beast Boy defiantly said.

"You don't even know what that is!" Raven unassumingly said, who also wanted the same seat. Namely she didn't want to have all the numbers flying through her face.

"Friends! Please, there is one more seat on the left of friend Beast Boy, I wish for someone take it, because I cannot understand all the numbers..." Starfire said, Raven sighed.

"Come on Beast Boy, you got to ride in the easy seat!" Cyborg jokingly said.

"Easy!? We would have been some weird shit if wasn't for me! I ain't sitting in rear!" Beast Boy said thumping his chest.

"And this...is what we are going to assault with...on a Fountain Fortress. We might not even get past the welcoming party." Raptor said who was already seated in rear, who mumbled to himself.

"Come friend Garfield, I like looking at the pretty pictures!" Starfire pointed at the diagram of a Thider Cannon.

"NO! This probably has more numbers anyway!" Beast Boy said.

"I am making flight school mandatory after this...Starfire, Raven, please let Beast Boy retain his seat, it's one of the rare times that he gets his shit done." Robin said turning back. Shocked by Robin's relevation Raven took the seat in the Navigator section. Which left poor Starfire to set in the loading area.

"Fine! I will seat in the rear then!" Starfire said, who sat across from Raptor. Raven took control of the navigator's seat, and mentally groaned, at the number of statuses and buttons she saw.

"Are we ready? ROAD TRIP!" Beast Boy proudly said, victoriously defending his seat.

"Let's just get this over with." Raven said.

The engines pivoted from their reverse position to a forwards position jerking the craft forwards. Raptor stabilized himself by using his arms as the craft left the air dock. He could see Burin's Ship's Sails beginning to unfurl from their ironed position and slowly start follow them.

"Hey, Raptor! Heading to that white dome over there? Right?" Cyborg said in a surprising upswing mood. If the team was lucky, no body would be hurt.

"Land on the southern side's courtyard. Assuming that is we don't take any fire. I don't know what we are going to expect..."

"This ship is not on fire, though..." Starfire looked around for any fires inside. She then took notice of the glowing orb in Raptor's right hand, she cocked her head, and pointed at it.

"What is that?"

"It's none of your concern. It's just venting anger..." Raptor flatly replied, Starfire leaned in.

"Anger?" She repeated.

"Don't worry about, it'll be fine. I think..." Raptor said.

"If these mountains were not two hundred kilometres in space, I would actually love to see them naturally. It's like a carefully crafted painting, but in a three dimensional space." Raven said peering over the landscape of the arcology. While not under the influence of a vengeful demon lord, it was rather surreal the comparability of the land before her.

"If you would told me that Raptor's species were some type of ancient interstellar engineers, I would have laughed." Beast Boy said, going over the status of their surroundings.

"It is...enlightening, to say the least. But all these Nurians, materials, and time wasted...it's a shame that it all had to come to this." Raptor replied dejectedly his arms drooped. Knowing full well what the glory that his race could have achieved. 

"I don't think others would feel such the same way. Your kind was invasive species, who knows what horror could have happened." Raven said.

"Coming up on this Fountain Fotress. Cut the chatter, Beast Boy, give me a report."

Raven almost gagged at the thought that Beast Boy...

"This shit is locked up tighter than Raven's room, I count hundreds of possible gun positions. They ain't moving but, I suggest you lower your altitude. Apparently their vision is somewhat blocked by mountains."

"Got it adjusting course. Looks like the Southern Landing Zone is the safest and most covered."

Cyborg pushed the stick to front causing the Ship to take a banking dive the right. Flying into a forested valley and following a river, Raptor could see the crystal clear water of the fountain flowing towards the west.

"Damn beautiful, looks like something out of magazine. You know, those natural ones."

"And yet you play video games all day. To get a facsimile to the real world." Raven said.

"Yeah, hold up, with those thoughts, Rae. The turrets are starting to react. A few dozen of the are tracking us." Beast Boy said.

"How fast can this thing land...safely?" Robin looked to Cyborg who cracked a smile.

"About as fast as Raven laughs from Beast Boy's jokes. But yeah, I see a good landing zone."

Cyborg pulled the stick turning the craft North as the river intersected with a tributary river heading towards the southern gate. The turn caught Cyborg agaze, an entire lake laid before them, complete with tiny isles, and a gigantic waterfall that parted for a massive gate. The scene was hypnotic for him. For a moment, the natural beauty of the lake drowned out all of the sounds. That is until he heard Beast Boy's incessant yelling.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Ah! Shit! What is it!" The blue hue of the T-ship turned to red.

"Multiple defences activated, targeting directly for us! Evasive manueveres, NOW!"

"Activating combat systems. Raven, keep on eye on the systems!" Robin said as he began targeting a turret with his targeting system. Suddenly a huge explosion flashed right next to the T-ship, shaking the entire craft like a bottle.

"Flak Batteries? Type 32 Kuryll battery. Not the worst one can run into." Raptor said getting up from his seat and heading for the back exit. He saw bright flashes appearing in a level plane across the air.

"Yep, those are flak batteries!" Beast Boy said rubbing his shoulders. "Cyborg evasive manoeuvres! Keep below the death line!" Beast Boy said, the turrets seemed to had a angle restriction.

"Fast and low! Keep to the islands or we'll shredded!" Cyborg said pulling a hard dive knocking the scouting Raptor back into the ship.

"Akeuria dammit, Kuryll Batteries, get as a landing spot! Those things have high energy pointers!" Raptor twisted his head forward to see the gate before them. Nobody understood what Raptor meant by pointers.

"Why in the hell does these Nurians have such good anti-air defense!" Beast Boy said, relaying information to Cyborg.

"I don't know, maybe we fought against Angels or something!?" Raptor shouted to Beast Boy while regaining his balance.

"This is an awful plane ride..." Starfire said as Cyborg banked right, narrowly missing a bright white beam from hitting their left engine around a isle.

"They have motherflippin lasers!?" Cyborg said his eyes widened.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that!" Beast Boy said.

"It's freaking rave party! Hold on!" Cyborg said as the amount of white lasers began to increase, twisting through the air and skilfully dodging the flak and now the lasers. "This shit is getting too intense!" Cyborg as a laser clipped the right wing of the T-ship, causing a rumble throughout the craft.

"Not a critical hit...but too close for my taste." Raven said.

Raptor regained his position and sat back in his seat only to note Starfire was missing and seeing a orange blur that exited the vehicle. Starfire pulled up into the air, hovered high above the lake, and fired her Starbolts at the attacking Kruyll Batteries. The green explosions drawed their, the Titans' attention. Fully focused on her, Starfire dove back to the lake, the target was immensly difficult for the large cannon to hit, even with their predictive capabilities. Taking the heat of the T-Ship, Cyborg lifted the T-ship into a strafing run for one of the Batteries.

"Got it locked. FIRE!" Robin said, as two blue particle beams, their discharge striking the right side of the gateway, piercing a mighty hole into a couple of the batteries before them exploding into a white brilliant explosion. Cyborg waved off the the side of the Fountain Fortress, following Starfire's lead before immediately breaking off as a wave of flak coalesced on her position, and array of lasers soon followed. Starfire followed up with more starbolts, which struck critical blows to several batteries, causing a bright fireworks display. Raptor could not believe that were even still in the air.

Starfire twirled with ease in the air, and Robin kept firing the particle beings, chip by chip they slowly whittled the defense system of the Kruyll Batteries, just like they had with the Thider Cannons. Suddenly four fiery pillars struck the battery position, causing earth shattering explosion that rocked Starfire and the T-ship. Starfire looked to her flank to see, Burin's ship banking left revealing it's large triple stack of cannons. She also saw little sail boats docked to the side of the main ship.

"The hell was that? Looks like they got shelled from some high caliber guns." Cyborg said as he pulled up and turned.

"That would be Burin's swivel cannons." Raptor said back at the end of the T-ship, he outstretched his right hand as it glowed brilliantly silver, reverting his hand into its platinum scaled self, concentrating hard he began to close his hand, balancing on the moving platform. He pulled his arm upwards causing the lake below them to rise, namely a long bridge began to emerge from the blue water.

"Hold steady!" Raptor yelled.

"There is no 'steady' in this sky! Whatever you're doing, do it fast!" Cyborg said.

Raptor fully retracted his hand as the bridge connected with, his right hand was lit aflame from the stress of the object it was lifting. He saw the small sailboats from Burin's Ship beginning to land as he felt an sudden ease to his arm, and a audible clank as the bridge locked to the entryway.

"Aye! The guns have stopped firing!" Beast Said as the rest of the batteries disengaged from their fight. Starfire re-entered the T-Ship seeing that there was no threat as of yet. Carefully landing she let out a huge breath.

"They do not now when to give the up." Starfire said doubling over. Drawing the fire was exhausting, but in sense of good workout or training, rather than flight for dear life. Cyborg manoeuvred the T-Ship to land near the gateway, making a hard but safe landing. He began to power down the ship.

"Why didn't you raise the...the bridge sooner!?" Beast Boy said jumping off his seat.

"I was trying to...but you're pilot knocked me over with a turn." Raptor said.

"Is that why your hand is glowing?" Raven said.

"Partly, but let's move, we've haven't even made in it."

"I suppose those little ships are from Burin right?" Robin said exiting the ship and pointing towards several, heavily armoured men in brass armor and smaller infantry in brown trench coats jumping off their sailboats. Raptor and the rest exited, and took vision of the allied force as well. All seemed to carry the exact same musket rifle.

"Yes, looks like Burin was carrying a Custodes Vapor Maris company. Lucky for him..." Raptor said jealously, Beast Boy took notice of Raptor's words.

"Some one jelly? I think someone is envious." Beast Boy said with smug smile.

"Oh, me? Of course not, they are only some of the finest warriors in the entire Infera? I mean...look those pauldrons..." Raptor said as the brass armoured used their jump packs to blast steam and close the distance between the Titans and them. Landing remarkable close, these Steam Sea Guards were taller than Cyborg and encased in a sophisticated steam powered amour, their rifles were attached to the right arm, and a small underside cannon was attached to their left. A brass smokestack billowed as the boiler-backpack powered the Steam Sea Guard. Their captain, one who carried a monstrously sized axe, connected to his suit of armor stepped to address the team.

"Aye, this is what we're supposed to be escortin'?" The captain said in deep Scottish accent, but seemed rather friendly despite his impending statue, only Robin spoke up.

"You're here to help us take over this Fountain Fortress. Mind helping us with that regard?"

"Sure! I got the briefing back me ship! Now which one of yer are that Nurian?" The captain said.

"Disputed-Emperor Xremisis III, glad to have you Master Cloven." Raptor briefly casted off his human form for but a moment, he was very tired even after all this time since his fight to take his actual form. Cloven, the Steam Sea Captain gave Raptor a huge handshake and smile. He was glad that his human hand did not had to suffer the handshake before he reverted back to his human self.

"Ah! Kastie! What in the blazing hell are yer doing here? Well don't mind that, seeing that this here fortress of yer kind his here, probably was notified to yer! This here your escort guard?" Cloven said.

"I would like to say, allies, they don't answer to me. My reasons for being here are my own. But we need to get in there and find out why there is fountain fortress, here in the Second Realm. We also may have to deal with an event dealing with the Messanics"

"Messanics, dammnit, I thought we taught them by killing their jackass of a leader. Don't me to be stepping, but why the 'uman look?" Cloven said.

"Damaged, pretty badly that is, don't worry I can still fight."

"We'll have our Mechanist look at it, maybe we can get yer fixing. But yes that gateway, haven't seen that one so large before! Can you open it?"

"No, not in any good time, I think we need some 'firepower' to breach that gateway." Raptor crossed his arms, as if he was making a statement rather than a suggestion.

Cloven smiled devilishly as he looked as his axe. It honestly scared the Titans more than it did humour them.

"Stand back and behold our handiwork!" Cloven who steam jumped back a few hundred meters with the rest of his detachment following him back. Cyborg looked at Raptor.

"You could've opened the gateway, could you?"

"The rarity of seeing a Steam Sea Guard Chapter using their 'firepower' especially against a well placed target. But if you want a more experiential reason, this gateway will require a fully powered Archnurian to open up in any due time, we do not have such. "

"And what happens if we going to need it? To defend ourselves?" Raven said.

Cyborg remotely ordered the T-ship to retreat from the area, having it done its job, he told it to land near the Silver Tower. He didn't want anything hurting his new 'baby' even more. Fortuately it was self-repairing to degree, just like Cyborg himself.

"Just in case." Cyborg said.

"We're going to need these Steam Sea Guards at least a little happy, rather than these..."

"AAAAAATENNTION! LISTEN UP YER SCRAGGIES! I WANT FIFTY CANNONS TRAINED ON THAT BIG...FUCKING...GATE OVER THERE! CAN YOU HANDLE THAT? WOULD YER LET THOSE PISSY LIGHT SEA GUARDS AND THEIR TINY CANNONS HANDLE IT" 

"OUR CANNONS ARE BEST, SIR! NOTHING CAN SURPASS THEM!" The Steam Sea Guards replied in unison, saluting the Captain, in thunderous chanting. Cloven yelled to his men as the rolling up brass cannons to the front, just over a plight of stairs. Raptor signalled to move out the way. The Titans took cover behind a ledge just to the right.

"There just regular cannons..." Raven said unimpressed.

"Never apply 'regular' to Steam Sea Guard 'firepower' and you may walk out with some respect and your hearing.'"

"YER MAGGOTS ARE SLOWER THAN MY PA'S DEAD ASS! MOVE IT! I WANTED THIS COMPLETE 30 SECONDS AGO!" Captain Cloven said as he inspected each and every cannon. Completing his hasty but thorough search, Cloven turned towards the gateway, and pointed his axe towards it.

"Captain! The guns are ready!" The Gunnery Sergeant said.

"ALRIGHT YER DIRTY RATS! AIM FOR THAT GATE, IT'S PROBABLY THE EASIEST SHIT YOU'LL HIT IN YOUR SERVICE! BRING IT DOWN, I'LL MATCH YOU'RE NEXT SALARY BY HALF!"

A thunderous cheer broke through the Guard. Determined men, their cannons adjusted there aim towards the center of the gate, sparklers moved up to the front line of cannons. In unison they lined up perfectly with each other, creating a dazzling display of sparks as the formed their line.

"FIRE AT WILL! KNOCK THAT SON OF BITCH GATE DOWN! NOOOOW!" Clover said brandishing his steam axe towards the gate. The sparklers came down at different rates, the first sparkler hit the boiler of the cannon causing a thunderous boom, that shocked the Titans, the lead shot struck the gateway with a fiery force and lighting as the cannonball exploded on contact. The other cannons followed the same, igniting their boilers for their cannons, sending ultra-fast cannonballs towards the gate, striking it like a hammer on an anvil, the water evaporated around the strike zone turning into electrical steam that melted the gateway even further. The Titans covered their ears as the remaining cannons fired and struck their target perfectly, forcing the door to open, as it collapsed under the sheer strain of the cannons. Shock waves flew past them like ripples on the water. Raven thought she lost her hearing after the first wave of cannons fired.

"I will now, never underestimate 'firepower' again." Raven said, her ears ringing from the cannons.

"This puts our artillery to fucking shame. Goddamn, imagine the shit they could do with real artillery." Beast Boy said with a hilarious grin on his face.

"ANOTHER ROUND YER MAGGOTS! IT'S STIIIIIIL NOT DOWN!"

The autoloader of the cannons placed another cannonball into the chamber, but this time they fired in unison as the boiler was already active, sending a combined wave of Inferan Steel to the the battered door, blowing a concave hole and ripping apart the elegant entryway of the gate, fire burned through the metal defences and walls, now what was a carefully crafted doorway, could be mistaken for a cave as the waterfalls diverted off the crater the cannons made. The resounding super sonic soundwave through the team to the ground, even behind their cover.

"HOLD!" Cloven said.

"I think I am deaf..." Starfire said, touching her ears.

"Jesus..." Was all that Cyborg said as he raised his head to see the damage the cannons did to the gateway, and seeing wild lightning arcs melt more of the structure. One could not have guessed there was once a magnificently designed doorway just a few minutes before. The rest of the team rose up from their hunkered position.

"GOOD JOB BOYS! WE SHOWED THAT GATE A LITTLE FIRECRACKER OF OURS! MOOOOOVE UP!" Cloven said as his men broke out into celebration, Cloven's lieutenant however saw multicolour metallic lights coming from within the fiery crafter, they were shrouded in smoke. He tapped the Captain's pauldron and pointed towards the strange reflections off the smoke. He narrowed his face and eyes. He gripped his steam axe, the company grunted in agreement as they moved their equipment up.

"CUSTODES VAPOR MARIS! ENEMY OPPOSITION, REEEAAAADY THE LINE!" Cloven raised his steam axe. The marching stopped as the the Steam Sea Guards readied their Steam Rifles. Giant smooth brass guns about the size of Robin connected to their backpacks.

"What are those?" Beast Boy said as a wall of pikeman dressed in silver-grey scaled armor with a different colour cape denoting their scaled colour, the beings themselves were scaled but were a rainbow of different colours including metallic colours. They marched out of the crater in a phalanx formation, their metal ornate armor clanking as the legion took a step forward. An officer figure carrying a red spear was on their left and who head a intricate horned head that formed circle instead of the swept back horns of Raptor's. It's scales were red as it was spear.

"A Fountain Legion...various Nurians that make up the guard of this fortress bulk defense force." Raptor said as the legion formed a stepped defensive position, a line of pikeman was on each step that guarded the entrance. The Steam Sea Guards formed up into a line position, their guns lowered and aimed at the Nurians.

"Can you communicate?! Looks like some serious shit is about to go down..." Cyborg said reading his cannons. Starfire hands glew bright green, and Raven eye's were bright white.

"I hope I can. But the situation is delicate, many of those Nurians would have such to gain from a weakened being such as I." Raptor said rising from their position.

"Good luck." Beast Boy said.

"We're going with him. We aren't going to standby." Robin said.

"WHAT?" The rest of the team said. "That shit is no-mans land that we don't want be caught between." Beast Boy said.

"We're the representatives of Earth now. Like it or not, now come on." Robin said, the rest of the team sighed, but followed Robin and Raptor.

"IF THEY SHOOT A SINGLE FLY AT US, UNLEASH THE STEAM!" Cloven roared to his men. Who yelled back in agreement.

"Tensions are certainly getting high." The Red Nurian said annoyed. "What is the meaning of this...intrusion?" The officer said taking a front and center approach towards his army.

"DON'T TEST YOUR PATIENCE SCALE-HIDE! WE GOT ENOUGH 'FIREPOWER' TO SEND YOU TO YOUR GOD AND BACK!" Cloven said pumping his arm.

"Why am I even wasting my time." The Red Nurian said before turning around. "Legion, deal with this." The officer said retreating into his caste. The Nurians took a knee as they readied their spears, their blades humming a dazzling array of white light.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! BACK INTO THE HIDING HOLE! MEN OOOON MY MARK!"

"Sir? What's that in firing lane?" The lieutenant said to Cloven. The Captain looked at the raised hand of Raptor and his company. The Inferian gritted his teeth.

"ARMS DOWN! ARMS DOWN!" Cloven said, the Steam Sea Guardsmen lowered their weapons but kept them in a loaded position. "What the Hell are you doing." Cloven mumbled to himself.

"Pathina..." The officer the Fountain spoke emerged from the cohort. "What is this? Some type ruse? State your intentions, immediately." The officer shouted towards the six who stand between.

"Sorry to bust do your door! It was his idea!" Beast Boy said, Raptor turning towards him with crazed eye look. He turned around to address the officer.

"I wish to not for pointless bloodshed. Metal can be reforged, gates repaired, but fine Nurians are much harder to come by. Let us lower our arms, for the bigger foe lies beyond." Raptor outstretched his arms towards the Fountain Legion.

"My lord, I sense a Wyraa travelling amongst them, should I..." A blue scaled junior officer came to the head officer. He raised his hand to silence the junior officer. The junior officer bowed in respect.

"Should you 'do' anything, you will regret it." Raven said her eyes locked in on the blue Nurian.

"Either you naïve as drone, or you are here to buy time for those Inferians to load their cannons. Which one is it?"

"As the my green...friend said." Raptor spoke towards the officer, nearly cursing on word friend. "It was my Grand Idea to lay a bombardment on this magnificent gateway! In my unexpected joy, I did not account to have this fountain fortress actually fully civilized and held in the name of the Empire."

The red Nurian looked to his his surrounding soldiers, who looked somewhat confused. Why was this human speaking to them like they were some long lost kinsmen of his? We're they connected in some way? He rolled his eyes however anyway.

"You harbor a Wyraa in your company? Tell me why we shouldn't strike you down where you stand?"

"Because it will be last mistake you'll ever make." Raven said as her hands were engulfed in her black magic.

"How...adorable." The Red Nurian laughed, gaining chuckles from those in the Fountain Legion.

"Do not be dismayed by her words, she means no harm if no harm is done to her. I wish for an audience with the leader of the Fountain Fortress."

The Nurians laughed as Raptor lowered his hands, Cyborg gave Raptor the stink eye. The Officer held up his hand to silence the laughter. His face was grim and long compared to his juinors. 

"That would be I, as if one was so foolish to understand." The Officer said with an arrogant attitude.

"CAN WE JUST BURY THE FOE IN LEAD!?" Cloven yelled as his company roared in agreement.

"Whatever your doing. It isn't working." Robin said.

"Kinda limited here."

"Why not the big reveal?" Robin said.

"That'll complicate things...I want to probe deep into what we have here. Remember, you gain the mantles of the one that is slaughtered, easy bait here." Raptor whispered into Robin's eye.

"Alright, let me try something then." Robin said, Raptor looked disapprovingly but it didn't stopped Robin. He headed forward towards the legion's front line, ignoring the energized pike line I front of him. The Officer, intrigued with this human, descended from the steps, the phalanx forming a large channel for the officer to walk through. He raised his right arm to beckon the Boy wonder to come forward.

"I do not know what I am looking at. But I see a young and confident leader before me, unlike that one was just speaking. If only all Nurians displayed such courage."

"Save the ingratiating tactics for another time. I am here to discuss." Robin crossed his arms. The lack of expression from his mask drove a sense of mystery towards the officer, who towered over Robin, being at least nine to ten feet tall. The boy wonder looked up to the face of the Red Nurian, who had an impressive smile on his snout, just barely showing his row of white fangs.

"If you say so. Then let us discuss. So who is it that stands before me? Remarkable, I would say. Even my best juniors would be bowing before me."

"Robin, and I do not bow to anyone." Robin flatly said.

"So, Robin, I will give you more leniency than your compatriots over there. What is your intention? So far those brass heads haven't signed their death warrant, yet."

"They're here to escort us. If you ask me, we didn't need it. But we need to get into this fortress, to fortify it. You and your soldiers about to have thousands of ships swarming this place and could very well result in the total destruction of this station if you choose to battle the Steam Sea Guard. I suggest you lay down your hostilities for the time."

"I am listening, a fortification you say? Why, despite the small damage this gate as received, I believe nothing can penetrate this defensive installation. It hasn't been assailed for over a millennium."

"With only seven, were able to decommission most if not all of the main guns of the installation, break into the ring, and breach the inner fortress within a few hours. Do you really think that this place is impenetrable given your current information? You've been compromised. And with what is coming, this will be a roadblock to them."

The officer took a step back, he rubbed his talons onto his chin before locking eyes with the Boy wonder again. That could not be possible, he thought, surely this was a lie or construed truth to gain his favour.

"And what will make me listen to you? Capable as you may be, I see no reason to follow your 'advice'." The Red Nurian said.

Robin simply pointed to Raptor, and the officer let out a laugh. Robin maintain his serious face until the officer notice that he was not kidding. He let out a heavy sigh, he thought Robin would knew better.

"I rather have a drone lead us than that. What makes you think it has any potential? The creature is falling apart, barely being held together by his own soul power. Compared to the rest, he seems rather out of place, even for that damned Wyraa that travels in your keep."

"Out of place, yes. But I will tell you one thing. The Nurian you are making a joke off is your battle damaged Emperor that has returned for you." Robin again pointed to Raptor. Robin's posture remained stone cold. At first the officer wanted to laugh, but the mask seemed to stare into his soul. How could a simple human know about the Nurian Emperor? He walked past Robin and advanced towards the rest of the Titans. Robin merely observed as the officer hasten his advance. As the officer drew close, he drew his red spear to his right hand, his red cape fluttering in the wind. He confronted Raptor and looked down upon the 'human' before. Raptor actually felt a slight fear that was growing, he actively suppressed his primios so much that it was barely imperceptible, he could easily take on the officer himself, but it would lead to an all out war and unnecessary damage. The officer stood before him, reminding him of the time, his memory flashed back to the event where Starfire first saw him what he truly was, her horrified look, eyes filled with fear of the unknown, the unrecognised. As the ember orange eyes of the Officer looked into the black-blue eyes of Raptor, he stood alone. The officer only uttered the words.

"Tell me, has Luna bore her witness?" The Officer mentally smiled in the back his head, there was no chance that the human before them would understand. Raptor stared blankly, intentionally into the eyes of the officer. The officer smirked, confirming his suspicion, he simply turned around and began to walk back. Robin looked disappointed but remained stoic in figure. Why would Raptor not reveal his identity to his fellow comrades? Raven could actively see the turmoil swirl around, anxiety, fear, dread, but why she thought?

"Despite your bold claim." The officer loudly spoke. "I do not see anything that resembles an Imperial Nurian at all. It seems that it has a minor defect in its soul, giving off a small primoisal signal."

"It seems so." Robin said quietly to himself.

"But on the good of your word, and the tenacity of your courage. I will allow entry for your compatriots, however this Inferians must stay outside until a final agreement is reached." The Officer said.

"DOES THAT MEAN NO FIGHTING?" Cloven said, disappointed.

"For you, yes. You'll be allowed access to the outer defences of this fortress but that is all. Give the Admiral of your ship my regards, he may land in this lake." The officer said, before walking back towards his legion. Cyborg placed his metal hand on Raptor's shoulder. Raptor sighed, he knew that this Nurian only served to himself. The rest of the Titans followed Robin, a pair of Fountain legionaries escorted the team. Raven felt uncomfortable as the the rest of the Nurians gave her vicious looks towards her, she blocked it out her sight. As they passed through the lines of pikeman, they were reunited with Robin. He only gave a look to Raptor.

"Cyborg what is your charge level?" Robin said.

"Still well over fifty-percent sir." Cyborg replied.

"Power down non-essential systems, I believe we are going to be here, for a long time." Robin looked towards the long hallway before them.

"Are we ready to continue?" One Nurian escort said.

"Yes." Robin said.

"Where are we even going?" Beast Boy said.

"To the Symposium, the Grand Hall." The escort said. "The entrance is not far."

"If I might ask but a simple question. How many are you are left in this?" Raptor said, the bronze escort drew it's eye to him.

"Five thousand eight hundred twenty-three to be precise. Along with five hundred drones, maybe five hundred one." The escort spoke, annoyed.

"You know that your speaking to..." Beast Boy said before he was cut off by Raptor.

"What a lovely courtroom!" Raptor said hurriedly, whipping his head to Beast with a scalding look. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do like that statue over there." Starfire pointed to statue centered on a four way interchange. It showed a two winged Nurian, with four horns, with a facial structure similar to a lion but with the crossing of alligator's snout, a great mane covered it's neck, while the rest of the body was clad in a heavy but intricate plated armor similar to a medieval knight of any culture, human or alien. The figure carried a sizeable hammer in his right hand, and large rectangular shield in the other. The Nurian's body was white with golden accents on the wings, chest plates, and talons. It was under a pillar of light surrounded by unlit darkness. Raptor recognized who this was, but had never seen it's final resting place. A an epithet engraved in the pedestal.

"Varis Almiu Autiz couqiuna bagalla ecplairo." It read.

"That is Xremisis II, better known as the All-Conqueror. You stand before his tomb and corpse, so pay great heed." The escort said.

"You mean that string up the body of your dead into statues?" Cyborg said, unease by this revelation that they were looking at the dead corpse.

"It's a tradition, the corpse is beyond all repair, we were even lucky to retrieve from that Day of Woe, many centuries ago. So long as single Nurian stands, we will guard it." The bronze escort said, Raptor took a moment to admire his predecessor, taking a solemn knee. Before rejoining the group. The escort gave a suspicious look towards Raptor, before two took toward the door. The Bronze escort took the left and the second escort took the right of high door. The bronze Nurian lifted a lever with great effort, and the second escort turned a iron wheel. The unlocking of clanks and release of compressed air sounded as the great door began to turn as the second escort turned the the iron wheel. The door revealed a large rectangular hall, lit by large falls, a large cohort guarded the majority of the room with statuesque posture. A channel was already form as the Red Nurian stood in the middle of the channel. Flashing into a sphere of fiery red, the Officer materialized onto a throne, flanked by two imperial Nurian sigils, and a crest of wings, before slumping back into it. The team could see a projection of the galaxy behind the throne, curiously enough a major section of the galaxy was completely empty, this included Earth's surrounding area, however it displayed the many empires and nations of the galactic plane, at least the ones noteworthy enough. Deep within this void space, there were beacons marked on the map, one was called the Celestial Gateway, another one, Alpha, one near or perhaps on Earth called Beta.

"Come forward." The officer summoned his left hand beckoning them to come. Robin took a look at Cyborg. Cyborg nodded, he didn't detect any traps or tricks that he could see. Robin took a step on the sloped ramp that led into the Symposium, the rest of the team followed him. With Beast Boy being the farthest behind, when passing the first line of the cohort, the Nurians closed the exit path behind the team. The cohort shifted forwards then sideways, surrounding the Titans in a circle, and lowered their pikes towards the six members. Starfire eyes' glew bright green as to her hands, she began to levitate above the team, prompting some of the cohort to raise their pikes. Cyborg armed his his cannons, and Raven prepared her soul-self a large raven forming behind her.

"Can't say I am surprised." Robin mumbled to Raptor.

"They're checking us." Raptor whispered to Robin.

"They're doing more than that." Robin mumbled back. "Titans, formation two, on my mark." Robin quietly said.

"What's with the façade?" Robin resumed his quieted speech to Raptor.

"Trust," was the only word Raptor uttered.

"Do not be alarmed. I mean no foul play, as I see that you're not accustom to Nurian customs." The Officer rose from his seat. "First Officer Pausesasi, supreme leader of the Lawspeakers Nurian Brigade."

"Hard not to be alarmed, got all these sticks pointed to us." Beast Boy said nonchalantly, poking the tip of the one the pikes, and realizing he prick his finger. It was burnt and cauterized, Beast Boy made a hissing sound at the pain.

"Apparently so, but before we get to discussion, we have a matter to settle." Pausesasi said pointing his talon to Raptor. "Him, this Robin claimed that he was the successive Emperor of Nuria, yet he has not shown an ounce of Imperial Grace, he must be sentenced to punishment before our Nurian brethren. Claiming to be a false emperor is one of the most depraved act in the the watchful eye of Akeuria and our forefathers." Pausesasi said, Robin cocked an eye. It seemed like not revealing turned out to be the bad call.

"You wish to execute him?" Robin coldly said. "Think again." Robin fired his verbal assault to Pausesasi. Again, Pausesasi was impressed, blinking towards their group, the cohort made a channel to Pausesasi.

"Of course, I extend this offer to pardon you Robin, for the suggestion that the creature you suggested was even Nurian is a depraved offence. Unless you wish to offer yourself in his place?"

Raptor extended his arm over Robin to stop him from reacting. He looked over his shoulder to Robin, into his mask. The two never saw eye-to-eye till now. Raptor gave sly smile. Robin could see that Raptor looked nervous, unsure.

"Trust," Raptor repeated. Robin understood and returned the smile.

"Titans hold." Robin said raising his hand. Raptor retreated his hand to his body and advanced to Pausesasi, at slow but deliberate rate.

"It seems that coward has suckered up to it's fate. Know that your leader isn't losing much." Pausesasi said looking over his spear as the small Raptor came towards him. Starfire looked closely as was ready to strike at moments notice. Raptor closed the distance between the Nurian Officer, silent as the night. He looked the officer in the eyes, cocked his head, and dropped his knees. Robin was getting nervous, but remained stalwart. The officer smiled at the man before him and lowered his spear. Raptor took note of the intricate leaf designed blade, before looking back at his executioner.

"Any last words to say?" Pausesasi spoke to Raptor, his arm fully retracted.

"Has the Luna cried for her only brother?" Raptor said before lowering his head, Pausesasi's eyes widened with disbelief, he thrust his spear towards Raptor with unyielding anger, to deny a secret from being revealed from the darkness. Robin forwarded his hand and to signal the Titans to attack. Raven used her soulself to rip the spears from the Nurians' hand that surrounded them, allowing Beast Boy to turn into a Gorilla and punch the Nurian he pricked his finger with, Robin extended his Bo Staff to block an incoming strike from a Nurian, a green starbolt knocked the Nurian to the ground. The fighting continued only to stop as the entire room heard the clang of metal striking metal, and horrified look on the Officer's face roaring in frustration. Starfire saw a silver spear being held up by Raptor, who was black as a silhouette, as two black wings unfolded from the darkness. The officer's blade shattered striking Celestia's shaft. The darkness of Night dissipated from Raptor, revealing his brilliant platinum and black Nurian body to the officer, who bared his teeth, he drew a blood red sword from his sheath. Raptor twirled his spear, deflecting another strike from Pausesasi, shattering his sword, Raptor then lifted his head, a crescent lunar halo appeared behind his head and horns, his black blue iris eyes locking dead center onto the officer. Celestia glowed a brilliant silver-white as Raptor beated his wings to flip and land. He then drove his spear into Pausesasi's primios with a speed dazzlingly fast for even the Officer. Pausesasi gasped for air as he held the spear that impaled him.

"It...but it cannot be? The summation of thousands of years, given to you?!" Pausesasi said as he grabbed the shoulder of Xremisis, who pulled his spear out of the officer, and letting it dissipate into a lunar ether. Pausesasi cupped his wounds as he collapsed to one hand, silver metallic blood dripping from his wound. Xremisis pointed a black talon to the fallen officer.

"You dare sit in the throne of the Greatest Nurian Emperor that has lived? To compare himself to you? You are a disgrace, Pausesasi." Xremisis said to the officer who gagged, but gave a weak smile, his head down.

"If I knew what you were, truly...things would have gone differently...well played." Pausesasi tried to guilt Xremisis.

"You have failed my trust, but maybe you will not disappoint Akeuria's." Xremisis said.

"I am...sorry. In my greed for glory, I failed my ultimate duty." Pausesasi gasped his few words to Xremisis, reaching towards him was his hand. Xremisis grabbed it, lowered himself to the ground, and consoled it.

"And you will be forgiven in time. But now you must rest with the fallen." Xremisis said to Pausesasi, the officer smiled before the wounded Nurian let out one final breath. Xremisis's halo dissipated from behind him, he closed his eyes, sighed, and let go of the dead officer's hand. He turned back to see a shocked Titans team, with Beast Boy openly gaping. Raptor turned around and walked away, the cohort immediately giving all the space of the room for him to walk through, shocked as they were.

"He's been the most turmoil since we first met him." Raven said to Robin. She looked disconcerted, unsure what was going to happen next.

"I don't understand? Why didn't he say he was big boss?" Beast Boy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Trust, Raptor wanted to see if the officer was loyal or not. When the officer pulled his second weapon against him, despite Raptor having revealed his spear, he struck him anyway." Robin examined the body before him. But he was not entirely sure why Raptor killed him, an easy humiliation would have set things straight.

"Still, over five thousands Nurians, just sitting here inside a volcano's caldera." Cyborg said.

"And not a word about this installation existence until now?" Robin said, he gave an inquiring look around the hall space, certainly this was just the tip of the metaphorical iceberg of this fortress. What other secrets could this place hid away? "We need to catch up with Star." Robin ordered the team. He felt an uneasy feeling coming from his gut, that something was wrong.

Deep inside the Fountain Fortress, Starfire gave chase to Raptor, who refused to talk to the Tamaranean on any accounts. She simply trailed the Nurian, passing through multiple corridors, empty halls, before reaching an advance looking door, the door had the Nurian Imperial Sigil, two right triangles spaced apart and connected to upside down equilateral triangle, vaguely forming a dragon's head. Raptor simply stopped in front of the door. He sighed, the Tamaranean followed him, but why?

"You place too much trust in me. Even I did not know where I was heading, or where I'll be heading to beyond this door. I do not know" Raptor said facing away from Starfire.

"Friend Raptor, we may not know how to help you, if you do not ask for it. You seem troubled, disturbed...let me know why?" Starfire floated across the room to Raptor, while she wasn't a empath, she could very well understand that something was chipping away at Raptor, and while she had her reservations, she could not help herself. Raptor turned around to face Starfire.

"It is the guilt that I must suffer. I was never meant to receive this, but a freak accident of my idiocy, led the one of the most respected Nurians sacrificing their own masterpiece, to save what, a dying young boy? Maybe Raven was right, maybe Luna was too afraid of her own creation. I have been shamed."

Starfire placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a warm smile. It confused Raptor, the warmness on his metallic skin wasn't something he was accustomed to, even the shining light and fires of Luxzaria felt cold.

"I may not know everything about you. But I know that there is a good spirit inside of you, but centuries of war have beat at it. Don't let the unexplainable, despair you, because we are never meant to know everything, Raptor. I wonder of the times of your Realm and why is it that way. But, for you, this is who you are now, she gave you a purpose, a gift for your life before." Starfire tried to articulate her words in a elegant manner. Raptor looked towards the ground.

"But why me? Is it even the 'me' I think it is, or I am something completely different. I am I Quilla, or am I Kastrium?"

"You are who are, Raptor. There could have been many worse beings that could have been in your position. If Quilla is who you think you are, be Quilla, if Kastrium is who think you are, be Kastrium."

"But who I must be, Starfire? I am neither of them but I am both at the same time. Maybe this is why they withheld to tell me about my origins."

"Can you, be you? You do not have to be either of those, you were given a chance, no, a second chance to be one of the shapers of fate. Your fate could have been given to a much unworthy person. The real challenge is not to recognize when you reached the top, but when to climb out of the pit. You have given up a lot, risk many, lost people of yours, but it shows something Raptor." Starfire said, Raptor looked back to Starfire. She continued.

"It shows that among the powerful beings that could be used for good in your realm, only you chose to make the sacrifice to do something. You are the one that brought me back, twice, under no promise did you make. We all make selfless actions, I gave up my royalty to be with the one I love. Robin sacrificed a life of luxury and power to be a hero, Raven overcame her dark destiny, Cyborg found his humanity even though half of machine, and Beast Boy fought and won against his inner beast. Being good involves these sacrifices, Raptor, overcoming those inner struggles. Whoever decided to grant you this fate, was looking out for your self-being more than theirs. So you must honour it, rather than shame it. What that other Nurian tried to do was dishonour that sacrifice, make it vain, you did right." Starfire said her green eyes shone verdant as she spoke to Raptor, who stood as a statue. She spoke with the soul rarely anyone could match, or no Doctrine could emulate. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You are right...I just wish I could be more helpful and not stand helplessly. But again, you are right, despite whatever may have happened, it is over, the result final, and I must honour the arrangement that Luna gave me."

"You are doing the wonders Raptor, without you, we would have never uncovered this plot, and with your help. You are a tremendous fighter but scholar as well, a rare mix to be. We are going to stop this. But we need you to not be consumed in despair." 

"You'd would have done well in the Senate, old Hrijian would be proud." Raptor said as he let out a chuckle as he remembered the Archnurian of Justice speeches before the audience of the hundred most powerful beings in the Second Realm.

"Thank you, Friend Raptor. If you do not mind, but what is behind the door?" Starfire asked

"Like I said. I do not know. But considering our depth inside the Fountain Fotress, probably just another empty room. But I must ask something of you Starfire." Raptor said.

"Yes?" Starfire cocked her head.

"Why are you..."

"STARFIRE! HOLD ON!" Beast Boy said charging into the chamber before the door reverting from an elephant state. Starfire and Raptor screamed at the top of their lungs. Not far behind them was Cyborg, Raven, and Robin who all bolted into the room. Starfire and Raptor immediately dove separate ways as Beast Boy slammed into the door.

"OWWWW!" Beast Boy yelled in pain, apparently a Cyrosteel Door isn't something to ram one's head in.

"Serves you right! By Akeuria, what did you think we were doing!?" Raptor said.

"Everything looks fine, according to me. Maybe Beast Boy needs some help...nah everything is fine." Cyborg said, snickering as Beast Boy cupped his head.

"What you were to even doing? We've been trying to catch up for hours now. Cyborg what is your charge. God damn this place is a maze." Robin said catching his breath.

"About 20 percent, going into low power mode." Cyborg said.

"My head..." Beast Boy said.

Starfire and Raptor got up from the floor. Raptor dusted off his scales as he reverted back to his human self. Starfire floated over to Robin.

"We were going to see where this door leads. Raptor had a bit of the moody problem. But's all fixed now!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Yeah..." Robin said. "Okay."

"Honestly, it probably leads to more empty hallways and chambers. I was not of the most sound mind when I trudged through, it is probably best we have someone who is familiar with this fortress guide us. We can meet up back at the entrance as well with the rest of civilization. Just everyone grab my hand, I think I can do this..."

Raven walked over to Beast Boy to grab his hand, who was still dazed, and was about to be even more dazed. The team gripped hands and in flash of light, disappeared into an lunar ether back to the main hall. The blastwave of the blinking, unlocked the door, causing it to open slightly. A blue, cyan pillar of light was on the other side of catwalk. The chamber was a sphere that housed this beam of light. However, a black figure was inside this beam of light, floating, with two black feathered wings protruding outwards.

A quiet humming could be heard of that of a lullaby inside the chamber. Coming from the pillar of light in the center.

"The Game is not over, dear brother." A familiar voice said.


	16. Chapter 16

"Strife"

The Titans blinked into the gateway, while Robin and Cyborg was somewhat familiar with the experience, the others, especially Beast Boy felt extremely nauseous. His senses were completely warped after, Raven didn't feel great either.

"How do you cope with that? It felt like you have no sense of direction, uggh..." Beast Boy wailed, Raven placed her hand on his chest, and started to remove the nauseous feeling from him.

"My apologies, it comes naturally, Nurians eyes are able to see in multiple dimensions and time. It feels like a simple jump to me. Normally, you're not supposed to blink through solid objects, as it feels very uncomfortable." Raptor said.

"What the hell! The gate is repaired already! It was blown to smithereens!" Beast Boy said, turning around to the gate repaired, even the door's mural of Xremisis II was repainted. The waterfalls repositioned, and the Kuryll batteries repaired.

"Aye, bastards, repair faster than we can destroy it. But that there you witness was a wee firecracker." A Steam Sea Guard, with a large backpack approached the Titans. The Le'Anne was splashed down just across the lake before on the right side of the bridge, they could see many Steam Sea Guards rolling weapons and arms off the ship.

"Damn, you guys mobilize fast." Robin said.

"Already twenty five percent dug in, ye lads. We're going to cut it close but, we're going to have some leftovers." The Steam Sea Guard chuckled.

"How in the name of Azar, are you carrying that many people in that ship. At most it can fit maybe three-hundred people?" Raven said.

"Don't be fooled by the appearance of a ship, milady. An Captain's Spirit and his ship are one and the same. And his crew is an oathsworn army that he's gained the trust, where the ship goes, his nation goes."

"So...Burin is just a ship spirit? What in..." Raven said, going her past conversations with the Inferian. Now she felt uncomfortable that she was just speaking to Ship's spirit, or spirit that was a ship.

The Steam Sea Guard pointed at Raven."Aye! A prestigious one at that! He used to be the Grand Admiral of the Inferian Republic! Lead the fleet against those, mind my words, scaled bastards of the Nurian Empire, but that was long ago."

"Now he's a cartographer under my watch...if that means anything. In the end he's a free spirit and Infera, his daughter was an Archangel so basically he has unlimited freedom when it comes to anything. Rare for his kind, their usually just toiling in the fields, or literal walking bodies in their cities." Raptor said.

"Interesting...it would explain why it doesn't give a ship about physics." Cyborg said, looking at the ship. Who know swore that the ship was staring back at him. Raven cracked a smile at Cyborg's pun.

"But we digress. Who are you exactly." Robin said with stern voice.

"Forgive my banter, it's rare we get see young alive people such as you five. I am Mayloan Drevfik, a Mechanist, the Company Captain told you might need some repairs. Now I ain't familiar with Nurians but...I can still tell a base metal from a primios."

"Why not have the Nurians inside repair what you need repaired, Raptor?" Cyborg said, he was actually curious why a Nurian even needed to be repaired. How did it work anyway?

"Dammit, don't get those cocksuckers any credit! They're overconfident assholes when comes to this shit. Missing all the basic shit like installing the primios the wrong way!"

"What?" Cyborg ask raising his eyebrow.

"I have no idea what he is talking about. Never have I heard that claim be made before." Raptor said confused. "I don't even think there is a wrong way to install a primios."

"I've SEEN it. You know when they put it on backwards!"

"That's because it's a Nurian who is transferring into a...used body. You flip it to denote a new person, if the new personality is not enough to distinguish the new Nurian." Raptor said. Suddenly a silver short-cut haired woman in a 20th century black naval officer uniform approached Drevfik, she had a silver revolver on the belt of her left hip. She tapped his pauldron, the Mechanist turned around, and hastily saluted the officer before him. She lifted up a clipboard that appeared out of nowhere and read off.

"Mayloan, I believe that Captain Cloven assigned you the wrong objective. You're orders were to repair the Steam Gun forty-two. You were reassigned to that job about five minutes ago. What are you doing here?" The woman said partially annoyed, she flipped through the white papers. Beast Boy looked to Raven with sense of confusion. They recognized who it was, but she was much different than.

"Ma'am, I just follow the Company Captain's orders. Orders were to help diagnosis repair of this Nurian, right here. But did you say gun forty-two? I just fixed that gun!"

"Yes, I guess Cloven forgot to update the board. Reassign to that gun, even the gunnery sergeant can't fix that abominable gun. Report to the Gunnery Sergeant on outpost Kappa, I will handle with this Nurian, dismissed."

"Roger that ma'am." Drevfik saluted and walked off, the woman threw the clipboard into the air after writing some 'pretty' words onto, it dissipated completely. She also took her hat and placed it on her head, fixing it to properly show the golden insignia of Burin's ship. She sighed as she met the six in front of her.

"I wished that I could have greeted you in a more divine aspect, but it seems that my superiors thought otherwise. So I am stuck to resort to this, rather stylish outfit."

"Adriel!?" Beast Boy said. She nodded.

"Definitely went with the whole modern military look." Raven mused to herself.

"Don't worry, this is just professional, and designed to scare the men back into line, the whole mean sergeant personality is something I only use for those Steam Sea Guards, that or alcohol is only way to communicate with them." Adriel responded to Raven's whisper. Raven's eyes grew wide, it caught her off guard.

"Sorry, working with those steam suits over there in the clanking barracks of theirs makes your ears really attuned to catch the slightest of sounds." Adriel said.

"So, it is true? That the Archangel Council barred you from returning? Despite all the mounting evidence that you had no free will in your part?" Raptor said. Adriel laughed.

"Barred me from entrance? Papa must be telling his half-truths. Kastrium, they excommunicated me, destroyed my title. Declared me a heretic for following the Messianic. I was lucky that I got out alive...in the First Realm sense."

"What?! How is that possible? That makes no sense? Why would deny such a powerful being?" Beast Boy said as his mouth was agape.

"I am too, frustrated with lady Adriel's unfair treatment." Starfire said.

"So you gave up the whole church thing and decided become a soldier?" Robin said his arms crossed, this was certainly a shift in the winds.

"Decided? I am forced to be this, you'd think I would just settle down, marry some lucky mortal now? No, in God's eye, I have to prove myself innocent to gain reconciliation. I need the ring of Valariel to gain my absolution. Burin told me, by chance, that Raven possessed the Ring of Kreriel?" Adriel said.

"Yes...I do. Will you be needing it? Banish it somehow?" Raven said, summoning it from her soulself. The black ring made Adriel close her eyes in dread.

"That has got to be the most idiotic mistake you have ever done, Rachel." Adriel said. The words hurt Raven, she gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the rage. Adriel relented a smile.

"But, at least you are not totally subsumed to Kreriel's will, a fine feat in itself. So my fears have been validated. Kreriel and Valariel are going to try to resurrect their infernal son from the depths of Oblivion. No doubt that the reason that fleet was heading to Earth, to collect the ring Raven possesses."

"So, Blackfire has the Ring of Valariel?" Raptor said. Adriel nodded.

"It's not in her direct control, remember that rebellion's leader? That American Emperor Fredrick I? Dead, gruesome, quite really, he was the bearer of the ring of Valariel. I almost had it secured, if it were not for those damn orange-skin bastards. But it seems that Valariel has already selected her new vessel, and she's standing right next to poor Raven." Adriel looked to the alien, giving a hard stare at Starfire. Starfire felt uncomfortable, especially with whole 'orange-skin bastards' part.

"I am aware that something beyond is trying to do harm to my spirit. But X'hal will protect me." Starfire placed her hand on her heart.

"Which is good, but will not be enough, someone will have to battle for your spirit against her to truly free you. Considering that Valariel is one the original hundred Seraphim her powers, in the spiritual sense, immense. I count three of your companions that are even capable of challenging the spirit of Valariel."

"Let me guess, Raven, Raptor, and I don't know who the last?" Beast Boy pointed at his two guesses. Adriel cracked a smirk from her stone face.

"You would right to assume. But no, Raptor is too far damaged to battle a Seraphim in her home territory, and Raven despite her demonic blood, will not use it, for good reason. No, only Cyborg, Robin, and a boy name Joseph Wilson." Adriel decreed.

"You mean Jericho? How do you know of him? Even we don't know where he is." Robin said.

"How are Cyborg and Robin even going to have an iota of chance against a Seraphim? Truly, please enlighten me?" Raven said.

"It will require all three of them. I know of this Jericho because...of the memories of the last moments of the Angel of Despair. While I was in dreamless slumber, I could still hear, he wanted to find this son of his. Before I knew it, I was fighting this masked man, who was hopelessly outmatched, he escaped though, after she ripped his mask off, luckily not his soul. He spouted something about his son being able to cross into people's spirits?"

Raven sneered."I thought you were oppose to...that? But yes, Jerhico is adept in 'assuming control' of people."

"Adriel as the Angel of Despair is not the same as I. Their two different people entirely who happened to share the same soul. I vehemently oppose the consumption of souls, rather I and the New Angels commit acts of virtue in our name, as we the representative of that singular virtue, we give out blessings to our direct followers, and the ones in the Second Realm, albeit in a much restricted basis. While the creation of Nurian is simple process, the creation of an Angel or Demon is a complex and strange." Adriel said.

"You have to realize that Adriel is a completely spiritual being, and when someone or something warps with that spirit of hers, it creates an entirely different being." Raptor said.

"Then why isn't she a ghost, like floating around and passing through walls."

"Because, even though my title of Archangel of Hope is gone from me, the virtue is still very much alive. I am what the Heavenly beings call an Divinitas Inexspectatus, literally, Unexpected Divinity, it is the emergence of a unusual spirit that is deeply connected to virtue that is considered impossible to be a regular mortal, it is associated with a great event happening, like a Star dying, a Empire collapsing, the winning against a hopeless war, a great sacrifice, a surge of spiritual fervour, or even a schism in a stagnant culture. Demons are formed from the same, as we are descended from the same common being, but they use infernal sins. My event that reportedly spawned me was the end of the Hundred Years War as the last spiritual cry of Chivalry and Feudalism. As a ribbon the tie, the end of war wrapped the last layer of the collective virtues strived for."

"What's stopping you? You're the only one who could have seen this Seraphim, literally, except for Kreriel?" Robin asked. "And I don't think excommunication is the full reason why you are weaker than you should be."

"You're right. I had to get...rid of my power. Very inquisitive of you." Adriel winked towards Raptor.

"Get rid? How do you get rid of something that is your very being? Do you know where you placed it?" Cyborg said.

Adriel pointed to Raptor "It's right here, well, over there. Kastie has it. He's actually holding it." She lowered her pointer finger to the glowing bright sphere that was in Raptor's hand.

"Spill it! You got digs with Raptor?" Beast boy gave out a huge grin. Adriel rolled her eyes.

"I will not give you the indulgence of that. The closest thing a Nurian can come to affection is having a study partner, maybe a political marriage." Adriel said.

"So why does Cassie have your, supposed power? Whatever forced you to do it, must have been unfathomably powerful?" Raven said.

"I guess I am unfathomably powerful, in my own right. But I suspect that is not the answer you wanted. Remember when I was the dreaded Angel of Despair? That was not of my own choosing, I was forced that way. The Nephilim exploited my own Hope for him being a reborn king of both of Heaven and Hell, I witness the very end of the reign of Cerelalis, even then the unthinkable size of the Empire that spanned well into the heartlands of the Heavenly Kingdoms. We were desperate for any saviour to come and lead the advance against the Nurians."

"Fortunately for them Cerelalis turned out be a good 'saviour' for them." Raptor said.

"He used you're own belief in you, to misguide you? How, I mean I don't have the perspective you must of have. Should have known what was to come from that?" Robin said.

"Being the disgraced Angel that I am, it is easy to think why I was so irrationally infatuated with the Nephilim, being the offspring of a Seraphim has it's tokens, not to mention that Kreriel is one of more finer demons of the Realm. Throw in the fact that I am emotionally bound to one emotion, that is Hope and all it's variants, and cannot feel others as a normal being could, as for example, scepticism. If you have a deceptively powerful being such of the Nephilim, yes, I was tricked."

"And with two thirds of Heaven with him." Raptor said.

"So when I finally realized that Nicholas was not the saviour that I thought, I wanted to convince him one last time that he could peacefully live in the First Realm, he did not have to assume to be king of both kingdoms, that a horrible war could be avoided. I argued with him for a total of thirty days and nights. But his beliefs became solidified, and so I became an example for him. He turned me into a wretched abomination, blind to all feeling of empathy, reason, only absolute loyalty to the Nephilim. But before I was consumed by Despair, I managed to send the last of my uncorrupted power to Kastrium, in which proved vital against the Nephilim." Adriel said.

"So what's stopping you from just taking it? It yours to begin with." Beast Boy said.

"I do not wish to. There is the fact that Raptor is so heavily damaged, that if I do, it will lead to a terminal shut down for him, all four of his primios are need of desperate repair. Akeuria must have been very displeased with your performance."

"He's has only judge me once for a terrible performance with the first demon I encountered in this realm. The second one that was damaged was that infernal weapon deployed against Jump City. The third was drained by the Divina Sphere I was locked away in. The fourth, Raven managed to psychically shut-down, I am still trying to figure, that, one out."

"I am assuming that you have a plan to get those things repaired? How many do you need to be fully sustainable." Robin asked.

"Two to power the mantles I have fully, and two for my complexity point rating. However, I will restrain myself to only one."

"Any reason why would intentionally gimp yourself?" Robin said.

"One to maintain trust, two to recreate a situation that causes Raven to berserk, and three to prevent my presence from drawing attention for those who are more attuned with this realm than I."  
Raven felt a reassuring comfort that Raptor was actually taking account her and his power.

"Sounds fair, the last thing I want is you to fighting again."

Adriel raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean 'fighting again' Demons and Nurians fighting, how pleasant."

"She claims that murdered thousands without any judgement, and I was about to end one of their nuisances. Again I press my claim that there were simply facsimiles of life." Raptor said.

"They had real emotions, that amount of fear, pain, and suffering was very real to me."

"They're were rebelling against your country that just experienced a rebellion? That is treason, do you know what happens to treason?"

"I didn't know that Raptor was the United States Legal System. Maybe I should look that one up." Raven said.

"You, your team, and your associates seem to have free and open hand to whatever crime that rears it's head."

"That's enough. There is the matter of Adriel, potentially regaining her power." Robin said.

Adriel shook her head. "I do not wish for it."

Beast Boy turned his head to Adriel. "Now that's interesting."

"I will not accept it until I am reconciled with Heavenly Lords, in which my quest is complete and my absolution granted. It would not be of honourable statue."

"Chivalry is long dead, Adriel. There are monsters that lurk around every corner that would love to get your hands on you, simply denying what is yours." Raven said. She wanted Adriel to have her powers restored, namely because she was one few beings that could counterbalance Raptor in case he ever went rouge. Raven could barely contain the unbridled power of a primios under her might, and it was making her incredibly sick. She had been containing it ever since they first found Raptor on the bridge in Jump City. While it was relatively easier to lock it, the lack of sleep, food, and overall tiredness that the previous weeks had drained Raven. But suddenly, she heard the faint howl of a wolf, nobody else acknowledged it so she assumed it was coming from her own mind. A voice rang out to her.

"You cannot hold it at bay, you must learn to trust the machine, Daughter of the Messenger Angel." Luna spoke to Raven psychically. It took a moment for Raven to understand who was talking to. But she soon found out who was hailing her.

"But I thought you were dead, destroyed with that mantle scroll!" Raven's eyes lit up. It drew attention from Adriel.

"If you were so...gullible that I would place all my bets inside that little box of mine, then maybe that is why Trigon won against you."

"HEY! That's completely untrue." Raven mentally yelled.

"Sorry, I was poking the proverbial bear. No, I've been trying to contact you ever since this installation was awakened. I am not trying to trick you, deceive, or getting you to do anything like Kreriel did. You see that sphere in Kastrium's right hand?"

"Yes. What about it."

"It is where I now reside, using my residual power to help guide Kastrium and your team. There was a reason why the Fountain Guard spared you."

"They almost tried to kill us...almost."

"They are a Fountain Legion they would have killed you all before you even knew what struck you. I didn't want to raise any suspicions from that foul betrayer Pausesasi. If it wasn't for him I would have been already back to the First Realm. I validated my theory and belief to the Fountain Legion by Kastrium entering the Fountain Fortress, they listened to me, and thus spared your lives."

"I doubt that they would have laid a finger on us. But, it is nice to know that you are not just simply looking out for yourself and Raptor's."

"Yes, but I have a favour to ask of you. If you fulfil it, I will be in your debt. Release your psychic lock on Kastrium's primios. It is hampering him to much to be of any use, that Wing of Thalia should have been a squire's training for Kastrium, even at one primios. Of course this will allow that disgraced Ang—Archangel to regain her full glory, which will act as your counter balance to Kastrium."

Raven immediately started to distrust the voice of Luna. Releasing that lock on Kastrium would put him dangerously powerful compared to the rest. But she could not help how Luna knew all of this. "Are you reading my mind?" She asked.

"Scrying is a speciality of mine."

"And what is having the debt of old dead Nurian supposed to give?"

"I know where you hail from, you have the clothing of them, you're Azarathian, and you've have received knowledge on our past actions taken against your people. Of course, having the word of Luna Autiz Rurira, I can give you an order to be passed to Kastrium, who can pass it to Kreaium to compensate for the damages done to your people."

"You're not buying me off. But this lock is exhausting, and it is draining on my body."

"Look, while it was officially that we subjugated your island for Hypersail production, the actual reason why we ruthlessly enforced our will onto the island was because of your proximity to Hell, your complete lack of any military, and a direct connection to the Rings of Inferno, we took action to stop your people from carelessly destroying yourselves and releasing countless of demons into the Second Realm. I take it that your familiar with the Great Gate."

"So powerful are you and yet you still lost. But yes I am familiar, it leads to my father's dreaded dominion. "

"No, it is really easy to breach into your psyche, such is for all siege demons."

"Look, despite the strain that lock is causing me. I do not trust Raptor, he's willing to murder thousands without any thought. What happens if he makes a mistake, who pays the price then?"

"Who paid the price when you decided to gave up and let your 'father' win? But more importantly what did you learn?"

Raven paused for moment before she formulated her words.

"I learned that destiny was not the sole decider of one's fate. But, that doesn't mean my destiny did not have any irrelevance."

"Then why are you assigning a destiny to Kastrium? I want you to feel the pain he has to endure because of your actions, it will enlighten your perspective."

"How are you..."

Raven felt a huge burning sensation wave over her body like she was suddenly tossed into an oven. She gripped her heart as she felt she was suffocating as her lungs simply stopped breathing, her heart pump her blood agonizingly slow, everything seemed to move in a fast motion as her brain struggled to produce the most basic of thoughts.

"Not...again..." Raven managed construct the thought. But instead of the psychological pain she endured from Kreriel, this seemed like she was actually dying, and the pain was very well. A sharp pain pierced her abdomen like a hot blade striking through her back. She collapsed to the ground unavailable to hold her own body, clutching at the ground, it seemed that the others only stood there watching, unable to understand what was going on. She let out scream of pain as it became unbearable, the pain seeped past her own body, but into her own being, like it was being continually being pulled apart, she struggled to unite herself to counter this immense division that was trying to form. She felt that she was going to die, never have she felt this close to death, how one could stand it and be fully functional? She felt the pain reached a teetering threshold, anymore and she would give up. The pain held steady, it clouded all her feelings, emotions, or even her connection to her father, all of her attention was solely consumed on not completely fracturing apart into tiny fragments. The feeling that if she barely averted any of her attention from holding herself would result in her explosion into a bloody corpse was unequivocal, while succumbing to Rage felt powerful, peaceful, and calming, this was unending torment for no other reason for survival. Raven's psyche collapsed, and a blackness consumed her.

"...and as I was saying." Raptor said when he noticed his glowing right hand, and a slight bit of relief on his body. He looked up to his hand, before out of the corner of his eye, he caught Raven's eye's, nose, and even mouth begin to bleed. Her eyes were completely glowing white as her body began to tremble. Making the fast connection from his hand to Raven...

"By Akeuria..." Raptor said taking but a moment to gaze at unearthly stature of Raven. He could feel her pain, as she was broadcasting it like a gigantic telepathic foghorn. He knew that pain because it was his.

"What? Quickly get her!" Robin noted, who turned his head to see his suffering teammate. If he ever felt horror in his life, the spectacle Raven was ranked high. The body of Raven collapsed to the metal ground, her demonic markings were completely visible. Beast Boy rushed to her side, as well Cyborg, and Starfire.

"Is she being possessed? What's going on!?" Beast Boy yelled in frustration.

"Experiencing extreme amounts...pain? This makes no sense, the pain isn't coming from anywhere." Cyborg said, giving Raven a fruitless diagnostic. He went over her bodily functions and could see her nervous system was in an overdrive state. Being a psychic that she is, Cyborg assumed that something was overloading her psyche.

"It's not a possession." Adriel said looking over the half-demon.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT?" Beast Boy yelled to Adriel, frustrated and baring his teeth. The disgraced angel simple stared at the young teen.

"She is simply experiencing pain. But not hers." Adriel simply spoke taking to the side of the half demon. "I can give her some remedy..."

"Do it." Cyborg said, cutting her off.

"It will make it worse, she will simply feel more pain." Raptor said. "It will be like amputating a leg with molten hammer. There is one person responsible for this." Raptor said as he raised his right hand towards to the Moon.

"What are you doing." Robin said who kept his calmness, he was trying to stop any bleeding he could.

"Luna, Wolf of the Moon, I heed your spirit in which I carry! I summon you in spirit!" Raptor spoke towards the heavens. The white sphere in his hand dislodged from Raptor's claws and sailed in front of him, the sphere grew to about the size of Raptor in Nurian form. The sphere then faded away to reveal a Nurian, but not in the spirit form that Raptor summoned...

...it was a true manifestation of Luna, the Lunar Nurian, Wolf head, a grim black axe, coated in a dark grey fur coat under argent armor appeared, her white eyes stared with intent towards Raptor. Her black feathered wings unfurled as she took a deep breath. She floated in the air, and sat on a crescent moon, as if she had the Mantle of the Moon by her side. She gave a simple smile to her 'little brother.'

"I was wondering when you would get the idea that your teammate was in dire...pain, brother."

Raptor pointed his black talon at Luna. The other teammates turned their heads in shock, they didn't understand what just happened. "I command you to immediately stop this, torture, you are putting Raven though!"

"Kastrium, this Wyraa has stricken you of you of a needed primios, you run on the borrowed power of an Angel. What is she to judge whether or not a Nurian has their vital essence given to them?" Luna chided her younger brother.

"I do not care, the situation you are destabilizing is delicate, you know exactly what you are doing, I don't feel that pain what is she experiencing on a scale that's fair to mortal Wyraa, I would have been dead decades ago if I had to endure that pain that she is enduring, no less on a half-demon that only wishes to absolve itself of its mistakes. Relent, I do not wish you to force my hand. We have to talk about this about civilized beings." Raptor said, he was getting frustrated as Luna's stubbornness continued to stall more time.

"Thousands of years placed I have work tirelessly, innumerable sacrifices that I have made, the suffering that I had to witness, that you have to witness. Why would I let a simple...Wyraa deny the the basic right of a Nurian, especially the Emperor, my young brother, you could simply crush this entire pathetic planet with they power I granted you, why should you or I care about some Wyraa? You are a demonslayer, you were built to kill all enemies of Akeuria and his descendants."

Raptor bellowed, letting out a roar at the reawaken Nurian."LUNA! You're torturing an absolver, that is against the Code of the Empire, under my Empire, you are breaking sacred tradition that has gone back to Vahamut himself! Relent, your will face the consequences of breaching the Code!" Raptor said who summoned his Spear and slammed it into the ground. He was already responsible for the deaths of three great Nurians, four if he counted Luna, he did not wish to expand that number.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth, anger overcame him in waves, his inner beast wanting vengeance. It consumed him and is reason, he couldn't stand and see Raven suffering needlessly over some dubious Code."You manipulative bitch! I'll tear your fucking eyes out if you don't leave her alone!" Beast Boy said who bared his teeth as he jumped towards the Lunar Nurian. Turning into a lion he roared out to the Wolf of the Moon.

"Beast Boy! Do not..." Raptor said but he was too late. Luna took notice of Beast Boy.

"Ah yes, the doomed lover. Little boy, will you ever know that one can never love the spawn of Trigon? All you are is a simple animal that will succumb to your inner, dare I say it, beast, that is nature. Know your place among greater beings." Luna said nonchalantly as she raised her arm, not giving Beast Boy her sight. Her hand shone bright white as Beast Boy dove towards Luna.

Luna, with a simple hand wave froze Beast in the air and slammed him into the ground, glowing white chains wrapped Beast Boy as he roared in pain, the chains were cold as death itself. Raptor then looked back to Luna, who could not care less, as she was looking towards sky, slumped into her crescent throne.

"It seems that I am in nominal condition, thank you for being my subject. Now, if anyone makes any sudden movements against me again, then I will stop toying with Raven. All she has to do is relent her control over my brother's vital essence, it is a simple premise that this Wyraa refuses to understand. I will simply wait until that is fufilled." Luna rolled her silver snake like eyes.

"Titans GO!" Robin drew his bo staff and birdarangs in his other hand. Starting off with a through towards Luna. She rolled her eyes again, she sighed.

"I admire your tenacity. Watch, little brother, how a Nurian of Old fights." Luna smiled to her brother as she floated off her crescent moon that floated just off the surface. The light of Sun faded, replaced with the a full moon, surrounded with a starless night. She blocked the birdarang with white magical shield which reflected off the surface and dropped to the floor.

"Stop! This is not what I..." Raptor protested ready to stop Luna. He charged towards Luna, reluctantly. Thrusting his spear, Luna displayed remarkable agility as she effortlessly dodge the lower powered Nurian.

"Quiet, little brother, just watch." Luna said as she waved her hand towards Raptor a silver dust sprinkled over the Nurian. Raptor felt a sudden weakness come to his body, collapsing himself to one knee, using his spear as support, he felt his mantles were being used to power Luna, something that shouldn't be possible for only a manifestation. He soon realized that this the actual Luna, not just an old spirit like in the Silver Tower.

"This isn't a spirit...this is an actual body! Take great heed!" Raptor yelled in horror. Luna drew her axe and blocked the first strike from Robin.

"Warning: A Nurian Xremisis does not have a mantle, terminal shut down will occur twenty-four hours." The internal warning system sounded in his head. Before he knew it his spear was gone, and was on the back of Luna and her Axe black as Night.

"Oh indeed little brother, remind me who knows what you are? What you can do, your weaknesses? Put your faith in me once again, and I can grant you the power that you deserve. A tricks of the trade for I am your creator nonetheless." Luna said as she beated her wings and ascended into the air, carefully but effortlessly dodging Cyborg's sonic blasts. Adriel took to kneeling position, drew her revolver, crossed her arms to provide a steady aim, and took a shot. The speeding bullet simply was deflected off of Luna's armor.

"That's Cyrosteel armor, by the Heavens." Adriel said gritting her teeth. The Nurian took notice of the disgraced angel, a wide smile came across the Wolf of the Moon, baring her fangs.

"Adriel, you should really refrain from your ranged weapons, especially when you don't have the blessings of your God." Luna landed before her, she raised her axe, before another shot, range through the air, sparks flew off Luna's armor, as a clean hole was pierced. The Nurian staggered her gripping her axe to see the brown coated man.

"Choisissez quelqu'un de votre taille. Choose someone of your size, créature sans Dieu." Burin appeared with smoking pistol and devious smile.

"Burin...I see that you were not loyal, but merely an opportunist. Using my brother as means to grant yourself power beyond your usefulness." Luna stared at the Former Admiral. She blinked to avoid Starfire tackling her and reappeared in the air.

"Salutations, Luna I see that the legends of your cold heart has not changed one iota since my departure from your miserable Admiralty. Loyalty means nothing, but you dare try to hurt my daughter, mon ancien ami, that means a great deal to me. Prepare for battle."

"My business is with Kastrium and the ones who defy Akeuria's will. If you stand against me, you stand against Akeuria."

"Dommage, I was hoping that you had changed from your centuries in isolation, tant pis, ça semble juste te rendre plus délirant, let us duel then, shall we?" Burin said as he drew his second flintlock. Luna blinked to the old Admiral.

"Your loyalty was rewarded with absolute freedom from the dregs of Hell for your crimes Burin, now the reward of your rebellion will be your end." Luna swung her axe, a silver shield protecting her as she swung. Burin shot his second flintlock which shattered the shield, he jumped over the axe but Luna ran into him. Knocking him to the ground, she prepared the final blow, when she was blasted by Cyborg with his laser can. While it did minimal damage to her, it annoyed her. She spun her body around and raised her free hand, a column of lunar energy exploded from behind her striking the ground as the Titans dodged the beam. Starfire blitz towards Luna, casting her starbolts, with her axe she swung it at each starbolt with perfect precision, casting it back towards Starfire, blowing the Tamaranean into the valley side.

"This is only a simple trick that a fully powered Nurian can wield, one that is unbound by mere Law." Luna rose into the air and raised her axe, suddenly white shooting stars began to rain down across the land striking anything and everything but the Fountain Fortress and her. The Titans and Burin were dodging as best they could as the stars struck. Adriel fired another shot, this time towards the axe, and the strike of the bullet loosen the connection of Luna's grip to the axe to stop the falling stars. Burin directed his ship and pointed twice at Luna with emphasis, the main guns of the Le'Anne fired towards the the Nurian. The thunderous boom of the main guns of the knocked the groundsmen off balance as the cannons hurled towards the target.

"Come on Burin, only simple cannons?" Luna twirled and waved her axe across in an arc. Spears shaped as Celestia formed behind her, Luna lunged her axe forward, the spears bolted and intercepted the full broadside of the Le'Anne, each intercept blowing up in a dazzling array of glowing white dust. Burin directed the swivels to fire, the cannons aimed fired, Luna swung her axe and a wave of Lunar destroyed the cannonballs and crashed into the starboard of the Le'Anne making the ancient ship crash into terrain as it listed towards port. Starfire casted her starbolts from behind Luna striking her before she could react. With the beat of her wings she turned around to see the Tamaranean dash towards her, she dodged to the left, but Starfire hung a right, and fired a starbolt into Luna's side in which it struck her wing, causing her to fall out the sky. She landed behind Burin. Robin slid onto his feet, his bo staff extended. Luna saw Robin sliding towards her and breathed white flames, Robin covered himself with his cape, while the flames were hot, and he was sweating, the cape was only slightly charred, Robin's bo staff struck Luna's feet causing her to lose balance, Robin twirled, laid a kick into Luna's spine, causing her to fall over. Luna rolled over and dove into the water, before Burin shot the downed Nurian, the bullet ricochet off the metal platform onto Robin's cape, in which it deflected. Robin gave an annoyed looked to Burin.

"Damn that cape can take beating. You'll have to show me where you can find those!" Burin said.

The ground under them started to rumble and creak. The two made haste as the bridge became warped and bent. The two jumped off the sides of the bridge landing on the stairs that lead to the water. Luna erupted from the warped bridge, furious. She blinked to Burin, who bent backwards to dodge the axe as Luna re-emerged from the blink. However, she used her tail to swipe Burin off of his feet, followed with making a overhead swing, Burin blocked it with his flintlock, but shattering it as the axe collided with it. Starfire swooped in and landed a punch into Luna's skull. The Nurian summoned forth a beam of darkness that blasted the Tamaranean to the floor. Starfire groaned at the pain of the attack. Suddenly, Cyborg snuck up on Luna and grabbed her by the neck and started to pin her. The two grunted as they tried to pull their way. Burin loaded his flintlock and aimed it at Luna. Seeing this, Luna made a strong jerk to her left throwing Cyborg at Starfire, the two colliding with each other, knocking them both out. Burin took his shot, Luna folded her wings, and braced for the shot. The bullet merely bounced off the wing of Luna. She drew her spear, held as a javelin, and threw it at Burin. Two birdarangs deflected the spear off course, making it land, and strike the brown coat of Burin. Robin closed the distance with Luna, catching his birdarangs, he connected the two, and formed a sword. He parried the first strike from Luna, Robin grabbed his blade, half-swording it, and drove it into a chink of Luna's armor. The Nurian hissed at the pain. She tried to knock him off-balance with tail swipe, but Robin cartwheeled to the side, retracting his blade out. Luna summoned her spear and aimed it at Robin. The spear shimmered ghostly white. A blast of lunar energy impacted next to Robin, the resulting flash blinding him for but a moment. In this moment, Luna blinked to the Boy Wonder, feigned an attack, Robin raised his sword to defend, Luna blinked behind, hearing this Robin ducked as a black axe gave his hair a slight trim. Robin took an explosive disc, smiled at Burin, and threw it at him. Burin's flintlock wasn't ready, but the disc was shot by a warding Adriel, causing it to bounce back to Robin, striking the floor, bouncing up, and detonating into Luna's face. The Nurian gripped her face and shook.

"I'll give you credit, humans have certainly advanced in their fighting prowess over the centuries." Luna said.

"Why the betrayal?" Robin asked interrogative of Luna's reason to fight the Titans.

Luna harrumphed as if she was betraying anybody. "You assumed that I was on your side, and not mine. I took that as my advantage. You better hurry, I don't know how much your little Raven can take." She raised her axe and beckoned the Boy Wonder to advance.

Robin gritted his teeth and advanced towards the Nurian. Luna sidestepped to Robin's left. She summoned three small lunar beams that struck Robin's cape, pinning it to the ground. She let out a white translucent glowing sphere around her and took to the air. Leaving the Boy wonder alone. She had no real desire to fight the Titans, especially that Kastrium did not want her too, but she wanted to test the skill and mettle of the these new strange people of this world. But if they stood in her way, that presented a irrevocable injustice to her. In her opinion, her offer was simple, and just. But she knew that there would bigger threats to face.

"As for I? I have a fleet to attend to and I have to be going now." Luna said as the sphere around her began to glow ever brighter. Starfire, Cyborg, and Burin began to shoot at the sphere, but all projectiles were simply blocked. Robin threw his explosive discs at the sphere, but struck with no effect. Suddenly a blast of black magic struck the sphere shattering it to pieces. The psychic attack made Luna dazed.

"YOU WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE!" Raven voice spoke in a harrowing deep demonic projection, echoing throughout the entire area. Her soulself wrapped the half-demon as the Raven appeared behind. She took to the air, armed with her soul blade. This actually granted the attention of Luna.

"Is a father actually sad for her daughter's well-being?" Luna said.

"NO! YOU ARE ANNOYING MY PRESENCE, LITTLE NURIAN! YOU THINK YOU CAN SIMPLY DESPOIL MY GEM?" The voice of Trigon spoke through Raven, as her white eyes changed into four red eyes. Luna smiled, this was something she was waiting for, an actual fight. She raised her axe into the sky it was wreathed in white flames as the Moon shone brightly behind her. She descended fast to meet the half-demon in battle.

"Demons are my speciality, Trigon, go back to your pit. But I am interested in your daughter's martial prowess." Luna said as she pulled her arms back and swung into Raven's soul blade. Luna severed the connection that Trigon had with Raven using her her mind's scrying abilities, it would be temporary, but the last thing she needed is some greater demon lord emerging from the dregs of Hell. Raven was still controlled by Rage, which made the Half-demon little more than mindless banshee. A large explosion erupted as the blades crossed, the two beings' arms crossed as they stared angrily at each other, one that had no respect for anything below her, and one who was deeply distrustful of the Machine. The two dashed backwards, Raven used her powers to latch her soul self on the Kuryll batteries, closing her hand she ripped the batteries off their installations, and pointed towards Luna who gripped her axe. The installations flew at Luna, she scurried to the possessed half-demon, using her axe to slice the batteries in half as they flew towards her. She closed the distance with a double blink and struck Raven's left shoulder with her axe. The half-demon yelled in pain, but seemed to like it. Raven grabbed the Luna by the throat with her injured arm and the two dove into the ground, slamming into the ground, Luna blinked before she impacted, leaving Raven to smash head first into the ground. Luna appeared behind half demon and swung her axe into the back of Raven. Raven sensed the attack and spun around to defend herself with her soul blade, Luna smiled as she changed the direction of her swing, she hooked the soul blade with axe, knocking it loose from Raven, before following up with a uppercut. Raven shook her head as she used her soul-self to entrap Luna, she began to slam the Nurian repeatedly into the ground.

"PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO POWER OF TRIGON! SUFFER!" The possessed Raven said as she through the Nurian into the mountainside. But there was no Nurian inside the soulself, she scanned her area before she heard a deafening howl, as Luna descended with her axe. Raven formed shadow tentacles to apprehend the Nurian, but a cloak of white hot flames surrounded the Nurian, burning the shadow tentacles as she passed through.

"Give me your best." Luna shouted her battle cry as he dove towards Raven. The Half-demon simply smiled, readying herself for the blow. She sidestepped to the right, reformed her soul blade as a singular pike, and launched it towards the Nurian. The Soul Blade pierced the Nurian's abdomen, but it was destroyed by the white flames. Luna let out a roar of pain. The Nurian double blinked to the side of Raven, striking her leg, then her other shoulder, before landing a kick into the half-demon.

"Lucky hit. You will not get another one." Luna said arrogantly as she brushed her fur cloak of silver blood. Raven shook her head in defiance.

"A PRECISELY TIMED ATTACK!" Raven roared in a dark manner, her smiling drew suspicion from the Nurian. She turned her head, then body see Burin, his flintlock aimed at her. He fired before Luna could blink, the bullet struck one of Luna's primiosies. When the Nurian emerged from her blink, she was gasping for air, but recovered unexpectedly. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Akeuria protects me from your vile treachery Burin! Face me in honourable combat!" Luna said revealing her clawed hand a cyrosteel ball in her hand. She crushed the ball with her claws. She pointed her axe at the old Admiral and a white circle appeared around the Inferian. White flames sprung forth, blocking any exit for Burin. The Inferian quickly reloaded his gun as the Lunar Nurian blinked into the arena.

"You have lost all sense of direction Luna." Burin said aiming his flintlock.

"You're freebootery has come to end, Burin. Your service is have been long past it's usefulness." Luna coldly said.

Raven tried to engage the Nurian but the flames around the arena where too painful for even a Rage-possessed Raven to even come near. Her powers were simply evaporated if she tried to influence the inside of the arena. Scanning for a weakness her eyes came upon her pinned companion. She saw Beast Boy still chained, no longer struggling, it a fit of horror, she snapped out of her possession and sprinted over to Beast Boy. Luna had long cancelled the psychic attack that Raven experience, focusing on keeping Trigon from emerging from the Half-Demon. Raven did not knew all the wiser, however.

"Garfield hold on!" Raven said as she came to his said.

"GET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS! RAVEN IS THAT YOU!?" Beast Boy said still livid with anger. The anger relieved Raven, even if it was course. She looked to the kneeling Raptor who was struggling to keep upright. She gritted her teeth and jumped over to Raptor. She picked the weak Nurian into the air, her eyes white.

"YOU DID THIS!" Raven yelled to the Nurian. Raptor sighed. Suddenly Luna appeared out of a blink, drop kicking Raven to floor. She waved her talon at the downed

"I didn't forget about you little brother. Let sister handle this one, I sense you've only been battling since you arrived, take a rest."

"I demand you to stop! As your..."

"Of course, my dear brother, but let's get you somewhere safe first! It's nasty out for a little unpowered Nurian to be!" Luna pointed at Raptor, he could feel a blink about to teleport him somewhere. Using whatever power he had, he delayed it.

"The chains can be undone, there's...a lock left side of Beast Boy, strike it with all you got!" Raptor yelled to Raven before he disappeared. Luna smiled as looked at the downed Raven. She shook her heard.

"Not just yet. Go, be a hero and save your Beast Boy." She said as she blinked. Raven ground her teeth as she went to Beast Boy to free him.

Luna reappeared and advanced towards Burin, the Inferian circled the Nurian, carefully watching Luna's posture and movement. The same went for Luna, carefully watching Burin's flintlock. She knew he had only one shot before he was defenceless, but her axe had as many swings as she wanted. The two circled each other in a deathly dance. Burin then feigned an attack which drew Luna's response as she bolted towards Burin. The Inferian rolled to the side, kneeling, in position, he took his only shot. The flint struck the pan as the gun sparked to life, sending the bullet towards Luna's primios. Burin saw the bullet travel as speeded towards it's target, he mentally smiled. But the bullet never met it's target, it bounced off the armor of Luna. Burin was appalled, he had miss, by his own mark gritting his teeth, and he gripped his gun. He hopped backwards to give him some space. However Luna met him at his landing, her axe in his abdomen, a wave of pain washed over the Inferian.

"C'est l'heure pour toi danses la Danse Macarbe." Luna spoke to Burin as she retracted her axe from the Inferian. Burin gripped his gripped his wound as he collapsed to his knees.

"You think you've won, boy?" Burin shook his head. "This only just getting started! GUARD ADVANCE!" Burin yelled enthusiastically. A train whistle bellowed throughout the air as several Steam barges flew to the gateway.

"United in Steam, Forged by the Furnace, the Steam Sea summons her Brass children her guardians ever vigilant, guardians of the Black Rock! We fight!" A collective chant o the Steam Guard bellowed throughout the air.

Before Luna could even strike the stricken Admiral. She heard the dreaded battle song of the Steam Sea Guard echo in the skies as a flurry of steam barges dove down, Steam Guards jumping off their barges landing onto the battlefield. A Steam Angel, a gigantic brass mechanism, that stood fifteen feet tall, that flew on a pair of two gigantic brass pipe wings, and carried a brass hammer the size of that was double of its size. The war machine landed in the arena with Luna and Burin, two Steam Jumpers Escorts landed inside, their armor was impervious to the white flames of Luna's power, and only served to temper their armor.

"FILTHY NURIAN! OUR GLORIOUS ARMS WILL DISPEL YOU!" The escorts said as they raised their rifles. Luna raised her axe rapidly as the the Escorts pulled the trigger. The two escorts fired the Steam Rifles at the Nurian who took direct hits that blasted her out the arena, the Steam Angel fired its wings to give pursuit to Luna, as the two escorts picked up Burin.

"My Perfidious Admiral, we need you get to safety!" One the escorts said as they jumped with him to the back lines. A contingent of Steam Jumpers surrounded Adriel to protect the Admiral's daughter. The two Steam Jumper Escorts landed with Burin.

"An a Medicus is needed! The Admiral is wounded, FIGHT HARDER TO AVENGE HIS WOUNDS!" The Steam Jumper that was carrying Burin yelled to companions. Adriel took her father, worried.

Raven managed to break the chains from Beast Boy. He got up and brushed the white chains off of him. He took note of the invasion of the Steam Sea Guard and then looked back to Raven, who's eyes red with demonic influence. She focused all of her attention to free Beast Boy from his plight, providing a effective diversion her uncontrolled emotions. But she could not help why she was still in control.

"Rae! Shit! Where's the rest of the team? What's with those?" Beast Boy pointed toward Steam Sea Guard. The changeling felt tired, the chains had made him drowsy, and drained of most his energy. Raven looked at the Steam Sea Guard with worry as the place was about to become a warzone.

"Garfield, look, we need to get out of here. Any moment now that damn..." Raven spoke before she was cut off.

"Fountain Legion of Earth! Here my call to arms as you liege-lady! I summon you forth to defend this sacred fortress from the invaders that defile it! Arise warriors of the Empire!" Luna spoke as she battled the Steam Angel. She could barely block the blows of the brass war machine, while the Steam Angel seemed clunky and slow, it move with the grace and speed of an actual Angel battling against its enemies. It fired it's hand cannon at Luna who blinked out of the way, the cannon ball crashed into the rebuilt gate, and blew the Cyrosteel doors off their hinges, sending it deep into the fountain fortress. Raven and Beast Boy looked back each other with unhinged jaws.

"Agreed." They both said and went to find their teammates. A large contingent of Nurians armed with their Cyrosteel marched out of their fortress in unison, unlike the loud, noisy, and spirited Steam Sea Guard, the Fountain Legion was grim, calm, and nearly silent fighting force. The Fountain Legion formed a front line, the Nurians lowered their halberds as the shone brightly, they advanced towards the landing Steam Sea Guard. The Fountain unleashed their first strike, a unified wave of white energy, not unlike to Luna's own, the bolts of energy crashed into the front line of the forming Steam Sea Guard. Taking a number of casualties they quickly responded by swivelling their Steam Barges and unloaded a hail of bullets. The ground guardsmen fired their steam rifles as well, the flurry of bullets quickly mowed down the front line of the Fountain Guard as they began running towards the Steam Sea Guards. A bright white blast came down from the sky striking one the Steam Barge, causing it to dive down onto the ground, and crashed behind the Steam Guard.

"Interpretor! All arms on that interpretor! NOW DAMMIT!" A lieutenant of the Steam Sea Guard pointed his Steam Pistol at a Nurian that wielded a large staff that carried an open book on top written in the Nurian Language. The interpretor waved the staff, a pillar of white energy surrounded the interpretor, and another white beam descended from the moon to strike another Steam Barge. The fiery hull crashed into the water as the Fountain Guard met in battle with the Steam Guard.

"Steam Barge Charlie down!" A Steam Sea Guard said to the lieutenant.

"Blades! Close combat now! Get some artillery on those scalies!" The lieutenant said pulling out brass sword and leading the charge. On the flanks of the Fountain legion, Steam Jumpers armed with Steam Axes descended from the mountainside that flanked them. Their led by Captain Cloven.

"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME BRASS LICKIN' YOU GITS! COME GET SUM!" Cloven yelled readying his Steam Axe.

"FOR THE BRASS SEA!" The Steam Jumpers chanted behind Cloven. The back row Nurians turned their pikes with haste to defend themselves from Cloven's flanking attack. But the pikes were too spaced apart to stop the attack. Cloven and his company smashed into the Fountain Legion. The Captain swung his Steam axe, taking out a few Nurians with the single swing. The Steam Jumpers behind drove their Brass swords the Nurians before firing their electro-throwers to vaporize the Nurians in in front of them to clear the landing of their companions. The Nurians quickly responded by encircling the Steam Marines and fired their pike beams at the flanking Steam Sea Guards. Cloven activated his Gatling Gauntlet and sprayed brass bullets to break the encirclement. However the Nurians began to loosen their closely pack formation and used their wings to strike the shock troopers from above. Impaling several of the Steam Jumpers, before they could move their bulky Electro-throwers Cloven shot a flare into the air. An active Steam Barge fired it's main gun dangerously close Cloven's position. The Interpretor raised his staff and a white sphere encased the shell and stopped it in its tracks, before disappearing altogether. Cloven grunted as activated his Steam Jump Pack, he landed near the Interpretor, dispatched of the Nurians that guarded with ease. The Interpretor drew a silver hammer and crossed blades with the Interpretor.

Meanwhile Robin was running towards Cyborg and Starfire, who were now just getting up from their collision with each other. Dodging the hail of bullets and plasma being fired from the Steam Sea Guard and the Fountain Legion. He jumped and tackled the two back to ground as a wave of white plasma fired from the Fountain Legion.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cyborg yelled to Robin.

"We're in a warzone, and were stuck in the firing range. We need to get out of this death zone!" Robin said he raised his hand and counted down from three.

"Mark!" Robin said as a slight opening between firing cycles opened up, as the the two forces began to charge at each other. The three then bolted to their feet and took off, Starfire dragged the two to the edge of the battlefield after the Fountain Guard closed their distance. The three landed on the ground haphazardly.

Abruptly Luna and the Steam Angel slammed into the middle of the battlefield. The impact shook the very ground of the the installation. Cyborg whistled at the site. The dust cleared to reveal Luna and the Steam Angel still fighting, with the Lunar Nurian looking beaten and battered. The Steam Angel was missing some pipes from its wing. The Nurian parried blow after blow with her black axe, wreathed in white flame. She spotted an opening.

"A remarkable piece of equipment you Inferians can make. But I have no time for this revelry anymore!" Luna said as she charged to the Steam Angel which was pulling itself up. Blinking, she swung at the leg of the brass homunculus, severing it, and causing it to fall over. The Nurian beated her wings to jump on to the body of the Steam Angel. She empowered her talons to rip of the enchanted Brass, bullets whizzing past her. She drove her spear into the Steam Angel's core, and ripped the generator out of the machine.

"That takes care of that...now for some much needed catch up time." Luna said before she blinked as the Steam Angel detonated in a large electronic explosion that sent a wave of electrically charge steam that vaporized anyone and anything near the Steam Angel's body. The remaining Nurians yelled in victory as the wreckage of the Steam Angel burned. The explosion sent the Steam Sea Guard retreating from the front-line. Opening their rear to the Nurians, the Fountain legion held stead and began to fire out the regrouping Steam Sea Guard. Despite the large casualties the Fountain Legion sustained, they were successful in holding their line due to their iron will compared to the overambitious Steam Sea Guard.

Robin looked over the battlefield, the gates of the Fountain Fortress, were littered with bodies. He shook his head.

"What a waste." Robin coldly remarked.

"It was bound to happen, I just didn't knew it was that Nurian who was going to trigger it."

"We'll get to that later Cyborg, first we need to find Raven and Beast Boy."

"I think I see them. Over on the other side of the Gate!" Starfire squinted her eyes, spotting a green and blue cloaked figure defending themselves.

"Let's get in there then." Robin said. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Rite of Passage"

With the defeat of the Steam Angel and the wounded Burin, the Steam Sea Guard faced a huge lack of leadership, with Cloven disconnected from the main fighting force, and the resilient Nurians pressing down on the ranks. With his main force retreating, Cloven spatting to the ground, gave the retreat. Breaking off from his duel with the Interpretor, he raised his axe to the remaining Steam Jumpers he had under his command. Blowing his whistle to give the command.

Activating his steam jumper, he yelled. "Back up the mount ye girls!"

The other Steam Jumpers heard his command and tried to disengage as best they could from the relentless Nurians. Using their electro-throwers they gave themselves clearance to activate their steam jumpers. The brass adorned warriors flew back into the sky over the flanking mountain. Leaving the remaining Fountain Legionnaires to shout into victory. Their number were barely scratched, even with the overwhelming firepower. The secret to their victory was their resilient built bodies. While higher built Nurians were extremely powerful beyond measure, they were but glass compared to the resilient of lower built Nurian. Fatal damage to these Nurians would simply disable them for a time, before a battle-brother would repair the Nurian back to full strength in a matter of minutes. The Nurians stood before the abandon artillery line, the burning hulls of the steam barges, the wreckage of the Steam Angel, and the bodies littered of the Steam Sea Guard. The Interpretor came to the front line of the Legion. The white gleaming Nurian looked over the ruin before them he collapsed to his knees, raised his staff and hammer into the air.

With great praise as he bellowed towards the sky. "Akeuria judges us on this battle! May he see us a worthy! For none of our number were fallen!"

The Fountain Legion before him bellowed in a ear-shattering chant of victory. The Interpretor's staff burned with a white flame in the book's pages. A white light descended from sky, the Interpretor hissed in pain. His wings were branded with the Akeurian Sigil, burning bright white as the emboldened themselves onto the Nurian's wings. Akeuria had found the Fountain Legion's performance, favourable, and had blessed the Interpretor for his leadership. The brands on his wings faded away. Breathing with relief, the Interpretor stood up, and opened his eyes.

"Interpretor, may I excuse myself, but something must be brought to attention." A lieutenant said.

The Interpretor spoke, remaining still. "What is to be done?"

"There a couple, two, agents that we have captured, they were fairly beaten, and put up some resistance. One is a Wyraa, pale skin, purple eyes, rather rash, the other a changeling, immature, green skinned, and very young amongst others. What shall we do with them?"

The Interpretor went over the description of the officer's brief. He remembered an account that the Emperor of Nuria was in companion to the same two beings as the officer. He would decide that they would be spared, not wanting to draw the ire of the Emperor as did Pausesasi. He turned to face the lieutenant that stood behind. He tapped the ground with the shaft his staff.

"Bring them forth. I wish for them to return to their companions. They are of no harm to this installation." The Interpretor said. The lieutenant nodded as he turned his head.

"Rear up the detainees!" He said.

Raven and Beast Boy were exhausted, the psychic attack on Raven left her body drained of energy, only just she could bring forth herself to channel whatever spirit she had to move. For the most part she was assisted by Beast Boy who was acting as a crutch. While he was drained from being chained to those lunar chains for a time, he felt that he was recovering. The two Titans were naturally captured due to them being separated from rest, and being deep within enemy lines.

"You know Raven? Despite their ferocity in fighting, they aren't treating as bad as I would expected." Beast Boy said.

Raven hacked as she held on to Beast Boy. "At least these Nurians have a shred of honour. I would tear apart Luna again if I had chance."

"Watch you're words. You speak of the Lady in ill terms, restrain the foulness towards her." A Nurian escort ordered Raven, she gritted her teeth.

She wheezed out another remark. "But one thing is for certain, they are insufferable."

Beast Boy eyed Raven who she gave a nasty stare, she meant exactly what she said, despite being surrounded by Nurians. The two Titans were brought forth to the Interpretor's presence. His grim stature unrelenting as his two blue eyes stared at the Titans.

"No Wyraa are you. But a crossing? Most interesting." The Interpretor said.

Raven looked the Interpretor in the eye. Squinting as the bright scales of the Nurian nearly blinded her vision. "What are you going to try? You obviously don't want us dead." She said.

"I am returning you back to your companions. You were in the company of an Imperial Nurian, and such I do not wish to provoke his wrath."

"He was kicked in the shitter by his 'sister' Luna." Beast Boy said.

The Interpretor nodded. "I understand such, she merely wishes the best for her brother, even if she does not see the consequences of her actions."

"Scrying was her 'speciality' she told me, able to see clearly." Raven said taking the time to heal her wounds done by Luna's attack, as well as Beast Boy.

"We are not infallible beings, we are shaped by the nature around us. We can direct the winds that blow our sails, but we are not the wind itself. Being exiled from one's home, denied the right of Empress, and having your legacy sacked drains on the soul and psyche of even the most noblest of beings. It is her greatest creation, would you protect it with your engaged fury?"

"You're not surprised that your dead Lady has all of sudden come to life?" Beast Boy said.

"She was never dead, but in stasis, guarded by us. After she interred herself in the Mantle scroll we removed a part of her presence from the scroll, back to her body. The Emperor reunited the pieces back together in an attempt to call only the spirit of Luna, but resurrected the Nurian back to life. But, alas, your time seems to have come. Come forth."

Beast Boy and Raven looked up to spot the T-ship 2.0 making direct run towards the Fountain Legion. The Interpretor raised his arm. A white flag rose in the air to the flank of Interpretor. The two Titans were escorted to the front of the line, clearly visible from the T-Ship. Which made a landing near the two, trusting the signal of ceasefire that was bored by the Fountain Legion. The three Titans hurried and exited their ship, armed and ready. If at any moment the Nurians made a move, they would fight to free their comrades.

Starfire floated over to the two and embraced them. Caring not for the soldiers behind them. With a big grin over her face."Raven, Beast Boy, thank all of the things, you are alive!"

"You're crushing me...Star." Raven said.

"Hold it Starfire! This may be a trap!" Robin said.

"Unlike your ancestors, we do not hold captives against their will if they prove themselves worthy. We do not require any recompilation as these Steam Sea Guard provided plenty." The Interpretor said. "There is no trap, I will swear on Akeuria's soul." He placed his hand on his horn.

"Why the friendly attitude to us and not for those Steam Sea Guards?" Cyborg said crossing his arms and pivoting his back.

"They posed an actual threat to the survivability and continued existence to this fortress. If they were willing to stand down, there would have been no such bloodshed." The Interpretor said.

"Dare I say it, but where is Raptor?" Robin asked, looking for the Nurian.

"Luna abducted him, I have no such clue where they could of went." Raven said. Robin gave the Interpretor an interrogative stare.

"Where'd she take him?" Robin said towards the Interpretor.

"I am not obliged to give you such privileged information. But, seeing that Luna may be in a erratic mood, for the safety of my Emperor, I will tell you. She is in the Grand Chamber, the highest point of the installation. It is the only place where she would take such a masterpiece to guard such. But unless you are Nurian, you have no hope of entering the Chamber."

"Titans, ready up. We will..."

"Boss, I am on critical charge, Raven and Beast Boy need medical attention, we need to find Jericho. We need a break or we're going to pass out due to exhaustion." Cyborg said.

Robin shook his head. He gripped his fist, he wasn't letting someone get away with this. "No, we continue until this is over, we will find a way into this Chamber. Whatever Luna wants with Raptor cannot be allowed to come to fruition. We're the ones closest to the enemy and we must continue after them."

"Robin..." Starfire turned to her leader.

"That's an order, Starfire. We must continue on, Cyborg, open up your wireless charger, use the T-Ship if you have to. There has to be an entrance into the chamber, and we are going to find it."

"And if I do not allow you? Even I must serve my duty to protect this installation." The Interpretor said.

"If you value you're Emperor's life, I'll have him that you showed no concern for his well being and safety." Robin said.

"What exactly do you plan to do? She was simply toying with you mortals, if she wanted, she could have the wrath of the moon be bearing on all four of you, wiped clean from slate of the Earth."

Robin stood, a grim face that stared into the Interpretor, he gritted his teeth. "We faced worse." Robin said pointing at the Interpretor. "Show us the way."

The Nurian turned towards the fortress. He looked up the tower cyan pillar of light reaching to the top of the installation. He sighed, allowing them to would be certain death for them, and if the Emperor came to knew of this, no doubt his wrath would come to him. He interpreted the will of the Ancients and of Akeuria, a wind blew in the direction of the fortress. That was all the confirmation he needed.

"Akeuria judges you worthy to enter the Chamber. But be forewarned, the Keepers that protect the Chamber will never tolerate your presence, as it is affront to the Ancients. I will summon the doorway to the Antechamber." The Interpretor said as he drew his hammer, it set itself ablaze in a golden fire as he turned around. Robin stood back as the Interpretor raised the Hammer high over his head. He took a deep breath and slammed the floor with the hammer, a blazing heat followed with a crackling pop as the weapon struck the floor. A golden portal opened up at the strike zone that expanded to couple of meters. The portal lifted itself up off the ground to form a proper walk-through tunnel.

Pointing with his hammer, the Nurian presented the Titans with the gateway to the Grand Chamber. "The gateway is only one way, make your decision as have I. Complete the fate in which you selected."

"No need for the all dramatic shmuck. We got this." Beast Boy said as he still held Raven.

"Titans form up on me. Once we are done with this, I buy you guys all pizzas for a month." Robin said, trying to get the teams morale higher.

Beast Boy released Raven, fuelled by the notion of veggie pizzas for month took the pain off his mind. Raven was lucky that she was feeling better then a few minutes previously. Was it something about the Interpretor giving her bit of extra strength?

"Whatever you do, do not give up control of the primios, your land and ours depends on it, Absolver." The Interpretor foreboding voice spoke to Raven, looking the Half-Demon in the eyes. Raven felt a torrent of relief washing over her, finally something agreed with her stance, but strangely from the most unlikely of sources.

"I bid thy a safe trip on your quest." The Interpretor spoke as the Titans lined up side by side.

"You're getting veggies right?" Beast boy said to Robin.

"Only for a week then." Robin said. Cyborg snickered at Beast Boy's ears drooping.

"Don't worry, you'll open up to the life of meat-lover! Half the animals you morph into are carnivores!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy struck Cyborg an incredulous glare at the half-robot. Who returned a callous grin at the changeling. Robin took the lead into the portal which gathered the attention of the rest of the Titan. The team entered the golden portal, they covered their eyes as the crossed the gleaming gate. Emerged from the other side the team found themselves in a dark, grey, coarse land before them. The sky above them was pitch black with the occasional star hanging in the sky. The team looked around, the floor they stood on was steel grey. Unexpected of the transition, the Titans felt rejuvenated, their pains faded away from their psyche, as if they were healed by the best of doctors, slept the most peaceful sleep, and drank the purest water. Even Cyborg noted his charge was completely full.

"Boss, do you feel...different. A little refreshed?" Cyborg said.

"It feels like I've just woken up from a good night's sleep." Robin said.

"I too feel the good." Starfire said.

"Guess we have that Nurian to thank us." Beast Boy said.

"Nothing comes for free. I am checking if anything negative has affected us." Raven said.

Their path led them into an arena-like area. In front of their path the only source of light, a full moon shone, as bright as the sun, and it was clear enough to see visibly. The area around was flat and featureless, save for a circular keep that was in the assumed center of the chamber.

"And so, even my more trusted officers decides to grant passage to this sacred chamber? Does anyone of you know the purpose in which lies before you?" Luna's voice spoke through the stale air, capturing the attention of the Titans.

"We're here to stop whatever is that you are doing!" Robin yelled, but there was no response. However a bright, ghostly line appeared before the team. Readying themselves, the team observed the line draw its path towards the circular arena, a black door began to open slowly. As if was to give some sort of direction to the team to head on. Robin looked to Cyborg, in which Cyborg nodded. Robin advanced his bo staff extended.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven quietly muttered as her hands channelled her magic. The team advanced into the circular arena. Passing through the doorway, into a foggy arena. The Titans could scantily see in front of them. Cyborg with his enhanced vision was able to pierce through the fog. He saw two statues, of about only about his size. The fog began to clear, the two statues were holding their hands. One was black as darkness, the other one white as the moon that shone down upon the arena. The black Nurian held a ebony blade the size of himself, the white Nurian held a tall silver corseque. A white circle drew itself around the statues, Cyborg grunted.

"Wait are those?" Beast Boy said pointing at the two statues.

"Sword of the Everlasting Night and Crown of the Moon, uphold your duty." Luna spoke.

The two statues began to slowly come to life, the two Nurians dropped the knees, their locked hands no more. Two breaths followed their reanimation, a distant bell tolled that coincided with their animation. The two Nurians lifted their heads, both horned, but constructed differently, the black Nurian had grey eyes, it's horns connected into a ring above it's, it's conical shape of the head vaguely resembled a wolf. He was also very short, only half the size of Beast Boy, dwarfish in stature but stout in its build, ordained in black metal armor made of intricate plates. The white Nurian had two black eyes, four horns shapes as antlers, and much more avian structure. It was more delicate in body structure, gracefully taller than Cyborg, and much more slim. The white Nurian wore only a simple robe that accentuated its slim figure. Both were silent as they stood gripping their weapons, with both of their taloned hands, the two Nurians aimed their weapons at the Titans, unfolding their wings, which were similar in design. Their weapons wreathed with the opposite colour of their primary skin. The black Nurian advanced forwards while the white Nurian advanced backwards. Without warning, the white Nurian blitz towards Robin with amazing speed. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, knocking the Nurian off track. Allowing Robin to dodge the strike. Robin blinked in amazement at the speed of the white Nurian.

"A duo, and a fast one! Titans Go!" Robin said as the team engaged the two Nurians. The black Nurian pulled his blade close to his body and advanced. Using his dark wings, he beated to speed towards the Titans. Starfire threw her starbolts at the Nurian, but the white Nurian appeared in front of the black Nurian and took the hits for the charging warrior, before disappearing into the white ether. The black Nurian swung his blade at Cyborg, striking the half-robot without a moment to move. The strike sent Cyborg flying across the arena, to strike by a flying kick from the white Nurian. Before Cyborg could even register any pain he was laying on the ground, about to be impaled by a white corseque, before Beast Boy tackled the Nurian in cheetah form,bring the white Nurian to the ground, Beast Boy transformed into a his Normal form, jumping off the Nurian. Rushing back to Cyborg to help him up.

"Cyborg! Are you okay!?" Garfield said.

"Beast Boy, to your left!" Raven said as she used her soulself to parry a strike from the black Nurian's sword. Raven groaned in pain, the sword the Nurian wield burned her very essence. She endured the pain and retracted the shield she had made. Starfire threw another starbolt at the black Nurian. Without looking, the Nurian deflected the starbolts by twirling his his blade, sending the starbolts back at the Tamaranean, the white Nurian appeared leading the counter-charge of the starbolts. The bolts impacted the alien girl with all the fury she threw them with. Knocked off balance, the white Nurian changed her stance to ram into Starfire with her shoulder, breaking the shield Raven summoned for Starfire. The impact threw the alien to the ground, dazed, and confused on the whereabouts of her assailant.

Meanwhile the black Nurian advanced to the rising Cyborg.

"That...didn't feel good. Beast Boy you ready!?" Cyborg said as he watched the black Nurian ready his stance. He was to swing, only to be distracted by three birdarangs striking his hand, before a strike from Robin's bo staff. The black Nurian, recovering from the unexpected strike, staggered off. Robin was on the ground wielding his bo staff with both hands. The Nurian counter-attacked by levelling it's blade and driving it towards the Boy Wonder. Robin held bo staff horizontally, the black blade striking the shaft, launching Robin flying backwards. Beast Boy transformed into large hawk and flew to catch Robin. However a bright white light coming from above made Beast Boy swoop right as the white Nurian slammed into ground, triggering a large white explosion of ether. The white Nurian once again disappeared. The black Nurian returned his attention back Cyborg, wielding his blade one-handed, the Nurian blitz towards Cyborg. Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon, which negated the charge, throwing the black Nurian off-stance. Seizing the chance, Cyborg moved in, rolled to the side and fired his sonic cannon to further knock the black Nurian to the ground. Raven carefully moved in, using her soul self blast the black Nurian off of his feet, but her soul-self simply dissipated off the black Nurian. The black Nurian recovered and used its wings to launch itself at the slow moving Raven. The Nurian landed his strike on the half-demon, launching the pale girl into the grey wall behind, before bouncing onto the ground. Raven was numb, she could not feel anything at all, nor hear the angered cry of Beast Boy. She focused everything of her power heal herself while slowly recovering from her attack.

Beast Boy and Cyborg moved on the black Nurian, however, the white Nurian covered the flank of the black Nurian. Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex to charge through the white Nurian. The white walked forward, rolled to the right of Beast Boy, who turned his head, the white Nurian threw its corseque striking Beast Boy in his right hind leg. The black-flamed blade seared into Beast Boy like the hottest flame he had ever felt. It also forced him back into his human form. The corseque ejected from Beast Boy changing form. Crashing onto the ground, the changeling gripped his seared leg. The white Nurian closed its distance to Beast Boy, it's corseque reappearing in its hand. However, a green blast of energy struck the Nurian and the yelling of Robin as Starfire dropped the Boy Wonder onto the white Nurian, stopped it in its tracks. Landing on the white Nurian, Robin used his body to flip the Nurian onto the ground. The black Nurian halted it's advance towards Cyborg to protect the white Nurian. Using his wings, he darted towards Robin's left flank. Robin back flipped avoiding the white-flame crested blade. Cyborg took the shot with his sonic cannon, striking the back of the black Nurian. Raven pushed herself off the ground, still trembling from the strike but ready to do her part.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She spoke as she targeted for the blade of of black Nurian. Ripping it out his hands and careful to avoid her soul-self from touching the flames of the blade. However, the white Nurian appeared before her, with it's one free hand, a swirling white sphere of energy began to coalesce into its palm. The white Nurian fired the beam, Raven quickly uttered a incantation that teleported her from the oncoming attack. The sphere of white energy demolished the wall in front, sending chucks of metal flying into the distant grey lands. The Titans mobilized Robin.

"Watch out for the corseque, get around it!" Robin said, rolling to the left. Cyborg, however, retreated to help Beast Boy. He analyzed the changeling's wounds.

"Nothing that's going to kill you. At least you're not spewing blood." Cyborg said, finishing his analysis.

"It feels like Sun just stabbed my leg! And that's what you have to say!?" Beast Boy moaned.

"Hang tight, we've almost..." Cyborg said before he was tackled by the black Nurian. Knocking both to the ground. The black Nurian raised his talons, Cyborg's eyes widened, he raised his arms to deflect the sharp talons. The first swipe dug deep into his robot arm, Cyborg counter-attacked with a punch to the black Nurian's head, then with a kick to the chest, dislodging the Nurian off of him. Cyborg looked at his arm, wires were hanging out, and he could hear shorting circuits. He dared not to use his sonic cannon as it could blow his entire arm off. The black Nurian reached for his blade, however, the wounded Beast Boy took his chance. Changing into a gorilla, Beast Boy threw one might punch before the black Nurian could grab his sword. Beast Boy smiled at Cyborg. He grabbed the black Nurian by the leg and threw him at the battling white Nurian.

"You will not hurt friend Cyborg, again!" Starfire said as she spun her body.

The white Nurian flipped to its side, avoiding the body of its comrade from impacting it. Watching it crash onto the floor, the Nurian returned its gaze back at the Titans. It then jumped high into the air, smashing its corseque back into the ground. Raven circled around the white Nurian, and casted its soul self to bind the black Nurian to the ground. However, the white Nurian saw this and trucked her with a shoulder ram, then pivoting its body to direct a lance of black energy coming from its corseque. Starfire quickly grabbed the white Nurian by its tail, using her strength, she lifted the Nurian over her head and slammed its body into the ground. The sword of the black Nurian had barely missed the Tamaranean as it returned back its master. The black Nurian pointed the sword down and drove it into the ground, a white circle appeared under Starfire, and exploded from under her, sending her into the air. Starfire recovered from the attack and retaliated with several starbolts. The black Nurian stomped his feet into the ground, beated his wings, and took the air. Deflecting the starbolts back at Starfire, he gripped his sword with his two hands, however Starfire, filled with anger, let out of green pillar of her starbolts. However the pillar of green energy took the form a familiar corseque, the green energy of Starfire's bolts turned white as ghost. Slamming into the ascending Nurian and sending him back into the ground with a heavy blow. The impact released a miasma of pale energy as the corseque dissipated.

"What in the hell was that?" Robin said looking at Starfire who descended back the ground.

"I do not know. But friend Beast Boy is need of help." Starfire said to Robin.

"Just...give me a moment..." Raven heaved her breath as lifted herself up.

"Where's the other one?" Cyborg said.

"Over there!" Beast Boy pointed following with a grunt of pain. The white Nurian was over the black Nurian. Its lance in the right hand, it placed its hand over the unmoving black Nurian, a black flame engulfed the hand over the white Nurian as the air rushed away from the two. The white Nurian then slid its hand over the blade of the corseque, emblazoning the already inflamed corseque. She drove the corseque into the black Nurian, discharging a wave of white energy as the black Nurian burned in white flames.

"I don't like the look of this." Cyborg said as he braced himself.

"Raven, get on Beast Boy now." Robin said. "We'll hold whatever's about to come out!" Robin said.

The waves of black energy faded as a bright white light followed. A black corseque was first to form any type of shape in the luminescence. The faded light revealed the white Nurian, but on fire with black abyssal flames that burned the white scales off the body, revealing a completely lightless body, the rather small wings of the previously white Nurian exploded in flaming size sheathed in white flames, the size of their was nearly the entire team put together, the draconian head of the Nurian was crowned with a winged crown made of white light. Behind that a black full moon crested behind the head of the Nurian shone with a darkness. A circle appeared around the new Nurian's free arm, white energy coalesced into round shield adorned with the black Akeurian Sigil, surrounded with four laurel wreaths. The Nurian opened its ghostly white eyes.

"Dark Champion of the Moon, succeed where your counterparts failed." Luna's voice boomed over the awakening of the Champion. The Champion initiated a slow walk to the Titans.

"Well then that's something new. Try to circle it, Starfire..."

The Champion charged on a surge of white flame, rising high into the, the Champion intercepted a beam of lunar light, diving to the team, Raven summoned a portal under her teammates dropping them as the air burned, the ground shook, and she and Beast Boy sailed off to the other side of the Arena. She opened her exit portal at her landing, dropping the rest of the team. The Champion turned around to face the Titans, there positions traded.

"Do we have anything that can remotely harm that thing?" Robin said as the Champion turned to see its combatants on the other side of the arena. It leveled its corseque towards the titans, raised its shield and beam of lunar light fired from the tip of the corseque. Raven raised a barrier of her Soul-self to absorb the lunar beam.

"I DON'T THINK SO! GRAAAH! WHAT IS THIS POWER?!" Raven said as she mustered her psychic might block the beam from breaking her shield. Starfire flew to the right flank of the Champion, darted straight into the figure of the Nurian. Throwing a heavy punch to the head of the Nurian, she managed to get its attention, but that was all. The Champion turned to face the Tamaranean, silencing its lunar beam. Charging with its corseque with white flames, the Champion made a quick sweeping attack, Starfire flipped backwards using her flight, the Champion followed with a overhead lunge, then with a shield bash to Starfire as she tried to flank the the left side of the Champion. Knocking on the ground, the Champion raised its corseque over it's shoulder. However, a blue beam struck and staggered the Champion.

"Starfire, hold on!" Cyborg said.

The Champion summoned white-flames to surge itself around the arena. It threw a bolt of Lunar energy shaped like the corseque it held at Cyborg. Cyborg jumped out the way and covered his head for any follow up explosion. Robin threw a bomb disc at the Champion, unexpectedly the bomb disc connected and exploded, sending the Champion to ground.

"That actually worked?!" Raven said, who was trying her best to heal, Beast Boy.

"Must have not expected. Star, Cy, on me!" Robin said drawing his bo.

The Champion used its corseque to lift itself back up, expecting an attack, the Champion spun itself around, sending a wave of black energy at the opportunistic Titans. The wave threw the charging Robin off of his feet, feeling a weightlessness to himself, he saw the Champion raise his corseque into the casting down a beam of Lunar energy from the full moon above him. Completely helpless, only to have a dark sphere protect him from the blast. He heard the the agony that Raven yelled as she took the hit. Like a wolf drawn to wounded prey, the Champion turned its posture to the half-demon. Charging its blade with the white fires on its wings, Robin taking another chance, threw a another explosive disc at the Champion, once more catching it off guard. The Champion knelt recover from its lost poise. Starfire threw a starbolt striking the Champion before flying into the fray.

The Nurian beated its wings, sending the Champion above the arena, taking a deep breath, the Champion breathed black flames that rained down below it, burning threw the metal like fire does to wood. Robin was relieved to see Beast Boy carrying Raven on his back who was limp.

"Took you long enough!" Robin said.

"Enough joking, more running!" Beast Boy said as the flames fanned out. The heat was unbearable, the Titans believed they were about to catch fire, even for Starfire. The team backed up from the now incinerated hole in the ground. The Champion raised his corseque, streams of white-flames and and energy were being consumed by the corseque, a blinding light pulsated from the corseque as it lowered itself towards the Titans.

"Get out of the way! Now!" Robin said as the Titans diverged. Before the blinding light zipped its way towards their side of the arena. Impacting near Robin he was launched into the air, his cape was on fire. Starfire flew to catch the flying Robin, disregarding the flames on his cape. Catching him, she grunted at the flames' vicious heat. Gently landing Robin onto his feet. He let out a large sigh.

"Now I know why Raptor didn't want to piss this guys off. Are you okay Starfire?!" Robin said as he turned. She had a few black burn marks on her exposed skin.

"Look, the enemy is vulnerable!" Starfire pointed at the Champion, kneeling down, using only its corseque to support itself. It was audibly panting. Robin took another bomb disc from his utility belt and sprinted towards the downed Champion as it was righting itself up. Robin threw the disc at the Champion's back, exploding on the delicate vertebrae of the Nurian. The Champion wailed in pain before falling back down its knees.

"I got a weak spot! Everyone target the spine of this thing!" Robin yelled.

"I understand!" Starfire said as she let loose a starbolt at the Champion.

However, the Champion made a quick spin turning it's body, deflecting the starbolt, and raised its corseque into the sky. Starfire avoided her rebounded attack, but a beam of white energy fired from the corseque of the Champion, a sphere formed above the arena, the white sphere began to pulsate as the champion closed the distance with Robin and Starfire, jumping over the hole it creating.

"Watch out for that sphere!" Robin pointed.

The sphere began to fire a beam of lunar light at Starfire in quick succession, the beams quickly knocked Starfire to the ground as the Sphere pulsated with quick intervals. The Champion then swept its blade to swat Robin away, but Robin used his bo to pole vault over the swing of the Champion's blade. Landing a kick on the Champion's to propel him forwards Robin landed behind Champion, just ducking under the blue sonic beam from Cyborg that followed up. Striking the back once more of the Nurian with his aim. The Nurian once again fell to its knees. Determined to deliver retribution for its injuries, the Champion placed its hand on the floor, the gray metal shone a bright white as it was heated up to the point of melting. The metal slowly flowed up the arm of the Champion trailing to its back.

"Raven, Beast Boy, follow up! We almost got this!" Robin said.

"Boss, Raven's knocked out cold. But I can give this guy a run for his money!" Beast Boy said as he changed into a rhino and charged into the back of the Champion.

"Get back, Garfield!" Robin said. As the Changeling charged, the Champion, grunted as it swung its blade upwards, sending a wave of molten metal directly at the changeling. Beast Boy threw his body to his side as the wave of metal closed its distance. Changing into a hawk to gain distance, he could feel that his feathers were on fire, instantly feeling the sensation of burning he change back. His suit protected his body as his arms were on fire. Patting on them of the floor desperately trying to fires out.

"I'm on fire! Put it out! Put it out!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Dammit, Starfire get Beast Boy and Raven out of here! Cyborg circle back!" Robin ordered pointing at Beast Boy.

"Got it boss!" Cyborg said.

The Champion turned to face Cyborg, it wielded its corseque with two hands. Pulling the corseque backwards, the Champion arced it upwards, the flames of the corseque aflame once more. Cyborg fired an opportunistic shot from his sonic, but the Champion blocked the sonic beam with its shield. The Champion swung its blade, sending a wave of white fire to Cyborg, redirecting its swing backwards, the Champion swung again, sending another wave of white fire, before charging Cyborg with a fiery lance.

"You got to be kidding me!" Cyborg said as flipped backwards to avoid the first and second waves. The thrusting attack of the Champion's corseque clipped his shoulder, staggering him, the Champion bashed Cyborg with its shield, sending him to the floor, using his sonic cannons, his robotic self-preservation protocols fired both of his sonic cannons to propel himself from a downward thrust attack. Before he even realized what happened his was a distance from the Champion.

"You got anymore...of those bomb discs?!" Cyborg said as he heaved his breath. He looked to Robin, who was with Beast Boy, patting the changeling's fire out. Cyborg looked forwards only to see a vertical slash sending him crashing into the wall of the Arena. The Champion examined the battlefield, and sounded an approving grunt before turning to Robin.

"It's just you and me, now." Robin said as he drew his birdarangs.

The Champion grunted with a hollow tone and brandished its corseque.

The Champion readied its corseque as it raised it shield and charged, Robin made one last attempt to fight the Champion. Suddenly an explosion struck the back of the Champion. Causing it to collapse to its knees. Robin rolled backwards, and examined what was behind the Champion. Suddenly its wings pulled back unnaturally far, the creaking of metal sounded as, white flames leaked from the Champions backside. Two hands were seen in the blazing fire and dark halo of the Champion's wings, a flash of green, and the Champion jerked back, roaring in pain at Robin, the black wings flew off the Champion as Starfire rose from the back, barely recognizable. Burn marks had covered her entire body and was covered in soot, her hair a fiery orange, a stark contrast of color to the lifeless flames of the Champion. The Champion painfully but quickly turned its body to face Starfire, exposing Robin to the core of the Champion. A unbearably bright light that shone as bright as a star itself. Delicate it was, Champion raised its corseque, drawing forth lunar energy as the moon shone on the wounded champion, beam of divine lunar light struck the corseque of the Champion, poised to jumped, the Champion gave a ferocious roar at the Tamaearean. Starfire charged up her starbolts, summoning forth all her might.

"Never underestimate what you're fighting!" Robin said as he threw his two birdarangs at the Champion, spinning before just as the Champion jumped. The birdarangs struck the primios of the Champion, shattering it, a loud gasp followed, it poise was thrown off guard, Starfire unleashed her Starbolt pillar at the Champion, sending it ungraciously back to the ground. Landing on its feet but quickly losing balance, the Champion tumbled on its legs. Its scales creaked and cracked as white flames erupted from the body of the Champion, burning itself away. The Champion knelt as its quickly evaporating body was consumed by white fire. It offered up its corseque, which dropped as the burning champion only became a steel skeleton, its skull bowed towards Starfire. Its life burned away by its own uncontrolled power. Such was the fate for the dead Nurian, its soul consumed in the body's construction and destruction, forever lost to all. All that remained was a steaming skeleton that vaguely resembled a humanoid dragon, with a warped shoulder blades, holding its corseque horizontally, offering it to the team that ended it.

Suddenly the Titans were consumed in black flames, their instinctual habits were pat themselves, but the felt a healing presence. Especially for Starfire, who's charred body began to rapidly heal itself while inside the flame. Raven took a gasp of air as she quickly raised her upper body. Clueless on what happened. Beast Boy felt the flames heal his burn marks and his leg that was penetrated by the white Nurian's corseque. Cyborg emerged from his self-created crater from the wall. His systems were even being repaired with masterfully precision, every nut, wire, and broken glass was repaired. Especially a large gash across his chest.

"What? We aren't dead?" Raven looked around, she had a light scare when she saw the skeleton of the Champion and what presumed to be Nurian "blood" on the floor.

"Thank you, Robin. It was a good throw." Starfire said as descended from the air. Robin have a slight smile.

"You did the heavy lifting." Robin said.

"Jesus that didn't felt good. But what is this flame stuff?" Cyborg said.

"Alms to victory. I suppose?" Starfire asked.

"Things never to do again, almost getting dunked with liquid metal." Beast Boy said on the floor. As soon as he got up, the flames started to dissipate. The team started feel much better than before the fight with the Champion. Beast Boy could not help but notice the skeleton of the Champion.

"Next time we fight a Nurian, when I say circle the damn thing, DO IT!" Robin yelled at his teammates. 

"At least we know a weak spot." Cyborg said. "Wait what happened to its wings...why are they are one the floor?" Cyborg pointed to the two black wings that laid behind Starfire.

"Heavy lifting." Starfire said crossing her arms.

"You ripped those things off?! What?!" Cyborg said. "I didn't even think that was possible?!"

"Let's not talk about that. Nobody harms my friends and gets away with it." Starfire said.

"I mean I don't want to assume anything, but doesn't look like it's offering its corseque to us?" Beast Boy said pointing at the skeleton.

"I would not want to touch that, I can feel the heat radiating off the damn thing." Raven said. She also felt an unnatural fear just by looking at the corseque; and it was giving her a headache just being near it, like it resonated with a specifically acute aura against her demonic side. She wonder if this was the reason that she knocked out so quickly, a weapon meant to fight against demons?

"Something tells me that this isn't going to get easier." Robin said. The white line continued from the center of the Arena to the opposite side of the Arena's entrance. A pair of doors revealed themselves and opened by themselves leading to a white path directly to the keep.

"Impressive, that Champion particularly was a favorite of mine, but alas it is hard for a Nurian to fight against those protect justice, especially a shadow from its prime. Picked off by young mortals in particular. Nonetheless, I await your arrival. Bring the corseque, a seal of worthiness and you will gain passage. We'll negotiate on good faith." Luna said to the Titans.

Robin gritted his teeth at the taunting attitude Luna gave to the team. He grabbed the corseque of the Champion, surprising him with its weight, it felt almost as a feather. He gripped the corseque of the Champion with both of his hands as it was quite longer than his own body, making him unbalanced.

"Now I know you're not THAT strong. Thing must be made of air." Beast Boy said.

"The thing nearly wiped out our team more than a couple of times. And who knows what we will find ahead of us." Robin said.

"Please, if you could, maintain a respectable distance from me with that corseque. It's giving me an aneurysm." Raven said.

"Still they have massive weak spot. Like seriously." Beast Boy said.

"Say that when you're isolated and by yourself." Raven said.

"Let's not delay, we have no idea what this Luna is planning to do." Starfire said.

"Cyborg, are you reading an energy build up signatures?" Robin asked.

"None that I can detect, but I can say that we reached an azimuth of about two hundred miles above sea level."

Robin took the lead walking towards the exit of the now ruined arena. "Watch out for any ambushes, the way looks clear to the keep."

"Anything that pops up, I should already see coming." Cyborg said.

"You're going to have up that deal we made when we're done with this." Beast Boy said.

"It can be arranged."

The Titans headed out of the arena, with Raven passing through the door, it closed by itself, sealing the way back. The Titans turned their heads in sight of this.

"Only one way forward now." Cyborg said as the Titans continued forth from the Arena, to the curved path to the keep.

Watching from the lone gatehouse was the familiar black-winged Nurian that stood watch on the parapet. Another figure of Nurian stance can to his side. Raptor turned his head to Luna and gave her a hard stare.

"You cheated." Luna said with a faux smile. "But I am surprised you could throw that corseque of yours so far, unassisted."

"I am just as surprised that they felled the Champion as you were, but my mere interaction didn't tipped any scale. A Dark Champion, it should have eradicated them, perhaps you should take them more seriously than last time?" Raptor said.

"Luck favors the underling. How am I supposed to know that Tamaranean can rip off the wings of Nurian?" Luna threw her arms into the air, even she was stupefied by that achievement.

"You do realize that even the dead bones of Akeuria has granted them righteous passage? Akeuria wills that wrong must be set right. That, and you armed it with a Demonslayer Corseque, the last time I checked, it has some trouble working against non-demons, which is a recipe for failure. You must meet them in diplomatic terms, you can't simply fight everything that you disagree with. " Raptor said.

"And who has the power?"

"You won't kill me, I know it, you'll wait until the last moment."

"True, but for your own self-preservation giving back your mantles without your primiosies in check will burn you out, like our dear champion, and you are too important to simply burn out, little brother. I will hear once again from these, Titans of yours. The demands are simple."

"Or you could repair the one you can."

"That was my plan, until these intruders showed up. You require delicate hands to work with and a gracious amount time to perform on. My attention can't elsewhere worrying about the pests that might cause the operational contamination."

"You can treat them with respect, the only thing that separates us from them is our celestial origins, and barely at that. The empire that once bowed to you is long gone, and until the Celestial Gateway is opened, that will remain so."

"There are other Nurians secluded beyond the stars, I had hoped your arrival was to unite them under your banner, but it seems you have indulged yourself in errantry more so. What gives you such attachment, maybe because your soul is human you feel some distant kinship with them?"

"Had my arrival not gone so dreadful awful, maybe I would have found the roads that led to here. It matters not, but I do wish to be on good terms with these people of this world. For what is to come is not to be hopeful."

"You speak of the lesser empires, those, I cannot remember, Tamaraneans. I would wager that as soon as land their vanguard on this installation, their loved soldiers will not have enough to fill a small urn. The Fleet of Vengeance will dispatch this upstart and I will personally see to that. For know, be prepare to meet your acquaintances once again. I am sure nothing will come of it."

"I rather not have the rest of their organization declaring war against us. The host some powerful Akrisas. Undoubtedly they were intervene in this mess, if they are willing to intervene in lower matters."

"You speak of this Luxzaria?"

"No having a skirmish with the Half-Wyraa Raven. I have still not found the reason why Luxzaria was here, but I am starting to come up with a theory dealing with Seraphim, Valariel had something to do with it. There's a massive flaw within the Hierarchy of Light that will need to be addressed."

"Your friends approach the keep, once more I will remind who's side you owe loyalty to."

"I am loyal to my own Empire and that is all, I represent my own party." Raptor said looking back to the incoming Titans. No doubt confused at their situation. "Come, that door will not open itself."

"Technology must have regressed so much if you have to think to open doors." Luna said as she waved her hand, leaving Raptor to himself. "Well see about that. I will entertain the Inferians while you wait. If we are lucky maybe we won't have to kill anybody."

"Luck won't be a part of this. I ran out of that a long time ago." Raptor said as he crossed his arms, fading into his human form. 


End file.
